The Evan's Company
by x-Lilo
Summary: Une réunion d'anciens élèves. Quelques verres de trop. Jouer à allumer ce type qui ne se souvient même plus de vous. Et le manque de scrupule, qui pourrait pousser Draco Malefoy à tout faire pour que ce cher Harry Potter finisse dans son lit. UA (Sélectionnée pour le HP Fanfiction Awards 2014)
1. On s'en fou, on n'y va pas

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

.

.

**Posté le : **14 Février 2011.

Peut-être les allergiques de la Saint-Valentin, seront heureux de lire cette « chose ».

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Que voulez-vous ? À ce stade là, mon esprit est entièrement perverti. Irréparable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me convient parfaitement.

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash HP/DM. Blablabla [...]

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, évidemment.

Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Résumé : **Bof, pas tellement envie. J'écris déjà la version longue, faut-il vraiment que j'en écrive une abrégée en plus ? Travail de chien. Dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde...

Une réunion d'anciens élèves. Quelques verres de trop. Jouer à allumer ce type qui ne se souvient même plus de vous. Et le manque de scrupule, qui pourrait pousser Draco Malefoy à tout faire pour que ce cher Harry Potter finisse dans son lit.

Je m'en excuse, mais vous voilà contraints de vous contenter de ça.

**Note d'auteur : **J'avais dans l'idée d'attendre d'avoir au moins six chapitres. Et puis, finalement non. Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Comme d'habitude. De toute manière, pourquoi six ? Quatre, ça suffit amplement.

Cette histoire, elle traine dans un recoin de ma tête depuis un moment. Et puis un dimanche matin, 5h, 6 peut-être, retour de soirée, légèrement, ou largement peu importe, pompette. Lily, mon notebook ( Oui, il a un nom ! De fille qui plus est... ) semble me hurler de lui tenir compagnie. Pourquoi pas ? Et voilà, la petite histoire de cette fiction. Totalement inintéressant, je vous l'accorde. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lire. Mais ça aurait été très malpoli...

Cerveau fou. Que vais-je devenir ?

Je compte publier, quand j'aurais le temps. Manière élégante de vous dire que je ne serai pas régulière. Publication anarchique. Comme l'organisation de mon cerveau... Grandiose.

Dernière chose, Émeline, si tu passes par là, merci. Tous ces messages m'ont réchauffé le cœur, et c'est ma manière à moi de te rendre hommage. De te dire que je les ai lu. Qu'ils m'ont touchée. Et que je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Maintenant que vous avez assisté à mes divagations du lundi matin, bonne lecture.

.

.

**Chapitre Premier : On s'en fou, on n'y va pas.**

**( On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ) ***

.

.

_Bristol, Royaume-Unis, 10 Mai 2010..._

_._

- Non, Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il en était hors de question. Je n'irai là-bas pour rien au monde, c'est bien compris ?

- Mais Harry..., répond une voix suppliante.

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais Harry » qui tienne. Je me fou de toutes les bonne raisons que tu as bien pu trouvé, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

- Je me suis acheté une si belle robe...

- Je t'invite au restaurant si tu veux tellement exposer cette fichue robe qui a du te coûter un bras, mais je n'irai pas à cette soirée de plouc. Jamais.

Le grand brun du nom d'Harry s'écarte un instant de son amie pour se diriger vers le bar. Il regarde sa montre, à peine dix heures du matin. Tant pis. Un whisky, quand il est bon, ne peut pas faire de mal. Même à dix heures du matin. Il se sert un verre. Interroge Hermione du regard, qui balaye sa proposition d'un geste de la main, et revient se placer derrière le canapé, sur lequel elle est assise, son verre à la main.

- Je pense que tu n'est qu'un affreux trouillard, Harry Potter ! Insiste la jeune femme.

- Mais Hermione..., réplique le jeune homme d'une voix lasse. Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à y aller. C'est tellement... Il n'y aura, là-bas, absolument personne que j'apprécie un minimum et que j'ai envie de revoir. C'est tellement ridicule ce genre de soirées...

- Je suis sûre et certaine que tu n'as même pas lu l'invitation, rétorque Hermione.

- Oh, si je l'ai lu. Vois-tu, j'ai reçu la lettre, je l'ai ouverte, je l'ai vu, un air horrifié est venu se coller à mon visage quand j'ai vu les mots « Réunion des anciens élèves. Quinze ans plus tard qu'êtes-vous devenu ? » et je l'ai immédiatement jeter à la poubelle ! Hermione, as-tu seulement lu le nom des organisatrices de cette fête ? Lavande Brown et Romilda Vane. S'il te plait, épargne moi ça !

- Arrête un peu, elles n'étaient pas si...

- Tais toi Hermione, tu vas dire une énorme bêtise il me semble, et je ne suis aucunement disposé à l'entendre ! La coupe Harry avant de finir son verre d'un trait. La discussion est close, je n'irai pas. Il me semble que ce n'est pas le but de cette réunion de toute façon, si ?

- De notre réunion ? Parce qu'on a des réunions maintenant tous les deux ? Première nouvelle...

- Oh tu m'as très bien compris. Tu es venu pour me parler d'un nouveau groupe non ? On va parler travail, on a qu'à dire que c'est une réunion. Et qu'on ne parlera de rien d'autre que de travail et surtout pas de cette fête stupide. Ok ?

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Hermione...

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je les ai trouvé au festival de ce week-end, à Liverpool. Ils sont cinq. Trois garçons, deux filles. Ils ont entre dix-sept et vingt et un ans. Par contre leur nom de scène est à chier. À voir avec eux. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines. Ils avaient l'air ravi, et seraient bien venu tout de suite, mais ils s'étaient engagés pour différentes scènes avant. Je suppose que tu veux les écouter ?

Harry se contente de hocher la tête, avant d'attraper sa veste et d'attendre son amie pour sortir. Ils se retrouvent bientôt, tous deux devant l'imposante maison du brun et avancent côte à côte vers ce qui semble être un cottage à l'allure légèrement vieillotte, tout en pierre, situé à quelques mètres de la maison principale, dans l'immense jardin.

Sur la devanture du cottage sont inscrites les lettres formant le nom de « The Evan's company ». Harry regarde l'inscription fièrement avant de pousser la porte et de laisser Hermione pénétrer à l'intérieur la première.

L'intérieur justement qui jure étrangement avec l'extérieur qui semblait si rustique. Tout y est indécemment moderne, des couleurs des murs, au mobilier, en passant par les décorations accrochées un peu partout.

Harry et Hermione marchent d'un pas décidé vers le bureau qui se trouve au bout du couloir et une jeune femme, aux cheveux courts et noirs, lève soudainement la tête à leur approche.

- Mr Potter, Hermione, salut-elle.

- Élisa, répondent-ils en chœur.

- Hermione à un nouveau groupe à me faire écouter, faîtes en sorte qu'on ne soit pas déranger s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, répond la dénommée Élisa. Oh... Et euh, une certaine Lavande hum... Brown il me semble, commence-t-elle en fouillant les papiers qui se trouvent sur son bureau, oui voilà, Lavande Brown. Elle a appelé et voulait savoir si vous iriez à la soirée des anciens élèves qui aura lieux la semaine prochaine. Je lui ai proposé de la rappeler quand j'aurais votre réponse.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Cette fille me persécutait déjà au lycée, et elle continue quinze ans plus tard..., soupire Harry. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que... Oh et puis merde. Pas la peine de rappeler. Je me contrefous de cette bonne femme.

Après sa petite tirade, Harry se dirige vers une porte situé juste à la gauche bureau de sa secrétaire. Il pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce, laissant Hermione et Élisa ensemble.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ? Demande la secrétaire.

- Oh, non. Je ne perd pas espoir de sortir un peu ce vieil ermite. Il faut que j'aille à cette soirée, et il m'accompagnera. Tu peux appeler Lavande et lui dire qu'Harry sera là. Confirme pour moi aussi s'il te plait. Oh et pas un mot, il revient, chuchote Hermione en voyant la porte par laquelle est passée Harry quelques minutes plus tôt, s'ouvrir à nouveau.

- Bon, on y va ? Demande Harry qui affiche un air grognon, et tient un bloc note sous son bras.

- Je te suis, lui répond Hermione tout sourire.

Le brun se dirige alors vers une autre porte, un peu plus loin, la pousse et descend les escaliers qui se trouvent juste derrière.

Une fois en bas, un studio d'enregistrement se trouve devant lui. Il fait quelques pas et s'assoit devant la console, composée de centaines de boutons et de divers écrans et enceinte. Face à lui, une vitre le sépare de la salle capitonnée où se trouve un micro et un nombre relativement impressionnant d'instruments de musique. Comme lors d'un rituel quelconque, il laisse glisser ces doigts sur les boutons situés devant lui, ferme les yeux et expire très fort.

Il parait bien. Serein. Calme. Dans son élément.

Hermione vient s'assoir à côté de lui, et glisse un CD qu'elle sort d'il ne sait où, dans un des lecteurs.

- Je les trouve bons. Bien sur, ils ont encore un tas de truc à apprendre, mais je pense que cela vaut le coût de s'intéresser à eux.

- Hermione..., marmonne son ami.

- Oui, je sais. La musique. Pardon. Voyons voir ce que tu en penses.

La jeune femme appuie sur le bouton play et la musique empli rapidement la pièce. De la guitare d'abord, puis des voix. Féminines, masculines, quelques fausses notes, des paroles relativement correctes, un ou deux cris de trop, marque de fabrique des jeunes en quête de célébrité.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle a empli la pièce, la musique prend fin, et le silence rempli à nouveau la pièce.

Harry et Hermione restent quelques minutes entourés de ce silence réconfortant, avant que le jeune homme se décide à parler.

- Ils sont bons. Tu as bon goût. Comme d'habitude. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime tellement travailler avec toi.

- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie aussi, non ?

- Peut être un peu, réplique Harry en souriant, avant d'allumer une cigarette. Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

- Dans deux semaines. Mardi prochain très exactement. J'ai déjà demandé à Élisa de leur réserver un hôtel. Tu les écoutes, si tu n'aimes pas ils repartent, et s'ils te plaisent, on voit ce qu'on peut faire avec eux. Ça te va ?

- Parfait, répond Harry en remettant le CD en route.

Cette fois il prend des notes, arrêtes parfois la musique, repasse certains passages. Fait remarquer à la jeune femme ce qu'il n'aime pas, ce qui pourrait être améliorer, ce qu'il trouve bien aussi. Ils restent deux bonnes heures à écouter et réécouter ce groupe, avant que le ventre d'Hermione ne fasse savoir qu'il ingurgiterait bien quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je demande à Elisa de nous descendre quelque chose ? Propose Harry.

- Non, merci. Je peux bien attendre encore un peux. Il va aussi falloir penser à écouter ces maquettes, déclare Hermione en montrant un carton rempli de CD.

- Plutôt mourir. Combien de pré ados, certaines d'avoir une voix en or, nous ont envoyé leur CD tu crois ? Geint Harry.

- Oh... Un bon millier au moins, répond Hermione en riant.

- C'est ce que je déteste dans ce métier. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de chanter. Moi, par exemple, je suis incapable de chanter quoi que soit sans massacrer la chanson. Et bien je m'abstiens vois tu. Je n'envoie pas de maquette à des maisons de disques, tout en sachant que ceux qui vont l'écouter risque de finir sourd. Ou même se suicider...

- Je te propose un deal, s'exclame soudain Hermione.

- Hou la... Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille. Enfin, propose toujours.

- Je veux bien écouter toutes ces maquettes, et faire le tri, déclare la jeune femme.

- En échange de... ? Demande Harry un sourcil froncé.

- Viens avec moi à cette soirée !

- Oh Hermione, merde ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Cette soirée, c'est juste... La plus grosse arnaque de l'année. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux tellement y aller.

- Mais parce que...

- Parce que quoi ? Est-ce que nos anciens camarades te manquent tellement ? Tu les détestes tous non ? Toutes ces blondes décolorées au QI de 2, les sportifs qui ne volent pas beaucoup plus haut, peut être même que mon cousin Dudley qui sera là, ou encore Ron !

À l'entente du dernier nom, le regard de la jeune femme se voile de tristesse, et elle baisse la tête.

- Pardon Hermione, je suis désolé, s'empresse de déclarer Harry. Je ne voulais pas te...

- Blesser. Oui, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux y aller ? Et bien c'est simple. Je veux y aller parce que je les déteste tous, tu as raison. Je veux y aller pour... Oh mon Dieu, je sais que c'est stupide, mais je veux y aller pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas une ratée.

- Mais Hermione, personne ne pense ça...

- Aujourd'hui, non. Mais il y a quinze ans, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il y a quinze ans, on ne me demandait pas mon numéro dans la rue. Il y a quinze ans on ne m'invitait pas au restaurant ou au cinéma. On m'ignorait, tout simplement. Il y a quinze ans, j'étais juste... Hermione Granger, l'intello hideuse que tout le monde évite. Je veux juste y aller pour leur montrer que je ne suis plus cette fille là. Que je n'ai plus dix-huit ans et que je suis devenue ce qu'eux, ils ont toujours rêver de devenir.

- Hermione, tu n'as tellement pas besoin de ça... Crois moi.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens la fois où Lavande et Padma Patil avaient mis un rat dans mon sac ?

- Oui, répond Harry, la colère s'emparant de son corps à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Elles m'avaient dit... C'est bête, c'était il y a plus de quinze ans, et pourtant je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. Je revois le visage couvert de maquillage de Lavande me murmurer que puisque j'étais un rat de bibliothèque et que j'aimais trainé avec des rats, toi en l'occurrence, et bien cet animal ne devrait pas trop me dépaysé. Elle a ajouté, quand j'ai commencé à pleurer, que c'était très incorrect de pleurer quand on vous faisait un si gentil cadeau.

- Quelle petite salope, marmonne Harry.

- Je veux juste qu'elle regrette toutes les méchancetés qu'elle a pu me dire durant toutes ces années. Je veux qu'elle s'en morde les doigts. Je veux voir sa tête quand elle me verra arrivé dans cette robe qui, tu as raison, m'a coûté un bras. Je veux la voir me lécher les bottes parce sa vie de femme au foyer est chiante à en crever. Je veux juste qu'elle se sente aussi mal que moi durant nos années de lycées.

- Et si..., commence le brun.

- Et si Ron est là ? Et bien tant pis. Il verra, lui aussi, que je suis passée à autre chose. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Et si sa pouffiasse est là, elle aussi, je prendrai un malin plaisir à lui montrer qu'il a fait le mauvais choix, et qu'il est bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Harry regarde sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux brillent de colère. Ron. Leur meilleur ami pendant des années. L'ex-petit ami de cette jeune femme si fière. Celui qui l'avait demandé en mariage, avant de la tromper juste sous son nez à peine quelques jours plus tard. Par vengeance. Uniquement par vengeance.

- Et il lui faudrait combien de temps, à la Hermione de trente-trois ans pour montrer à ses anciens camarades de classes qu'elle a une vie de rêves et qu'eux sont d'affreux ploucs ?

- Deux heures. Pas plus. Promis.

- Très bien. C'est d'accord. J'irai avec toi. Mais deux heures. Juste deux heures. Et j'espère pour toi qu'ils auront du bon whisky.

- Oh, Harry, merci ! S'exclame la brune avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Ce service va te coûter cher. Très, très cher ! À commencer par ce carton de maquettes, et puis par un bon restaurant. J'ai faim moi aussi. Et arrête de sourire bêtement, je peux toujours changer d'avis.

Hermione tente, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler son sourire victorieux. Mais, en réalité, il ne la quittera pas. Il sera là, quand elle attrapera sa veste pour aller déjeuner. Quand Harry dira à sa secrétaire de confirmer sa présence et celle d'Hermione à la réunion des anciens élèves. Quand ils prendront la route pour ce délicieux restaurant italien. Quand Harry appellera pour réserver une suite dans un chic hôtel londonien. Et même, quand il lui demandera de lui trouver un beau costume, car il refusait de s'impliquer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, dans cette soirée.

.

* * *

.

_3 Jours plus tard..._

- Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, s'exclame Hermione en s'approchant de son ami.

Le jeune homme, assis sur son épais tapis de poils, un verre de whisky à la main, relève la tête à l'entente de ces mots.

- Laisse moi deviner. Une croisière dans les caraïbes à une somme scandaleusement ridicule. Tu as bien essayé de résister, mais ça a été plus fort que toi, tu nous a pris deux places. Malheureusement on part demain et on ne revient que dans une semaine, ce qui va nous faire rater la soirée des anciens élèves. Je suis énormément déçu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, lui répond Harry d'une traite.

- Pauvre con.

- Toi-même ! Lui répond le brun du tac au tac. Sers moi un autre whisky s'il te plait, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant son verre vide.

- Et ça en fera combien ?

- Je ne sais pas compter jusque là et toi non plus.

- Harry...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demande le brun, changeant soudainement de sujet, avant de se lever, titubant légèrement, et de se servir un verre lui-même.

- J'ai trouvé ça, répond Hermione en lui tendant un livre à la couverture abimé.

- Éloigne cet objet satanique de moi, s'exclame le brun après y avoir jeter un coup d'œil.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Évidement. C'est... Oh mon Dieu Hermione range moi ça ! C'est l'album photo de notre année de terminale. Et je n'ai certainement pas assez bu pour le regarder.

- Moi je crois que tu as bien assez bu pour ce soir, au contraire. Allez viens, déclare-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tapis où Harry vient de se laisser choir à nouveau.

Elle ouvre le vieil album poussiéreux, et malgré toute la mauvaise volonté dont Harry semblait faire preuve, il se penche par dessus son épaule pour regarder les photos jaunies par le temps.

Sous ses yeux sont présents des centaines d'élèves qui ont partagés sa scolarité. Certains qu'il a apprécié, d'autres détesté, ou encore certains dont il ne se souvient même plus.

- C'que t'étais laide, rit Harry en pointant la photo d'Hermione du doigt et de se mettre à rire bêtement.

- Tu peux parler, le petit maigrichon à lunettes est tout sauf sexy si tu veux mon avis, réplique la jeune femme en mettant son doigt sur le Harry dix-huit ans.

Ils s'esclaffent tous les deux, avant de tourner les pages et d'y aller de leur commentaire. Comme untel était laid ou stupide, comme machin et truc formaient un couple ridicule, comme bidule avait mauvaise haleine, comme leurs habits étaient affreusement ridicules.

- Pansy Parkinson, déclare Hermione en désignant une jeune pom-pom girl, elle ne m'a pas invité à sa fête d'anniversaire. Je crois que ça a été le grand drame de mon année de terminale. Tout le monde était invité chez elle pour ses dix-huit ans. Tout le monde sauf moi.

- Bof, moi non plus, et je l'ai plutôt bien vécu.

- Il paraît qu'un type s'était envoyé en l'air dans sa piscine, ça avait fait un scandale. Tu sais le blond arrogant qu'elle suivait partout. Attend.

Elle tourne les pages à toute vitesse à la recherche du fameux blond, et bientôt son index s'arrête sur une photo.

- Lui. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Malefoy. Draco Malefoy, répond Harry, lui-même surpris de s'en souvenir.

- Oui, voilà. Draco Malefoy. Il avait toujours un air supérieur scotché au visage. Et il semblait détester tout le monde. Même ses prétendus amis. Ce type m'a toujours intrigué. Va savoir pourquoi... Et bien il avait couché avec une des cousines de Pansy dans sa piscine, et elle en avait fait une maladie.

- Je suis étonné de voir à quel point Hermione, le rat de bibliothèque, Granger suivait les potins au lycée. Et étonné aussi qu'une personne plus ou moins saine d'esprit ai pu s'envoyer en l'air avec ce type. Il avait l'air d'avoir un balai dans le... Il était coincé quoi. Enfin bon, du moment que ce n'était pas moi, je ne vois pas trop de quoi je me plains.

- Disons que j'aimais me tenir informé, répond la jeune femme en riant. Que penses-tu qu'ils sont devenu ?

- Et bien, à mon avis, Pansy à du être élue miss quelque chose. Un titre affreusement ridicule, comme Miss Produit vaisselle, ou Miss Jambon de Parme. Un titre qu'elle a du afficher dans son salon et qui faire sa fierté, même maintenant que ses grossesses l'ont rendu molle comme un poulpe. Quant à Draco, j'ai un balai dans le postérieur, Malefoy, je suppose qu'avec le nom influant qu'il a, il doit être directeur d'une banque ou d'une société de placement. Je le vois marié à une nunuche sans cerveau qu'il trompe tous les vendredis après-midi quand il dit qu'il est en réunion. Peut être a-t-il des enfants aussi coincés et prétentieux que lui. Il travaille à la reproduction de l'espèce, sans doute. Voilà !

- Pourquoi pas... Enfin on en aura la certitude samedi ! Et en parlant de banque, John ne vient pas ?

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit soudain, et il finit son verre d'une traite.

- On a rompu. Oui. Encore. Ça va faire la huitième fois cette année, et nous sommes en mai. Je sais ce que tu en penses. Peu importe. De toute façon il est à une conférence sur les prêt immobilier ou je ne sais quoi de totalement soporifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

- Il veut qu'on s'installe ensemble. Et il n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne sois pas prêt. D'accord, on est ensemble depuis deux ans, mais je n'arrive déjà pas à me faire à l'idée que le shampooing de mon propre fils reste dans ma salle de bain quand il n'est pas là, alors comment veux-tu que j'accepte qu'il s'installe chez moi ? Il serait tellement... Là ! Tout le temps. Je ne crois pas que je le supporterait. Du coup il dit que je ne l'aime pas suffisamment, qu'il faudra bien que je m'engage sérieusement un jour, qu'il ne m'attendra pas éternellement et tout un tas de truc à vomir dans ce style là.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en pense que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, mais que sa présence me rassure d'une certaine façon. J'en pense que je suis un trouillard et que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne habiter là. J'en pense que vu qu'on passe notre temps à s'engueuler on devrait peut-être se séparer une bonne fois pour toute. J'en pense que j'en suis incapable. Et j'en pense que j'ai trop bu et que je devrais me taire.

- Va te coucher Harry, on a de la route demain. Et on en parlera si tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié.

- Je le ferai sûrement.

- De quoi ?

- Semblant d'avoir oublié. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. Et toi, tu fais toujours comme si c'était possible pour me préserver de je ne sais trop quoi.

- Je sais. Allez, bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry se lève difficilement et se dirige en titubant vers les escaliers. Il monte deux marches et se retourne vers son amie qui ramasse l'album photo et le verre de whisky à présent vide.

- Hermione ? Appelle-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry, répond son amie. Moi aussi.

Et le brun finit de monter les marches avant de se laisser tomber, tout habillé, sur son immense lit.

Il se glisse sous les draps, et ferme les yeux, désirant, plus que tout, s'endormir rapidement.

Bizarrement, la dernière pensée qu'il a ce soir là, sera pour un jeune garçon blond. Au visage fier et hautain. Un jeune homme surement devenu banquier ou responsable d'une agence de placement. Sa dernière pensée, ce soir là, sera pour Draco Malefoy.

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

*** **Le titre de ce chapitre, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, vient du _Dîner, de Benabar. _Je trouvais qu'il correspondait particulièrement. Incapable de se débrouiller seule celle-là...


	2. Pour les anciennes de l'école

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **21 Février 2011. Soit une semaine jour pour jour après le premier. Ma ponctualité m'impressionne !

**Rating : **Disons MA, histoire d'être sûre.

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. HP/DM Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Non. Pas envie. Joke. J'ai été surprise, et du bon côté, de voir que le début marchait plutôt bien. 20 Reviews pour le premier chapitre, voilà de quoi me donner sincèrement le sourire ! Merci !

J'ai été heureuse également de voir que les caractères des personnages plaisaient car finalement, les caractères des personnages c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste quand on les emprunte à quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup, un Harry amer, une Hermione un peu folle et un Ron complètement salop, voilà de quoi sortir du chemin ordinaire. Et de quoi s'amuser un peu aussi.

Aujourd'hui, peut-être est-ce le temps ou le manque de sommeil, mais la grande bavarde que je suis habituellement n'a pas grand chose à vous dire. Bien qu'il est amusant de voir le nombre de mots que je suis capable d'utiliser pour dire que je n'ai rien à dire ! Haha

Ceci dit mes espoirs pour ce chapitre sont entre vos mains. La réunion d'anciens élèves, et le début de tout le reste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Camille :** Si tu as lu ma note d'auteur, tu dois savoir à quel point le fait que leur personnalité te plaise me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite suivra le même chemin ! Je t'embrasse.

**Vicky : **Merci de me suivre. Voir que « Coup d'un soir » permet à certaines personnes de me suivre sur d'autres histoires me rend d'autant plus fière de mes écrits ! De plus, je suis heureuses que les personnages te plaisent ! Et, enfin, merci du conseil, je l'ai précisé dans le résumé ! Bisous (:

**Moimoimoi : **Accro ? Hum c'est flatteur. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre alors ! Je t'embrasse (:

**Nirhya : **Je ne suis donc pas la seule à trouver cette fête stupide ? Tant mieux ;) Heureuse que le début t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Jessica :** Ton vœu va être exaucé, la réunion est pour ce chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que le début t'ai plu, et merci pour tous ces gentils compliments !

**ADN :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous (:

**Yuuchan :** J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, tu a l'air de beaucoup attendre de la réunion et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) je t'embrasse !

.

.

**Second Chapitre : Pour les anciennes de l'école, devenir une idole. ***

**.  
**

_Londres, Royaume-Uni, 14 Mai 2010..._

_.  
_

- Bah dis donc, tu t'es pas foutu de ma gueule, déclare Hermione en pénétrant dans la luxueuse suite qu'Harry à loué pour eux dans un hôtel londonien.

- Suite je ne sais plus trop quoi. Un nom chic en tout cas. Qui m'a coûté une petite fortune. Histoire qu'on ne soit pas venu pour rien, réplique Harry en jetant son sac sur le canapé.

Il se dirige ensuite vers l'immense balcon et sort de quoi fumer de la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Harry, est-ce que tu...

- Fumes un pétard ? La coupe l'intéressé. Oui, en effet.

- Mais tu...

- As passé l'âge ? Recommence Harry. C'est une question de point de vue en fait. Je ne trouves pas, personnellement. Et puis, comme dirait John, j'ai quinze ans d'âge mental, alors bon... Et si on considère que je ne le faisais pas à quinze ans, cela me semble relativement équitable.

- Musique ? Demande Hermione, dépassée, décidant de changeant de sujet.

- S'il te plait, répond le jeune homme.

- Kurt ? Demande la brune, se dirigeant déjà vers l'ordinateur de son ami.

- Tu me connais tellement que s'en devient effrayant.

Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, elle tape le mot de passe qu'Harry et elle sont les seuls à connaître et le visage de James, le fils d'Harry, apparaît sur l'écran, lui faisant face.

- Tu as des nouvelles de James ? Demande-t-elle.

- Hum. Un peu. Pas trop. Enfin ça dépend ce que tu appelles « nouvelles ». La dernière fois que j'ai appelé, Ginny m'a dit qu'il dormait déjà. Que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Que j'étais nul comme père. Blablabla. Mais il m'a envoyé une carte postale d'Italie. Roger les y a emmené.

- Robert, le corrige Hermione.

- Hum, pareil un nom de vieux. De vieux riche. Tout à fait ce que cherche Ginny. Bon, elle vient cette musique ?

- Oui, une minute.

Quelques clics plus tard, la voix de Kurt Cobain emplit la suite et un sourire niais apparaît sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Murmure Harry.

- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais dis toujours...

- Nos premiers festivals. Les chambres d'hôtels qui s'enchainent. Les groupes qu'on écoutait, complètement défoncés, oui même toi miss perfection, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! On avait quoi ? Dix huit, dix neuf ans … ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répond Hermione en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Tu crois qu'on est devenu des vieux cons ?

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à cette question, typique d'Harry et de son problème avec le fait de vieillir.

- Toi, peut-être. Moi non, c'est sur ! Et puis on a que trente-trois ans, autant dire qu'on est encore des jeunots. Notre vie n'est pas finie. Loin de là. En fait, on n'a pas tellement à s'en plaindre. Notre job c'est d'écouter de la musique et en plus on n'a pas vraiment de problème d'argent. C'est cool. Surtout qu'en regardant les choses en face, toi tu fais toujours la même chose qu'il y a dix ans, conclut Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil aux pupilles, déjà dilatées, de son ami.

- Pas faux. On sort ce soir ?

- Tu comptes te saouler, avoir un accident de voiture ou te faire arrêter par la police et rater la réunion de demain soir ?

- Pour tout te dire, je pensais plutôt boire jusqu'à en oublier comment je m'appelle, mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. On peut toujours espérer. Parfois des miracles se produisent, conclut Harry avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire.

.

* * *

.

_Le lendemain..._

_.  
_

- Comment tu me trouves ? Demande Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry lève les yeux de l'e-mail qu'il est en train de taper, et sa bouche s'ouvre d'un coup, sous le choc, de façon bien peu élégante.

Il avait eu, bien évidemment, au cours des années précédentes, des preuves sur la beauté de sa meilleure amie, et son opinion à ce sujet n'était plus à faire. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que là, il était quand même énormément surpris.

La jeune femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et était tout simplement sublime. Elle portait une robe d'un rouge éclatant, fluide, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. De fines bretelles étaient nouées derrière son cou, et mettaient son décolleté en valeur. Quand elle tourna sur elle-même, les yeux d'Harry semblèrent vouloir aller faire un petit tour loin, très loin, de leurs orbites. La robe était échancrée sur toute la longueur du dos, et le tissus réapparaissait juste avant la naissance de ses fesses.

- Bordel, Herm' tu es bandante. Et c'est un gay qui te le dis !

- Alors j'ai bien fais de l'acheter ? Demande-t-elle.

- Complètement. Tu es tout simplement... Sublime. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Elles vont toutes être vertes de jalousie !

- Merci Harry, lui répond-elle en souriant. Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer toi aussi. On a pas mal de route jusqu'à Little Whinging.

- Hum, ouais. Je finis juste ce mail.

- C'est pour qui ?

- James. Il m'a demandé s'il pourrait venir passer quelques jours à la maison quand il sera en vacances.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclame Hermione. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'est pas venu ? Trois, quatre mois ?

- Trois mois et vingt jours, répond Harry. Bon, je vais me préparer, ajoute-t-il après avoir tapé quelques mots et avoir cliqué sur envoyer.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, où une pile de vêtements, préparés par Hermione, l'attend bien sagement. Que ferait-il donc sans elle ? Pour commencer, il n'irait pas à cette stupide soirée, mais ceci n'était qu'un minuscule détail par rapport à tout ce que la jeune femme faisait pour lui.

Il se débarrasse vite des vêtements qu'il porte, et se glisse dans l'immense baignoire.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry ressort de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise vert bouteille, la veste du costume posée nonchalamment sur son avant-bras.

- J'en étais sûre ! S'exclame Hermione en bondissant du canapé. Le vert est ta couleur. Tu es magnifique ! Je ne t'ai pas mis de cravate, ça aurait fait too much et coincé du cul. Tu es sublime comme ça. Mais je l'ai déjà dit...

- Hermione, ce sont juste un pantalon et une chemise...

- Non. Ce ne sont pas « juste » un pantalon et une chemise. Ou alors je t'enverrai la facture !

- Autant pour moi, répond le brun en souriant. Bon, je suppose qu'on doit y aller...

- Cache ta joie surtout. On dirait que je t'emmène à l'abattoir !

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas là-bas qu'on va ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Demande Harry d'une voix pleine de joie, totalement surjouée.

- La ferme ! Enfile tes chaussures. On va être en retard !

- Oui, chef ! Répond le brun en mimant le salut militaire.

- Idiot, l'insulte son amie, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Monsieur Idiot, pour vous servir ! Se moque Harry.

- Allez, dehors, s'exclame Hermione tout en le poussant vers la sortie.

.

* * *

.

- Prêt ? Demande Hermione alors qu'Harry vient de finir de garer la voiture devant la salle des fêtes.

- Alors ça, tu vois, Hermione, c'est le genre de question qui me donne envie de partir en courant. Loin, très très loin d'ici, lui répond Harry en expirant bruyamment.

- Allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible...

- Tu essaye de te convaincre toi-même ! S'exclame le brun. Merde Hermione. T'as encore plus la trouille que moi ! Qu'est-ce que qu'on fou ici bordel ? Toute façon il faut que je sorte. Je dois fumer, et je ne me résous pas à le faire dans la Bentley. D'ailleurs ils ont quelqu'un pour surveiller le parking ? Parce que sinon, moi je me propose, pas de problème. Je t'attend là !

- Harry, soupire Hermione. On va y aller. On va leur en mettre plein la vue. On va... J'allais dire s'éclater, mais je n'y crois décidément pas assez. Mais avant tout ça, tu vas m'offrir une cigarette.

- Trouillarde !

- Va te faire voir. On y va ! Décide Hermione avant de sortir de la voiture, un tout petit peu trop tôt au goût d'Harry.

Elle se dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment, où est accroché une banderole marqué d'un « Rendez-vous des anciens élèves ! » d'une couleur absolument hideuse.

- Sérieusement c'est quoi cette couleur ? Vomi ? Demande son ami en la rejoignant, une cigarette pendue aux lèvres.

- Je me posais à peu près la même question, déclare une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent alors presque simultanément, pour faire face à une homme qui fait pratiquement la taille d'Harry. Peut-être un tout petit plus musclé. Et quelques rides supplémentaires également. Devant l'air surpris de ces deux interlocuteurs, l'homme croit bon de préciser :

- Neville. Neville Londubat.

- Oh mais bien sûr, Neville, s'exclame Harry en lui serrant la main, Hermione semblant avoir perdu sa langue. Excuses-moi, mais je... Enfin tu...

- As changé ? Oui, en effet. Oh mais toi aussi Harry. Tu es splendide Hermione.

- Merci, répond-elle, semblant avoir enfin retrouvé la parole.

- Je ne voulais pas venir, mais ma femme a insisté. Elle a dit qu'elle n'a pas eu cette chance et que ça doit être vraiment drôle. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait pas été au lycée à Little Whinging, mais elle a décrété que c'était une idée géniale.

Hermione et Harry lui sourient. Un sourire sincère. Car Neville faisait parti des rares personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyés lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée. C'était une des rares personnes qu'ils appréciaient au moins un minimum.

- Bon et bien je suppose qu'il faut y aller. Rose, ma femme, est déjà à l'intérieur. Je devrais aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se fasse accoster par une de ces harpies. À plus tard j'espère.

Et Neville disparaît. Aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Laissant les deux amis dans une espèce de léthargie.

- Ok. On va mourir, finit par dire Harry.

- La ferme, suis-moi ! Décrète Hermione avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'entrainer de force à l'intérieur de la salle.

Ils sont rapidement à l'intérieur et une décoration hideuse, à l'image de la banderole accrochée devant le bâtiment, leur fait face, ainsi que plusieurs groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes qui discutent et rient très fort. Tout sonne affreusement faux dans cette pièce. Absolument tout.

- Il me faut un verre, déclare subitement Harry. Où est le bar ?

- Harry..., se lamente Hermione.

- Non, Hermione. Il y a certaines situations que je ne peux supporter qu'avec un certain taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, et celle-ci en fait partie. Tu verra, ça va me détendre et m'empêcher d'aller trouver les organisatrices et de leur faire savoir que leur décoration est à chier.

- Très bien. Mais que je ne te retrouve pas ivre à critiquer la déco ! Le menace Hermione.

Harry ne peux s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, avant de s'éloigner, à pas lent, vers le bar qu'il a enfin repéré.

Quelques verres plus tard, la tête commençait à lui tourner, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Hermione mais, au moins, il s'estimait heureux que personne ne lui ait adressé la parole. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il, mais il était tranquille, assis sur son siège près du bar.

Il avait pu apercevoir quelques personnes qu'il avait reconnu.

Cette niaise de Lavande Brown qui n'avait pas changé. À part, peut-être, les vingt kilos supplémentaires qui s'accumulaient sur son corps. Notamment au niveau de son proéminent derrière. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait également aperçu Susan Bones. Une jeune fille qui était constamment dans la lune à l'époque du lycée et qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changée. Harry la vit oublier l'endroit où elle avait posé son verre une bonne dizaine de fois et perdre le fil de plusieurs conversation.

Blaise Zabini, ancien joueur de l'équipe de basket-ball était passé devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Toujours aussi prétentieux et élégant, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander où pouvait bien se trouver le meilleur ami de Blaise, celui duquel il était inséparable au lycée, Draco Malefoy. Puis, il avait bu un verre supplémentaire, et cette question avait disparu de son esprit.

Il lui semblait même avoir aperçu son cousin. Cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de quinze ans. Et qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se servir un énième verre, Harry sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes. La main d'Hermione. Peut-être s'était-elle enfin décider à quitter cet effroyable endroit. Qui sait ?

Cependant, quand Harry se retourne, il fait certes face à Hermione, mais celle-ci n'est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée de Lavande, je suis devenue obèse, Brown.

- Oh, et voilà donc Harry, susurre la dite Lavande, en faisant ce qu'Harry qualifierait, d'yeux doux.

- Harry, tu te souviens sans doute de Lavande ? Demande Hermione.

- Mais comment l'oublier ? Répond Harry, à présent un peu pompette.

- Petit flatteur, déclare Lavande, ses énormes joues se colorant de rouge au grand damne d'Harry.

- Oh pas forcément, il n'y pas que les bonnes choses qui marquent. Les choses horribles ont le même effet, réplique Harry, un peu trop fort au goût d'Hermione qui lui lance un regard noir.

Un petit groupe s'est formé autours d'eux. Des curieux attirés par ce qui semble être le début d'une dispute. Ou au moins d'un règlement de compte vu l'état d'ivresse dans lequel Harry se trouve.

- Je veux dire, on ne peut pas vraiment considérer que nous étions... Amis à l'époque du lycée, se justifie Harry, reprenant soudain contenance.

- Exacte, répond Lavande en riant. J'avais l'habitude de dire qu'Hermione et toi étiez des ratés, et que vous le resteriez toute votre vie. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée.

Le cerveau d'Harry est légèrement ralenti par l'alcool, cependant, il se rend vite compte, en entendant le rire de certaines personnes les entourant, que le but premier de la réflexion de Lavande était de les humilier, lui et Hermione. Comme il y a quinze ans. Les gens ne changent donc jamais ? Ils ne reviennent jamais sur leurs erreurs ? Ne peuvent-ils pas simplement avouer qu'ils se sont trompé ?

- C'est drôle, à l'époque du lycée, j'avais l'habitude de penser que tu n'étais qu'une grosse vache capricieuse et méchante, déclare Harry. Il faut croire que je me suis, moi aussi... Non, en fait non, j'avais tout à fait raison ! C'est fou non ?

Pas mal de bouches s'ouvrent sous le choc. Tout comme un certains nombre d'yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Hermione ne peut empêcher un petit rire - nerveux peut-être ? - de quitter sa bouche, tandis que toutes sortes de couleurs quittent son visage. Quelques autres rires se font entendre, à gauche, à droite. Rien qui ne soit pas discret, Lavande semble sur le point de mourir. Il ne faudrait surtout pas en rajouter. Les gens ne changent pas. Toujours aussi hypocrites que lorsqu'ils avaient dix-huit ans.

Harry, se dégage lentement de la foule qui s'est formée autours d'eux et sort fumer une cigarette. Sans donner la moindre justification, ou sans éprouver la moindre honte ou le moindre remord. Évidemment. Les gens ne changent pas. Mais lui, si. Il avait changer. Il avait changer et ne le regrettait nullement.

.

* * *

.

- Je dois avouer que c'était impressionnant. Tu devais en rêver depuis longtemps, non ? Demande une voix masculine derrière Harry.

Harry se retourne et fait soudain face à un de ses anciens camarades. Il le reconnait immédiatement. Seamus Finnigan. Il est suivi par Dean Thomas. Harry se souvient qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis à l'époque du lycée. Il se souvient également qu'ils s'étaient revu quelques fois avec Ron après l'obtention de leur diplôme. Qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Il ne se souviens d'ailleurs pas la raison qui fait qu'ils se sont perdu de vue. Une brouille quelconque peut-être. Ou juste le temps. Le temps qui passe et qui fait qu'on en oublie certaines personnes que l'on appréciait.

- Je dois avouer que ça me travaillais, répond le brun en riant. Je suis content de vous voir, ça fait un bail... Dix, douze ans ?

- Peut-être même un peu plus. Et je dois dire que c'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te croiser !

- Hermione se cache là dessous ! Déclare Harry en riant. Mais parlons un peu de vous. Mariés, des enfants ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répond Seamus en riant, bientôt suivi par Dean.

Harry les regarde, surpris, et ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle, jusqu'à ce que la main de Dean vienne se glisser dans celle de son ami.

- On est ensemble, en fait, précise-t-il.

- Oh... Euh, je ne... Je n'étais pas au courant. Mais c'est bien. C'est vraiment super, répond Harry qui se sent soudain bien stupide.

- Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on joue trop à touche-pipi avec son meilleur ami, déclare une voix narquoise derrière eux.

Derrière eux, justement, se tient un grand blond, aux cheveux presque blancs, une cigarette à la main et un air hautain collé au visage. Harry trouve impressionnant le fait qu'une personne ai si peu changé en autant de temps. Car c'est évident. Ce type, en face d'eux, ce type aux réflexions stupide, c'est lui. Celui qui a occupé ces nuits quelques jours plus tôt. Et celui qui occupait ces pensées avant qu'il ne se mette à boire plus que de raison. C'est évident. C'est Draco Malefoy. Et Harry a soudainement très envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait de sa vie. Sans réellement pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

- Ravi de voir que tu fais toujours des réflexions qui ont un intérêt certain, Malefoy.

Penser à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, la prochaine fois.

- Oh... Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais fait votre connaissance, il me semble que je m'en souviendrais, réplique Malefoy au grand étonnement d'Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si cette remarque doit me vexer, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas marquer aussi peu les esprits, lui répond le brun, lui même surpris de sa propre réponse.

Son interlocuteur laisse échapper un petit rire supérieur avant de tendre sa main à Harry.

- Il faut croire que ma mémoire me joue quelques tours, déclare-t-il. Peut-être pourrions nous jouer à la scène de la première rencontre. Draco Malefoy.

- Harry. Harry Potter, lui répond l'intéressé avant de glisser sa main dans celle qui lui est tendue.

La main de Draco est chaude. Mais pas moite. Certainement un truc d'aristocrate pour être toujours digne de son rang. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun ne peut pas en dire autant de la sienne. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer aussi qu'elle est aussi très douce. La poignée de main est vive, une vraie poignée de main entre deux hommes. C'est une main assurée qui se trouve dans la sienne. Une main de banquier, peut-être. Mais une main douce aussi. Terriblement douce. Une main qui semble ne jamais avoir connue le travail. Une main qu'on n'a étrangement pas envie de lâcher. La main du petit garçon qui vous a détesté et qui semble aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il est un homme, vous avoir oublié. Pourtant, Harry a soudain très envie de tout savoir sur cette main. Et sur son propriétaire.

- Je suis confus, déclare Malefoy, en retirant sa main, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à remettre le moindre souvenir sur vous. Même avec votre nom.

- J'en suis d'autant plus vexé, répond Harry, se jouant, sans même savoir pourquoi, de la situation.

- Le plus vieux souvenir que je trouve, est de tout à l'heure, quand vous clouer le bec de cette cruche de Lavande Brown, et je dois avouer que j'admire l'action. Il me semble qu'au moins la moitié des personnes présentes ici, rêvait de le faire.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, répond simplement Harry. L'alcool délie les langues, et la mienne n'a pas résisté.

- Délier les langues ? Quelle charmante occupation, n'est-ce pas ? Réplique Draco d'une voix que son interlocuteur qualifierait de... Charmeuse ?

- Dommage, vraiment que votre mémoire puisse être apparenté à une passoire, j'aurais adoré tester cette occupation en votre compagnie...

- Est-ce une proposition Monsieur Potter ? Demande le blond, clairement charmeur cette fois.

Harry s'apprête à lui répondre une réplique bien sentie, lorsqu'Hermione apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle a le visage fermé. Paraît en colère. Peut-être un peu triste, aussi...

- Je n'ai pas critiquer la décoration, s'empresse de se justifier Harry lorsque la jeune femme vient à sa rencontre.

- Je m'en fou, murmure-t-elle. Je veux partir Harry. Je veux partir.

Et sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge. L'agréable torpeur dans l'alcool avait plongé le brun disparaît immédiatement. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Assurément.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

- Ron, répond-elle simplement.

- Oh... Tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui. Partons. S'il te plait. Sauf si tu veux rester, j'appellerai un taxi.

- Ne dis pas de connerie, répond Harry.

Il s'excuse en vitesse auprès de Malefoy et de Dean et Seamus qui ont assisté à toute la scène. Hermione glisse son bras autours du sien et ils se dirigent à pas rapide vers la Bentley. Harry, qui se pensait, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, incapable de conduire y parvient sans aucun mal et le voyage jusqu'à Londres se fait dans le silence le plus total. De fines larmes coulent sur les joues d'Hermione, mais elle a décidé de ne pas en parler. Pas tout de suite du moins. Et Harry respecte ce choix. Tout comme elle a toujours respecté les siens.

.

Une fois à l'hôtel, Hermione part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Harry attend patiemment qu'elle en sorte. Cependant, ce moment n'arrive pas.

Une heure plus tard, il prend son courage à deux mains et va frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas de réponse.

- Hermione, murmure-t-il, je peux rentrer ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais Harry décide que cette absence de réponse est un accord et ouvre la porte.

Hermione est assise sur le carrelage, presque entièrement nue, les jambes remontées contre son torse, secouée de longs sanglots silencieux.

La quasi-nudité de la jeune femme ne gêne pas Harry. C'est sa meilleurs amie, et ce qui le marque à cet instant c'est son visage couvert de larmes.

- Hermione..., répète-t-il.

- Je pensais tellement que... Je croyais que j'étais assez forte. Ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant. J'étais sûre de moi. Et puis il est arrivé. Elle était accrochée à son bras et... Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux Harry. Tellement... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça aurait du être moi et je...

Sa voix se perd dans un sanglot et Harry se trouve bien démunit face à la situation.

- Viens, murmure-t-il en attrapant la main de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se lève et le suit jusqu'au salon où il lui passe un tee-shirt à lui. Elle l'enfile en vitesse, semblant se rendre soudain compte de sa nudité et de la gêne que cela entraine.

- Je peux... Je peux, dormir avec toi ?

Harry acquiesce et son amie le suit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se déshabille rapidement, reste en sous-vêtements et fait signe à Hermione de se coucher. Il vient s'allonger auprès d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

Il faudra de longues minutes à la jeune femme pour s'endormir. Pour Harry, cela sera plus compliqué. De longues heures à penser à son ancien meilleur ami. À ce qu'une seule de ses erreurs avait entrainer dans les vies de ceux qui l'entourent. Il pense à son fils. À son ex-femme. À Draco Malefoy, allez savoir pourquoi. À la femme qui dort tout contre lui. Et quand les premiers signes du jour font leur apparition, il sombre enfin dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

- Blaise, ça te dis quelque chose Harry Potter ?

- Bof, pas vraiment non, répond l'intéressé, concentré sur la route.

- Celui qui a cloué le bec de Brown. Il était au lycée avec nous. Harry Potter. J'ai beau chercher ça ne me dit rien du tout, s'impatiente Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, mais la fille qui l'accompagnait était sexy à souhait...

- Le mollusque et le rat de bibliothèque. Granger et Potter. Je me demande comment vous avez pu oublier ça. Il trainait tout le temps avec Weasley, le rouquin très pauvre, déclare la voix de Théodore Nott, provenant de la banquette arrière.

- N'es-tu pas censé être ivre mort toi ? Interroge Blaise.

- J'ai pensé que vous alliez me porter si je faisais semblant de l'être, mais en réalité, vous m'avez juste trainé comme un simple déchet... Sympa les amis !

- Attend, tu veux dire que le type sexy qui a insulté Brown de grosse vache c'est le maigrichon à lunettes qu'on a fait chier au lycée ? C'est ce Harry Potter là ?

- Évidemment. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il a grandi, pris en muscle, il n'a plus de lunette et merde, il est sexy. Et il m'a allumé. Non, je ne l'ai pas reconnu...

- C'est con. Bon, je vais continuer de faire semblant d'être ivre. Vous me réveillez quand on arrive.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit ami avec un type aussi étrange..., murmure Blaise.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne me sois pas souvenu de lui, réplique Draco. C'est pourtant tellement évident... Il faut que je le revois...

.

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

**.**

* Est-il vraiment utile de préciser ? _Le chanteur, Daniel Balavoine._


	3. Un ami donne à la vie toute ses couleurs

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **28 Février 2011. Dernier jour du mois, mais est-ce que ça intéresse réellement quelqu'un ?

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Hum... Vais-je trouver les mots pour décrire ce... Truc ?

Vous méritez de savoir, voir d'être prévenu, ce chapitre c'est une sorte de grand n'importe quoi. Je m'étonne moi même. Faut dire que quand je l'ai écris j'étais... Enfin plutôt je n'étais pas... Totalement sobre ( Qui a osé dire pas du tout ? ).

Bref, il est assez spécial. J'ai pensé un instant à le changer, mais j'avoue qu'il me fait rire et puis, un chapitre sous gueule de bois n'aurait pas forcément été mieux... D'autant plus que ce n'est pas un chapitre « fondamental », on peut bien laisser une petite place à la folie. Non mais oh ! Ceci dit, il permet quand même d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Hermione et sur Harry (:

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Mais, euh... Au cas où, vous pourriez faire semblant et me dire que c'était génial ? J'apprécierai x) [ Second degré, évidemment, je VEUX de l'honnêteté, et je ne dis pas non à un gros tas de review ! ] MERCI ! (:

**Réponses aux anonymes : Vicky : **Très chère Vicky ( J'ai le droit ? :P ) Merci. Harry te plait ? Dieu merci, car c'est peut-être le personnage sur lequel je m'applique le plus. Tout en essayant de ne pas délaisser les autres tout de même, et c'est compliqué de le faire « pareil mais différent »...

On en apprend plus sur ce qu'à fait Ron dans ce chapitre. Et tous les détails croustillants arriveront un peu plus tard... Merci de ta review et saches que c'est un plaisir de te répondre ! À très vite. Bisous !

**Ano Nym : **A vos ordres ! :D Je suis heureuse que cette fic' te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous .

**Minh :** Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas changer d'avis ( On comprend quand même même si je divague légèrement :P ) Bonne lecture. Je t'embrasse.

.

.

**Troisième Chapitre : Un ami donne à la vie toutes ses couleurs. ***

.

_Londres, 18 Mai 2010..._

_._

- Blaise, Théo, j'ai une mission pour vous, déclare Draco plein d'enthousiasme.

- Quel genre de mission ? Demande Théodore Nott, d'une voix où l'ennui est quasiment palpable.

- Une mission extrêmement simple en réalité...

- Bon, bah accouche. Tes esclaves aimeraient être tenu au courant.

- Bon, très bien, premièrement je ne vous considère absolument pas comme mes esclaves, et secondement voilà... J'aimerais... Enfin je suppose qu'il vous serait sans doute possible de...

- Draco ! S'impatiente Blaise.

- Ok. Je veux que vous me trouviez des informations sur Potter.

- Sur Potter ? S'étonne Blaise. Tu es sérieux ?

- Évidemment qu'il l'est. Potter l'a provoqué, et il a eu un espèce de coup de foudre si tu veux mon avis. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, il a très envie de fourrer l'appendice qui pend entre ses jambes dans le derrière d'un certain mec dénommé...

- C'est bon Théo, je crois que tout le monde a compris, pas la peine de fournir un nombre si impressionnant de détails ! S'exclame le blond.

- Tu en es sûr ? Le cerveau de Blaise est relativement petit. Et lent !

- La ferme ! S'énerve l'intéressé.

- C'est tout ? À croire que je t'ai surestimé, je pensais que tu me ferai une remarque un tantinet plus acerbe. Et plus constructive qu'un simple « la ferme ».

- Théodore..., commence Blaise.

- Pourrait-on, s'il vous plait, se concentrer sur mon problème ? Le coupe Draco.

- Tu parles d'un problème ! Trouve toi un mec qui accepte que tu le surnomme Harry. Ou appelle ton jouet sexuel préféré Potter. Au choix.

- Zabini, je suis sérieux. Et je n'ai pas de jouet sexuel voyons !

- Moi aussi. Je ne suis pas une agence de renseignement, démerde-toi ! Et je te conseille de ne pas nier, j'ai, un jour, par mégarde, ouvert ta table de nuit et j'ai été relativement... Surpris ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais tordu. Mais à ce point là...

- Blaise, sale fouine. Tu vois ce genre de service est tout à fait dans tes cordes. Allez, s'il te plait...

- Mon Dieu, il va neiger. En plein de mois de juin. Il apprend la politesse. Passer ses trente ans je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais plus... Ceci dit, pour ma part ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis le seul de nous trois à avoir un vrai travail et je suis débordé, déclare Théo.

- Quel travail ? Tu es assis sur ce fauteuil depuis deux heures. Et tu joues à des jeux vidéos niveau 3 ans et plus...

- La subtilité du travail Zabini. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Ton cerveau n'est pas suffisamment évolué, je le répète. J'en suis désolé. Bisous les princesses, je me sauve. Si vous me chercher... Et bien débrouiller vous sans moi, lance Nott avant de sortir du bureau de Draco d'un pas léger, comme s'il dansait.

- Malade mental, maugrée Blaise.

- Tu es mon dernier espoir Blaise, murmure le blond qui ne perd pas le nord.

- Tu fais vraiment chier. Ton sexe me fait chier ! C'est pas possible ça. Tu pourrais te faire n'importe qui, mais non, il faut que ce soit Harry Potter. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je dissèquerai tes attributs.

- Blaise..., répète Draco.

- Ok, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Même si tu pourrai tout simplement aller le trouver et le draguer un peu. Pas besoin d'y aller équiper comme un agent de la CIA. Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Mais je ne te promets rien. Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû venir à cette stupide réunion, elle paraissait louche, maugrée-t-il avant de faire, lui aussi, claquer la porte du bureau de son ami.

Prenant place dans son confortable fauteuil, Draco Malefoy affiche un sourire satisfait. Il avait failli ne pas y arriver cette fois. Mais il avait des amis fidèles. Et bientôt, grâce à tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui apprendre sur lui, Harry Potter serait dans son lit.

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le même jour..._

.

Harry était assis derrière son bureau, et réfléchissait, un verre de bon whisky à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Onze heure. Et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Hermione. Le groupe qu'elle avait déniché était censé arriver dans une heure tout au plus et Hermione jouait à cache-cache. À vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas revu son amie depuis le soir où ils étaient rentré de la réunion d'anciens élèves.

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Hermione avait déserté la chambre, laissant un simple morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonner qu'elle allait en profiter pour se promener un peu à Londres, qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer sans elle et qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles.

Il avait attendu ces fameuses nouvelles toute la journée du Dimanche, puis toute celle de Lundi, et rien. Pas même un coup de fil, un mail ou un sms. Absolument rien.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvre et une Hermione vêtue d'une petite robe noire fait son entrée.

- Hermione ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'exclame Harry en se levant d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été faire un petit tour à Londres, et j'en ai profiter pour faire du shopping. Ça te plait ? Demande-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? Demande le brun.

- Pour éviter les questions, répond froidement Hermione.

- Mais Hermione, ne fuis pas le problème. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, tu as besoin d'en parler, tu te sentira mieux après, tente Harry.

- Garde ton hypocrisie, tu es toujours le premier à faire semblant d'oublier pour ne pas avoir à parler de tes problèmes. Tu fuis les problèmes à longueur de temps. Je l'ai fait une fois. Garde tes réflexions.

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ? De toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien à dire. Il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai accepté. Un soir, en rentrant chez moi, après avoir passé ma journée à choisir ma robe de mariée, je l'ai trouver en train de baiser une chanteuse de seconde zone qui était aussi une fille pour laquelle j'avais beaucoup d'affection. La seule explication qu'il a pu me donner c'est « Harry a fait pareil à ma sœur ». Alors oui, je suis traumatisée par cette expérience et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclare Hermione avec colère.

Harry la regarde et regrette de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais méritée tout ça. Rien de tout ça. De toute cette histoire glauque. Elle avait juste été un pion dans cette histoire de vengeance entreprise par Ginny et soutenu par Ron. Un pion. Et pourtant, personne n'avais eu l'intelligence de penser que ce serait elle qui en souffrirait le plus. Ceci dit, la vengeance de Ginny était très réussie. Harry mourrait un peu chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione souffrir, et depuis cette histoire elle semblait souffrir constamment.

Alors qu'il est perdu dans la contemplation du visage d'Hermione, le téléphone de son bureau sonne.

Il décroche sans pour autant quitter son amie du regard et la voix d'Élisa se fait entendre.

- Le groupe est arrivé.

- Très bien, faîtes les patienter, on arrive.

Et il raccroche. Hermione qui semble avoir compris, fait disparaître du revers de sa main les larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle prend sur elle. Comme toujours.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione serrent les mains de leurs nouvelles recrues, avant qu'elles ne quittent le studio le sourire aux lèvres après qu'un prochain rendez-vous ait été fixé pour signer un contrat.

- C'est le moment que je préfère, murmure Harry à Hermione en regardant les six jeunes s'en aller la démarche légère et se poussant et riant très fort parce qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'on les observe.

- Lequel ? Demande Hermione, surprise qu'Harry lui adresse toujours la parole.

- Quand ils débordent de bonheur comme ça. Quand ils se rendent compte que quelqu'un a confiance en eux et qu'ils n'ont pas travailler pour rien. Quand on réalise les rêves des gosses qui viennent nous voir. Ils ont l'air si heureux. Ce chemin, que tous empruntent pour retourner à leur voiture ou simplement partir, ce chemin est le seul témoin de leur bonheur. J'en ai vu des jeunes danser, crier, pleurer ou juste redevenir des enfants, sur ce chemin, quand ils pensent que personne ne les regarde.

Le regard d'Hermione suit celui d'Harry et ils restent ainsi, en silence, à observer trois garçons et deux filles être heureux. Tout simplement. Ils les suivent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus et, seulement, Hermione reprend la parole.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu te sens coupable à cause de ça, et je n'aurais pas dû en rajouter. Même si en réalité rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si. Si je n'avais pas tromper Ginny..., murmure Harry.

- Si tu ne l'avais par fait, tu aurais été malheureux. Tu serais rester avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas et qui passait son temps à te manipuler. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais su à quel point Ronald Weasley est un immonde connard.

- Peut-être, mais tu étais heureuse dans cette ignorance non ? Tu en avais l'air en tout cas. Beaucoup plus que maintenant.

- Je pensais l'être. J'en étais réellement persuadée. Mais... Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?

- Qu'il te trompe ?

- En vérité, ça c'est la deuxième chose qui m'a fait le plus mal, répond Hermione. La première, celle qui m'a donné l'impression que j'allais en mourir. Celle qui me réveille encore parfois la nuit. Celle qui me donne l'impression d'être devenue une vieille femme aigrie. Celle-là, c'est de me dire que j'ai vécue plus de dix ans avec un homme que je croyais connaître et qui en fait m'étais totalement étranger.

Hermione se tait et Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Hermione avait toujours été comme ça. Forte. Beaucoup plus, même, que lui.

- J'ai mal, reprend-elle, j'ai mal quand je pense que je lui prêtais des qualités qu'en réalité il ne possédait pas. Je l'aimais tellement, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de pourrir. Qu'il allait me faire souffrir. J'étais trop amoureuse pour partir. Je me suis trompée sur lui. Et ça, tu vois, c'est le plus dur à admettre. Dire haut et fort que l'on s'est trompé. Qu'on n'a pas pris la bonne direction. Pendant dix ans. Dix putains d'années.

- Mais le problème ne viens pas de toi, lui murmure Harry.

- Oui, ça j'ai fini par le comprendre. Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'y suis parvenue. C'est juste que... Parfois j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais faire confiance à quelqu'un...

- Moi, je suis persuadé du contraire. Il suffit... Merde, j'y crois pas que je vais dire un truc aussi cucul, mais il suffit juste que tu rencontres la bonne personne. Tu verras.

- Je verrai..., répond doucement Hermione.

- Et nous allons commencer dès ce soir. Je t'invite au restaurant et ensuite on ira dans un club où tous les danseurs nous trouverons ridiculement vieux. Je te promet même de ne pas trop exagérer sur l'alcool. Et nous allons travailler sérieusement au fait de te trouver un nouveau petit-ami.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, déclare Hermione, qui ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je sais, mais au moins tu as retrouver le sourire. Allez, viens, finit par dire Harry.

Il lui tend alors sa main et attend que la jeune femme y glisse la sienne. Chose qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Elle serre même un peu trop fort. C'est sa manière silencieuse de dire merci à Harry. De le remercier d'être toujours, toujours là. De tout faire pour ne pas qu'elle sombre.

Elle sait qu'Harry déteste étaler ses sentiments, à part lorsqu'il est saoul. Et ce, même devant elle qui est pourtant celle avec qui il partage le plus de chose. Elle sait donc que le simple fait de lui tendre la main, c'est sa façon bien à lui de lui dire qu'il est là pour elle. Qu'il veille sur elle. Qu'elle ne craint absolument rien. Qu'il fera toujours tout pour la protéger. Qu'il l'aime. Plus que tout. Plus que tout le monde. Tout simplement.

.

.

_Le lendemain..._

_._

- Alors Blaise ? Demande Draco.

- J'ai trouvé quelques trucs, mais as-tu la moindre idée du nombre de Harry Potter qui vivent en Grande-Bretagne ? C'est scandaleux d'avoir un nom si banal...

- Quelques trucs, ça correspond à quoi exactement ? Demande Draco, se fichant complètement de la remarque de son ami.

- Ça correspond à « Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait t'interesser, mais je ne veux pas te le dire comme ça, alors je te prépare doucement », déclare Théo, répondant à la place de Blaise. C'est le même principe que la sodomie. Tu sais que ça va lui faire mal, alors tu le prépares doucement. Heureusement que ton Théo adoré est là...

- Comme la sodomie ? S'esclaffe Draco.

-N'as-tu pas dit que tu avais un « vrai travail » toi ? demande le métisse, visiblement vexé, mimant les guillemets autours des deux derniers mots.

- Exact ! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas louper une occasion de prouver à quel point je suis meilleur que toi Zabini ! Lui répond Théodore. Alors Draco es-tu prêt à découvrir toute la vie de Mr Harry Potter ?

- Oui, vas-y, déclare Draco, visiblement amusé par la situation et par la mine boudeuse qu'affiche Blaise.

- Très bien, donc... Harry James Potter. James, comme son père, époux de Lily Evans, ils meurent tous les deux dans un accident de voiture en septembre 1978, le petit Harry s'en sort par miracle. Il a un an. Il est alors confié à la garde de son oncle et de sa tante, les Dursley. Ils ont déjà un fils, âgé de deux ans de plus qu'Harry, Dudley qui, soit dit en passant, me dégoutera à vie des chocolats par la façon bien particulière et absolument répugnante, qu'il a de les manger.

Théo fait une petite pause, lève les yeux des feuilles qu'il tient en main, il se rend compte que Draco lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il reprend.

- Enfin, ceci est un détail. Commencent alors près de dix-sept années de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de calvaire pour le petit Harry Potter. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'aiment pas, son cousin l'humilie à l'école, lui vole ses repas et interdit même à certains enfants d'être ami avec Potter sous peine de représailles. Le petit brun est l'archétype de celui qu'on choisit en dernier quand on doit faire des équipes, en sport. Certaines rumeurs disent même qu'il dort dans un placard, sous l'escalier, mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé. C'est plus un fantasme sur le malheur des autres qu'autre chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais cela n'empêche pas de dire que ce n'est pas la joie tous les jours quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on vit chez les Dursley ! Malgré cela Harry restera un élève relativement « normal », ne redouble aucune année et a des notes passablement correctes. Il partagera d'ailleurs sept fois, en comptant l'école primaire, ta classe, Draco. Étonnant que tu l'ais oublié.

Seconde pause. Le visage de Draco reflète cette fois la surprise. Il est impressionné par tant de détails, Théo en est sur. Content de son petit effet, il continue.

- Durant ces dix-sept années, il reste un petit maigrichon à lunettes. Quelques amis très proches dont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger. Jusque là rien de bien nouveau. Il suffisait d'être un peu attentif à l'époque du lycée. Et d'avoir bonne mémoire, bien évidemment. Non, le plus intéressant commence à la majorité du jeune homme. À dix-huit ans, donc, il apprend qu'avant de mourir, ses parent avaient mis pas mal d'argent de côté. Et sur des comptes qui rapportent qui plus est. Il se retrouve à la tête d'une petite fortune, s'élevant à, approximativement, deux millions cinq cent mille livres. Un joli petit pactole donc. Heureusement pour lui que son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas le droit d'y toucher. Son diplôme en poche, il se demande quoi faire et décide de s'accorder une petite année sabbatique pour y réfléchir. Puisqu'il est riche, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, c'est le visage de Blaise que Théo observe. À mourir de rire. Il l'avait bien eu.

- Année qu'il passera dans des festivals de musique en tout genre, reprend-il. Année de pure débauche, il le dira lui-même dans une interview quelques années plus tard. Parallèlement, il débute une relation suivie avec Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Un an plus tard, ça y est, déclic, il sait, il crée sa propre entreprise avec Granger. The Evan's Company. Nom choisi en souvenir du nom de jeune fille de sa défunte mère. Un label de musique plus ou moins. En réalité, il va à la rencontre de jeunes artistes qui ont du mal à percer, il les fait travailler, les produits, et les propulse direction le succès ! On est en 1996, il a dix-neuf ans. Juin 1997, il épouse Ginny Weasley. La coquine a déjà le ventre arrondi, elle donne naissance à un petit garçon six mois plus tard. James. Comme son grand-père. Malheureusement pour madame Potter, une des jeunes chanteuses produites par son mari connait un franc succès. Monsieur n'est pas souvent à la maison. Il a même quelques temps sa photo dans la rubrique musique des journaux, passe par sa période cocaïne, est de moins en moins présent... Mars 2005 madame demande la divorce. Elle aura tout de même tenue huit ans... Histoire d'adultère semblerait-il, mais rien ne sera jamais officialisé. Madame obtient la garde du monstre et Potter quitte Londres pour Bristol. Moins d'un an plus tard, Weasley frère et Granger suivent le même chemin et se séparent. Coïncidence ? Personne ne le saura jamais non plus. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est peu probable. Depuis environ cinq ans donc, Mr Potter se consacre exclusivement à son travail. Il produit des artistes qui, pour certains, connaissent un certain succès. Il est connu et respecter dans le domaine de la musique malgré sa manière non conventionnelle de travailler. Oh, et dernière chose ! Une rumeur court depuis quelques mois selon laquelle il se serait découvert un goût pour les hommes et entretiendrait une relation avec un banquier. Mais, là encore, rien n'est officiel. Tadam !

Théo quitte la feuille, qu'il tient en main, du regard, et est satisfait par le regard surpris de ses deux amis. Tout comme par le silence qui s'installe dans le bureau.

- Théo, mais comment tu as réussi un truc pareil ? S'exclame Draco après de longues minutes.

- Oui, comment ? Rajoute Blaise qui semble avoir oublier comment il doit s'y prendre pour fermer sa bouche.

- Il suffit simplement d'avoir quelques relations... Question de popularité.

- Théo, je suis sûr que la manière dont tu as obtenu ces informations, en si peu de temps, précisons le, est tout sauf légale, déclare Blaise lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Peu importe. Draco voulait du résultat, je lui en ai donné. Point final. Ne sois pas si jaloux, le fait que Draco me préfère n'a jamais été un secret pour personne...

- Draco tu entend ce que ce crétin dit ? S'exclame le métisse.

Mais Draco ne répond pas. À vrai dire, il ne réagit même pas à l'appel de son prénom. Il semble concentré sur un point imaginaire, son coude appuyé sur son bureau, et son menton reposant sur la paume de sa main. La scène entre ses deux amis, semble à mille lieues de ses pensées à lui.

- Draco, Draco tu m'écoutes ? Demande Blaise.

- À première vue je dirais bien que non, se moque Théo.

- Draco ! Appelle son ami un peu plus fort cette fois.

Le blond sursaute avant de se tourner vers ses interlocuteurs.

- Blaise, toi qui organise ma vie, sais-tu où est le numéro d'Anna ? Demande Draco, comme si de rien n'était.

- Anna ? Anna qui ?

- Tu connais beaucoup d'Anna, toi ? Répond Draco, cynique.

- Hannah Montana ? Propose Théo en riant bêtement. Ok, j'ai compris, je vais faire un tour, et si je trouve un trou au passage je tacherais de m'y enterrer. À plus tard, ajoute-t-il devant l'air consterné de ses amis, avant de sortir du bureau.

- Oh, Anna, finit par répondre Blaise. Dans ton calepin. Le rouge. À Anna. Je suppose.

Draco se met à fouiller ses affaires à la recherche du fameux calepin rouge dont parle Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le sort d'un de ses tiroir et commence à feuilleter les pages. Son doigt glisse sur différents noms, et bientôt, Anna.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux l'appeler ? Tu ne le fais jamais ! La preuve, son numéro n'est même pas enregistré dans ton portable !

- Tu verra bien répond Draco en pianotant déjà les numéros sur son téléphone de bureau.

Il appuie également sur la touche haut parleur, et ils sont bientôt tous deux pendus aux sonneries, attendant qu'Anna réponde.

- Allô ? Déclare une voix féminine au bout de quatre sonneries.

- Anna, c'est Draco.

- Je sais, quand t'appelles « Abruti de frère » s'affiche sur l'écran de mon téléphone, se moque-t-elle. Ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Pareil. Je passe mes journées en bikini devant la piscine, à siroter du coca, que j'arrive parfois à agrémenter de whisky et à lire des magazines féminin. Pour résumer, je m'engraisse en lisant des articles intitulés « Top départ, régime express avant l'été ! » ... Le pied total. Je m'éclate. Oh et j'ai essayé de me faire le jardinier, mais je crois que c'est bel et bien un clandestin. Il ne comprend rien à ce que je lui dit. Il doit être payé une misère quand j'y pense.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils ont en commun tous les deux, c'est bien cette ironie et ce cynisme à toute épreuve. Leur langage peut-être aussi. Comme s'il lui avait appris à parler, ce qui, en quelques sortes, n'était pas totalement faux.

- Je voulais juste savoir, si je te dis The Evan's Company. Tu me dis quoi ? Demande Draco, sous l'air suspicieux de Blaise.

- Je te dis « Putain, Merde, oui ! », je te dis « Des gens tuerait, moi y compris, pour travailler ne serait-ce que dix minutes avec eux », je te dis « C'est mon plus grand rêve Draco putain ! » et je te dis que je vais devoir changer de sous-vêtements tellement rien que le nom me fait mouiller.

- Arrêtes, t'es dégueu ! T'es ma sœur ! S'exclame Draco.

- Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Et sinon, pourquoi cette question ? Demande-t-elle, retrouvant soudain son sérieux.

- Parce que je connais le créateur du label, et je suis sûr que si je t'accompagne là-bas, il acceptera de t'entendre chanter.

Draco sourit, fier de lui. Il imagine parfaitement le sourire rayonnant que doit arborer sa sœur à cet instant précis et, quand il tourne la tête, son regard croise le sourire conspirateur de Blaise. Ce sourire qui semble vouloir dire, tu es un connard Draco Malefoy. Tu vas te servir de ta propre sœur pour approcher Harry Potter et pouvoir le mettre dans ton lit. Oui, connard. Indéniablement. Mais magnifique connard.

.

**A suivre...**

* Je cherchai une chanson qui parlais d'amitié, ma sœur regardait un dessin animé. Vous faites le rapprochement ? Je-n'ai-pas-honte-j'adore-cette-chanson :P

_Un chien, un chat et un rongeur, Volt,_ donc, ça change quoi ! :D


	4. T'es belle même quand tu ris

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **07 Mars 2010. _J'me suis finit à la clope et au whisky, mon Dieu je suis Harry Potter !_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Deux petites choses.

Premièrement, il est mal, voir très mal, voir très très mal, voir... [ Vous avez compris ! ] de m'inciter à écrire en pleine non-sobriété. Je vais devenir alcoolique pour vous écrire de beaux chapitres. Vous êtes méchants. Et... C'est comme ça que je vous aime ! La gentillesse amuse-t-elle vraiment quelqu'un en ce bas monde ? [ Dîtes non, dîtes non, dîtes... ].

Deuxième chose, ma mère, et c'est sûrement son côté anglais qui ressort, m'a traité de dégénéré, grossière ET cachotière.

Tout ça parce que j'écoute Nirvana à fond vers huit heures du matin [ Pour ma défense, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas là. Et il fallait bien se motiver pour aller à la fac ! ]. Bref. Ça passe encore. Elle passe son temps à me le dire. En français. En anglais. J'ai l'habitude.

Grossière ? Je n'ai même pas la force de nier. C'est vrai. Je suis une putain de fille grossière. Et MERDE, j'aime ça !

Mais cachotière ? Fichtre non ! Je ne peux juste pas lui dire que ce que je passe mon temps à écrire c'est... ça ! Elle en mourrait sûrement si elle savait que je décris des relations homosexuelles entres les personnages d'Harry Potter [ Qu'elle m'a forcé à lire en anglais, soit dit en passant :O ]. Je suis une incomprise.

Elle a même ajouté feignante, mais ça c'est parce que j'ai eu 8 à mon partiel d'anglais ! « What's your fucking problem ? We all speak fucking english in this family ! » ( Elle passe en anglais quand elle est très très énervée ! ) et après elle ose dire que je suis vulgaire... [ Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi la double utilisation du fuck hum ? ]

Bref, tout ça pour dire, quelqu'un ne voudrait pas m'adopter ? [ Yeux suppliants ! ] Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante :)

Mis à part mes problèmes Familiaux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Avec tout mon amour, ma grossièreté, ma folie ET ma feignantise !

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ano nym : **Presque aussi bonne saoul que sobre ? Mais où va le monde ? En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'avais un énorme doute avant de la publier ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Je t'embrasse !

**Vicky :** Très chère **vieille** Vicky ( Je me permet, tu ne m'en veux pas ? ). Les ravages de l'alcool, tu l'as dit ! Le chapitre précédent a eu beaucoup de relectures, car figure toi que saoul j'ai tendance à écrire de drôle de mots... Enfin c'est vrai que j'me suis impressionnée moi-même sur ce coup là. Bon, OK, à part pour Hannah Montana. Fuck, j'arrête de boire !

Ron est un véritable sociopathe, tu as vu juste. En effet. Mais vous découvrirez l'étendu de mon esprit tordu ( et donc du sien ) dans des prochains chapitres !

Pour ce qui est de la chanson, mon Dieu Peter. J'étais folle de lui et des collants verts. Heureusement ça m'est passé. Plus aucun fantasme sur les collants. Promis ! Non en fait c'est dans Volt ( Si je ne me trompe pas ! ). L'histoire d'un chien stupide qui se prend pour un super héros... Awesome. Surtout quand tu es non-sobre !

Par contre je t'en supplie, ne vas PAS voir le film de Justin-Je-fais-mouiller-les-filles-de-12-ans-Bieber. Quand à la phobique des fruits, n'est-ce pas elle qui ne supportait pas que son gel douche sente la poire ? NRJ12 ou la chaine de la culture. J'ai encore besoin ( et envie ! ) de tes reviews ! Alors RESTE :D Bonne lecture ! Bisous ;)

**Jessica :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! Merci de suivre cette histoire. Je t'embrasse.

**Moimoimoi :** Double dose ? Coquine ;) J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps sur ta chaise, mais en tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! J'attends ton avis ! (: Bisous !

**.**

**Quatrième chapitre : T'es belle même quand tu ris et qu'on voit tes dents. ***

.

_Bristol, le 24 Mai..._

_._

Ce matin là, quand Harry fait le chemin habituel entre sa maison et son bureau, il porte une paire de lunettes de soleil. Son crâne lui fait méchamment mal et sa mémoire semble décidée à lui jouer des tours. Sans compter qu'absolument tous ces muscles lui font atrocement mal. Même certains dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

C'est donc d'un pas exagérément lent et avec plus de deux heures de retard qu'il se rend dans le cottage accolé à son immense maison.

- Réveil difficile ? Lui demande sa secrétaire, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

- Terrible. J'ai bien peur de devoir avouer que je suis devenu trop vieux pour faire la fête... C'est indécemment déprimant, si vous saviez.

- Je m'en doute, lui répond-elle en riant. Vous avez vraiment une sale tête, sans vouloir vous vexer, évidemment. Vous voulez que je vous apporte un café ?

- Oh, non merci. Ce serait le cinquième, et je ne pense pas que mon estomac soit prêt à supporter ça. Pas plus que ma vessie.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Ne m'épargnez pas Élisa, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Sa secrétaire lui offre un joli rire, avant de se mettre a fouiller dans les papiers étalés sur son bureau. La secrétaire d'Harry Potter n'avait pas grand chose d'une bonne secrétaire en réalité. Elle n'était même pas organisée. Mais elle lui convenait parfaitement, et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

- Hum... Vos caisses de Whisky sont arrivées ce matin, mais quand on voit votre tête on se demande si c'est une bonne nouvelle, Luna et The Q ont confirmé leur présence au festival du 30 Juillet, Hermione a appelé, elle a une sorte de rhume, et elle a dit qu'elle vous enverrai la note du médecin car c'était entièrement votre faute et elle a ajouté que si vous arriviez tous les jours au travail aussi tard, l'entreprise n'allait pas tarder à faire faillite.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face aux déclarations que lui fait sa secrétaire. Hermione et lui s'étaient baigné, la nuit précédente dans une fontaine. Allez savoir pourquoi. L'alcool faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Et dire qu'ils avaient dépassé la trentaine. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

- Par contre, j'ai un petit... Problème, ajoute la jeune femme.

- Quel genre de problème ? S'étonne Harry.

Il détestait vraiment les problèmes. Et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien entrainer.

- Un homme a appelé plusieurs fois depuis vendredi. Quinze pour être exacte. Dont neuf depuis ce matin. Il... Il exige un rendez-vous. Je lui ai bien dit que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on procédait. Qu'il fallait envoyer une maquette, et que si la personne nous intéressait, elle était recontactée, mais il insiste. Il dit qu'il vous connait. Et que ce rendez-vous doit être fixé le plus rapidement possible. À vrai dire il est relativement exigeant. Et passablement désagréable.

- Et comment cet illuminé a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelait ?

- Un nom qui sonne russe je trouve. Attendez, déclare-t-elle en fouillant, une fois encore, dans la paperasse qui traine sur son bureau. Ah, voilà ! Dit-elle en brandissant un bout de papier. Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

La mâchoire semble tomber sous le choc. Draco Malefoy ? Le Draco Malefoy ? Impossible.

- C'est ce nom là ? Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Oui. Je lui ai fait répété plusieurs fois. Ça l'a d'ailleurs mis hors de lui...

- Très bien, très bien, répond Harry déjà un peu ailleurs. A-t-il donné un numéro où le recontacter ?

- Oui, tout est là, dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier.

- Merci. Je vais m'en occuper. Je... Si on me demande, je ne suis pas là. D'accord ?

- Très bien, répond Élisa en souriant, tandis qu'Harry disparaît dans son bureau.

Pourquoi Draco Malefoy avait-il appelé ? Un nombre si important de fois qui plus est. Comment se faisait-il que cet homme, qui ne se souvenait même plus de lui, ai exigé un rendez-vous.

Harry se mit à réfléchir méthodiquement. Il y avait peu, très peu même, de chance pour que Draco Malefoy chante quoi que ce soit. Un de ses amis ? Non. Ils devaient tous être aussi coincés les uns que les autres dans ce genre de milieu. Et puis d'ailleurs comment avait-il trouvé son numéro alors qu'un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence...

Tout ceci était vraiment étrange. Cependant la seule manière d'en avoir le cœur net était de téléphoner au numéro qu'il avait laissé.

Pour avoir le cœur net, il compose le numéro. Pense un instant à raccrocher. Se dit que de toute façon il n'en a rien faire. Raccrocher est la seule solution. Sa main s'est déjà éloignée de son visage pour reposer le combiné, mais une voix féminine se fait entendre.

- Bureau de Draco Malefoy, bonjour ?

- Euh... Oui... Bonjour. Je... Je voudrais parler à Mr Malefoy. S'il vous plait, bégaye Harry qui se sent immédiatement ridicule.

Un rire haut perché et hautain lui répond.

- Mais encore..., s'exclame-t-elle avant de recommencer à rire.

- Je... Il m'a appelé plusieurs fois et il m'a laissé ce numéro.

- Mais, bien sûr. Excusez-moi monsieur, mais des gens travaillent ici. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos plaisanterie. Alors, à part s'il y a une réelle raison à votre appel, je vous prierais de...

Harry se sent honteusement ridicule. Il avait beau être adulte. Et connu. Et riche. Et posséder sa propre société. Il lui arrivait de se comporter comme un imbécile. Cette bonne-femme, cette secrétaire, n'avait rien de bien intimidant, alors pourquoi s'aplatissait-il de la sorte ?

- Je suis Harry Potter, la coupe-t-il. Pourriez-vous informer Monsieur Malefoy de mon appel. S'il vous plait.

- Monsieur Potter, voyons ça... Non, rien à votre nom, désolé, lui répond la femme en un temps bien trop court pour qu'elle ai pu vérifier où que ca soit, Harry en était certain.

Le brun se demande un instant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, mais rien ne lui vient. Il se sent étrangement désemparé face à cette harpie. Il lui semblait évident, à présent, qu'appeler Draco Malefoy était vraiment l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Ils s'apprête à raccrocher, une fois encore, quand une seconde voix se fait entendre au bout du fil.

Une voix masculine.

Une voix pleine d'arrogance.

Une voix remplie de colère apparemment.

Une voix qui semble dire des obscénités à la voix suraigüe de la secrétaire.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes toujours là ? Demande soudain la voix de la femme tout de suite moins arrogante.

- Euh oui. Oui, oui, je suis toujours là, s'empresse de répondre Harry.

- Très bien, patientez un instant, je vous le passe.

- Potter ? Demande la voix masculine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Lui-même, répond Harry, qui a toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je... Il semblerait que vous vouliez me parler.

- C'est exact. Mais pour commencer j'aimerais m'excuser du comportement qu'à eu ma secrétaire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vous parlez ainsi. Cette femme est complètement stupide. Mais elle accepte d'être payé une misère alors...

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez quelqu'un de très demandé, répond Harry, ironique.

- Si, vraiment, ça me gêne. Surtout quand on sait que la votre est resté calme toutes les fois où je l'ai eu en ligne.

- Les nombreuses fois, le corrige le brun. Quinze fois. Dont neuf rien que ce matin. Impressionnant.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle vous parle de moi, répond Draco en riant. Si je n'avais appelé qu'une fois, elle m'aurait juste pris pour un type qui se croit supérieur aux autres comme des dizaines doivent l'appeler tous les jours. Mais en la harcelant, elle m'a pris pour un illuminé et en a donc parlé à son cher patron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ?

- Quoi donc ? Un type qui se croit supérieur aux autres, ou un illuminé ?

- Je ne sais pas. À vous de me le dire, réplique Harry, provocateur.

Le rire de Draco lui répond, une nouvelle fois, et Harry se surprend à aimer ce son.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à me décrire comme un homme qui sait parvenir à ses fins. Un homme sexy aussi. Voilà, un homme doué et sexy, ajoute Draco.

- Hum... Un homme qui souffre d'une complexe de supériorité. Oui, ça correspond plutôt bien à l'idée que je me fais de vous. Je suis impressionné.

- Vous allez me vexer...

- Dans ce domaine vous avez déjà une longueur d'avance, je suppose que je peux en profiter un peu, déclare Harry, riant à son tour.

- Touché. Même si j'ai fini par remettre la main sur mes souvenirs. Le petit garçon brun à lunettes. Harry Potter. On peut dire que vous avez changé.

- Hum, je suppose que ce n'est pas la raison de vos très nombreux appels. Si ? Demande Harry, changeant subitement de sujet, pour un où il se sent plus à l'aise que celui de son adolescence.

- Non, en effet. Cependant se détendre avant de parler affaire n'a jamais fait de mal si ?

- Et bien, je suppose que cela dépend de ce que vous qualifiez de détente...

- Je vous montrerai ça très bientôt, lui répond Draco, enjôleur.

- Ah oui ? Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- Et bien parce que vous allez m'accordez un rendez-vous afin que je vous fasse découvrir un nouveau talent. Vous allez tomber sous le charme de cette magnifique voix et nous allons être amené à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pour le travail évidemment. Seulement, je suppose que vous êtes un homme comme les autres et que, par conséquent, vous avez parfois besoin de vous détendre. Et à ce moment précis, je serai là ! CQFD.

- Vous... Chantez ? Hésite Harry.

- Moi ? Oh oui, sous ma douche, mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez intime pour cela. Non, en réalité, c'est ma sœur. Anna.

- Oh... Tu as une sœur ? S'étonne Harry, sans même se rendre compte qu'il est passé au tutoiement.

- Oui. Elle a dix-sept ans et je... Bon, ça me fait du mal de l'avouer mais c'est comme qui dirait l'artiste de la famille. Elle a vraiment une belle voix et je crois qu'il ne lui manque qu'un petit coup de pouce. J'ai pensé que puisque nous nous connaissions, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Oh très bien. Seulement, on ne se connait pas tant que ça puisqu'il y a de ça quelques semaines vous aviez oublié jusqu'à mon existence. De plus, ma secrétaire vous l'a dit, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on procède.

- Potter, pas de formalité avec moi. Elle a du talent. Et tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très très gentil, déclare Draco, passant lui aussi au tutoiement. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu briserais son rêve !

- Peut-être que j'ai changé. Qui dit que je ne suis pas devenu un enfoiré de première ?

- C'est simple. Le rôle de l'enfoiré est déjà pris. Par moi. Donc il ne te reste que celui du gentil.

- Peut-être suis-je devenu pire que toi..., s'aventure Harry.

- Je lui ai déjà dit que j'avais obtenu un rendez-vous. Elle arrive dans deux jours chez moi. Elle aura fait tout le voyage depuis Manchester. Je ne peux pas lui avouer, à son arrivée que je lui ai menti...

- Très bien. Le rôle de l'enfoiré vous reviens. Haut la main. Promettre des choses qu'on ne peut obtenir relève du salaud fini. Avec tout le respect que je vous doit.

- Évidemment, répond Draco en riant. Alors c'est d'accord ? Vous lui accordez un rendez-vous ?

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Réplique Harry, joueur.

- Parce que vous êtes bon. Et que vous ne pouvez pas laisser ma petite sœur me détester. Je suis son héros. Vous allez briser un mythe.

- Le 28. Dix heures pétantes. Je serai sûrement en retard, mais ça c'est mon droit. Pour plus de détail appelez ma secrétaire. Vous vous connaissez bien maintenant tous les deux, débite Harry à une vitesse impressionnante avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire. Puis, quand l'information semble avoir atteint le cerveau, il se met à rire. Il était en train de devenir fou. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute. Il venait de... D'appeler Draco Malefoy. De lui dire des choses extrêmement stupides, puis d'accepter de lui donner un rendez-vous, pour enfin lui raccrocher au nez. Tout ceci n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il perdait complètement la tête.

Et malgré tout ça, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'attendre le 28 avec impatience. Quatre jours. À la fois tellement proche et tellement loin.

Il secoue soudainement la tête et tente un retour à la réalité. Pourquoi donc était-il tant fasciné par la personne de Draco Malefoy ? Après tout, ce n'était même pas pour lui qu'il avait appeler de si nombreuses fois. Sa sœur. Même en cherchant dans sa mémoire, il ne souvenait pas que Malefoy ai jamais eu une sœur. En même temps, s'il en croyait ses dires elle avait dix-sept ans. Soit deux lorsque Malefoy et lui se côtoyaient. Tout ceci était étrange. Dérangeant, même. Et puis comment le blond avait-il fait pour en apprendre autant sur lui ? Tout ceci était tout simplement dingue. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il se posait bien des question.

Heureusement le 28 arriverait vite, et peut-être aurait-il un début de réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le 28 mai..._

_._

Quand elle arrive à son bureau ce jour là, Élisa Backer savait que sa journée serait tout sauf normale. Bien sûr, elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, mais ce jour là promettait d'être vraiment, vraiment étrange. Pour commencer, son patron avait donné un rendez-vous à dix heures du matin. Jamais, ô grand jamais depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle n'avait vu Harry Potter arriver si tôt. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait un long trajet à faire. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de sortir de son lit avant une heure bien avancée.

Quand on travaille pour quelqu'un comme elle le faisait, on finit par apprendre des tas de choses sur lui, ou elle. Par exemple, on apprend comment son patron préfère son café, quelle est sa marque de cigarette préféré, on sait quand il a des problèmes de couple, quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre, quand les enfants sont malades, quand ils l'ont été toute la nuit, quand ils ont réussi un truc vraiment dément qui fait que leurs parents sont fiers d'eux. On sait tout. Ou presque. Et, par conséquent, Élisa Backer savait qu'un de ses patrons, Harry Potter, ne s'endormait que très tard dans la nuit, après avoir ingurgité plusieurs verres d'un très bon whisky, dont il se faisait livrer des caisses assez régulièrement. Il n'était par conséquent, pas du matin. Il lui semblait donc tout bonnement impossible que Potter soit là pour son rendez-vous.

L'impression que la journée allait être étrange, s'agrandit lorsque, quinze minutes avant dix heures, elle voit arriver une homme et une adolescente, tous les deux d'un blond presque blanc.

L'homme se présente. Draco Malefoy. Il s'excuse même auprès de la secrétaire de l'avoir appeler de si nombreuses fois. Il accepte un café. Noir. Sans sucre. Comme son patron. Il discute avec elle, appuyé sur son bureau tandis que la jeune fille qui l'accompagne est assise sur un fauteuil et change de position toutes les dix secondes. De toute évidence c'est pour elle qu'ils sont venu. Elle dégage un taux impressionnant de stress.

- Je suis désolé, finit par déclarer la secrétaire au bout d'une heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Il devrait déjà être là. Il a peut-être eu un petit problème. Je... Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répond Malefoy, il m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'être un petit peu en retard...

Moins de dix minute plus tard, la jeune fille blonde se lève d'un bond, lissant de la paume de sa main son tee-shirt et au bout du couloir Harry Potter fait son apparition, ses précieuses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Bonjour, lance-t-il à l'aveuglette avant de tendre une main à la jeune fille. Anna je suppose ?

- C'est exact, répond-elle en souriant.

Harry lui rend son sourire. Il est frappé par la ressemblance entre la jeune fille et son frère. Ils ont les même cheveux blonds, les mêmes traits, extrêmement fins, le même nez, légèrement pointu et la même façon de sourire. Discrète, mais très jolie. Ils n'ont pas l'air de sourire si souvent que ça, mais quand ils le font, c'est sincère.

Le brun retire ses lunettes et se tourne ensuite vers Malefoy frère. Il trouve étrange de regarder Draco Malefoy après toutes ces années. Sans alcool dans le sang et en plein jour aussi. Quand ils étaient au lycée ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas forcément ennemis non plus. Ils ne se côtoyaient juste pas. Bien sûr, Malefoy et sa bande avait toujours aimé lancer des petits piques à Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous ceux qui passaient du temps avec eux, mais cela n'avait jamais vraiment été plus loin. Ils n étaient pas du même monde. Tout simplement.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées. C'est donc, tout naturellement, qu'Harry tend ensuite sa main à Draco qui la serre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas... J'ai eu quelques soucis. Suivez-moi, déclare Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au studio.

Anna ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et lui emboite le pas rapidement. Elle se retourne une dernière fois, croise le regard d'Élisa, et cette dernière lui lance un sourire confiant. Habitude professionnelle. Enfin, Draco ferme la marche de son pas nonchalant.

Une fois en bas, Harry prend quelques instants pour observer la jeune fille. Mis à part la ressemblance avec son frère déjà constatée, le brun remarque de nombreux petits détails. En vrac. Ses ongles vernis de toutes les couleurs. Ses longs cheveux blonds, qui touchent presque ses fesses. Les nombreux bracelets qui ornent ses poignets en contraste avec une bague, unique, qu'elle porte à l'annulaire droit. Son visage, aux détails enfantins, pratiquement dépourvu de maquillage. La petite étoile tatouée sur son aine, et qu'on entraperçoit quand elle fait des mouvements brusques. Ses dents d'un blanc presque irréel. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est sur ce détail qu'Harry s'arrête. Ses dents. Comme une touche finale à la beauté de la jeune fille. Car elle est belle. De cette beauté surprenant et troublante. La même que son frère. Peut-être est-ce une marque de fabrique des Malefoy ?

Une fois son observation terminée, Harry fait signe à la jolie jeune fille d'aller se placer derrière la vitre.

- Oh, tu as une bande son peut-être ? Demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la console.

Anna acquiesce et sort un CD de son sac. Elle le tend à Harry avant de se diriger vers le micro et d'enfiler le casque. Elle attend, tandis que le brun glisse le CD dans le lecteur.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, lance-t-il à Draco, alors que lui même prend un siège.

- Seulement si tu me tutoies, lui répond le blond du tac au tac.

- Vous ressentirez le besoin de vous asseoir avant que je n'ai de réelles raisons de vous tutoyer.

- Tu vas finir par devenir vexant.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous aviez une longueur d'avance...

- Mesquin ! Lance le blond.

- Harceleur, lui répond Harry qui commence à sourire.

- Menteur ! S'exclame le blond qui, lui, sourit franchement.

- Moins que vous, lance le brun avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour que la jeune fille l'entende dans son casque, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Anna ? Ok. Alors je vais lancer l'accompagnement musical, tu l'entendra dans le casque. Tout comme le retour de ta voix. C'est plutôt simple. Je t'enregistre, pour pouvoir réécouter si nécessaire et te faire part de mes possibles remarques. Bon, surtout détend toi, le stress fait une voix de dindon à la plupart des gens, et fais moi signe dès que tu es prêtes !

La jeune fille laisse échapper un petit rire, avant de faire signe à Harry qu'elle est prête. À côté de lui, Draco regarde Harry d'un drôle d'air, presque gêné de s'introduire ainsi dans la vie professionnelle du brun. Car si cela ne semblait pas évident à la base, il est maintenant clair que pour Potter cela n'a rien d'un jeu ou d'un quelconque plaisanterie. Il est en plein travail.

- Je vous proposerais bien un casque, mais tu risquerais de recommencer tes stupidités, lance Harry à l'intention du blond.

Ce dernier lui lance un sourire ravageur avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et d'enfiler un casque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique commence, et Anna se met à chanter. Harry s'attendait à tout, puisque ceci est tout sauf la procédure habituelle, mais il doit avouer qu'il est plutôt agréablement surpris. Il note que l'accompagnement musical n'est pas génial. Quelque peu limité. À revoir. Cependant les paroles se tiennent, et la voix est posée. Très jolie. Très juste malgré quelques tremblements liés au stress.

Quand la chanson s'arrête, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Les « enfants » Malefoy sont comme qui dirait pendu à ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu peux me refaire le refrain, a capella s'il te plait, lance-t-il soudain à la jeune fille.

Anna s'exécute, et une fois qu'elle a finie, le silence se fait de nouveau. Harry a l'air perplexe, mais Draco remarque qu'il n'est pas simple de lire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut, déclare Harry avant de faire signe à Anna de les rejoindre. Ok, alors des cours de chant je suppose ? Lui demande-t-il quand elle se trouve face à lui.

- Hum... Oui. Depuis cinq ans.

- Tu joues d'un instrument ? Ajoute-t-il tout en notant les réponses de la jeune fille.

- De la guitare. Et un peu de piano. Mais rien de vraiment spectaculaire.

- Très bien. Tu écris toi même tes paroles ?

- Oui, répond la jeune fille d'une voix où la peur commence à se faire sentir.

- Désolé, déclare Harry en relevant la tête, normalement ce genre de question on les pose avant, mais étant donné que tu n'es pas passé par le chemin habituel, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard provocateur à Draco.

- Oh, aucun problème.

- Très bien, alors je vais être honnête. Pour ce qui est de l'instrumental c'est pas génial. Je ne dirais pas nul, mais presque. On se limite à trois notes, on est proche de l'instrumentalisation commerciale qui reste dans la tête pendant des jours mais qui ne vaut absolument rien. À bannir. Par contre, les paroles sont plutôt bonnes. Il y a peut-être un ou deux mots à changer, mais sinon c'est bien. On n'est ni dans les amours adolescentes débiles, ni dans le rejet de tout et de tout le monde, tu évites deux gros clichés, c'est tout à ton honneur. Enfin, la voix... Et bien ton prof de chant a fait du bon boulot. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ta voix est jolie, claire, tu articules correctement, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu de réelles fausses notes. En bref, bravo.

- Oh... Et bien... Hum... Merci, répond Anna qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir.

- Une dernière question... Vous avez une bonne chambre d'hôtel ? Non, parce que le travail risque d'être long, mais le résultat prometteur, ajoute Harry un sourire sincère collé aux lèvres.

Anna laisse échapper un petit cri avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se rend presque immédiatement compte de son dérapage et se décolle du brun, rougissante, s'empressant de s'excuser.

- Attention, rien n'est encore fait. Premièrement il va falloir que je parles de toi à me collaboratrice et qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas trop. Une fois cela réussit, il va te falloir signer un contrat plein de termes incompréhensibles établi par un juriste stupide. Si je me trompes pas, tu es mineure, il me faudra également une signature de ton responsable légal. Ensuite, seulement, on commencera à travailler. Et je vais être honnête, à croire que c'est ma spécialité aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas être facile. Des jolies jeunes filles qui savent plus ou moins chanter, il y en a des nouvelles tous les jours. Il va falloir travailler dur si tu espères un jour percer dans le milieu. Tu va commencer par des festivals en pleine campagne où il n'y a qu'une seule tente qui sert de loge à tous les participants. Ensuite, peut-être, que ça s'améliorera. Mais peut-être pas, tu dois en avoir conscience. Enfin, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de te décourager. Je passe presque pour un pessimiste, déclare Harry en riant à demi. Allez, suis moi, ajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

.

* * *

.

Près d'une heure plus tard, quand elle prend place dans la voiture de son frère, Anna Malefoy n'arbore pas le sourire que tout un chacun pourrait penser qu'elle arbore après une telle nouvelle.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande son frère. Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? C'est ce dont tu rêves depuis toujours, non ?

- Ouais, en théorie...

- Et pourquoi seulement en théorie ?

- Parce qu'en pratique, en espérant seulement que Père accepte de signer mon contrat, ni lui ni Mère ne me laisseront vivre seule à Bristol et au cas où ta nullité en géographie ne soit pas qu'un mythe, j'habite à plus de 170 miles d'ici ! Je vais donc devoir attendre ma majorité et trouver un moyen de me faire de l'argent. Ensuite, je reviendrai ici, en espérant que j'intéresserai toujours la Evan's Company, débite Anna d'une voix triste.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Merci beaucoup Draco. Vraiment. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Aujourd'hui c'était... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme le plus beau jour de ma vie. Seulement je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

- Et si je parlais à Père ?

- Et bien ça ne changerai rien au fait qu'il ne me laissera pas vivre seule ici. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas assez d'influence pour ça.

- Ok, alors je parle à Père et je vis avec toi à Bristol jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeure. Dans cinq mois, ça me semble raisonnable.

- Tu mettrai ta vie de Londonien trentenaire sexy en pause pendant cinq mois juste pour ta petite sœur ? Et ton travail ? Et tes amis ? Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

- Je peux donner des ordres à mes employés d'ici. Et je suis certain que Blaise adorerai jouer le chef quelques temps. Et puis lui et Théo pourront très bien venir me rendre visite aussi. De toute façon un petit week-end de temps en temps à Londres, n'est pas proscrit, si ? Enfin, saches que je le fais uniquement si t'arrêtes avec toutes ces questions...

- Salaud ! Dis le moi ! Ça a un rapport avec Potter pas vrai ? J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Tu le veux !

- Anna..., s'impatiente Draco.

- Allez, je suis ta sœur préférée ! Je sais quand tu veux te faire quelqu'un, c'est génétique. Et puis, d'ailleurs où est-ce que tu l'a rencontré ? Je t'en supplie, dis le moi !

- Premièrement, je n'ai qu'une seule sœur, et c'est toi. Tu es donc forcément ma préférée ! Deuxièmement, je te le dis uniquement si tu promet de ne jamais en parler quand tu travaillera avec lui...

- Je vais travailler avec lui ! S'exclame soudain Anna, qui semble réaliser enfin pleinement ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Oui, tu vas travailler avec lui, lui répond Draco, satisfait, de ce changement subit de conversation et de ce qu'il a accompli dans cette journée.

Cinq mois, voilà qui devrait être bien suffisant pour faire passer l'obsession Potter. Et pour, par la même occasion, devenir enfin un frère convenable.

.

**À suivre...**

.

_* T'es Belle, Volo. _Chanson magnifique, si vous voulez mon avis. D'ailleurs s'il y a un volontaire pour me la chanter... *.*

Cependant, si vous ne savez pas chanter, j'accepte aussi les reviews ;)


	5. Il n'y a que toi,

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**.**

**Posté le : **14 Mars 2011. Il y a deux ans nous perdions _Alain Bashung_. La vie est injuste.

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Amen. Maman est partie une semaine dans son pays natal pour le travail. À moi la liberté ! Épisodes de Dexter, Skins, Grey's anatomy, Weeds et j'en passe, jusqu'à pas d'heure. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Papou, une fois qu'il dort, la maison pourrait bien lui tomber dessus qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Même chose pour mes folles envies de Nirvana à l'aube.

Aujourd'hui la vie est belle. Sauf que... Fuck. Qui va laver mes vêtements ? Oui, vous avez découvert mon secret. Je suis une pouf !

Autre chose. Un peu plus sérieux cette fois. 58 personnes on cette fiction en alert. Soit. Très bien. J'en suis très, très, très [ Vous avez compris le principe ] heureuse. Seulement, que vois-je ? 64 reviews. Sur 4 chapitres. Sachant que, parmi ces reviews, certaines viennent d'anonymes. Qui prennent le temps de venir voir s'il y a du nouveau, puisqu'ils ne sont pas prévenu. À méditer.

Conclusion ? Comme dirait ma mère, You are Fucking Lazy !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

.

.

**Réponses à mes Très chers anonymes :**

**.**

**.**

**Bmw : **_Si j'avais su, j'aurais citer Volo plus tôt :P Enfin, faut le dire, cette chanson est sublime. Pour ce qui est de la personnalité de Théo, ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'y met vraiment tout mon cœur. Et toute ma folie, soit dit en passant ! (: Ensuite, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne mettront pas « trente chapitres » à se mettre ensemble. Ni même à coucher ensemble. Au grand dam de certains qui me diront que je vais trop vite... M'enfin ! Pour un éventuel Blaise/Hermione, je ne peux pas te renseigner. Pas plus que pour Ron. Mais je peux te dire qu'il sera présent à un moment dans cette fiction. C'est sûr ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Je t'embrasse. & encore merci !_

**Mihn : **_Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je t'embrasse._

**Vicky : **_Ouh ma momie grabataire, (après tout, pourquoi pas ?). Je veux savoir. As-tu craqué ? As-tu transformer ton exposé sur les droits de l'Homme, en exposé sur le droit de Draco a culbuter Harry ? Dieu, j'aurais aimé être là. Pour ce qui est du gêne « J__e me la pète et le reste du monde c'est de la merde », je te rassure il n'a pas été transmis qu'à Draco. Moi aussi je l'ai ;) Haha. Anna c'est un peu MON mystère, je vais essayer de vous faire tenir encore un petit moment avec ça... Mis à part ça, histoire de parler un peu sérieusement, je crois qu'on doit faire une réclamation importante toutes les deux. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais reçu cette fucking lettre pour Pourdlard. C'est forcément une erreur. Mon hibou est tombé amoureux du tien et ils sont partis se dorer la pilule aux Caraïbes avec nos lettres. Allez hop, on va faire un procès à Dumbledore pour avoir engagé des hiboux nymphomanes, et on va se boire du Whisky pur feu ! (On pourrait aussi demander à Peter de venir nous chercher, mais le potentiel « débauche » est beaucoup moins élevé dans son pays...!). _

_Tes trémolos sont à tomber. Tu chantes divinement bien. Tu es la seule a avoir osé. Merci. Merci aussi pour la découverte, ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant grâce à toi ! Ah comme tu as bien fait de ne pas aller voir ce cher Justin. Je ne m'en serais pas remise ! Bisous !_

_._

_. _

**Cinquième chapitre : Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie ***

**.**

_Bristol, le 07 Juin 2010..._

_._

- Je sais que je suis en avance, déclare Anna en se postant devant le bureau d'Élisa, mais je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond dans la minuscule chambre de l'appartement que loue mon frère. En vérité il m'a mis dehors. Il a dit que j'étais une véritable pile électrique.

La jeune brune lance un regard à sa montre. 8H45. Dire qu'elle était en avance était un doux euphémisme. Potter ne serait jamais là avant onze heure. Voir midi. Peut-être Hermione, elle arriverait d'ici une heure ou deux avec de la chance.

- Un café ? Propose-t-elle à la jeune visiteuse.

- Oh oui, pourquoi, mais je peux le faire moi-même, je ne veux pas déranger.

- D'habitude, je suis toujours seule ici de l'ouverture jusqu'à ce que mes patrons arrivent. En général Hermione Granger arrive la première. Vers dix, voir onze heure. Quand à Harry Potter... Je le vois rarement avant midi.

- Oh... Je peux partir si je dérange, murmure la blonde.

- La plupart du temps, continue la secrétaire, les premiers appels que je reçois ont lieu vers onze heures trente. Je crois que c'est un truc propre au monde de la musique, ils ne sont pas vraiment lève-tôt... Alors, à part récupérer le courrier et vérifier les rendez-vous de la journée, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Du coup, je met souvent de la musique à fond et je danse. Il y a vraiment un choix monstre de musique ici. Surtout dans le bureau de Potter. Ce type a vraiment de très très bons goûts musicaux... Ou alors je lis mes mails, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle !

Anna ouvre légèrement la bouche et regarde son interlocutrice comme si elle avait perdu la tête, ce qui fait rire la brune.

- C'est une façon de te dire que tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Je dirais même qu'un peu de compagnie me fait le plus grand bien. Bon alors un café ?

- D'accord, répond la blonde, toujours un peu perdue.

Trois cafés, quinze chansons et quelques danses plus tard, Élisa se réinstalle derrière son bureau et Anna se laisse choir dans un des fauteuils qui lui font face.

- Ton travail est carrément cool, lui lance la blonde.

- Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, c'est vrai. Mais tu verras, le tiens est encore mieux ! Potter et Granger sont vraiment des gens biens. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien pour toi.

Elles échangent un sourire, puis discutent de tout et de rien. De la facilité monstre avec laquelle Draco avait réussit à convaincre Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. De la joie d'Anna. De son appréhension aussi. De la peur de devoir quitter ses amis, de devoir se construire une nouvelle vie et de la difficulté de le faire avec une frère qu'on ne connait pas autant qu'on le voudrait. Élisa s'étonne de la rapidité avec laquelle ils ont trouvé un appartement à louer en plein centre de Bristol. Anna lui explique à quel point avoir un nom tel que Malefoy et un père qui travaille dans les affaires peut vous faciliter la vie. Elles parlent de tout. De rien. Élisa sait que pendant qu'elle tient la conversation à Anna, celle-ci oublie de jeter des coup d'œil à la pendule qui la rapproche inexorablement de sa première rencontre avec Hermione et du début du travail.

Parce que la blonde l'avoue. Elle est terrifié. Harry aurait pu se tromper. Il pouvait se rendre compte que finalement il n'aimait pas son travail. Que sa voix était nulle. Que les paroles de ses chansons étaient ringardes et des tas d'autres choses...

.

Mais, l'arrivé d'une trentenaire aux cheveux châtains mettra fin à toutes ses interrogations.

Dès qu'Hermione pénètre dans le bâtiment, elle se rend compte qu'Élisa n'est pas seule. Elle l'entend rire. Et Élisa n'est pas franchement le genre de secrétaire à appeler toutes ses amies avec le téléphone de la compagnie. Quand elle arrive au bout du couloir, elle voit, qu'en effet, sa secrétaire est en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille blonde, aux cheveux presque blancs.

Quand la blonde en question se retourne vers elle, Hermione en fait presque tomber la pile de CD qu'elle tient à la main. Harry lui avait, bien évidemment, parler de la sœur de Draco Malefoy. De leur ressemblance frappante, même quand on sait qu'ils ont des liens de parenté, et la jeune femme doit avouer qu'il n'avait pas exagéré le moins du monde. Elle revoit le blond quinze ans plus tôt. En fille.

- Anna, je suppose ? Déclare Hermione en tendant sa main à la jeune fille, tendis que la pile de CD est soumise à un équilibre précaire.

- Euh... Oui, répond la jeune femme, hésitante, et presque effrayée.

- Tu ressemble énormément à ton frère. C'est assez troublant. Je dois bien l'avouer. Oh ! Mais je ne me suis même pas présenté. Hermione Granger, déclare l'intéressée en souriant.

- Oui... J'avais hum... Deviné, lance Anna.

- Évidemment. Je suis bête. Je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu as finis de remplir tous ces stupides papiers...

- Hum, oui, j'ai tout. J'ai... J'ai essayé de faire vite. J'avais très envie de commencer. Je..., commence Anna avant de brusquement s'interrompre de peur d'en dire trop, ou que son empressement paraisse ridicule.

- Écoute Anna... Pour commencer, on va laisser toute cette paperasse à Harry. Je refuse de m'occuper de ça aussi. Ce fainéant n'a qu'à arriver plus tôt ! Il faut bien qu'il travaille après tout... Ensuite, tu vas te détendre, tu sembles sur le point d'exploser. Je te dirais bien que je ne vais pas te manger, mais cette phrase sonne un peu trop pédophile à mon goût. Enfin, si bien sûr tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, on a qu'à juste voir ce que tu sais faire, déclare rapidement Hermione qui voit que la jeune blonde est tout sauf à l'aise avec elle. Paraît que tu écris tes propres textes. Il me semble que ce serait une bonne façon de commencer la journée. Même si, avouons le, elle est déjà bien entamé, ajoute-t-elle en consultant sa montre.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque la pendule du bureau d'Hermione affiche l'heure de midi et trente minute, une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille pousse la porte. Malgré l'heure avancé, surtout pour un jour de semaine, Harry Potter semble encore profondément endormi, l'allure comparable à celle d'un somnambule.

En entendant le bruit de la porte, Anna et Hermione, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, autours d'une table remplie de paperasse, lèvent la tête.

- Vous avez l'air diabolique, marmonne Harry avant de refermer la porte et de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'arrive, crie-t-il une fois dans son propre bureau.

Hermione pouffe et se replonge sur les feuilles posées devant elle, tandis qu'Anna prend le temps de réfléchir un instant. Elle se demande vaguement où elle a bien pu tomber. Bien sûr, dans le milieu musical, la réputation de la Evan's Company, n'était plus à faire et elle savait qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance sur ce coup là. C'était sûrement la chance de sa vie. Elle ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Et certaines personnes donneraient beaucoup pour être à sa place. Cependant, elle était forcé d'avouer que ces deux là étaient vraiment étranges. Surtout Potter. Pas vraiment du genre à être ami avec son frère. Et pourtant, elle était là...

- Tu n'a pas l'impression d'être un peu en retard, glisse Hermione sans relever la tête des feuilles, lorsque Harry pénètre à nouveau son bureau.

- Aurais-tu tendance à te prendre pour mon patron ? Lui répond Harry en souriant.

- Va te faire fou... voir ! S'exclame la brune.

- Blablabla, lance Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'intéressant avant mon arrivée ? Demande-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Anna a ramené des paroles qu'elle a écrite. Tu avais raison, c'est plutôt bon. On dirait que tu as trouvé une perle rare. Étonnant que ce soit justement Draco Malefoy qui...

- Arrête de parler comme si elle n'était pas là, s'offusque Harry.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'exclame Hermione.

- Incapable de fermer ton bec, maugrée Harry.

Anna assiste à ce qui semble être un début de dispute, mais garde le silence. Le mystère qui semble existé autours de son frère et de la Evan's Company est troublant. Et elle trouve affreusement frustrant le fait que, de chaque côté, on considère qu'elle n'a aucune raison de savoir. Elle est amusée autant qu'effrayée par la situation. Leur complicité saute aux yeux. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils se chamaillent constamment.

- Elle se moque de ton mauvais caractère, déclare Hermione, avisant le sourire de la jolie jeune fille blonde.

- De ton incapacité à tenir ta langue, oui, lui répond le brun du tac au tac. Bon, allez, voyons voir ses paroles, ajoute-t-il en attrapant une des nombreuses feuilles posées sur la table.

.

Il est presque dix-sept heures lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Harry vient interrompre leur séance de travail. Ils se sont à peine rendu compte qu'ils y passaient des heures. Rayant certains mots ou des passages entiers, en entourant d'autres qui semblaient bons. Mettant des chansons de côté et en jugeant d'autres inappropriées pour pour le moment.

Le brun jète un coup d'œil à l'identité de l'appelant, avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Hermione soupire. Déclare avoir besoin d'un café, et plus fondamentalement d'une pause, avant de s'éclipser du bureau elle aussi.

Anna, après avoir patienté quelques instants sort elle aussi du bureau et se dirige vers la sortir, désireuse de prendre un bol d'air. Seulement, à peine a-t-elle ouvert la porte que des échos de voix lui parviennent.

- Va te faire voir ! Et arrête un peu d'être tellement égoïste... Est-ce que tu penses parfois à ce qu'il ressent ? … Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

En réalité, plus la conversation avance, plus il est évident que c'est une conversation téléphonique. C'est toujours la même voix qui parle. Puis hurle.

- Il viendra. Que ça te plaise ou non !... Tu ne fera pas ça... Considère que oui... Salope !

Puis, plus rien. L'un des deux avait certainement raccroché.

Anna hésite encore quelques instants avant de se décider. Après tout, elle avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation, et la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

À peine a-t-elle poussé la porte, qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un Harry Potter qui semble simplement hors de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va... ? Murmure-t-elle, tout en se rendant compte du ridicule de la question.

- Il semble évident que non ! Lui répond Harry qui tente, tant bien que mal, de maitriser la colère qui est présente dans sa voix.

- Est-ce que... ? Commence la jeune fille.

- Mon ex-femme, et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il me faut un verre. Tu n'as qu'à continuer avec Hermione. À la prochaine fois Anna.

Et il disparaît. Comme ça. Comme s'ils n'étaient absolument pas en pleine séance de travail. Ce type était... Hallucinant. Cet endroit était hallucinant. Et le tournant que ça vie risquait de prendre était tout aussi loufoque...

.

* * *

.

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

_._

- Un sex on the beach ! Déclare Harry accoudé à son bar préféré, au cœur de Bristol.

- Deux, dit une voix trainante derrière lui.

Harry se retourne immédiatement et laisse échapper un long soupir de désespoir. Draco Malefoy se tient juste derrière lui, son insupportable sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Non, non et non. Tu ne peux pas être là.

- La preuve que si, répond Draco en s'asseyant, tout sourire, sur le tabouret voisin de celui du brun.

- Non, c'est mon bar. Je viens ici pour être tranquille, se lamente Harry.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison, on ne peut pas mettre les gens dehors sous prétexte que l'on veut être seul. Enfin, Potter !

- Bordel... Je sais, Je n'ai qu'à faire comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Le barman, un jeune homme qui doit sans doute travailler là pour payer ses études, s'approche d'eux et dépose les deux cocktails sur le bar. Draco lui tend un billet pour payer leur consommation et Harry lui lance un sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me payes un verre que ma colère va disparaître...

- Je ne désespère pas, répond Draco en récupérant sa monnaie, qu'il glisse dans poche de son jeans. J'ai bien réussi à te faire me tutoyer. Tout peut arriver. Même s'il est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi me présence t'est si insupportable...

- Ce n'est pas tellement ta présence ici. Pas seulement ici disons. J'ai comme l'impression que depuis quelques temps les Malefoy s'insinuent dans ma vie toute entière et vous êtes légèrement... Envahissants !

- Très bien. Là je suis vexé. Pour de bon. Il va falloir ramer pour que je t'adresse la parole de nouveau.

- Comédien..., marmonne Harry.

- Si peu ! Répond le blond en riant. Bon, sérieusement pourquoi est-ce que tu me déteste ?

- Je ne te déteste pas. En fait si, je te déteste. Après tout, toi et tes amis stupides vous m'aviez volé mes sous-vêtements après un cours de piscine et j'avais du mettre mon jean sans rien, c'est hyper désagréable. Je m'en suis souvenu l'autre soir. Bon bien sur on avait douze ans, alors je suppose que je te déteste plus pour ça... Et puis je te déteste si je veux. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, débite Harry avant de partir s'assoir à une table, son verre à la main.

- Tant de logique, c'est... Désarmant ! Lui lance son ancien camarade de classe en prenant place en face de lui.

- Merde, Malefoy. Si je te promets de te rembourser toutes les consommations que tu prendra dans un autre bar, tu veux bien juste... t'en aller ?

- Non, lui répond Malefoy en souriant.

- Je vire ta sœur si tu ne t'en vas pas !

- Tu ne peux pas, vous avez signé un contrat !

- Merde, se lamente Harry, une fois de plus. Pourquoi ce bar ? Il y en a plein d'autres. Pleins où tu pourrais rencontrer une jolie fille pas trop farouche avec laquelle tu pourrais tromper ta femme sans que ça ne se saches !

- Potter, voyons... Tu me déçois. Comment as-tu pu pensé qu'un type comme moi était marié ? Jamais une femme ne me mettra le grappin dessus à long terme. Et ensuite, ce bar, parce qu'il m'a semblé cool. Au hasard. C'est fou.

- Tu mens, s'exclame Harry.

- Ok, j'avoue. Mais la réponse ne va pas te plaire. J'ai dit à ta charmante secrétaire que je voulais t'inviter à prendre un verre et elle m'a dit que tu aimais ce bar, alors je suis venu voir si tu avais bon goût. C'est pas mal.

- Rappelle moi de tuer Élisa, lui répond le brun en finissant son verre d'une traite. Et commande moi un autre verre. S'il te plait.

- Tu ne tuera pas cette jeune femme parce que tu l'adores. Et puis tu oublies le « commande moi un verre Malefoy », je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais au service de qui que ce soit.

- C'est pas possible. Il faut que le seul mec sur terre qui me harcèle, soit un égoïste sans cœur ! Se plaint Harry.

- Effectivement, tu n'as pas de chance, répond Draco riant franchement cette fois.

Harry lui envoie un sourire forcé et se lève en direction du bar. Il s'y accoude et commande un verre.

- Hey Potter ! L'appelle Draco, prend moi un mojito !

Le brun se retourne vers lui et lui envoie un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui fait s'agrandir le sourire qui orne les lèvres de Draco. Il est indécemment fier. Il avait bien fait de demander quelques renseignement à Élisa en attendant sa sœur. Cette femme était adorable et il comprenait pourquoi Potter tenait tellement à elle, sentiment qui d'ailleurs semblait réciproque, mais, comme beaucoup de femmes, elle avait aussi la langue bien pendue, et elle détenait un nombre incroyable d'informations pouvant ravir Draco et son envie du moment. À savoir, mettre Harry Potter dans son lit.

Quand le dit Harry revient s'assoir en face de lui, Draco lui lance un sourire qu'il espère charmeur.

- Tu as un cul magnifique, tu le sais ça ?

- La ferme, lui répond Harry en posant un mojito devant Malefoy. Tu vois le gros barbu là bas ? C'est mon petit ami et il rêve de te casser la gueule !

Draco se retourne vers la direction indiquée par Potter et ses yeux rencontrent un énorme type assis au bar. Les bras couvert de tatouages, un pantalon bien trop serré qui laisse apercevoir la raie de ses fesses et une choppe de bière à la main. Le cliché même du routier.

La blond se retourne une nouvelle fois, pour faire de nouveau face à Harry et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est bon, je déconne. Moi aussi j'ai du sens de l'humour, lui envoie Harry avant de s'enfiler son verre cul sec.

- Waouh, waouh, waouh, une minute, lui lance Draco en le fixant. Première chose ton humour est douteux, deuxième chose est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de t'enfiler ton verre d'un coup ?

- Brillant sens de l'observation. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi moi j'aime venir dans ce bar ? À moins bien sur, que ma secrétaire te l'ai déjà dit...

- Non, murmure le blond. Certains de tes secrets sont encore bien gardés.

- Dieu merci, elle ne sait pas tout. Et toi non plus. En réalité si on m'avait dit, il y a un moi, que je me retrouverait dans mon bar préféré à parler avec Draco Malefoy, je crois que... Je crois que j'aurais descendu une bouteille entière d'un délicieux whisky !

Malefoy ricane et d'un mouvement de tête incite Harry à continuer.

- Ok. Très bien. Ce bar, il est à quoi ? Vingt minute à pied de chez moi. Je te préviens ce n'est pas très glorieux... Ouais, donc il est pas loin. Je viens ici et je peux boire autant que je veux. Ensuite je rentre chez moi. En général, il me faut une bonne heure. Toutes les rues se ressemblent à 4 heures du matin quand tu as bu. Enfin bref. Je mets une heure pour rentrer chez moi. Et en général ça m'évite d'avoir une trop grosse gueule de bois, le lendemain.

- Et... C'est tout ? S'étonne Draco.

- Non. Il ont un très bon whisky aussi. Et j'adore le bon whisky. Et puis ce n'est pas trop fréquenté. À part par toi, semblerait-il.

Draco pouffe d'une façon qu'Harry qualifierait de très anti-Malfoyen et boit une gorgée de son mojito.

- Alors quoi, le grand Harry Potter est juste un alcoolique notoire à la vie complètement dissolue ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, premièrement je ne suis pas le grand Harry Potter, mais juste Harry Potter. Et puis je suis pas alcoolique. J'aime les bonnes choses. Et le whisky en fait partie ! Quant à ma vie elle n'est pas... Bon, si, d'accord, elle est dissolue, mais peu importe. Et puis de toute façon pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça avec toi, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond simplement Draco. Peut-être parce que tu en as envie ?

- C'est fou. Je veux dire au maximum t'es juste un ancien camarade de classe avec qui je m'entendais même pas et qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. Et accessoirement t'es le frère d'une jeune fille qui a beaucoup de talent. Je ne vois pas vraiment laquelle de tes facettes pourrait me pousser à te raconter ma vie !

- Bon, allez, juste Harry Potter, dis moi un truc que je ne sais pas sur toi, lance soudainement Draco Malefoy..

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Lui répond Harry du tac au tac, tout en faisant signe au barman de lui apporter un autre verre.

- Oh, mais arrêtes un peu de poser des questions ! Prend ça comme un jeu qui pourrait nous aider à faire connaissance. Ça te va ?

- Non, maugréé Harry.

- Mais bordel t'es quoi ? Un gosse ? S'exclame Draco qui, malgré son impatience, ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante.

- Un truc comme ça, oui.

- Ok... Alors, résumons. Tu es juste Harry Potter, tu aimes le bon whisky et plus particulièrement venir en boire dans ce bar. Tu es complètement lunatique. Tu as un très beau cul et tu schizophrène avec des tendances à agir comme un enfant. Génial ! Je suis magnifiquement bien tombée.

- C'est un résumé plutôt correct. Sauf que je ne suis pas lunatique.

- Tu déconnes ? S'exclame Draco. Quand je suis arrivé tu m'as traité comme un moins que rien !

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez le goût du drame, lui répond Harry d'une voix où sont déjà perceptibles les verres qu'il a ingurgité.

Cette fois ci, Draco ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Cette situation était tellement... Improbable. Lui et Potter. Comme ça. À essayer de discuter. Enfin, lui essayait. Potter pas vraiment. Il agissait juste comme... Un enfant. L'enfant que peut-être il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être. Mais ça c'était autre chose. Et ces détails lui rappelait le fait qu'il ait mené une enquête sur Potter, ce qui n'était pas vraiment loyal. Ni respectueux.

- J'attends... murmure Draco.

- Ok. Euh... Je ne te déteste pas.

- Quoi ? S'étonne le blond.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire. Tu as très bien entendu.

- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration d'amour, il va falloir que je m'en remette, moi qui te prenais pour un méchant. En réalité tu es un ange, lui répond Draco en riant.

- La ferme. Je ne suis pas gentil. Et je ne t'aime pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr de t'apprécier. Juste, je ne te déteste pas. Voilà pour ton jeu débile ! C'est tout, déclare Harry, en se levant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je rentre. Le grand Harry Potter a besoin de solitude !

- Complètement schizophrène, lui lance le blond en riant de plus belle, je l'avais bien dit. Je suppose que tu me laisse la note ?

- Tu supposes bien, lui envoie Harry en enfilant sa veste, avant de quitter le bar.

Il laisse derrière lui un Draco légèrement surpris. L'heure qui venait de s'écouler lui semblait totalement... Incongrue. Du grand n'importe quoi. Un instant de vie irrésistiblement bon.

C'est, un sourire niais toujours scotché au visage, que Draco se rend au bar et demande la note. Le jeune homme derrière le bar lui sourit et lui tend un bout de papier que Draco trouve un peu trop long pour le peu de verres qu'il a pris en compagnie de Potter. Il y jette un coup d'œil et interroge le barman du regard.

- Il était là depuis quelques heures déjà. Et il paye toujours à la fin, alors... En plus, si vous voulez mon avis, il a une bonne descente votre copain, lui déclare le jeune homme.

- Enflure, marmonne le blond avant de sortir de quoi payer de son porte-feuille, son sourire refusant décidément de quitter son visage.

Quand, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il pénètre dans l'appartement qu'il loue avec sa sœur et que celle-ci vient déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, Draco repense à ce qu'il a dit à Potter. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas Potter le gentil. C'était lui.. Il était en train de le devenir. Et cette pensée était tout à fait effrayante.

.

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

* Hum... _Un Homme Libre_. David Halliday. Dans _La planète aux trésors_. Ma sœur regarde vraiment trop de dessins-animés !


	6. Je vais et je viens entre tes reins

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **25 Mars 2011. _J'essaye de poster depuis lundi sans y arriver. Mais ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi :O_ Hallelujah ;)

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Hum. Ouais. Alors. Euh...

OK. Autant être honnête. Je suis morte de trouille. Ce chapitre, rien qu'en l'écrivant ( il y a, à peu près, un mois), je me disais qu'il ne plairait peut-être pas. Qu'il était peut-être un peu trop... Un peu trop. C'est tout. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous aimerez, ou détesterez. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de juste milieux.

Moi je l'apprécie ce chapitre. Il est un peu fou. Un peu à mon image. C'est un de mes préférés. Je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. En tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et c'est déjà pas mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de préciser un petit détails. Je déteste devoir le faire. Je gâche la surprise. Alors si vous êtes courageux, arrêtez de lire et revenez à ma note quand vous aurez fini ce chapitre... Et puis sinon bah tant pis pour vous. Le rating MA est justifié par ce chapitre. Et merde. Je l'ai dit. Je suis déçue... Je voulais que vous soyez surpris. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de choquer quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais.

Sinon, quelques « Fucking Lazy » se sont manifesté. Je les en remercie ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

**Réponses aux anonymes ( You're not Fucking Lazy ! ) :**

**.  
**

**Jessica : **_Que de compliments. Je doit t'avouer que je suis flattée. Mis à part cela, je suis heureuse que cette historie te plaise. Et tu m'achève sûrement quand tu dis qu'Anna te plait car, elle, c'est MON personnage ! :) Je suis également contente que les rencontres Harry/Draco te plaisent, j'y travaille avec acharnement! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Je t'embrasse !_

**Nepheria :** _Deux petits mots seulement, et pourtant ils me font très plaisir. Merci ;)_

**Ano Nym : **_Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je suis assez fière de moi de réussir à tenir, pour l'instant, des délais corrects pour ne pas que vous ayez trop à attendre les suites ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Je t'embrasse._

**Vicky : **_Ma plus trop trop sénile Vicky, ne t'inquiètes donc pas de ton sex-appeal, il sera toujours au top pour moi ;)Je te savais fan de Peter Pan, des penchants suicidaires relatifs à Justin B. et maintenant j'apprends que t'es miss Minnie Mag. Que dire ? J'adore ! Tu m'épates à chaque review __et ça c'est la grande classe (:Le club de ceux ou celle qui n'aime pas Ginny doit exister, je suis d'accord. En même même temps qu'elle idée de nous faire imaginer qu'elle épouse Harry, qu'ils ont 3 enfants et blablabla. Qui a dit que nous voulions ce genre d'épilogue à vomir ? Pas moi ! Du coup, c'est clair que j'en profite. Tout le monde la déteste, la faire méchante c'est un peu une valeur sûre! Pour ce qui est de l'alcoolisme d'Harry, je le trouve cool comme ça, un peu moins parfait. Et j'aime ça ( ça fait très « J'aime les mauvais garçons ! Grrr !») . Et puis c'est pas forcément lui le pire, tu le verra dans ce chapitre..._

_Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas remarque plus tôt le potentiel __erotico-pervers-pedophile __de la phrase « Je ne vais pas te manger ! », moi ça m'a toujours fait flipper qu'on me dise ça ! Mais bon... Peut-être que j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu. Peut-être ? Haha ! Non, en fait c'est sur ! D'ailleurs tu m'as donné envie avec tes bêtises. Je veux un anneau, unique, qui donne pleins de pouvoirs, qui rend invisible, que l'humanité convoite ET qui délivre du whisky... (:_

_Merci d'avoir eu une petite pensée pour moi durant ton exposé, même si avouons le, les personnes qui travaillaient avec toi sont NULS ! M'enfin, pour ma part, je travaille à notre procès. Cette erreur doit être réparée. Et en parlant d'erreur, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué la mienne. Je t'embrasse & j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

**Tif : **_Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les paroles de cette chansons ;) et puis on s'en fiche, il n'y a pas d'âge pour regarder des dessins-animés. Non mais oh ! Ce que tu me dit dans ta review est vraiment très gentil. Je t'en remercie. Et je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Est-ce que Malefoy aura ce qu'il veut ? Oui. Évidemment. Comme tu le dis c'est un Malefoy. Reste juste à savoir comment il va y parvenir :P & contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce chapitre ne l'aide pas vraiment...EN tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je t'embrasse !_

_._

_._

**Sixième chapitre : Je vais et je viens entre tes reins ***

**.**

_Bristol, le 15 Juin 2010..._

_._

- Allez, Potter ! Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je squatte ton bar absolument tous les soirs dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, et les seules choses que tu m'as dit c'est « Encore toi ? » et que tu étais allergique au poils de chats. Ce qui, avouons-le est totalement dénué d'intérêt ! Je te pensais un tout petit peu plus intéressant que ça !

- Est-ce que si tu te rends compte que je suis inintéressant tu vas enfin me laisser tranquille ? Demande Harry, les yeux fixés sur le fond de son verre.

- Non. Absolument pas. En réalité, ça m'attire encore plus je crois, lui répond le blond en souriant. C'est comme si tu avais... Je ne sais pas, un truc à cacher !

- Et merde ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de gens sur cette putain de planète, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu harcèles ? Je ne peux même plus venir dans mon bar habituel sans avoir peur de t'y trouver, m'attendant accoudé au bar !

- Je ne te harcèle pas ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais comme ci. À la réunion d'anciens élèves tu m'as intrigué. Et il s'est trouvé que nos chemins se sont rencontré de nouveau par le plus grand des hasards, alors je me suis dit, autant en profiter...

- Par hasard ? Tu as tellement appelé ma secrétaire qu'elle t'a pris pour un psychopathe ! Et puis merde ! Il y avait des centaines de personnes à cette réunion, pourquoi moi ? Insiste Harry.

- C'est difficile. C'est comme... Je crois... Oui, voilà ! C'est comme quand tu as un nouveau truc. Qu'importe ce que c'est. Un stylo, une chemise, des chaussures, du parfum, un bijou, un portable, un livre. C'est nouveau. Et bizarrement, sans même le faire réellement exprès, tu t'en sers tout le temps. Tu l'adores. Il n'a rien de particulier. Il est juste neuf. Et tu l'aimes pour ça. Tu t'en sers constamment. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison, commence Malefoy.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Malefoy ? S'impatiente Harry.

- Oh, tais toi ! Bon. Et puis parfois, tu vas faire un grand rangement, ou même simplement par hasard, tu ouvres un tiroir, un placard, ou tu soulèves ton canapé, et dessous tu retrouves un vieux machin que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé et dont tu n'avais même pas remarqué la disparition, mais qui maintenant te semble cool. Alors, en te basant sur les mêmes critères qui t'ont fait détesté cet objet, tu as maintenant très envie de l'utiliser. Constamment. Uniquement parce que c'est comme s'il était neuf. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me fait exactement la même chose avec toi..., avoue Draco, rougissant très légèrement.

- Quoi, je suis genre un vieux truc que t'as retrouvé sous ton canapé et que t'as envie d'utiliser maintenant ? S'étonne Harry.

- En quelque sorte, oui, lui répond Draco en riant. Même si je ne t'ai pas trouvé sous mon canapé. Et que je n'ai pas envie de t'utiliser au sens propre du terme. Quoi que...

- Mon Dieu. Je n'y crois pas. C'est tellement... Merde, déclare Harry en se levant.

Il enfile sa veste et se dirige à pas lents vers la porte. Une fois devant il semble hésiter, se retourne et appelle Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! À demain. Je suppose.

Le blond, qui jusque là se sentait juste extrêmement ridicule, lui renvoie un sourire qui paraît presque sincère, et hoche la tête.

- Tu accepteras de jouer cette fois ?

- Tu verras bien, lui lance le brun avant de quitter vraiment le bar cette fois.

Sur le chemin qui le ramène chez lui, Harry pense à une chose. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une vieillerie qu'on retrouvait dans un placard ou sous un canapé. Mais qu'on était heureux de retrouver. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un compliment. Draco Malefoy était vraiment un abruti de première. Un abruti de première qui, malheureusement, lui semblait de plus en plus sympathique.

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le 16 Juin 2010..._

_._

- Ok. Donc la règle c'est juste de dire un truc sur nous que l'autre ne sait pas. C'est bien ça ? Demande Harry.

Draco acquiesce et invite, par son silence, Harry à commencer.

Ils sont tous les deux assis dans le même bar qu'apprécie Harry, ce qui semble être aussi le cas de Draco maintenant, dans un coin un peu plus reculé qu'à l'accoutumé, et une bouteille de whisky, ainsi que deux verres, sont placés entre eux.

- D'accord, murmure Harry. Et bien... Je n'ai jamais réussi à regarder « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » sans m'endormir. J'ai plutôt honte. C'est comme qui dirait un classique, mais je n'ai jamais réussis à comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette trilogie...

- Comment ? Et moi qui te prenais pour une espèce de masse remplie de culture, lui répond Draco en riant.

- La masse te remercie, lui envoie Harry. Allez, à toi.

- Ok. Je dois porter des lunettes pour lire, regarder la télé et tout le blabla. Seulement je trouve que j'ai un air tout bonnement stupide avec ça, alors je ne les mets jamais.

- Digne d'une pré-ado fan de boys-band ! Se moque Harry. Hum... Je sais toucher mon nez avec ma langue ! Ajoute-t-il avant de boire son verre cul sec.

- Sérieusement ? S'exclame Draco. Fais voir !

Et Harry obéit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco, qui peine à retenir son rire, et redemande au brun de le faire plusieurs fois.

Ce soir là, Harry apprendra que Draco avait sucer son pouce jusqu'à l'âge de 20 ans, et que parfois il le faisait encore. Qu'il détestait la confiture d'abricot, qu'il avait un jour vomi sur les chaussures de son père et qu'il adorait l'Espagne. Ce qui lui valu quelques sarcasmes sur sa capacité à bronzer. Le brun, lui, avoua avoir déjà manger un escargot vivant, après un pari, ne pas avoir su faire de vélo jusqu'à dix-huit ans et adorer écouter des musiques de dessins-animés pour s'endormir.

Finalement, Draco avait raison, ce jeu avait beau être stupide, il était une manière assez drôle de faire, ou de refaire dans le cas présent, connaissance.

En rentrant chez lui Draco Malefoy n'aura qu'une idée en tête, être le lendemain soir pour recommencer. Encore. Et encore. En réalité, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait de mettre en place un vrai rituel. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il passerait la journée suivant à attendre le soir avec impatience. Ni que ce sentiment se reproduirait les jours suivants. Mais, surtout, il ne savait pas qu'Harry Potter éprouverai le même sentiment...

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le 19 Juin 2010..._

_._

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai pas, déclare Draco lorsque Harry le rejoint à ce qui est maintenant devenue leur table.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? L'interroge le brun tout en retirant son manteau et en faisant signe au barman de venir.

- J'ai entendu Granger t'inviter à sortir tout à l'heure. Et puis nous sommes samedi soir, tu aurais pu avoir des projets.

- Une bouteille de votre meilleur whisky, demande Harry au serveur. Oui mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de participer à une soirée « entre filles », et puis sérieusement, j'ai passé l'âge de décréter le samedi, soir de sortie spécifique. Enfin, si ma présence n'est pas souhaité, je peux toujours m'en aller, ajoute-t-il à l'intention du blond.

- Est-ce une façon de me faire comprendre que je dois te supplier de rester pour me tenir compagnie car je ne connais absolument personne d'autre que toi dans cette ville ? Lance le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui rend son sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien en compagnie du blond.

Bien sur, au début il avait été compliqué de laisser quelqu'un comme Malefoy s'insinuer dans sa vie. Et à tous les niveaux, qui plus est. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, il n'était pas si difficile de lui faire une petite place dans son train-train quotidien. D'autant plus que John, son petit ami - même si le mot convenait très peu - était absent, qu'Hermione avait décidé de sortir avec des amies suite aux conseils d'Harry lui-même, et qu'il n'avait en réalité pas tant d'amis, dont il supportait la compagnie, que ça, Draco se révélait être un très bon remède à la solitude. Leurs querelles d'adolescents étaient à présent bien loin et, seul dans une ville inconnue, Draco avait sans doute, lui aussi besoin de compagnie. C'est du moins ce que pensais Harry. Et ce qui, de son point de vue, expliquait la soudaine passion de Draco à son sujet.

- Bonne journée ? Demande Malefoy après plusieurs minutes.

- Disons pas mauvaise. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Passionnante discussion, déclare Harry en se servant un verre.

- Tout à fait d'accord, réplique le blond en faisant de même.

Ils échangent un petit rire, avant qu'Harry ne se lance.

- Ok, je... J'ai couché avec la petite amie de mon cousin quand j'avais seize ans.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Draco, qui manque de recraché l'alcool qui se trouve dans sa bouche.

- Oui, bon, je sais que c'est dégueulasse de faire ça, mais...

- Non, non, non, le coupe le blond. Ton cousin, on parle bien de Dudley Dursley là ? Il avait une petite amie ? C'est incroyable.

Harry pouffe, puis se resserre un verre avant d'inciter, d'un mouvement de tête, Draco à se prêter au jeu.

- Euh... Oh, je sais, déclare-t-il en riant. Au mariage d'un de mes cousins éloignés, je l'ai surpris en pleine action avec la mère de Blaise. Cette femme est une cougar. Et lui, il est l'homme qui aura été le moins fidèle à sa femme, que je connaisse !

- Famille de malades. Amis malades. Famille des amis malade ! Irrécupérable, lui répond Harry.

Et les révélations s'enchainent, des plus anodines, aux plus personnelles, voir honteuses. Et au fil des révélations, la bouteille descend, et bientôt Harry en commande une autre, s'amusant de voir Draco Malefoy légèrement pompette, se laisser complètement aller.

- Ok. Euh... Oh mon Dieu j'y crois pas que je vais te raconter un truc pareil. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà dit à quelqu'un. Merde, commence le blond. Quand j'ai eu mon premier appartement, mes voisins du dessus baisaient comme des lapins, tous les soirs. Vers dix-neuf heures. Réglés comme des pendules ces deux là. Je les voyais jamais. Je les avais même jamais vu. Par contre, putain qu'est-ce que je les entendais. Bref, un soir, j'habitais là-bas depuis deux, trois mois, manque de sexe, je les entend. Je craque. Je me fais du bien comme pas permis. Deux jours plus tard, je décide d'aller leur demander du sucre ou n'importe quelle connerie comme ça, parce que mine de rien, ça me travaille de ne pas savoir à quoi ils ressemblent alors que je me suis fais plaisir en les écoutant. Et là, putain. Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter. Ils avaient au moins soixante balais. J'ai déménagé trois semaines plus tard.

Harry qui, jusque là, était pendu à ses lèvres, explose de rire. Un beau rire. Un rire franc. Fort. Un rire plein de joie. Un rire que l'on échange généralement avec ses amis. Ou avec un ancien camarade de classe, quand on a un peu trop bu. Et lui aussi.

- Putain Malefoy, tu crains. Et tu dois avoir un peu trop bu pour me raconter un truc pareil, lui répond le brun quand il parvient enfin à calmer un peu son rire.

- Oh, ça va, lance le blond tout en se servant un nouveau verre.

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, se moque Harry.

- Vas te faire foutre, lui répond Malefoy avant de boire son verre cul sec. Je tiens l'alcool. Peut-être même mieux que toi !

Harry le regarde en souriant. Malefoy est clairement soûl. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, passe sans arrête ses mains dans ses cheveux qui, par conséquent, se trouvent décoiffés. Il semble chanceler sur sa propre chaise, affiche un sourire des plus stupides et boit désormais de manière frénétique.

- À toi, lui lance le blond d'une voix dégoulinant d'alcool.

- J'ai constamment la gaule quand j'entends la voix de Kurt Cobain. C'est physique, j'y peux rien. Ce mec me fascine, c'est incontrôlable. Et c'est comme ça depuis que j'ai l'âge de seize ans.

- Et tu oses me traiter d'ado pré-pubère ! S'exclame Malefoy. Tu peux parler !

- Dis le mec qui fantasme en écoutant des soixantenaires s'accoupler...

- De la part d'un type qui fantasme sur un mort, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

Harry se laisse aller à rire, et sirote son verre doucement en observant Malefoy. La situation lui semblait toujours aussi improbable, mais il devait avouer qu'il était bien, là.

- Ok, mon tour. J'ai envie de te faire une pipe, déclare le blond.

Ok. Harry se sentait bien jusque là. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne craque complètement.

- Ferme-la. T'es saoul. Et tu regretteras tout ça dès que l'alcool ne fera plus effet, c'est à dire, au plus tard, demain !

- Oh allez, juste une petite pipe, murmure le blond, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Harry secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et pousse un soupir lassé. Il recule sa chaise, se lève et commence à enfiler sa veste.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demande le blond surpris.

- Non. On s'en va. Avant de se faire virer d'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne sais pas te tenir. Lèves-toi, ordonne-t-il à Malefoy. Essayes de ne pas tomber. Je vais payer. Attend moi là.

Comme il venait de l'annoncer, le brun se dirige vers le bar, dit quelques mots au barman, que Draco ne peut pas entendre de l'endroit où il se trouve, et paye avant de lui serrer la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient vers la table où le blond l'attend toujours. Ne semblant pas avoir bouger d'un centimètre. Regardant autours de lui de façon un peu étrange. Perdu. Ivre. Beau. Non. Pas vraiment. Erreur. Enfin si, un peu. Et dire qu'il lui avait proposé de lui faire une gâterie. Il fallait être fou pour refuser. Ou honnête. Mais depuis quand était-il redevenu gentil ? Bonne question. Mauvaise initiative.

Le blond se tourne soudainement vers lui et se met à rire bêtement. Complètement ivre.

Harry lui attrape le bras, l'entraine vers la sortie et une fois qu'ils sont à l'air frais, il commence à avancer le long de la route, tenant toujours le blond par le bras.

- Bah, où on va ? Demande Malefoy.

- Chez moi.

Et le blond recommence à rire, allez savoir pourquoi. Cette situation est ridicule. Harry tente de se retenir. De penser à autre chose. De faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais le rire du blond redouble d'intensité et il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il se met à rire lui aussi.

Ils font un magnifique tableau. Tous les deux, marchand légèrement de travers sur le bord de la route. L'un tenant le bras de l'autre. Et riant. Surtout, riant. Autant qu'il leur est possible. Riant à en avoir mal au ventre. Riant sans se soucier du fait que leur rire soit ridicule. Riant à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Riant. Tout simplement.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison du brun se fait comme ça. En zigzaguant. Et en riant. Parfois les rires s'arrêtent. Harry allume une cigarette qu'il partage avec le blond, puis les rires reprennent. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

.

- Putain elle est à toi cette piscine ? S'exclame Draco.

- Puisqu'elle est dans mon jardin, je suppose que oui, lui répond le brun en posant ses clés sur la console de sa cuisine, tandis que le blond semble scotché à sa baie vitrée, lorgnant sur sa piscine.

- Mais elle est immense...

- Je l'ai fait installée pour mon fils. Il est comme toi, il en raffole. Sauf qu'il a treize ans, lui.

- Dit le type atteint du syndrome Peter Pan. Je peux y aller ? Demande soudain le blond.

- Non. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu serais capable de te noyer.

- D'accord. Merci, déclare Malefoy avant de partir en tentant de courir, d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et de se précipiter vers la piscine.

- Merde. C'est pas possible ça, déclare Harry en regardant son invité quelque peu forcé, s'approcher de l'eau et commencer à se déshabiller.

Le temps qu'Harry aux côtés de Draco, celui-ci avait retiré ses chaussures, son tee-shirt et était en train de faire descendre son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion, le long de ses jambes fines, de sorte que le brun s'arrête soudainement de marcher. Face à lui, le corps absolument nu, de dos, de son ancien camarade de classe. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà vu des corps d'hommes nus. Plusieurs, même. Il les avait touché. Les avait gouté. Léché. Mordillé. Embrassé. Sucé. Et s'il faisait correctement fonctionner sa mémoire, il se souviendrait sûrement avoir même déjà vu le corps nu de Malefoy. Dans les vestiaires, après un cours de sport quelconque. Aussi loin que la mémoire d'Harry remonte, le blond n'avait jamais été très pudique. Une caractéristique qu'il avait gardé. Des années plus tard. Et qui les avait amené à cette situation.

Draco se retourne à moitié, envoie un sourire radieux à son hôte, puis se jette, entièrement nu, dans la piscine de ce dernier, envoyant des gouttelettes un peu partout.

Harry sourit, puisqu'il n'a plus que ça à faire. Et décide d'attendre que Malefoy ait finit son caprice. Ce type était pire qu'un enfant. Pire que lui, même.

- Allez, viens, l'appelle Draco quand, enfin, il ressort sa tête de l'eau.

- Non.

- Potter, ne fais pas l'enfant. Je ne vais rien te faire. Viens juste nager avec moi. Cette piscine est bien trop grande pour que j'y reste seul !

- C'est moi que tu traites d'enfant ? Tu as couru te jeter dans la piscine dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné ! En plus tu es à poil là dedans. Hors de question, lui rétorque le brun.

- Quoi Potter, t'as jamais vu un autre cul que le tiens ? Lui crie Malefoy. Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et viens là !

- Va te faire voir. Je t'attend à l'intérieur. Tu n'aura qu'à venir quand tu auras finis de faire l'abruti à poil dans ma piscine ! Lui lance Harry avant de, comme il vient de l'annoncer, retourner à l'intérieur.

Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir la mine boudeuse du blond avant de se laisser choir dans son canapé. Cette soirée prenait un tournant des plus étranges. D'ailleurs toute la semaine qu'il venait de vivre lui semblait étrange. Malefoy avait commencé par lui dire qu'il était une sorte de vieillerie qu'on retrouve sous un canapé, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette révélation avait touché Harry. Il avait du coup eu la stupide idée d'accepter de jouer au jeu stupide du blond pour qu'ils « refassent » connaissance. Et maintenant, moins d'une semaine plus tard, ce même blond était en train de nager totalement nu dans sa piscine. Tout ceci était... Irréel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et dans sa recherche d'explication sur la perspective que prenait sa vie, il ne voit pas Draco Malefoy sortir de la piscine, il ne le voit pas non plus tituber jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, il ne le vois pas s'approcher de lui entièrement nu. Il ne le vois pas. Il ne l'entend pas. Il n'y prête aucune attention.

Finalement, il finit par se rendre compte. Par entendre l'eau qui dégouline le long de son corps nu avant de venir s'échouer sur le parquet de son salon. Par voir le corps nu, de face cette fois, à quelques mètres de lui à peine.

- Bordel Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne vois pas que..., commence Harry.

Mais le blond ne saura jamais ce que son hôte voulais lui dire. Il ne le saura jamais parce qu'il décide de s'assoir sur ses genoux, et que cette action coupe tous ses moyens au brun. Qu'il se contente de regarder Draco sans comprendre. Qu'il ré entend, encore et sans arrêt, la voix de Draco qui lui dit qu'il veux lui faire une gâterie, au beau milieu de ce bar. Qu'il laisse même échapper un petit son qui pourrait être apparenté à un gémissement lorsque la langue du blond vient se poser sur son cou.

Et après ça, il ne dira plus rien. Il ne dira rien, lorsque Draco glissera sa main jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il ne dira rien lorsqu'il sentira clairement le sexe dur du blond contre sa hanche. Il ne dira rien lorsque son pantalon sera descendu jusqu'à ses genoux. Il ne dira rien lorsque une main pale se posera sur son propre sexe et entamera de doux vas-et-viens. Il est comme absent de son propre corps. Comme spectateur de la scène. Il ne dit rien quand son tee-shirt est retiré, ni lorsque la bouche de son ancien camarade se referme sur un de ses tétons. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque son sexe entre en contact avec celui du blond. Et il ne dit toujours rien, lorsque Malefoy bouge son bassin en rythme contre le sien.

Mais, qui ne dis mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? Sans aucun doute, Harry Potter consent à ce qui lui arrive. Au moins autant qu'il a participé à rendre Malefoy ivre. Il se laisse faire. Il est incapable de dire s'il aime ça ou non. Si c'était le moment tant désiré, ou si cette action le répugnait. Il n'y avait juste jamais pensé. Jamais. À aucun moment il n'avait imaginé Draco Malefoy dans son lit. Ou plus précisément, le chevauchant sur son canapé. Et encore moins Draco Malefoy ivre le chevauchant sur son canapé. Cette situation est ridicule. Irréelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y pense de la soirée, mais cette fois l'irréalisme touche des sommets. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, et dire au blond d'arrêter. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il allait, surtout, agripper de toute ses forces les hanches du blond parce que celui-ci était en train d'empaler son corps dégoulinant d'eau, sur le sien. Et il allait gémir. Parce que c'était bon. Bien trop bon pour que sa conscience ne se manifeste à nouveau. Peut-être même allait-il crier. En tout cas, il se laisse complètement aller. Il jette un regard au blond qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, semble ne penser à rien. Absolument rien. Il profite simplement de l'instant et c'est ce que le brun décide de faire, lui aussi.

Le blond, alors même que c'est lui qui est pénétré, semble dominer totalement la situation. Il bouge son corps en cadence sur celui du brun. Il s'empale, tantôt rapidement, tantôt plus doucement. Il agrippe les épaules devenues solides de l'ancien adolescent maigrichon. Il griffe. Il pince. Il glisse une main entre leur deux corps, se donnant du plaisir en même temps. Et bientôt, Harry ne peut empêcher son propre corps de boucher à la rencontre de celui du blond.

À vrai dire, Draco Malefoy semble n'avoir aucun complexe, et cela fascine tout simplement son amant. Il avait connu plusieurs hommes avant, dont certains étaient tout sauf farouches, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avais vu quelqu'un avoir un rapport sexuel avec un tel abandon, une telle liberté. Il pense un instant à John, son ex – définitivement cette fois ? - qui pratiquait le sexe de la manière la plus banale qui soit, qui affichait une soumission proche de l'ennui. Il pense à John et puis il voit Malefoy s'abandonner totalement à lui. Il se sent vivant. La vue du corps pale contre le sien l'excite au plus au point, et il ne résiste pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il vient dans un grognement roque, et a le plaisir de pouvoir observer Draco se finir, de quelques mouvements de mains rapides et bien placés, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui.

Les cinq minutes qui suivent, leur semblent plus longues que tout ce qui vient de se produire. Harry est toujours confortablement installé dans l'étroitesse moite de son amant, qui tente de retrouver une respiration normale. Aucun des deux n'ose briser le silence. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils savaient quoi se dire, de toute façon. Ils sont comme deux adolescents gênés après leur première fois. Harry pense même un instant à faire semblant de s'être endormi, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone se fait entendre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui t'appelles à trois heures du matin, ou est-ce que ton téléphone est réglé pour t'éviter toute discussion post-coïtale ? Demande Draco en se dégageant du corps du brun.

- Non, on m'appelle parfois à trois heures du matin. Des groupes qui donnent des concerts et, parfois, avec le décalage horaire, ça donne ça. J'arrive, lui répond Harry après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire.

Harry attrape le téléphone et s'éloigne, entièrement nu, dans la pièce adjacente qui, d'après ce que Draco peut voir, doit être la cuisine. Il entend vaguement quelques mot, mais ne s'y attarde pas, il a autre chose en tête.

.

En effet, lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry retourne dans son salon, il a la surprise de le trouver vide. Il va vérifier dehors et constate que les vêtements de Draco ne sont plus à côté de la piscine. Il appelle plusieurs fois son nom, mais n'obtient aucune réponses. Le blond avait tout simplement disparu. Il était parti. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans un signe. Sans rien finalement.

Seuls l'eau sur le parquet, au beau milieu du salon, et les traces de semence séchée sur le ventre d'Harry, témoignent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Témoignent que tout ceci ne sort pas tout droit de l'imagination du brun.

À vrai dire, il ne sait pas tellement ce qu'il doit en penser. Il ne sait plus grand grand chose. Les effets de l'alcool se dissipent lentement et, pris d'un soudaine fatigue, le brun s'allonge sur son canapé. Toujours nu, et sans avoir pris la peine de se nettoyer. Comme pour garder une preuve de cette nuit des plus étranges. Comme pour palier à la solitude qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il habite seul cette grande maison, se fait sentir. Il ferme les yeux, les bras repliés autours de son corps, et il s'endort. Presque paisiblement.

.

**À suivre...**

**.  
**

*****_ Je t'aime, moi non plus. Serge Gainsbourg & Jane Birkin_. Cette chanson se passe de tout commentaire. Sublime. Tout simplement.

.

**P.S. :** Étant donné que je n'ai pu posté Lundi et qu'on est déjà Vendredi, je ne posterai pas de chapitre le 28, mais bien le lundi d'après, c'est à dire le o4 Avril. & encore désolé pour ce retard, totalement indépendant de ma volonté !


	7. Ne te mouches pas dans ma robe

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **o4 Avril 2011. _Comme Promis._

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_J'aime dormir chez moi le vendredi soir et que, quand il rentre de sa chambre universitaire, vers o2 ou o3 heures du mat' mon grand frère se glisse dans mon lit pour me faire un câlin. Ensuite, on écoute Elvis._

Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce n'est pas forcément celui que tout le monde attend, mais en même temps, comment réagir quand la personne avec qui vous venez de couchez s'enfuit ? Bonne question. Celle-là et puis le pourquoi aussi. Vous avez été nombreux à me demander, je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre vous apportera toutes les réponses, mais bon...

Je suis une espère de sadique, névrosée, au cerveau défaillant, qui écrit des cochonneries au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Mes résultats de partiels ont amenés Maman à vouloir me confisquer mon notebook. Puis a trouvé cela plus drôle de me priver de sortie. Sauf que, merde, je suis majeure. « J'ai payé les frais d'entrée à l'université », m'a-t-elle répondue. Et quand je lui ai donné le montant des frais universitaire ( Un quart de ma ridicule paye ! ) elle s'est mise à hurler.

Conclusion : Selon elle, je suis un rat. Selon moi, sa réaction disproportionnée m'a évité d'avoir à acheter ma liberté. Fucking Perfect. Ah et aussi j'ai atteins les 100 reviews. Merci:D

Ma vie ressemble à une pièce de théâtre absurde. Et j'aime ça.

.

**Ode aux anonymes : [ Ouais, enfin réponses aux reviews, quoi ! ]**

**.**

**Ano nym : **_Oui Draco est méchant. Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. À mes yeux du moins. J'ai bien essayé les fictions où il est gentil et mielleux... Mais, y'a pas à dire, moi c'est en méchant que je le préfère ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Je t'embrasse !_

**Jude Goyave : **_Hum je suis bien contente que cette fiction te plaise. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi quand quelqu'un prend quelques minutes de son temps pour me dire ça ! Personnages attachants ? On ne s'ennuie jamais ? Mon Dieu, tu ne pouvais me faire un plus beau compliment. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je t'embrasse, toute flattée et rougissante que je suis, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi ! Et encore un énorme merci !_

**Archangel69 : **_Effectivement, plein de question. Est-ce que je l'ai fait exprès ? Oui. Bien sur. Je suis une sadique en puissance :) En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il __en sera de même pour celui-ci ! Je t'embrasse. Et à très vite j'espère !_

**Vicky : **_Vicky. Ma Vicky. L'utilisation du possessif devient obligatoire. Tu es à moi. Je l'ai décidé. Haha ! ( Non ce n'était pas un rire niais ! ). Pour revenir au chapitre, hum ouais, leurs hormones les travaillaient, on va dire ça comme ça. C'est mignon ;) mais pas d'amour pour tout de suite. N'exagérons pas !_

_Ensuite, tu as vu juste. Et c'est assez gênant. C'est comme savoir qu'on est observé 24h/24. En gros tu transformes ma vie en une espèce de grosse télé réalité... VDM, non ? Il y a beaucoup de moi dans ce chapitre. Oui. Tu m'as démasqué. Même si j'avoue que je ne suis pas touchée en écoutant des vieux s'envoyer en l'air. Ça, ça sort tout droit de mon imagination. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit franchement mieux, aux vues de ma santé mentale... Mais bon ! Mais pas mal d'autres trucs, en revanche, sont vrais. Je me suis laissée aller à être un peu Draco. Et un peu Harry. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que j'aimais tellement ce chapitre..._

_Ceci dit, revenons à l'essentiel... Je me lance dès à présent à la recherche de l'anneau qui délivre Whisky ET Dom Perignon ;)_

_Pour finir, le destin veut que, moi aussi j'arrive à toucher mon nez avec ma langue. C'est un signe :P Par contre le poing dans la bouche j'arrive pas. C'est frustrant ! Ceci dit, je t'embrasse GOULUMENT ! [ Laisse, elle débloque...]_

_P.S. : J'aime particulièrement tes « __review de la taille d'un pavé et qui donne le sentiment que tu es 24h/24 shootée au LSD. ». Elles sont jouissives, alors n'arrête pas ! Merci !_

**.**

**.**

**Septième chapitre : Ne te mouches pas dans ma robe.**

**( Pas cette fois, relèves-toi ! )***

_._

_Bristol, le 23 Juin 2010..._

**.**

- Tu n'auras qu'à la chanter en petite culotte, tu verras, tout le monde oubliera que tu es une chanteuse à texte.

- Certainement pas ! Répond Anna en riant. Surtout que je ne pense pas être une chanteuse « à texte » comme tu dis.

- Tes textes sont bons Anna. Réellement. J'ai rarement vu ça, pour une chanteuse de ton âge. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune sorte de préjugés débiles sur la jeunesse, mais quand on sait que tu les écris toi-même, à seulement dix-sept ans, c'est impressionnant. Certains artistes, bien plus âgés, seraient incapables de faire ça. Je t'assure ! Si tu ne réussis pas tu pourras toujours finir par écrire des textes pour des jeunettes qui acceptent de chanter en culotte.

Anna ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flattée, elle laisse échapper un petit rire, avant de l'arrêter de façon brutale.

- J'écris des textes touchants parce que je me base sur ce qui m'est arrivé de dur dans la vie..., murmure-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Demande Harry d'une voix où la moindre once de plaisanterie a disparu.

- Non, je jouais à la pauvre petite fille riche.

Harry lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de relancer l'enregistrement d'Anna qu'ils viennent de faire.

Ils sont tous les deux assis côte à côte dans le studio. Anna est en tailleur sur son fauteuil, vêtue d'un short ridiculement petit et d'un collant jaune plus ou moins fluo. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

Harry, quant à lui, a une cigarette à la bouche et ferme les yeux quand il écoute la musique. Comme à chaque fois, il semble dans un autre monde.

Ils ressemblent à deux enfants. Quand il est parfaitement détendu, comme à cet instant, le visage d'Harry semble perdre toute trace des années qui ont passées. Quand à Anna, elle rayonne, tout simplement.

L'horloge derrière eux affiche dix-huit heures trente. Ils s'étaient retrouvé en début d'après-midi, comme souvent depuis quelques jours, et avait travaillé à mettre les textes d'Anna en chanson, avec l'aide de quelques musiciens de confiance avec lesquels la compagnie avait l'habitude de travailler. D'habitude, Hermione participait à cette opération, mais elle était partie pour quelques jours aux États-Unis, assister à plusieurs festivals en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, une des premières chanteuses que la Evan's Company avait produit et qui, au fil du temps, était devenue très proche d'Hermione. Cependant, elle refusait de quitter son pays natal, et Hermione se faisait un plaisir de lui rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Par conséquent, Harry et Anna travaillaient tous les deux, et leurs séances ressemblaient plus à des après-midi à la garderie qu'à de réelles séances de travail.

Blagues, fausses bagarres, insultes en tout genre et parfois même petites danses, tout y passait. Anna était une adolescente facile à vivre, drôle et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Sûrement un trait de caractère typiquement Malefoyen, le seul d'ailleurs dont elle semblait avoir hériter.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer le refrain un tout petit peu plus aigu, mais l'essentiel y est, déclare Harry lorsque la chanson touche à sa fin.

- Hum, les musiciens ont vraiment fait du bon travail, répond la blonde d'une voix rêveuse.

- Ouais, surtout le brun avec les petites lunettes..., se moque Harry.

- Daren ? Oui. Enfin, il n'y a pas que lui. Ils sont tous très... Merde, ça se voit tant que ça ? Demande Anna.

- Qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Complètement. D'ailleurs, en tant que patron je devrais vous dire de ne pas mélanger sexe et travail. Quoi que, sexe, à ton âge ?

- J'ai presque dix-huit ans, alors oui, sexe. Du moins j'espère. Étant donné que tu ne nous interdira rien. Tu n'es pas ce style de patron.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Et je suis quel genre de patron alors ? Demande Harry en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Hum... Plutôt cool. Drôle. Qui ne se prend pas la tête. J'ai même du mal à t'imaginer te prendre la tête en dehors du travail. Malgré ton âge avancé, je pense que tu es plutôt du genre à te fumer un joint pour te détendre, plutôt qu'à crier. Ensuite hum... Je pense que tu te fous royalement de la vie privée et/ou sexuelle de tes employés, du moment qu'elle n'interfère pas dans ton travail. Y a pas à dire, t'es plutôt cool comme patron.

- C'est très gentil tout ça, mais premièrement je n'ai pas un « âge avancé », et deuxièmement, la flatterie ne te mènera nul part avec moi !

La jeune fille se laisse aller à rire, et Harry la suit quelques instants plus tard.

Cependant, lorsque la pièce est à nouveau plongée dans le silence, ils entendent le bruits de pneu qui crissent sur le gravier, plus haut, bientôt suivit par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et de pas dans le couloir. Aucun des deux ne bougent ou ne laisse montrer sa curiosité, pourtant, ils se demandent tous deux qui vient leur rendre visite.

- Bonsoir Élisa, déclare une voix qu'Harry est presque sur de reconnaître.

- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy, répond la voix de la jeune femme, au grand dam du brun.

Depuis le petit incident qui avait eu lieu chez lui près d'une semaine auparavant, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour éviter Malefoy. Ce n'était pas tellement une question de honte, il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher après tout. Mis à part d'avoir payer à boire au blond. Et de l'avoir ramener chez lui alors qu'il était saoul. Et qu'il avait dit avoir une folle envie de lui tailler une pipe. Bon, très bien, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été des plus futé sur ce coup là. Mais, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le problème. Pas seulement en tout cas.

Le fait est que Draco avait quitté précipitamment la maison d'Harry après avoir couché avec lui. Peut-être voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait déjà son acte ? Qu'il avait agit sur un coup de tête. Ou qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ? Peut-être même s'était-il réveillé dans son lit le lendemain, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille au soir, mis à part une petite douleur à l'arrière train.

À vrai dire, c'était le doute qui avait poussé Harry à éviter le blond. Le doute de « l'après ».

Et, le doute faisant son chemin, il avait pris la peine de vérifier précautionneusement chaque matin que la voiture de Draco avait quitté l'allée et qu'il ne risquait pas de le croiser. Il avait inventer des rendez-vous divers et variés, à l'heure pile où le blond devait venir chercher sa sœur. Il l'avait clairement évité. Soit. Jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas.

- Merde..., marmonne la jeune blonde.

Harry se retourne vers elle. Merde ? C'est plutôt lui qui devrait dire ça. Lui et pas elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de vouloir éviter son grand frère. Ou au moins, aucune raison capable de rivaliser avec la sienne. Car lui en avait une. Une des plus importante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'entend murmurer Harry sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Mon frère.

- J'ai entendu. Serait-ce trop demander que d'exiger un léger développement ?

- Il est venu me chercher, explique-t-elle. Il va surement vouloir m'emmener manger avec lui je ne sais pas trop où...

- C'est plutôt sympa de se faire inviter au restaurant, enfin moi ça me plait quand on m'invite, lance Harry, plus concentré sur une façon de partir sans se faire voir que sur le pseudo problème de la jeune fille.

- Oui. D'ailleurs Daren l'a fait. Draco va me tuer.

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire avant que tout son corps ne se fige à l'entende de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. La panique s'empare de lui. Il veut éviter cette confrontation à tout prix, mais la porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard à peine, sur la personne de Draco Malefoy.

- Bonsoir, déclare-t-il.

- Bonsoir, murmure en retour Harry, cherchant à tout pris à éviter son regard.

- Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je meurs de faim Anna, demande le blond.

La jeune fille lance un regard désespéré à son patron, avant qu'un étincelle de malice se mette à briller au fond de son regard. Quelque chose qui, de l'avis du brun, se présage rien de bon.

- Je ne peux pas venir manger avec toi, Daren m'a invité, et j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Mais Harry a proposé de te tenir compagnie à ma place, déclare la blonde à toute vitesse.

- Vraiment ? Demande Draco en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'Harry se recroqueville, espérant tant bien que mal se faire avaler par son fauteuil.

Harry se tait. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il doit gérer cette situation. À croire que les Malefoy s'étaient ligués afin de lui pourrir la vie.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son patron, Anna se laisse aller à penser que l'arrangement dont elle a décidé lui convient. Elle répond donc à la place du brun.

- Oui, vraiment. Il m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir ! Et puis il sait à quel point c'est important pour moi.

Penser à tuer cette stupide adolescente.

- Hum... Très bien, déclare Draco après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Oh ! Mais qui est Daren au fait ?

- Un des musiciens qui travaille sur mes chansons !

- Dis moi que je n'ai pas besoin de te parler sexualité, sida, hépatite et grossesse, marmonne le blond.

- Mon Dieu non Draco. Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Tu es le meilleur, déclare la jeune fille avant de déposer un bisou sur chacune de ses joues. À lundi patron ! Passez une bonne soirée, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry avant de quitter le studio en courant, sa longue chevelure se balançant derrière elle.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle vient de créer, la jeune fille disparaît, laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête avec une discussion qu'il n'ont pas envie d'avoir.

- Alors comme ça, tu as très envie de diner en ma compagnie, il parait ? Se moque le blond.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy, Harry relève la tête et croise son regard. Bizarrement, il a l'air de s'amuser de la situation. De s'amuser de la gène d'Harry et cela l'agace au plus haut point.

- Ce n'est pas mon idée. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, marmonne-t-il.

- Oh..., répond Draco faussement déçu. Et est-ce que cette invitation tient quand même ?

- Vingt-et-une heure chez moi. Ramène des bières. Je m'occupe de la nourriture, lui répond Harry avant de se lever d'un coup et de disparaître, lui aussi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers qu'il se rend réellement compte qu'il vient d'inviter Draco à diner chez lui. C'était toujours mieux que de se faire inviter au restaurant par le blond. Oui ? Non ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Quoi que, la seule et unique fois où Malefoy était venu chez lui... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Surtout pas. Les membres de la famille Malefoy était tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Ils allaient surement finir par le tuer. Et Hermione qui n'était pas là... Sa vie était foutue !

.

* * *

.

La voiture de Draco était immobile au bout de l'impasse qui donnait sur l'immense maison d'Harry Potter. La blond jette un regard à sa montre. Vingt heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Il était en avance. Et pas qu'un peu, puisque sa voiture était arrêtée depuis déjà dix minutes au moins. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu Potter. Ou plutôt il s'était offert à Potter. Peu importe. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ou ils avaient baisés plus vraisemblablement...

À vrai dire, Draco ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui suffirait de quelques verres pour faire la pute devant Potter. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que tout cela ce n'était pas lui. Que ce qu'il avait fait était tout sauf à la hauteur de classe Malfoyenne dont il faisait preuve en temps normal. Et puisqu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de reprendre une vie normal ? C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours d'habitude. Il trouvait une proie. Il la mettait dans son lit, et ensuite il passait à autre chose. Très simplement. Il était un homme sans réelles attaches. Il profitait pleinement. Il agissait toujours comme lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Et cette vie lui convenait parfaitement.

Cependant, la réponse à ses questions lui semble soudain d'une simplicité désarmante. Il en voulait encore. Son obsession pour Potter ne l'avait toujours pas quitter. Mais, peut-être que s'il recommençait, ça passerait. Peut-être. Sottises. Ça passerait. Obligatoirement. Fichues hormones.

Malefoy se fou soudain d'être en avance. Il met le contact, roule jusqu'à la « villa Potter », se gare devant, attrape le pack de bière posé sur la banquette arrière, et s'avance, son assurance retrouvée, vers l'entrée.

.

* * *

.

Harry sort à peine de sa douche lorsqu'il entend sonner à la porte. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, exaspéré d'être encore et toujours en retard, mais celle-ci n'affiche que vingt heures et cinquante minutes. Bordel. Malefoy était en avance.

Incroyable.

Harry attrape sa serviette, l'enroule autours de sa taille et s'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy ne l'avait jamais vu à poil. Merde. Ne surtout pas penser à ça. Une serviette de bain, ne cache absolument rien d'une quelconque excitation.

- Tu essayes de me charmer, Potter ? Se moque Malefoy, quand Harry lui ouvre la porte seulement vêtu de sa serviette.

- Pas vraiment. Je pensais que tu étais du genre en retard. Pas trop, mais juste un peu. Du genre, qui aime se faire désirer. Ça me semblait évident. À croire que je me suis tromper sur toi.

Pas vraiment, pense Draco. Il était tout à fait comme ça en temps normal. Et avec toutes les autres personnes de son entourage. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il perdait toutes ses bonnes habitudes. Déroutant.

- Hum et bien fais comme chez toi, déclare Harry. Je vais m'habiller. Je... Enfin, j'arrive. Je me dépêche.

Et il disparaît dans ses escaliers, laissant Draco seul au beau milieu de son salon. Celui-ci pose sa veste sur le dossier d'un chaise, et se lance dans la découverte de ce salon qu'il n'a qu'entraperçu la dernière fois qu'il est venu chez Potter. Il lance un regard mauvais au canapé témoin de leurs ébats, puis décide de l'ignorer complètement.

Il observe les photos qui trainent dans le salon. Beaucoup d'un petit garçon brun. Le sosie de Potter. En plus jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune, une dizaine d'années sur la photo où il semble le plus vieux. Ce petit garçon devant un gâteau d'anniversaire, à la plage ou jouant au baseball. Des photos de ce garçon avec Harry. Le même regard. Le même sourire. Le même problème de coiffure. Son fils, sans aucun doute. Quelques photos d'Harry et Hermione également. D'Hermione seule. Des photos de jeunes à ce qui semble être des concerts, des festivals. Un peu partout. Harry et Hermione entourés de ces jeunes. Des artistes qu'ils ont produit. Sûrement.

Quelques CD, quelques films. La maison normale, d'un gars typiquement normal, finalement.

- Tu aimes la nourriture italienne j'espère ? Déclare Harry en réapparaissant faisant sursauter le blond. J'ai commandé dans un endroit que je connais bien. C'est toujours mieux que si c'est moi qui me met aux fourneaux !

- Hein ? Oh oui, bien sur ! J'ai ramené les bières, je les ai posé sur la table.

- Hum. Je vais les mettre au frais, répond Potter.

Discussion insignifiante. Sans le moindre intérêt. La gène faisait son chemin. Lentement, mais sûrement. Ruinant tout ce qui avait été construit durant ces longues soirées au bar. Toutes les confidences. Et ce début de ce qui ressemblait à de l'amitié.

- Je pensais que tu aurais plus de CD que ça, murmure Draco, décidant que lancer Harry sur la musique ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

- Oh, en fait il y en a un peu partout. La plupart sont dans mon bureau. La discographie de Nirvana est dans ma chambre, celle des Doors dans la chambre d'ami. J'ai même quelques CD des Beatles entre deux bouteilles, dans mon bar. Ceux là sont ceux qu'Hermione m'a offert en espérant que je jetterais mes vieux vinyles. Enfin c'était il y a quelques années déjà, maintenant elle veut que j'informatise tout. Elle me traite sans arrêt de vieux machin..., répond Harry pensif.

Draco sourit. Il est impressionnant de voir avec quelle facilité Harry se met à parler de sa vie. Comme il se laisse entrainer par une simple petite question.

- Et alors, tu fais une petite place à la nouvelle technologie, ou pas du tout ?

- Certainement pas. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut aimer écouter de la musique sur Internet. Maintenant il suffit de quelques clics pour dire que l'ont est fan de tel ou tel chanteur. J'ai peut-être l'air vieux jeu, mais pour moi, rien ne remplacera jamais un vieux vinyle.

- Alors quoi ? Demande Malefoy. Tu n'as pas de MP3, tu ne télécharges pas, légalement j'entends ?

- Non, répond Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en décalage avec son temps.

- Incroyable, murmure Draco.

- Pas tant que ça, marmonne le brun. Bon, assez parlé de mon problème avec la technologie. Viens, je meurs de faim !

.

* * *

.

- Ce sont tes parents ? Demande Malefoy, ses yeux tombant soudain sur une photo qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là.

Ils sont tous les deux assis autours de la table. Les restes de leur repas entre eux deux. Harry fume une cigarette, tandis que Draco laisse ses yeux curieux se promener dans la pièce.

La photo en question représente un couple. Une femme, rousse, la vingtaine, une robe mi-longue et un magnifique sourire. Elle tient la main d'un jeune homme qui doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pétillants et moqueurs. Là encore, une forte ressemblance avec Harry. En un peu plus jeune. Le Harry que Draco n'a pas connu.

- Hum, acquiesce Harry tout en faisant signe au blond de le suivre au salon.

Draco s'assoit sur le canapé et Harry s'assoit en tailleur sur le tapis, juste devant lui.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Parfois je regarde des photos d'eux et moi, et j'essaye de me rappeler, mais évidemment rien ne vient. Alors je m'invente des souvenirs. J'en veux tellement que j'essaye de me convaincre que les trucs que j'imagine sont réels. Bah... ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Des fois je donnerai tout pour me souvenir. D'autres fois, je me dis que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement me manquer. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais continue, murmure Draco, surpris de la tournure que prend la conversation.

- Ils m'ont manqué. Évidemment. Toute mon enfance. À chaque fois que je voyais ma tante embrasser mon cousin. Dès que je l'entendais, lui, l'appeler Maman. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait. Mais, d'un autre coté, je suis content de ne pas avoir de souvenirs. De ne pas me dire « C'était tellement bien quand mes parents et moi on faisait ça... ». Mais ce n'est qu'un détail finalement. Je me suis longtemps dit que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir avec eux. Que tout aurait été plus simple. Et puis, ça aussi, ça m'est passé. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une chance folle de pouvoir vivre. Qu'eux, ils auraient sûrement tout donné pour être encore là. Que Sirius, mon parrain, aurait tout donné pour que ces meilleurs amis soient encore là. Il me parlait souvent d'eux quand j'étais petit et qu'il me prenait pour un week-end. On sortait, il m'emmenait voir la mer et il me parlait de mes parents. Je crois... Il essayait de me construire des souvenirs. Il voulait être un homme bien. Il a survécu dix ans avec le fantôme de ses meilleurs amis, puis il a sombré. C'est pour ça que je me dit que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir à vivre avec leur souvenir. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais quand je l'ai fait je me suis mis à vivre pour eux. J'ai vécu pour trois, et ça n'a pas toujours été très simple, déclare Harry en riant doucement. J'ai voulu vivre ma vie à cent mille à l'heure. J'ai voulu tout faire. J'ai voulu me dire que s'ils me voyaient de là-haut, ils soient heureux de me voir pousser ma vie jusque dans ces derniers retranchements. La coke, la clope, l'alcool, conduire sans ceinture, traverser sans regarder, le saut à l'élastique, en parachute, les orgies, les partouzes... Tout. Absolument tout y est passé. Et c'est quand je met ma vie à l'épreuve que je me sens pleinement vivant. Je nargue la mort. Je la nargue car elle m'a enlevé les personnes dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Harry fait une pause, juste le temps de remarquer que sa cigarette est finie. Il en allume une nouvelle, boit une gorgée de bière et lance un regard à Draco, pendu à ses lèvres, avant de reprendre.

- Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, tout est différent. Je suis différent. Je fais attention. Pour mon fils. Pour Hermione. Pour la musique, parce qu'elle m'a sauvé. C'est à ça que je me suis raccroché quand plus rien n'allait. Pour tous ces jeunes dont j'essaye de réaliser le rêve. J'ai, comme qui dirait, trouvé un sens à ma vie. Je travaille chaque jour à ma rédemption. J'essaye de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Un bon père. Une belle personne. J'essaye de me racheter de tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. De tout ce que j'ai foiré. Comme avec Ginny, mon ex femme. Avec elle j'ai vraiment tout foiré. Tu vois, fille ou garçon, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mon cousin s'amusait à dire que j'étais asexué. Ça le faisait énormément rire. Et je crois qu'au fond, il y avait un peu de vérité la dessous. Je savais que Ginny était belle. Tout le monde le disait. Et puis même, je n'étais pas aveugle. Grande, rousse flamboyante, à forte poitrine. Même celle qui étaient qualifiées de moches, ne s'intéressaient pas à moi au lycée - Merci Dudley d'avoir ruiné ma vie sociale - alors quand elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais, j'ai foncé. Je n'ai jamais compris. Je n'ai pas cherché longtemps non plus. J'avais seize ans et je pensais que Kurt Cobain me faisait fantasmer pour la seule et unique raison qu'il était une star. Il faudra que j'attende vingt-cinq ans pour comprendre qu'en réalité c'est juste parce que c'est un homme. Un très bel homme. La logique voulait qu'un homme aille avec une femme. Pourquoi pas ? À seize ans on se bécotait, à dix-sept on couchait ensemble et à vingt elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte.

Harry s'interrompt un instant, jette un regard à une photo de son fils accrochée un peu plus loin, et reprend.

- Cette époque de ma vie est un grand bordel. Elle était si heureuse. J'ai pensé que je pouvais la laissé l'être pour deux. Évidemment, ça n'a jamais marché. Avec Hermione on venait de monter le label, on passait notre temps dans des festivals rock, je buvais beaucoup trop. Je fumais comme un pompier et je prenais un rail quand mon moral était au plus bas. Et j'allais avoir un gosse. Rien de bien compatible. Surtout quand on sait que j'étais, moi-même, encore un gosse. Faut le dire, même si aujourd'hui j'en ai honte, j'ai été un père de merde. Je ratais les échographies ou bien j'arrivais totalement défoncé. Je me disais que j'aurais le temps quand il serait là. Tu parles ! J'ai raté ses premières dents, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots... Tu sais ce qu'il a dit en premier ? Son premier mot ? Demande Harry, amer.

- Non, répond Draco quasi immédiatement, pendu à ses lèvres et impatient d'entendre la suite de son histoire.

- Papa. Papa alors que je n'étais jamais là. Papa alors que je détestais devoir vivre avec sa mère. Je l'ai aimé. Je crois. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à la détester. Elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait. La famille, la maison à une heure en voiture de Londres, l'amour dégoulinant, les surnoms débiles. Tout ce que je voulais depuis que j'étais petit. Tout me donnait envie de vomir. Quel coup du sort... je travaillais de plus en plus tard. Je ne dormais plus dans mon lit. Je ne faisais plus l'amour à ma femme. Et puis tout s'est enchainé à une vitesse monstre. Un premier artiste qui connait le succès. Les soirées mondaines s'enchainent. Un type m'embrasse. Il me fait l'amour dans un garde manger. J'aime ça. Je suis gay. Je trouve certains hommes beaux. Je me surprend à fantasmer sur eux. Chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée avec ma propre femme. J'ai peur de ce qu'il m'arrive. Comme quand j'étais petit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et puis je recommence. Manque de bol, elle me surprend. Et dire que certains hommes trompent leurs femmes pendant des années... Le divorce. Un fils que je connais à peine. Et qu'on m'enlève, qui plus est. Et puis Ron. Ce salop...

La voix du brun se brise et Draco à une soudaine envie, folle, de le prendre dans ses bras. De le consoler. De lui dire que maintenant tout irait bien...

- J'ai détruit Ginny. Jamais elle ne se remettra de m'avoir trouvé à quatre pattes dans le salon, la queue d'un autre mec entre les fesses. Jamais. Elle. La dernière d'une famille bien trop nombreuse. Cette jeune fille qui rêvait d'argent, de luxe, d'un bon petit mari bien sous tout rapport. Elle s'effondre. Elle perd dix kilos, couche avec n'importe qui. Elle souffre. Et ça c'est tout ce que voit mon meilleur ami. Il se met à me haïr. Et moi je ne vois rien. J'ai bien trop de mal à comprendre le reste de ma vie. Il soupçonne Hermione de coucher avec moi parce que c'est la seule qui essaye de me comprendre. Il lui demande de choisir entre nous deux et elle refuse de le faire. Alors c'est elle qui paye. Parce que c'est une cible facile et que, lui, vire aussi névrosé que sa sœur. Il la demande en mariage. Puis la détruit. De la même façon que j'ai détruit sa sœur. Il couche avec une jeune chanteuse. Hermione s'effondre. Elle sombre et j'essaye de nous ramener à la surface. Sauf que c'est elle qui finira par le faire. Parce que moi je n'en ai pas la force.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi il agit de cette façon, Draco se laisse glisser du canapé afin d'atterrir aux côtés du brun. Celui-ci, surpris, relève la tête vers lui, et le blond en profite. Il glisse une main derrière la nuque de son hôte, tend son corps vers lui, et vient poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser, à l'origine doux, devient plus insistant. Le blond entrouvre la bouche et sa langue vient se poser contre les lèvres d'Harry qui ne tarde pas à céder. Sa bouche s'ouvre, elle aussi, et leurs langues se rencontrent, arrachant un gémissement à Malefoy. Les deux hommes poursuivent le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il leur est possible, puis, le besoin de respirer oblige, ils se séparent, les joues et les lèvres rougies.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour ça tu sais, murmure Harry.

- Je sais, répond le blond. J'en avais juste envie.

- N'espère pas que je te dise que j'en avais besoin.

- Mais je crois que tu en avais besoin en réalité, réplique Malefoy.

- Peu importe. De toute façon, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu le fais, c'est pour ne pas avoir à, toi, me raconter quelque chose de trop intime. Pas à moi. Surtout pas à moi ! S'emporte le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonne Draco.

- Je veux dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne veux pas que j'en apprenne plus sur toi alors que j'ai l'impression que toi tu connais déjà tout de moi. Tu ne veux pas te confier. Baiser, ça, par contre, tu veux bien. Mais après ?Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était, comme pour la dernière fois ?

- C'est toi qui m'évites depuis la dernière soirée chez toi, je te signale, murmure le blond qui sent que la conversation est sur le point de dégénérer.

- Malefoy, tu t'es foutu à poil, tu as voulu qu'on couche ensemble, et ensuite tu t'es barré. Sans un mot. Sans une explication. Sans rien. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, je sais que je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes quand je t'embrasse, murmure Draco.

- Et moi je sais que je ne veux pas être ton jouet Malefoy. Quand j'avais onze ans, je te laissais faire tout ce que tu voulais. Tu cachais mes fringues après les cours de sport, tu te moquais ouvertement de moi, tu déchirais mes devoirs ou tu me volais mon déjeuner. Toi ou les autres. Peu importe. Mais je ne suis plus ce petit garçon qui se laissait faire. J'ai arrêté de laisser les autres faire ce qu'ils voulaient de ma vie. Et je ne te laisserai pas recommencer ! Alors, quand tu saura ce que tu veux, quand tu me fera assez confiance pour arrêter de te voiler la face quand on est ensemble, on en reparlera. En attendant, bonne nuit Malefoy. Pas la peine que je te raccompagne, tu connais la sortie je suppose !

Le brun se lève, attrape son paquet de cigarettes et une bière au passage, et se dirige vers les escaliers sans même un dernier regard pour le blond.

Draco, lui, reste assis sur le tapis, le goût des lèvres de Potter toujours sur les siennes. Et il tente de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi Harry avait réagit de cette façon. De comprendre pourquoi lui avait agit de cette façon. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'on interprète mal ses intentions. Il avait juste voulu le réconforter. Lui dire qu'il voulait être là pour lui. Qu'il voulait être son ami. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense en tout cas.

Mais à trop crier au loup, plus personne ne nous vient en aide quand il s'avère que c'est vrai. Et quand on passe son temps à jouer avec les autres, plus personne ne nous prend au sérieux, quand il s'avère que l'on veut être honnête.

.

**À suivre... **

.

.

_* Je crois que je ne t'aime plus, Cali._


	8. C'est qu'elle a pris la moitié de

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **11 Avril 2011. _Il fait BEAU & CHAUD et en plus, je suis en VACANCES !_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_Ce chapitre amène comme un cheveu dans la soupe. _

C'est du grand n'importe quoi. C'est la folie que peut entrainer l'amour. C'est le mal qu'on fait aux autres parce que c'est le seul moyen de se sentir mieux. D'avoir moins mal sois-même. Et puis c'est une meilleure amie qui est toujours là. Et c'est aussi, et surtout, cette insouciance que l'on ne devrait jamais perdre !

Pour continuer avec une note un peu plus joyeuse, enfin au moins pour moi, parce qu'on pourrait presque croire que je suis déprimée là.

Donc, oui, je suis en vacances !

Enfin. ( Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais depuis vendredi, 13H je fais des petites danses de la joie assez régulièrement, quand je me souviens que je suis bel et bien en vacances ! )

Parce que, si vous voulez mon avis, la fac a quand même tendance à nous voler nos vacances, et c'est relativement désagréable. D'autant plus qu'il fait beau. D'ailleurs, j'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre Onze en maillot de bain dans mon jardin. Et moi j'peux vous le dire, ça fait du bien ! :D

_Oh, mais j'ai un problème. Mes dragibus préférés sont les roses et non les noirs. Pensez-vous que je sois étrange ?_

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

.

**Jessica :** _L'originalité ne fait pas tout. Je lui préfère de loin ton assiduité. Ta fidélité. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir une review de quelqu'un qui est toujours présent au rendez-vous, comme c'est ton cas ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu as tout à fait raison, les choses avancent entre Draco et Harry, même si ce chapitre ne l'illustre pas totalement :P Merci pour ta review. Je t'embrasse !_

**Ano Nym :**_ Youpi ! Une fan du Draco méchant :D On devrait monter un fan club. Même si j'avoue que je ne suis pas sure qu'il n'existe pas déjà ! Pour ce qui est de l'évolution entre Draco et Harry... __Hum et bien tu le verra dans ce chapitre. Disons qu'ils ne vont pas tellement avoir le choix. Ceci dit, ça ne sera pas forcément une mauvaise chose ! Bisous !_

**Lenalee :**_ Sept d'un coup ? Comme le valeureux petit tailleur, des frères Grimm ;) Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Il est vrai que j'essaye de faire au mieux, alors quand on me fait des compliments, je suis toujours toute joyeuse. Tout comme quand je découvre un nouveau lecteur. Autant te dire que quand un nouveau lecteur me fait un compliment, c'est jouissif... ! Merci pour ça en tout cas ! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, lui aussi !_

**Vicky :**_ Ou la fille qui coupe ses review en deux. Remarque ça donne l'impression que j'ai double dose et j'aime ça ! Est-ce que le précédent chapitre servait de transition ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Sûrement. Disons qu'il ne débordait pas d'action. C'était un peu comme un flash-back. Un truc dans ce style là je dirai ! Dans celui-ci il y a un peu de nouveau, parce qu'après tout Harry et Draco sont adorables, quand ils sont nus ils sont encore mieux, mais un petit empêchement ne peut pas faire de mal... Ron est fou, oui. Et ce que j'aime. Même plus petite quand je lisais Harry Potter j'étais pendue aux dérapages de Ron. Va savoir pourquoi... _

_Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour mes notes de partiels, je ne trouve pas cela si grave. Ma mère si, mais elle finira bien par se calmer. Surement aux alentours de Pâques, quand elle aura la bouche remplie de chocolat. Haha !_

_Comment as-tu su que courir nue dans un champs faisait parti de mes rêves de vie ? Si en plus on lance des pétales de fleurs au ciel, qu'on va sur une plage boire des laits de coco alcoolisés entourés de Gigolos, là je suis prête à t'épouser ! C'est décidé, Vicky, épouse-moi ! Bisous !_

**.**

**Huitième Chapitre : C'est qu'elle a pris la moitié, de tout ce qu'avait Papa.***

**.**

_Bristol, le 24 Juin 2010..._

_._

C'est le bruit d'un coup porté à la porte qui tire Draco Malefoy de son sommeil ce matin là. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et met quelques minutes avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouve.

Un canapé. Un salon. Celui de Potter. Évidemment.

La veille, après que le brun l'ai laissé seul, Draco avait penser à rentrer chez lui, puis il s'était dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien dormir sur ce canapé. Il aurait bien le temps de partir avant que Potter ne se lève. Et au pire il n'aurait qu'à le charmer un peu. Peut-être même obtiendrait-il ce que le brun lui avait refusé la veille. Et cette possibilité était très tentante.

Enfin, tout ceci était sans compter sur la visiteur mystère qui frappait à la porte.

Le blond se lève finalement, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvre sans autre forme de cérémonie. Comme s'il était chez lui.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouve face à un gamin qui doit avoir une douzaine d'années. Cheveux bruns en bataille. Un jean bien taillé. Un sweat à effigie des Beatles. Un regard surpris. Un sourire figé. Il n'attendait pas à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Potter qui lui ouvre la porte, visiblement.

Son fils. Sans aucun doute.

Aucun des deux ne parle. Ils se contentent de se regarder, en silence, pendant de longues minutes sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous êtes un clochard ? Demande James, brisant le silence précédemment établi entre Draco et lui.

- Un clochard ? Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! S'exclame le blond, irrité qu'on ait pu le prendre pour un sans-abri.

- Oh très bien. J'ai cru, répond l'adolescent en se glissant entre Malefoy et le mur, tirant sa valise derrière lui.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

- Au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez l'amant de mon père. Son sex-friend, ou je ne sais trop quoi. Ne vous méprenez pas, ça me fait rien. Je m'en contrefiche en réalité. C'est sa vie. Bref. Après j'ai vu que vous aviez dormi avec vos habits sur le dos. Ça saute aux yeux... Et comme mon père aime bien venir en aide aux nécessiteux, j'me suis dit que vous en étiez sûrement un.

Draco suit l'adolescent du regard. Celui-ci a abandonné sa valise au milieu du salon, et s'est dirigé vers le frigo, qu'il ouvre avant d'affiché une mine dépitée. Il glisse ensuite une main dans la poche de son Levi's, et en sort son portable. Il écrit un SMS, semblerait-il. D'un mouvement de tête, il repousse la masse de cheveux qui lui tombe dans la figure. Problèmes capillaires héréditaires à priori.

- Allô ! Vous m'écoutez ? S'impatiente James.

Non. Absolument pas. Je t'observe, sale gosse.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Je vous demandais qui vous étiez, si vous n'êtes ni l'amant de mon père, ni un clodo ?

- Je suis un ami, répond doucement Draco.

- Je ne vous crois pas, lui lance l'ado, un air renfrogné collé au visage.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Se vexe le blond.

- Parce que je sais au moins deux choses sur mon père. Et, l'une d'elle c'est que, mis à part Hermione, il n'a absolument aucun ami. Vous avez forcément couché avec lui. Ou bien vous envisagez de le faire dans un futur proche.

Les deux, en réalité.

- Foutaises. Je suis un ancien camarade de classe, répond Draco qui tente tant bien que mal d'être convainquant. Et la deuxième ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux choses dont tu étais sur à propos de ton père. Tu m'en as dit une, quelle est la deuxième ?

- Oh... ! Il n'a jamais rien d'autre que des bières dans son frigo. Et pour le petit-déjeuner c'est moyen, marmonne le brun, en lançant un regard furieux au réfrigérateur.

Draco sourit. Mêmes expressions de visages. Et encore plus de répartie que son père. Le mini-Harry lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

- Je te propose un deal. Je te trouve un truc potable à manger, et toi tu arrêtes de dire que je veux me faire ton père, ou encore que je ressemble à un SDF, ça te va ?

- Ok, ça marche, répond James, en serrant la main que Draco lui tend.

.

* * *

.

Quand Harry ouvre les yeux ce matin là, il jette le coup d'œil habituel à son réveil. Dix heures. Il pouvait se rendormir pour au moins deux heures. Voir plus étant donné qu'on était samedi. Tant mieux. C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'Harry Potter se tourne de l'autre coté afin de se rendormir. Il y parvient presque, lorsque des rires, provenant de l'étage inférieur, le tire de son quasi-sommeil.

Qui pouvait bien rire dans son salon ? Hermione ? Elle ne rentrait des États-Unis que lundi. Sa femme de ménage ne passait que le lundi également. Élisa ne travaillait pas le samedi, et ne passait que très rarement chez lui, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Des cambrioleurs ? Peu de chance. Harry avait fait engager des gardiens, de nuit comme de jour, afin de limiter l'entrée de jeunes gens voulant absolument qu'Harry ou Hermione les entendent chanter, et qui n'hésitaient pas à venir jusque chez lui.

Toutes les possibilités semblaient plus improbables les unes que les autres. C'est donc dans une certaine fébrilité qu'Harry sort de son lit et enfile un pantalon avant de descendre au salon.

Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouve son fils et Draco Malefoy an pleine discussion, attablés autour de la table de sa cuisine.

- Tu as vraiment fait un truc pareil ? S'exclame son fils, qui semble fasciné par ce que Malefoy a bien pu lui dire avant.

- Hum, faut dire qu'à la fac j'ai fait pas mal de truc stupides, répond le blond en riant.

Harry n'en croyais juste pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible que Draco Malefoy et son fils soient tranquillement en train de discuter au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demande-t-il, le plus simplement du monde, quand il retrouve enfin l'usage de la parole.

Les deux sursautent. James laisse tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et se lève d'un bond, en direction de son père.

- Papa ! S'exclame-t-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Et ça fait un bien fou. Harry le serre dans ses bras. Le serre à l'étouffer. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Les ébouriffe. Dieu comme il est bon de pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras après près de quatre mois de séparation. Tellement, qu'il en oublierait presque que cette situation ne devrait pas avoir lieu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander l'adulte, lorsque son fils se détache de lui.

- Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais venir pendant les vacances. Tu n'as pas oublié ? Répond James, inquiet.

- Non. Bien sur que non. Seulement j'ai eu ta mère au téléphone entre temps. Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvais pas t'emmener et que, par conséquent, c'est moi qui devrait venir te voir en Écosse. Elle a changé d'avis ?

- Pas vraiment, marmonne l'adolescent.

- Comment ça, pas vraiment ?

- Disons que... Elle n'est pas vraiment au courant que je suis venu te rendre visite...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Elle n'est pas vraiment au courant » ? demande Harry, d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais dormir chez un copain, et j'ai pris l'avion, puis un taxi, jusqu'ici, répond James d'une voix à peine audible.

Draco affiche un sourire éclatant. Il est plus que surpris. Ce gosse était encore plus cool qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Son père, en revanche, semble voir la chose d'un tout autre point de vue.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, murmure-t-il.

- Je suis désolé Papa, déclare l'adolescent qui semble comprendre qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise. C'est juste... Je lui ai demandé de venir en avion et elle ne voulait pas. Elle... Elle disait que de toute façon tu ne voulais pas que je vienne. Que ça ne t'arrangeait pas, et...

- Elle a dit quoi ? Le coupe Harry d'une voix sèche qui surprend Draco, unique spectateur de cette scène.

- Je pensais que tu avais trop de travail, et que tu ne voulais pas me le dire... Mais je te promet que je ne te dérangerai pas. Je me ferai tout petit...

- James, monte ta valise dans ta chambre. Prend une douche, et appelle ta mère. Dis lui que tu es ici. Elle va faire une syncope sinon, répond Harry d'une voix froide.

- Ok, déclare l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh, et tu as bien compris j'espère, tu prends ta douche avant d'appeler ta mère, hum ? Tu peux même prendre un bain si l'envie t'en prend. Et saches que tu ne me dérange aucunement, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Papa, répond son fils en se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur, le sourire revenu.

- J'y crois pas, marmonne Harry en se laissant tomber sur la chaise que son fils vient de quitter.

- Café ? Propose Draco, comme s'il était chez lui.

- Merci, répond le brun.

Draco sourit de plus belle, se lève pour attraper une tasse dans le placard que James lui a montré un peu plus tôt, et sert un café au brun, que celui-ci attrape sans lui lancer un regard.

- Ton fils est sympa, déclare Draco, brisant le silence gênant.

- Plutôt, oui. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ? Demande Harry, après de longues minutes.

- Oh, et bien en réalité c'est plutôt simple, commence Draco, gêné. Vois-tu, hier soir...

- Va droit au but Malefoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, marmonne Harry.

- Oui, OK, très bien. Hum... J'avais dans l'idée de rester jusqu'à ce matin et de me glisser dans ton lit pour faire ce dont j'ai très envie depuis hier. Seulement, ton fils est arrivé et tous mes projets de luxure s'en sont trouvé compromis...

- Tu t'es endormi sur mon canapé ?

- Exact, répond le blond, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Tu vas partir, maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas une question, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas une question, confirme Harry.

- Ok. Je vais partir. Mais on se revoie bientôt Potter.

- Malefoy...

Draco s'avance vers le brun, glisse sa main derrière sa nuque, comme il l'a fait la veille, et dépose ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de son hôte, provoquant son rougissement soudain.

Il retire doucement sa main, la passe dans les cheveux d'Harry, histoire de le décoiffer encore un peu, et avance vers la porte.

- Alors, à bientôt Harry. Embrasse ton fils de ma part, lance Draco avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Harry regarde le fond de sa tasse de café et pousse un profond soupir.

Merde. Draco Malefoy avait vraiment décidé de faire de lui son objet sexuel. Et cela semblait plutôt tentant au vue de ce que semblait vouloir lui signifier son érection naissante. Draco Malefoy était un véritable problème.

Mais un problème cependant beaucoup plus agréable que les autres problèmes qu'il aurait à régler dans la journée. Sans aucun doute.

.

* * *

.

- Hum... Elle veut te parler, déclare James en réapparaissant dans la cuisine, qu'Harry n'a pas quitté, près de deux heures plus tard.

- Ouais. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, répond Harry. Va faire un tour dehors James. Je... Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurais fini, hum ?

- Ok papa, lance le jeune homme avant de partir le plus vite possible, trop heureux d'échapper à la dispute qui s'annonce.

Harry, quant à lui, regarde un instant le téléphone posé sur la table et attrape son verre de whisky qu'il ingurgite d'une traite, l'alcool lui brulant la gorge. Il tousse un peu, puis attrape le téléphone.

- Allô..., murmure-t-il.

Et malgré toutes ses craintes, ce qui suit est encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Des cris. Énormément. À n'en plus finir.

Des reproches. Tout un tas.

Comment avait-il pu laisser son fils prendre l'avion tout seul ? Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il était derrière tout ça. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ? Il ne pensait vraiment pas aux risques. Quel père incapable. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être père. Il n'était qu'un incapable. Elle se répète. Il allait lui ramener son fils. Immédiatement. Elle n'attendrait pas une journée de plus.

- Mais Ginny. On a la garde partagé. Il a le droit d'être ici. Et puis il te l'a dit non ? Je n'étais même pas au courant !

Menteur. Il ne savait faire que ça. Mentir. Encore. Et toujours. Comme la fois où elle l'avait trouvé dans leur salon. Et maintenant il recommençait. Forcer son fils à mentir, qui plus est, faisait vraiment de lui un pauvre mec. Un raté. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

- Arrête ça ! Il est assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul ! Il rentrera quand il aura envie de rentrer. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de l'empêcher de venir, on n'en serai pas là ! C'est toi qui a menti. Tu lui a menti pour que je ne puisse pas le voir.

Il crie. Lui aussi. Il est à bout de nerf. Elle le pousse à bout. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils ont une conversation tous les deux.

Mais elle trouve toujours quelque chose à répondre. Il renvoie la faute sur elle. Comme toujours. Il voulait que leur fils la déteste. Il inverse les rôles. Il veut se faire passer pour une victime, alors que c'est lui qui a tout détruit. C'est lui qui a brisé leur famille.

- Arrête de ressasser toujours les mêmes histoires. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que notre fils ait pris l'avion pour venir me voir. Il l'a fait parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'a fait parce que tu n'as pas le droit de l'interdire de me voir. Il l'a fait parce que tu es en train de devenir une vieille femme aigrie qui ne le laisse pas vivre. La discussion est close. C'est toi qui a voulu tricher. C'est bien fait pour toi !

C'est lui qui est désagréable. Comme toujours. Il ne respecte rien. Ni personne. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Il ne pense pas à elle. Elle souffre. C'est un salaud. Elle a besoin que James soit près d'elle. Il ne peut pas lui prendre. Il l'aime, lui. C'est sa mère. Sa place est à ses côtés. Et pas avec lui. Pas avec son père dégénéré et irresponsable. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Ginny. Tais toi. On n'est plus ensemble. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant, il va falloir t'y faire. Et notre fils a aussi bien le droit d'être avec moi qu'avec toi, alors arrête. Arrête de vouloir toujours tout contrôler. Oui, il aurait du te le dire. On est d'accord. Très bien. Tu l'engueulera pour ça. Quand il rentrera. Et ça ne sera pas tout de suite !

Sa voix est empli de colère. Mais de douleur aussi, au moins un peu. Comment avait-elle pu devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui ? Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ? Cette pensée serre le cœur d'Harry. Mais il n'a pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'elle reprend. Encore.

Elle allait venir le chercher. Elle allait le faire rentrer avec elle. C'est son fils. Elle allait prendre un billet d'avion. Immédiatement. Et ensuite, elle...

- Ginny, s'en est assez ! Ne t'avises pas de venir le chercher, ou j'appelle la police. Je ferai valoir mes droits. Tu es complètement folle. Tu... J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Quand tu sera calmée, on en reparlera !

Et il raccroche. Parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas exagérer. Elle lui sort le même refrain à chaque fois. Trop, c'est trop.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Une toute petite voix. Celle de son fils.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ? Lui lance Harry.

- Rarement. Il paraît que je tiens ça de toi, d'ailleurs, lui répond-t-il.

- Qui t'as dit une telle stupidité ?

- Hermione, répond James en souriant. Elle dit que tu avais mon âge tu étais encore pire que moi. Que tu n'écoutais jamais rien. Ni personne. Et que tu n'hésitait pas à faire ce dont tu avais envie. Même si cela risquait de te mettre en danger. Draco aussi m'a dit ça.

- Voyez-vous ça. Mais de quoi se mêle ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? Demande Harry, légèrement inquiet quant au flux de paroles qu'à pu sortir le blond.

- Pas grand chose. Juste que vous étiez à l'école ensemble. Avec Hermione, Maman et même oncle Ron. Que vous n'étiez pas franchement amis, mais que vous vous étiez vu à une soirée d'anciens élèves et que tu avais insisté pour que vous passiez du temps ensemble. Mais qu'il ne le regrettais pas.

Harry sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Draco Malefoy resterait toujours Draco Malefoy. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire à qui veut l'entendre que c'était Harry et non lui qui avait chercher à nouer, sinon renouer, le contact. Quel imbécile !

- En fait, reprend James, au début je pensait que c'était ton amant. Ou un truc comme ça. En gros, un truc qui ne me regarde pas. Mais il m'a dit que non. Que vous étiez juste ami. Au début je ne le croyais pas. Puis j'ai finis pas me dire qu'il disait la vérité.

L'adulte sourit de plus belle. Draco Malefoy était un imbécile, certes, mais il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas parler de leur « aventure », ni même de celle qu'il espérait apparemment qu'ils auraient dans le futur.

- Il dit la vérité, rajoute Harry.

- Ok, ok très bien. Je vous crois. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. En tout cas il est cool. Beaucoup plus que John. Mais ça ne me regarde pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je peux aller jouer à un jeu vidéo ?

- Oui, oui, vas-y, répond l'adulte en soupirant.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les enfants, c'est que la plupart du temps, ils disaient ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à mentir pour préserver un de leurs parents. Du moins pas quand il s'agissait de leur cacher qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur conjoint.

D'ailleurs en parlant de conjoint, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du John en question ? Un bon mois. Peut-être même plus. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, cela remontait à avant la réunion d'anciens élèves. Autant dire une éternité. Peut-être que cette fois tout était vraiment finit. Peut être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte, la dernière fois que, justement, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Cette pensée devrait, logiquement, le rendre triste. Ou au moins le toucher un minimum. Lui soutirer un sentiment. N'importe lequel. Mais non. Rien. Absolument rien. Seulement cet immense vide qu'il ne savait pas comment combler...

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas la voiture qui se gare devant chez lui. Du coup, il est surpris quand on sonne à sa porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Surprise ! Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt ! S'exclame Hermione, lorsque son meilleur ami vient lui ouvrir la porte.

- Oh Hermione, soupire Harry avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Comme il l'a fait quelques heures plus tôt avec son fils, il la serre à l'étouffer. Il lui caresse les cheveux. Il respire même son odeur au creux de son cou. Comme à chaque fois, elle est là juste quand il faut. Comme si elle savait qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'elle.

- Hum... Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Et bien... Disons que tu n'est pas ma première surprise de la journée...

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Hermione. Et qui a été la première ?

- Plus petit que toi. Brun. Les cheveux en bataille. Treize ans. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

- James est ici ? Mais c'est génial ! Je croyais que Ginny ne changerait jamais d'avis. Elle avait l'air décidé à le garder pour les vacances. Tout ça pour t'emmerder si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bon elle a finit par se raisonner ! S'exclame Hermione souriante. Oh... elle n'a pas changé d'avis ? Ajoute-t-elle à la vue du regard que lui lance Harry.

- Il a utilisé l'argent qu'il a eu à Noël pour se payer un billet d'avion. Et le taxi. Il a débarqué, ce matin, vers dix heures. Il a dit à sa mère qu'il allait dormir chez un copain. Elle est furieuse.

À la grande surprise d'Harry, sa meilleure amie affiche un sourire satisfait. Cette situation faisait-elle donc rire absolument tout le monde sauf lui ?

- Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai passé près d'une heure au téléphone avec elle. On a encore finit par s'insulter.

- J'imagine, oui, pouffe la jeune femme. Seulement, désolé de te le dire de cette façon, mais ton fils a des couilles. Et puis ne fait pas cette tête. Il a traversé le pays, pris le risque de se faire tuer par sa mère en rentrant et tout ça pour toi. Sois heureux au lieu de faire cette tête.

- Vous finirez par me tuer, marmonne Harry. James ? Crie-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son fils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son fils arrive en courant et, dès qu'il l'aperçoit, saute dans les bras d'Hermione. Face à cette vision, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus étaient là. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Que diriez vous d'un cinéma ? Propose Hermione une fois que James s'écarte d'elle. Et ensuite je vous invite au restaurant. Avec tout ça je suppose que vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de manger ce midi ! Et moi, j'ai des tas de choses à vous raconter ! Ça vous va ?

- Top ! Répond James. Je vais chercher ma veste, j'arrive.

Quand il revient, à peine une minute plus tard, Hermione ouvre la porte d'entrée, l'adolescent la suit, et Harry ferme la marche.

Une fois la séance de cinéma et le diner terminé, il pourrait enfin aller se coucher et mettre fin à cette interminable journée riche en émotions. Bonnes ou mauvaises...

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

* Est-ce que c'est vraiment une chanson ? _Joyeux Noël, Max Boublil._:O


	9. Papa, t'étais beau là

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**. **

**Posté le : **18 Avril 2011. _C'est un peu notre fête à tous, puisque nous sommes, chacun à notre façon, parfaits._

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Ce chapitre, j'ai un peu risqué ma vie pour l'écrire. Ne rigolez pas et essayez au moins de faire semblant de me croire ! & surtout, surtout ne minimisez pas les risques que j'ai pris !

Quelqu'un, parmi vous, a-t-il déjà essayé de poser une question plus ou moins philosophique à son frère, de treize ans ? ( Oui, douze et demi, c'pareil! )

Par soucis de réalisme, et parce que James répond à cette question dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu demander à un garçon de treize ans s'il était heureux. Quel meilleur cobaye que mon frère, lui même âgé de douze ans et demi et en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Hum, après réflexion, je crois que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire plutôt que lui... D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas avoir été un jour aussi chiante que lui, mais ma mère dit que si, peut-être même pire, alors je la crois !

Enfin bref, après de nombreux « dégage ! », « casses-toi avec tes questions à la con ! », quelques cris strident et tout un tas d'autres trucs beaucoup plus vulgaire, il a finit par craquer et j'ai été surprise de ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai changé quelques détails, mais l'essentiel vient de lui. J'ai juste un peu remis en forme dans la réplique de James. & je peux vous dire que je suis fière que ce petit bout d'homme soit mon frère ! ( Mais heureusement qu'il ne lira jamais ça non plus, Haha! )

Une fois la séquence émotion passée, je tiens à vous informer que Draco est totalement absent de ce chapitre... Du moins physiquement ! Mais qu'il revient avec un petit scoop dans le prochain chapitre. Oui, je suis sadique. Et oui, j'aime ça.

.

**Je remercie,** tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me rassurer quand à ma santé mentale. Je peux maintenant dresser un sondage quant aux préférences de mes lecteurs en matière de dragibus ;)

.

**Avis de recherche : **Vicky, ma petite, ou grande si tu préfères, Vicky, où es-tu ? Saches que publier un chapitre où je ne répond pas à une de tes reviews loufoquement jouissive me déchire le cœur... Reviens moi. Je t'en supplie.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jessica :** _Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. En effet, le caractère de James permet un peu de « dédramatiser » le chapitre, parce qu'entre Ginny et Harry ce n'est pas vraiment la joie ! Ensuite, évidemment que Draco aura d'autres occasions. C'est Draco Malefoy après tout ! Quant aux dragibus, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me rassurer, cette histoire m'inquiétait pas mal :O J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !_

**Lolotte :**_ Contente que ce chapitre, et la fic' en général te plaise. & d'ailleurs, merci de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser une petite review, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Une autre adepte des dragibus roses ? Youpi ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je t'embrasse !_

**.**

**.**

**Neuvième Chapitre : Papa, t'étais beau, là.***

**.**

_Bristol, le 03 Juillet 2010..._

.

Quand on y regardait de près, James Sirius Potter était un adolescent comme les autres. Âgé de treize ans, il avait eu une enfance relativement joyeuse et, même lorsque ses parents avaient divorcé, il n'avait pas semblé souffrir plus que ça. Après tout, la plupart des couples vivant à son époque finissaient par se séparer un jour ou l'autre. Et comme il s'amusait à le répéter avec ses copains, ça faisait double dose de cadeaux à Noël et aux anniversaires !

C'était un élève plutôt moyen qui avait des notes ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, un tas d'amis et des passe-temps plus ou moins banals. Il avait ses matières préférées, celles qu'il détestait et pratiquait des activités extra-scolaires.

James était également, comme tout adolescent, tiraillé de temps en temps par ses hormones. Il avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'un stage de ski que sa mère lui avait payé. Elle était blonde, avait le même âge que lui et cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Quoi qu'il n'était pas forcément pressé de recommencer.

Oui, la vie de James Potter était banale en presque tous les points.

Petite particularité tout de même, pour le métier qu'exerçait son père. Tout le monde n'avait pas un père producteur de musique. Oh et une autre aussi, pour le salaire annuel de ce dernier. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les chiffres exacts, James savait que cela représentait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Cependant, il était loin d'être sot, et il avait appris à en profiter.

La réalisation la plus concrète que l'argent de son père lui avait apporté, était l'immense piscine qu'il avait fait construire dans son jardin. Et le petit plaisir de James Potter, était justement d'aller se baigner à peine après s'être levé.

C'est donc, tout naturellement qu'il sent la colère monter quand, alors qu'il se dirige vers la piscine, serviette nouée autours de la taille, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la maison de son père était un vrai moulin !

.

* * *

.

- Salut, déclare James en découvrant l'homme qui se tient de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tiens, bonjour toi. Je ne savais pas que tu passais quelques jours ici. Ton père ne m'avait pas... Je peux entrer ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien sur, répond l'adolescent en se décalant pour que le visiteur puisse entrer.

- Ton père est là ?

- Il dort. Il n'est que dix heures. Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu le savais.

Le visage de l'homme se crispe à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait bien porter à son père.

L'homme est relativement grand, cheveux châtains, aussi bien coiffés que ceux d'Harry Potter sont constamment en bataille. Un air suffisant sur le visage. Il porte un costume bien taillé, qui sort visiblement du pressing. Il a la quarantaine, ou du moins le laisse prétendre. Est rasé de près. Un vieux con. Comme James avait pris l'habitude de dire !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais... Hum aller le chercher ? À moins que j'y aille moi-même, si tu permet..., lance l'homme à James, d'une voix trainante.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas discuter ? Demande l'adolescent.

- Discuter ? Tu as des choses à me dire ?

- Pas spécialement. Mais ça a plutôt bien marché l'autre matin avec le copain de papa qui avait passé la nuit là, déclare James, heureux de l'effet que cette révélation va produire.

- Le copain de ton père ? S'étonne l'adulte.

- Oui. Draco quelque chose. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Un ancien camarade de classe. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte quand je suis arrivé, jeudi dernier. Il est carrément cool. On a discuté en attendant que Papa se lève. C'était sympa. C'est pour ça que je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait, peut-être, faire pareil. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. T'en fais pas, je comprend !

- N'essaye pas de me mentir, petit. Je sais que ton père ne revois pas d'anciens camarades de classe. Ton petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, moi ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai supposé qu'il m'avait dit la vérité, puisqu'il est venu m'ouvrir la porte en sous-vêtements, ça ne pouvait pas être un parfait inconnu, si ? Et puisque mon père sort avec toi, ça ne pouvait pas être son amant ou un truc comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mensonge. Mais la tête de son invité à cet instant précis valait tous les mensonges du monde. C'est jouissif. James se demande un instant si son père lui en voudrait, s'il le voyait, puis décide de se dire que non. Il pourrait toujours dire que c'était une petite blague. Qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait le prendre au sérieux.

Vu sa tête, il est évident que si !

- Jeudi dernier ? Vraiment ?

- Jeudi, oui.

- Et il est comment ce « camarade de classe » ? Je l'ai sûrement déjà vu, mais j'ai du oublier son nom. Je côtoie tellement de personnes.

- Oh plutôt grand, la trentaine, blond, carrément bien foutu... Hum...

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit, le coupe soudain Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce. John ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé ?

- Oh cinq minutes à peine. Je suis rentré de mon séminaire, j'ai voulu te rendre une petite visite et ton fils m'a gentiment ouvert la porte. On était justement en train de discuter.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répond Harry plutôt froidement, lançant un regard inquisiteur à son fils.

L'adolescent baisse la tête. il se demande depuis combien de temps exactement son père est là. S'il l'a entendu insinuer des choses à propos de Draco Malefoy. Si c'est le cas, son père allait le tuer. Ou pire, le renvoyer chez sa mère sans même qu'il puisse profiter de ses vacances à Bristol.

- James ? Tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes ? Si j'en crois ton accoutrement, tu allais aller te baigner, non ? Lance Harry.

- Euh ouais. Ok. J'y vais. Ravi de t'avoir revu John. À plus, répond James avant de partir, presque en courant, à l'extérieur.

- Alors, ça va ? Lance Harry après de longues minutes de silence.

- Plutôt pas mal, lui répond John. Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?

- Si, bien sur, s'empresse de déclarer Harry.

Il s'approche alors de son invité et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il recule, attrape son paquet de cigarette posé un peu plus loin et en allume une.

- Tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à ces cochonneries ? Lui demande John, d'une voix sèche, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Et alors l'Irlande ? C'était chouette ton séminaire ? Lance le producteur, qui tente de faire la conversation.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu tu t'y intéressais vraiment. Je sais que tu déteste discuter de mon travail. Quant à l'Irlande on a été y passer un week-end, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble. Mais il paraitrait que toi, tu ais des choses intéressantes à me raconter...

Toujours aussi pragmatique. Et... agréable !

Harry pousse un profond soupir avant de venir s'assoir en face de son petit ami.

- Ah oui ? Quel genre de chose ? Fait-il mine de s'étonner.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! S'écrie soudainement John avant de taper un grand coup sur la table passe, provoquant un sursaut chez Harry.

- Bon et bien vas-y, dis moi ce que tu sous-entend ! Tu ne ne mettrais pas dans un état pareil pour rien, et je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes, alors dis moi, lui répond Harry, qui ne se laisse pas démonter par la colère de l'homme en face de lui.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Bon, d'accord il avait couché avec Malefoy.

Une fois.

Et ils avaient bu.

Et ce n'était pas comme si le blond avait dans l'idée de se mettre en couple avec lui, ou une autre connerie comme ça. Non, il voulait juste... Coucher avec lui. Prendre du bon temps. Étant donné que c'est ce qu'il passait, à première vue, son temps à faire. Ne se souciant nullement des autres. Non, définitivement, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait juste Draco. Cela n'avait absolument rien de comparable !

- Beaucoup de tes anciens camarades de classe ouvrent la porte de chez toi à ton fils, en caleçon qui plus est ?

Et merde. James avait parlé... Mais Maelfoy était-il vraiment en sous-vêtements ?

Harry savait que son fils n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son petit ami. John était l'archétype même de l'homme que l'on ne veut pas en beau-père. Considérant qu'il faut déjà accepté que son père sorte avec un autre homme, ce qui n'a rien de facile !

John n'était pas doué avec les enfants. Il aimait sortir, dîner chez ses amis, aller à toutes sortes de cocktails et expositions, partir en week-end en Italie ou en France, manger dans des restaurants gastronomiques. Rien de bien compatible avec des parties de football ou des après-midi à aider un enfant à faire ses devoirs.

Paradoxalement, c'est ce côté organisé et cultivé qui avait séduit Harry aux prémices de leur histoire. Présent à une soirée où Hermione l'avait forcé à assister, Harry avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de John, et celui-ci s'était efforcé de lui faire une cour digne de ce nom. Quelques mois plus tard, le jeune producteur de musique avait craqué.

Avait alors commencée une historie pour le moins tumultueuse entre les deux hommes. Le banquier avait parfois du mal à garder son calme. Et Harry fuyait constamment tous problèmes. Depuis deux ans maintenant que leur idylle avait commencé, ils avaient rompu un nombre incalculable de fois. S'étaient retrouvés. Avaient rompu de nouveau. Tout ceci agrémenté d'un nombre imposant de scène de dispute. De cris. Et d'objet brisés.

- Tais toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonne Harry.

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour un con Harry Potter ?

- Arrêtes ça ! S'exclame Harry, avant de se lever et de tourner le dos à John.

Il s'était mis dans une drôle de situation. Son fils l'avait mis dans une drôle de situation. Une simple réunion d'anciens élèves l'avait mis dans une putain de situation.

- Il t'a baisé ? Lance John, provoquant une certaine gène chez son hôte.

Il n'était, en effet, pas habitué à ce que John utilise ce genre de vocabulaire, il était plutôt du genre à prendre des pincettes.

Et puis, non. Techniquement, en plus, c'était lui qui... Bref.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Lui crie Harry sans réellement savoir pourquoi il avait haussé le ton. Alors casses-toi ! Vas t'en. Tu reviendras quand tu sera calmé. Je n'ai pas à supporter tes sautes d'humeur. C'est toujours pareil. Sors d'ici.

- Certainement pas. C'était bon au moins ? Insiste le banquier.

Terriblement.

À bout de nerfs, Harry attrape un verre qui traine là, allez savoir pourquoi, et le lance de toute ses forces en direction de John, qui l'évite tout de même aisément et lui lance un regard noir.

- Alors c'est vrai ? S'exclame l'invité. Merde. Merde Harry ! Tu fais chier !

Si la situation avait été différente, Harry se serait surement amusé du nombre de grossièretés que son petit-ami, ou ex petit-ami en réalité, était capable de dire.

- C'est finit, murmure Harry.

Et il n'a pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parle. John le comprend immédiatement. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Il a toujours su qu'Harry avait quelques problèmes, disons relationnels. En deux ans le brun ne lui avait jamais dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait, ou même simplement qu'il l'appréciait. Non, jamais. Il s'était contenter d'être là. De lui faire l'amour. De partager sa vie. Il ne le prenais même jamais dans ses bras. Ne lui montrait que très rarement des marques d'affection. John ne s'en offusquait pas. À vrai dire, il avait dans l'idée qu'il aimait assez Harry pour deux, ce qui, en réalité, n'a jamais fonctionné dans aucun couple, et ne fonctionnera jamais.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est finit. Voilà. Point. Et dans deux semaines on recommence ? Peut-être un mois ou deux cette fois histoire de marquer le coup ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est trop simple !

John s'énerve. Et Harry n'a même pas besoin de croiser son regard pour s'en apercevoir. Il le sent. Il a l'habitude. Peut-être même qu'aujourd'hui que le temps à passer, c'est encore une des seules choses qui le fait encore vibrer chez cet être qui s'avère ne rêver que d'une simple routine amoureuse. Chose que lui ne sera jamais à même de lui donner.

- Parle ! Crie John d'une voix remplie d'émotion, sentant que la situation lui échappe. Parle moi. Dis quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Hurle Harry qui commence à s'énerver lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas, murmure John, d'une voix où toute colère semble avoir disparue pour faire place à de la tristesse. N'importe quoi...

- Pars John. Crie. Casse tout. Réagit. Merde ! Je suis un enfoiré. Je t'ai trompé. Je suis là, devant toi, je te le dis, et tu ne réagis pas. J'ai jouit grâce à un autre que toi et quand tu l'apprend, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est pleurnicher. Je suis un salop. Tu as voulu savoir. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, saches que je n'ai aucun remord à avoir couché avec lui. C'était divinement bon. Frappe moi. Mets y tout ton cœur. Démolie moi ! Ginny, quand elle a appris que je la trompais, elle m'a casser la gueule. Et toi tu es là, tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Tu me fais pitié. Tu...

Harry est coupé dans sa tirade par le poing de son ex petit-ami qui vient s'abattre sur sa joue. Enfin. Il ne savait pas combien de saloperie il aurait encore du lui dire avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il a un instant la tête qui tourne. Puis la douleur se fait forte. Il sert les dents pour ne pas crier. La colère a repris sa place sur le visage de John. Malgré la douleur, Harry sourit.

- Tu n'es qu'un con ! Tu es allé trop loin. Va te faire voir. J'ai assez donné. Je mérite mieux qu'un connard de ton espèce. C'est finit de me prendre pour un con, moi je te le dis ! Réfléchi un peu. Et dépêche toi, sinon quand tu voudra revenir, il sera trop tard Harry Potter.

Et, d'un pas qu'Harry trouve un tantinet trop surjoué, John sort en faisant claqué la porte d'entrée.

Le brun soupire. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles pour qu'il parte. Pour ne pas qu'il s'accroche. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Pas vraiment. Un peu quand même. Il ne l'avais jamais aimé, certes, mais sa présence finirait par lui manquer. Indéniablement. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien fait. Il l'avait trompé. Cela ne lui semblait pas si grave, jusqu'à ce que John vienne se planter devant lui. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le banquier lui aurait sans doute pardonné. Il aurait finit par réussir à vivre avec. Mais Harry, lui, n'aurait pas pu. Pas encore.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé que John vient de quitter, pousse un énième soupir, et allume sa deuxième cigarette de la journée.

.

* * *

.

- John et toi, c'est finit ?

Harry manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Il a emmené son fils déjeuner au restaurant, et il devait avouer que le silence de ce dernier, depuis le début du repas, lui semblait suspect. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

- Oui. Pour de bon cette fois, à mon avis.

- Tu es triste ? Demande James, fixant le visage de son père.

- Je le suis. Peut-être pas autant que je devrais, mais je le suis. Je l'aimais bien. Enfin je crois. C'est compliqué. Il va me manquer. Du moins j'imagine.

- C'est de ma faute ? S'aventure l'adolescent, bien que craignant la réponse de son père.

- Disons que tu as sans doute un peu précipité la chose en lui disant que tu avait trouvé un autre homme en sous-vêtement dans mon salon... Mais en réalité c'est surtout de ma faute. De la sienne aussi peut-être un peu. On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est tout.

- Comme maman et toi ? Laisse échapper James, qui regrette aussitôt sa question.

Le visage de son père s'assombrit, et il choisit de ne pas répondre à la question. À la place il fait signe au serveur, demande l'addition et s'empresse de régler.

Puis, ils rejoignent la voiture, et commence alors le chemin retour. James à l'impression d'avoir gâcher le moment. Et aussi celle que son voyage ici allait vraiment diminuer, mais son père se met soudainement à parler.

- Oui. Comme avec ta mère. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à croire ce que je vais te dire, mais ta mère compte beaucoup pour moi. Même aujourd'hui qu'on passe notre temps à se disputer. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien. De vraiment bien. Elle a juste trop souffert. Et le pire c'est que j'en suis responsable. Je suppose que tu as un peu de mal à comprendre tout ça, mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour ta mère. Même si je l'ai trompé. Avec un homme qui plus est. En bref, de quoi rendre cinglé n'importe qui... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est un peu limite maintenant.

James laisse échapper un petit rire, et cherche à croiser le regard de son père, mais celui-ci est concentré sur la route.

- Mais, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me faire, malgré tout ce que moi, j'ai pu lui faire, ta mère m'a offert la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait me donner. Bien sûr, sur le moment j'étais trop con pour m'en rendre compte, et parfois je m'en veut terriblement. Mais je suis heureux, et fière de te voir devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais me l'enlever. Personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever à ta mère et à moi. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du me brusquer. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle a tout fait pour l'obtenir. Tu la connais. Au final, tomber enceinte à mes dépends n'aura pas servi à grand chose. Ça aura seulement... Prolonger cette mascarade disons. Mais quand je te vois, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pas vraiment.

- Elle dit souvent que... Que toi tu ne voulais pas d'enfant. Et après elle rajoute que tu es un mauvais père. Que tu ne sais pas t'occuper de moi. Que tu ne penses qu'à toi. Mais moi je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai tu sais. Je m'éclate toujours quand je suis avec toi... Tu es un bon père.

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire froid. Il ne regarde toujours pas son fils, le regard fixé sur la route.

- C'est gentil. Mais elle a raison. Je ne suis pas un bon père. Vraiment pas. Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer. Quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, je croyais que tout serait simple. Qu'avoir un enfant c'était du gâteau. Mais j'me trompais. Tu sais la photo d'Hermione et moi, plus jeunes que j'ai dans le salon ?

- Celle où vous fumez un pétard ?

- Celle-là même, répond Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Le jour où cette photo a été prise, ta mère passait sa première échographie. Et je n'étais pas là. Tu vois, j'ai été un mauvais père avant même que tu vois le jour. C'est pathétique.

- Tu sais, pour ma part, ça n'a pas de réelle importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Que tu me fasse rire. Que tu m'apprenne à jouer de la guitare. Que tu remplisse ton frigo d'autres choses que des bières. Ça, ça a une réelle importance. Pas que tu n'ai pas été là à la première échographie. En plus cette photo elle est belle. Tu as l'air heureux. Tu as un sourire que je ne te vois plus jamais maintenant. C'est dommage...

- J'étais heureux, murmure Harry en garant sa voiture devant sa maison. Je le suis aussi maintenant. Mais c'est différent. C'est compliqué. Être heureux n'est pas si simple.

Ils gardent tous les deux le silence suite à cette déclaration pour le moins étrange. Harry se gare devant la maison, mais aucun des deux ne semble vouloir amorcer un geste pour sortir de la voiture.

- Tu es heureux, toi, James ? Demande Harry après plusieurs minutes.

- Papa, j'ai treize ans ! S'exclame l'adolescent, surpris de la question.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Et bien..., commence James après de longues minutes de silence, je suppose que ça va. Avoir treize ans c'est plutôt cool. Enfin ça fait chier aussi parfois. Pardon. C'est embêtant. Tu vois c'est exactement ça. On n'est plus des enfants. On ne jouit plus des privilèges qui nous ont accompagnés depuis le début de notre vie. Débrouille-toi. T'es grand maintenant. Ça, tu vois, maman elle me le dit souvent. C'est encore moi qui commande et range ta chambre immédiatement, ça aussi elle le dit tout le temps. Tu vois on n'est plus de enfants. On n'est pas des adultes non plus. On n'est rien. C'est plus une phase de transition en fait. Ça ne s'appelle pas l'âge ingrat pour rien. On nous fait goûter à la liberté, puis une fois qu'on y a pris goût, on nous impose des limites. C'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu dis quinze fois plus de gros mots que moi ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne donne pas pour reprendre après. Ça ne se fait pas ! C'est oui ou non. Pas un peu des deux selon vos envies... Vous avez oublié à quel point c'est frustrant ? Maman tu vois elle est venue me parler sexualité. Préservatif, sida, grossesse et tout le blabla. Je te jure que j'avais envie de mourir tellement j'étais gêné. Pourtant je suis sur qu'elle piquerait une crise si elle savait que je suis déjà allé sur un site porno. Même sur un gay d'ailleurs. Par curiosité. Juste pour voir. Après tout, ça a l'air vraiment cool le sexe. Tout le monde le dit. Attention, je sais que ces sites ne reflètent pas la réalité, mais voir des gens le faire ça a un côté excitant. C'est... Merde, toi aussi t'as du le faire, tu sais de quoi je parle, non ? Le fait est que malgré tout ça, je ne suis pas près à sauter le pas. Il y a un ou deux ans je jouais encore aux petites voitures. Je ne peux pas sérieusement penser à... Certains types que je connais disent qu'ils l'ont déjà fait. Je veux pas passer pour un ringard, mais moi j'ai envie de rencontrer la bonne personne. Enfin je crois... Quoi que d'ici deux ou trois ans si ce n'est toujours pas arrivé, je changerais probablement d'avis. On verra bien... Mon Dieu, je réalise seulement que je suis en train de parler de cul avec toi. T'es mon père. Merde. Tout ça parce que tu as trouvé intelligent de me demandé si j'étais heureux. J'y crois pas. Au final je ne suis ni heureux, ni malheureux. Tout ça est juste un peu trop compliqué. Il y a des millions de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été un enfant assez longtemps. De me choper un truc comme le syndrome Peter Pan. Un peu comme toi. Sans vouloir te vexer évidemment. En fait, j'ai comme le besoin de compenser. Après avoir embrasser une fille pour la première fois. Attention je parle ici d'un emballage en règle, avec la langue et tout et tout, j'aurais tout donner pour m'assoir sur tes genoux et te laisser me caresser les cheveux. J'aime toutes les nouvelles choses que je découvrent. Mais j'aimais aussi celles que je faisais avant. Je veux en profiter, mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. J'ai peur, parce que je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière. Est-ce que je suis heureux ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Après sa tirade, James reprend doucement sa respiration. Il fixe ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas penser se livrer autant. À vrai dire, la question de son père l'avait simplement pris au dépourvu. Et il avait dit, dans le désordre le plus complet, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

À côté de lui, son père n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Son fils venait de se livrer à lui. Entièrement. Totalement. Il attendait certainement une réponse. Un signe. N'importe quoi. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était juste là. Et essayait de faire face à tout ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

- Je... Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si compliqué d'avoir treize ans... murmure Harry quand il se décide enfin à parler.

James laisse échapper un petit rire. Son père avait toujours des réflexions étranges.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis ça pour une raison en particulier. C'est juste... Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie. J'aime bien parler avec toi. Même si tu es mon père.

Cette fois ci c'est au tours de Harry de se laisser aller à rire. Et puis, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il fait le rapprochement avec la soirée qu'il a passé avec Malefoy. Au fait qu'il lui ai fait des confidences sans réel but. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Comme son fils venait de le faire. Et au fait qu'il se soit vexé parce que Draco ne lui en avait pas fait.

- Je sais, murmure Harry. Et je veux que tu te souviennes que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter quand tu en auras besoin. Et tu ne sera jamais assez vieux pour que j'arrête de te serrer dans mes bras. Compris ?

- Compris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais passer mon temps dans tes bras comme une fillette !

Cette fois, ils rient à l'unisson. Ils sont heureux. Ils s'aiment. D'un amour que jamais personne ne pourra leur prendre.

.

**À suivre...**

**.**

_* Pleymo_**, **_Qu'est-ce qu'il nous restera ?_

En souvenir de l'amoureux que j'avais quand j'avais treize ans, moi aussi et qui m'a fait découvrir cette chanson. Encore maintenant, il nous arrive de l'écouter et de serrer, très fort, la main de l'autre dans la notre.


	10. Depuis que t'es monté làhaut

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **25 Avril 2011. _Entre deux chocolats !_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_Ce chapitre est-il un grand n'importe quoi ? Euh... Oui ! _

Est-ce que j'aime ce chapitre ? Oui. Sans aucun doute. C'est mon préféré. Celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Celui qui me ressemble le plus. Celui où, indirectement, je me livre le plus. Ce chapitre finalement, c'est comme un lien entre la vraie moi, la personne, et puis l'autre moi, celle qui se laisse déborder par son imagination, celle qui écrit.

Je me suis complètement laissé aller. J'ai passé toute une après-midi dans mon grenier à écouter des vieux vinyles, interdisant quiconque de me tenir compagnie, et mes parents ont cru que j'étais devenu dépressive. D'ailleurs ils chuchotent encore parfois sur mon passage. Mais, depuis j'ai fait pire, et ils ont du oublier l'épisode du grenier. Ceci dit, encore quelques écarts de ce type et je finis chez la psy moi … !

En redescendant, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai pondu ce chapitre d'une traite. Ça m'a bien pris trois heure. Et ensuite, je n'y ai plus retouché. Je l'ai relu. Un truc comme quinze fois, je me suis rendue compte que je ne n'aimais pas tout, mais je n'ai pas été capable d'y apposer la moindre retouche.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose et je ne suis pas sûre non plus d'avoir le recul nécessaire par rapport à ce chapitre. Peut-être que j'aurais du le remplacer par un qui me touchait moins. Un dont les critiques me feraient moins peur, mais j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être courageuse. Croisons les doigts. ( & les orteils. & les cheveux. & tout ce qu'il est possible de croiser ! )

.

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, même les méchantes ont un cœur !

**.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**.**

**Lolotte : **_Ouh la fanatique de Draco ! J'ai cru lire entre les lignes que ce chapitre t'avait quand même plu, même si Draco en était absent. Ne t'en fais pas, il revient dans celui là, plus lui-même que jamais. :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps. Je __t'embrasse !_

_.  
_

**Vicky : **_Elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue. Elle est... Bon ok, j'arrête de chanter !_

_Massacrer une limace avec un tire-bouchon ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ceci dit, ça aurait peut-être calmé mes nerfs quand, en attendant ta review, je marmonnais toute seule dans mon coin « Mais où est passé Victoria ? » en me rongeant les ongles! Adopter James ? Hum, bon c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je sais que tu t'occupera bien de lui. Après tout, qui ne serait pas heureux s'il est nourri de crocodiles H24 ? & puis au pire si ça ne lui convient pas, moi je veux bien que tu m'adoptes :) Quant à se taper le mec Haribo, hum... Ouais, non. Définitivement non. Je le trouve un peu flippant personnellement !_

_La réponde se mon frère, est devenue celle de James sans trop de changement et c'est ce qui me surprend le plus. Comment j'étais, moi, à treize ans ? Bonne question. Je ne sais plus. Je sais que j'ai détesté me voir devenir une « femme » et que j'avais peur de perdre mon innocence en même temps que poussaient mes poils. Une vraie flippée ! Maintenant je sais que, comme tu le dis si bien, l'enfance c'est surtout dans la tête, et que j'aurais le droit de faire l'enfant aussi longtemps que j'en ressentirais le besoin, mais à treize ans, on ne le sait pas forcément. Malheureusement. & ceci dit, même si cette période est passée, j'aimerai toujours autant être un garçon (:_

_Et dis donc, interdiction de critiquer tes références, moi j'aime bien Grey's anatomy hein ! Oui c'est un truc qui parle d'amour et c'est débile. Mais c'est trop bien quand même... C'est comme fumer. C'est mal mais c'est tellement bon. & d'ailleurs, j'me suis fait rire en écrivant la réplique de John, parce que mon paquet de « cochonneries » était posé pas si loin de moi !_

_Si Draco est ton beau père, je veux absolument être ta mère, sauf que je viens de te demander en mariage, alors QUE FAIRE ? Parce qu'évidemment je veux me marier avec toi dans une station orbitale. Et d'ailleurs, on prendra le chemin de la station sur "Echoes", de The Rapture, parce qu'il faut quand même pas déconner !_

_Tu auras sans doute compris à travers ma réponse que tu es toute pardonnée, et si tu avais encore un doute, te voilà sure et certaine maintenant. N'empêche que... J'accepte quand même les crêpes ! Bisous. & merci pour l'orgasme post-lecture de ta review._

_._

_._

**Dixième chapitre : Depuis que t'es monté là-haut,**

**les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux.**

**.**

_Bristol, le 09 Juillet 2010..., _

_._

Harry Potter était assis à son bureau et tentait tant bien que mal de trier ses papiers. Sa montre affichait vingt et une heure, et malgré cela il se refusait à quitter son lieu de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, son portable avait sonné. Hermione lui annonçait qu'elle et James étaient arrivés. Ils étaient partis plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour se rendre à un concert pour lequel Hermione s'était vu offrir des places. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, décidé d'y emmener Harry, mais puisque James était là, et qu'Harry croulait sous les papiers en retard, contrats, invitations à des festivals quelconques, proposition de publicité, Hermione avait embarqué James, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Du coup, le brun devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait cruellement. Quant à sa promesse d'avancer dans ses papiers, il était loin de la tenir. Il les avait simplement sortis, éparpillés sur son bureau, et attendait qu'ils se trient, seuls, grâce à une intervention du Saint Esprit.

Soudain, quelques coup sont portés à la porte, et celle-ci s'entrouvre sur sa secrétaire.

- Monsieur Potter ? J'y vais. Il se fait tard. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se soit assoupi.

- Non, merci Élisa c'est gentil, mais il se fait tard, vous l'avez dit. Vous devriez rentrer. Je suis un grand, je suis presque sur de réussir à me débrouiller tout seul.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Passez une bonne soirée. Et essayez de ne pas vous tuer avec tous ces dossiers.

- Vous dîtes cela comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de travailler, déclare-t-il, souriant.

Elle pouffe, puis referme la porte doucement.

Harry se retrouve à nouveau seul dans son bureau. Il entend le bruit que fait Élisa en attrapant sa veste puis son sac à main. Il entend le bruit de ses talons quand elle se dirige vers la porte, puis le bruit même de la porte lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, puis la referme derrière elle. Enfin, il entend le bruit de sa voiture lorsqu'elle démarre. Puis plus rien. La solitude. Le silence complet.

Le brun se lève, attrape un 45 tours qui traine sur son bureau et le met dans son vieux tourne disque, cadeau d'Hermione pour ses dix-huit ans. _Manic Depression. Jimi Hendrix. _Harry allume une cigarette, s'allonge à demi sur le divan qui se trouve dans son bureau et ferme les yeux. Le pied. Total.

Puis, aussi vite que le calme s'est installé, il est rompu. La porte d'entrée est de nouveau ouverte, et des pas se font entendre dans le hall. Élisa. Sans doute. Elle a du oublier quelque chose. Comme elle le fait souvent. Avec un peu de chance elle ne viendrait pas lui demander, encore, s'il allait bien, et Harry pourrait profiter de son propre ennuie mortel. Seul. Allongé sur son divan. En écoutant des légendes de la musique, malheureusement mortes bien trop tôt.

Contre toute attente, on frappe de nouveau à la porte du bureau d'Harry. Celui-ci pousse un profond soupir de désespoir.

- Entrez, marmonne-t-il, refusant de se lever de son fauteuil.

Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas sa jeune secrétaire étourdie qui fait une apparition dans son bureau. Non. Plutôt un trentenaire. Blond. Presque trop. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Malefoy ? S'étonne le brun en se redressant à moitié.

- Et dire que c'est sur ton travail que repose la réussite de ma sœur... Je suppose qu'elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter ! Lui lance ce dernier.

- Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas préciser à ma secrétaire de fermer la porte à clés en partant ? Fait mine de se lamenter Harry avant de se laisser retomber, de tout son poids, sur le divan.

D'une certaine manière, il est plutôt heureux de voir Draco Malefoy dans son bureau. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis que le blond avait dormi sur son canapé, ce qui remontait à environ deux semaines. Autant dire une éternité par rapport aux petites habitudes qu'ils avaient pris depuis un moment. Cependant, Harry n'avouerai jamais ce sentiment devant Malefoy. Jamais !

- C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu était toujours à l'intérieur, murmure Malefoy en prenant une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Dis moi combien tu l'as soudoyé, je vais augmenter son salaire pour qu'elle me soit à nouveau fidèle ! S'exclame Harry.

Draco Malefoy rit. Un rire haut et clair. Un vrai rire. Puis il fixe son regard dans celui d'Harry. Son regard est à peu près aussi gênant que son rire était franc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demande soudainement le brun, coupant court à la rigolade.

- Pour commencer je ne dirai pas non à un verre.

- Malefoy, est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ?

- Malheureusement, non, répond le blond en allant se servir lui même un verre. Tu n'as toujours pas... Disons, changer d'avis ?

- Si tu entends par là, est-ce que j'ai cesser de croire que tu te foutais royalement de moi, et que tu n'as qu'une envie celle de me mettre dans ton lit encore et encore comme si j'étais un objet, alors la réponse à ta question est non. Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et je ne suis pas prêt de le faire.

- Très bien, répond Draco en soupirant. Dans ce cas je suppose que j'ai bien fait de me servir un verre avant de te dire ce que j'ai prévu de te dire.

- C'est à dire ? Demande Harry qui, de toute évidence, porte très peu d'attention aux intentions de son ancien camarade.

Malefoy évite son regard, garde le silence quelques instants et finit par avaler son verre cul sec.

- Doucement Barbie, je n'ai aucune envie que tu retournes faire un plongeon dans ma piscine. J'ai déjà eu de la chance que tu ne te sois pas noyé la dernière fois, je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre le...

- Anna n'est pas ma sœur, le coupe Draco.

- Pardon ? Répond Harry dont la mâchoire semble vouloir se décrocher de son visage.

.

* * *

.

Harry a, à présent, repris une position assise sur son divan, et Draco est assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Ils ont chacun une cigarette à la main. Et un verre dans l'autre. Ils se regardent sans rien dire. Aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment mettre fin à ce silence.

- Fais pas cette tête, murmure Draco. On dirait que je viens de t'apprendre que j'ai trois testicules.

L'expression perplexe qui habite le visage d'Harry depuis de longues minutes ne fait que s'aggraver. Il fixe Draco sans rien dire.

- Je n'en ai que deux ! Je pensais que tu t'en souvenais ! Déclare Draco en riant.

Toujours pas de réaction. Le brun semble juste... Inerte.

- Je peux te remontrer si tu ne me crois pas ! S'exclame le blond.

Draco Malefoy commence alors à se redresser et défait lentement la boucle de se ceinture. La main d'Harry vient alors se poser doucement sur la sienne et il fixe son regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est aucunement en train de plaisanter. Qu'il n'en a aucune envie. Que ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je suppose que ce regard veut dire « Vas-y, raconte-moi tous tes malheurs mon enfant ! ». Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant. Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, ou de tes niaiseries parce qu'il m'est arrivé un truc pas franchement drôle dans ma vie. Je veux que tu m'envoie chier et que tu me prouves que tu peux boire plus que moi. Je veux juste qu'on soit ami... Tu comprends ?

- C'est ce que tu as ressenti pour moi ? De la compassion ? Quand je t'ai parlé de moi, de mon enfance, de Ginny et de mes erreurs ?

- Non. Bien sur que non. Je t'ai écouté. J'étais content que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me raconter ça. Je suppose en tout cas.

- Alors vas-y, murmure Harry. Raconte-moi.

Draco pousse un soupir. Harry l'avait piégé en beauté...

Il se penche, attrape une nouvelle cigarette dans le paquet d'Harry, laissé à l'abandon sur le bureau, l'allume et commence à raconter. Faisant de son mieux pour éviter de croiser le regard inquisiteur du brun.

- La famille Malefoy est une vieille famille. Elle doit exister depuis plusieurs siècles. À vrai dire je n'en ai pas une idée exacte, mais plusieurs génération. Et à chaque fois, un seul enfant. Ou deux quand, par malheur, le premier né fut une fille. Chose plutôt classique dans les grandes famille. Jusque là rien de particulier. Histoire ennuyeuse à mourir. On arrive à mon père. Il rencontre ma mère, elle est d'une bonne famille, ils se marient, ont un magnifique petit garçon, moi, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde.

Malefoy fait une pause. Harry n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il semble même avoir arrêté de respirer. Il le fixe. Attend. Impatiemment. Comme lui-même quelques jours auparavant.

- Sauf que mon père n'est jamais à la maison, il passe son temps à travailler. Je deviens adolescent, ne laisse plus ma mère m'approcher et elle, elle commence à s'ennuyer ferme. Alors, mon père lui paye une croisière. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis une chaque mois. Elle revient bronzée, rencontre d'autres femmes de riches et s'habitue à sa vie chiante à mourir. Je n'ai jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire, mais un soir d'été je les entends se disputer. Et pas qu'un peu. Il hurle. Elle pleure. Il la menace. Elle lui répond qu'elle ne le laissera jamais faire. Ça dure des heures. J'appelle Blaise et Théo, je fais le mur et je bois pour oublier que mes parents se détestent et que ma destiné est de finir comme eux. Deux semaines plus tard, mes parents m'annoncent, tout mielleux, que je vais être grand frère.

Le regard du brun est toujours posé sur Malefoy. Il attend le dénouement de cette triste histoire. Le blond semble souffrir quand il raconte. Il semble souffrir et Harry se souviens alors les sourires qu'Anna et lui échangent. Rien ne laisse présager qu'ils ne sont, en réalité, pas frères et sœurs. Rien. À part peut-être le fait qu'ils ont l'air de trop bien s'entendre.

- Seulement voilà, reprend Draco. J'ai seize ans et je ne suis pas con. Il font chambre à part depuis que je suis tout petit. Ils ne s'embrassent jamais alors de là à copuler... Ma mère finira par me l'avouer. Elle a couché avec un steward sur l'une de ses croisières, n'a pas voulu avorter, a réussi à convaincre mon père, ça sera comme si c'était son enfant. Je n'y crois pas mais je ne dis rien. J'attends. Seulement, j'avais raison. Anna arrive quelques mois plus tard et mon père ne la considèrera jamais comme sa fille. Heureusement pour elle, elle hérite tout de ma mère et non du fameux steward, seulement pour mon père, cet homme fier et arrogant, elle restera toujours la fille d'un autre. Elle ne sera jamais assez jolie, assez douée, assez intelligente. Dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je me tire de la maison, histoire de ne pas voir ça. Je suis lâche. Et elle... Mon Dieu elle est tellement forte.

- Est-ce qu'il... ? Murmure Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

- Lui fait du mal ? Non. Même pas une fessée ou une punition. En dix-sept ans. Il l'ignore. Tout simplement. Elle saute une classe et il ne la félicite pas. Elle apprend à jouer de la guitare toute seule et il n'écoute même pas une fois. Et puis elle fume des patard, bois et se tape le jardinier de la maison familiale, il ne l'engueule pas. Elle n'existe pas. Elle a beau tout faire pour attirer son attention, il ne lui en prête aucune. Il ne la prend pas dans ses bras, ne l'embrasse jamais.

- Elle le sait ? Le coupe à nouveau Harry, d'une voix à peine plus haute que la précédente.

- Oui. Non. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus. Ma mère n'en aura jamais le courage. Quant à mon père, il faudrait déjà qu'il lui parle... On murmure dans le dos de la famille Malefoy. On chuchote qu'Anna n'est pas la fille de Lucius, mais elle semble y porter très peu d'attention. Elle est là, fière. De la même fierté froide que mon père, paradoxalement. Elle est la fille que beaucoup auraient aimé avoir. Sauf lui. Elle est... C'est ma sœur Harry. Personne n'y changera jamais rien. Elle est exceptionnelle. Elle est forte. Elle est belle. Elle est drôle. Et gentille. Et douce. Et généreuse. Je crois... Je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Beaucoup de gens s'accorderont pour dire que je n'ai pas de cœur. Aucun sentiment. Rien. Et je ne dirais pas forcément qu'ils ont tord. Je ne suis même pas sur d'aimer mes parents... Ce qui, avouons le, est dégueulasse quand on sait que tu aurait certainement adoré connaître les tiens. Et les aimer. Par contre, elle, je l'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait venir ici. Pour t'approcher aussi, je l'avoue. D'une certaine façon je me suis servit d'elle pour t'avoir dans mon lit. Car tu as raison, je crevais d'envie de t'avoir dans mon lit. Je me suis servie d'elle, mais jamais je ne serai capable de lui faire du mal. Jamais. Je l'ai longtemps fuit parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'assumer ce que je sais et qu'elle sait sûrement aussi. Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'elle avait besoin d'un grand frère. Je ne sais pas si c'est trop tard, mais aujourd'hui je suis là et j'aimerais que ça suffise pour tout effacer.

La voix de Draco se brise. Et une larme coule doucement sur sa joue. Il n'ose toujours pas croiser le regard d'Harry. Il préfère méditer sur les révélations qu'il vient de lui faire.

Après presque dix minutes de silence absolu, le blond réagit enfin.

- Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, répond Harry presque immédiatement.

- Rien ?

- Est-ce que tu te sentirai mieux si je te disais quelque chose ? Rétorque Harry.

- Je ne crois pas, non, se résout à répondre le blond.

- Alors voilà.

- Et est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser comme moi je l'ai fait la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend. Tu as envie que je t'embrasse ?

- Je crois, oui, murmure Draco.

Alors Harry se lève et vient délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. C'est un baiser doux. Il n'est pas naturel, et pourtant on pourrait le croire. C'est un baiser qui veut dire je suis là. C'est un baiser comme on prendrait quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Harry retire ensuite ses lèvres, aussi doucement qu'il les as posées et se lève d'un bond. Il ouvre un des tiroir de son bureau, en sort quelque chose que Draco ne voit pas, attrape ses clés et tend sa main au blond.

- Allez, viens. Viens avec moi.

Draco accepte la main tendue, et suit Harry dans la nuit.

.

* * *

.

Le blond avait d'abord penser qu'Harry l'emmenait chez lui, histoire de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Faut pas croire, le sexe, ça console quand même vachement bien ! Puis, quand il avait pris le chemin de se voiture, tenant toujours Draco par la main, ce dernier s'était dit qu'il l'emmenait boire un verre pour fêter ses révélations et parce qu'il semble évident qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin d'un remontant.

Seulement, de tout évidence ce n'est pas ça. Harry roule et sort doucement de la ville. Ils prennent plusieurs petites routes, puis des autoroutes, et encore des petites routes. Harry a le regard fixé sur la route et il ne dit pas un mot. Son auto-radio semble diffuser l'intégrale des _Doors, _le volume proche du minimum. Le trajet dure bien une heure. Une heure et demi peut-être. Draco n'a pas la notion du temps et il fait trop noir dans l'habitacle pour qu'ils puissent distinguer les aiguilles de sa montre.

Enfin, Harry arrêta sa voiture sur un parking, qui semblait abandonné, face à ce que Malefoy qualifierais d'un mur. Tout à fait quelconque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

- Potter ? Est-ce que je peux savoir où on est ? Demande Draco presque immédiatement.

- Devant le cimetière de Salisbury, répond Harry comme si c'était en réalité une sorte d'évidence.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ce... Cimetière ?

- C'est là que sont enterrés mes parents Malefoy. Et mon parrain. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il doit être quelque chose comme vingt-trois heures. Ou minuit. Ton cimetière là, il est fermé !

- Et ? Lance Harry avant de quitter la voiture.

Harry s'avance vers le mur et Draco, lui aussi sortit du véhicule, le suit du regard. Il voit le brun venir coller son corps au mur, poser ses deux mains, bien à plat sur le haut du mur, et y prendre appui afin de soulever son corps, ce qu'il parvient à faire sans la moindre difficulté.

Il est à présent assis sur le mur, ses jambes pendant à l'intérieur du cimetière, et il lance un regard interrogateur au blond.

- Allez Malefoy, fais pas ta chochotte, viens !

- Potter, déclare le blond en s'approchant du mur, est-ce qu'on est en train de rentrer, disons par effraction, dans un cimetière au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- C'est exactement ça, répond Harry en se laissant tomber à l'intérieur, bientôt suivi par Draco.

Le brun zigzague entre les tombes, semblant connaître le chemin qu'il est en train de parcourir, sur le bout des doigts. Draco, quand à lui, le suit minutieusement, craignant de faire un faux pas et de tomber.

Bientôt, Harry s'arrête devant une tombe, fait un signe de croix et s'assoit sur l'une d'elle sous le regard ébahi de Draco. Le brun sort une lampe torche de la poche arrière de son jean, et l'allume, apportant ainsi un peu de lumière. Ils sont alors, tous deux, éclairés par la lune et le faisceau de lumière produit par la lampe. Cette ambiance pourrait presque paraître romantique. Du moins s'ils n'étaient pas dans un cimetière.

- Assied-toi, je t'en prie, murmure Harry. Oh, je ne te conseille pas Sirius, ajoute-t-il en désignant la tombe à sa droite, je lui disais souvent du mal de toi quand j'étais plus jeune. Pour peu qu'il s'en souvienne... Celle de ma mère a toujours été ma préférée, mais je pense que mon père n'aurait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu t'assois sur sa tombe.

Draco à l'impression de rêver. Harry avait complètement perdu la tête, c'était la seule explication plausible. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il emmené dans un cimetière, en pleine nuit et le sommerait-il de s'assoir sur la tombe de son père ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, commence Harry, et qu'il était encore vivant, bien entendu, Sirius m'emmenait souvent ici. Ce n'était pas mon oncle ou ma tante qui l'aurait fait et vu qu'ils sont enterrés ici, je n'avais que très peu l'occasion de les voir...

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Demande Draco qui finit, finalement, par s'assoir sur la tombe du père d'Harry.

- On venait là, et on jouait. Il avait un jeu génial. Un jeu qui nous faisait chanter. Et danser même parfois. Oui, dans un cimetière. Et les gens nous regardait bizarrement. Mais on s'en foutait. L'autre jour, ta sœur m'a demandé d'où me venait mon goût pour la musique. Pourquoi j'aimais tellement ça. Pourquoi j'aidais tellement de gens à réaliser leurs rêves dans ce domaine. J'avoue que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, un jour je l'emmènerais ici, et je lui montrerais... Finalement, c'est toi que j'emmène. Va savoir pourquoi.

- T'es dingue..., murmure Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un joint ? Et après on joue. J'ai bien joué à ton jeu, moi, alors tu me dois bien ça Malefoy.

- Très bien...

Harry sort donc un joint d'une des poches de son jean. À croire que ce type avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait dans ses poches. Il l'allume, s'allonge sur la tombe de sa mère et fume, les yeux fermés. Totalement détendu.

Puis, il passe le joint à Draco qui fume un peu plus précautionneusement. Après tout, il a presque arrêté tout ça depuis la fin de la fac.

Ils sont là, dans le silence presque inquiétant du cimetière, assis pour l'un, allongé pour l'autre, sur des tombes, et ils fument en silence. Ils sont redevenus des sortes d'adolescents. Présents dans un lieu qui leur est interdit. Faisant quelque chose d'illégal. Et cette idée fait rire Draco. Il rit doucement. Il rit de ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il a décidé de mettre Harry Potter dans son lit. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Et l'incertitude ne fait que renforcer son rire.

- Draco ? Appelle Harry. Dis moi le titre d'une chanson. Une seule. Ta préférée...

Draco prend le temps de réfléchir. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la musique n'avait rien d'un jeu pour le brun. Et encore moins dans cet endroit. Il regarde le ciel. Tourne la tête sur sa droite et constate que les yeux d'Harry sont fermés. Il attend.

- Peut-être... J'ai peur de me tromper et ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais je crois... _Jailhouse Rock. Elvis Presley. _C'est la chanson préférée d'Anna. Et moi j'adore l'écouter avec elle. Quitte à en choisir une je crois que ce serait elle.

- Je m'en fou. Je sais déjà que ta sœur a de très bons goûts. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi, lui répond Harry presque immédiatement.

- Oui, alors hum... C'est d'un classique désarmant, mais _Dream On_, d'_Aerosmith_. Quand je l'écoute, c'est juste... Le paradis. Je me sens bien. Comme jamais... Mais par contre j'adorerais faire l'amour sur _Roxanne_ de _Police_.

Cette réponse semble satisfaire à Harry car cette fois il ne dit rien. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. On pourrait presque croire qu'il dort. Ou même qu'il est mort. Il a l'air si... Paisible.

- Sur quelle chanson tu aimerais faire l'amour Harry ? Finit par demander Draco.

- _Let it be_, des _Beatles_, répond-t-il sans hésitation. Ou _Seasons in the Sun_ mais chanté par _Nirvana_. Même si elle ne convient absolument pas. Au niveau du rythme j'entends. Mais j'adore cette chanson.

- C'est ça le jeu n'est-ce pas ? Trouver une chanson pour chaque moment de ta vie ?

- Oui, répond Harry. Oui. Et Sirius était vraiment très fort. Sa chanson à lui, depuis la mort de mes parents c'était _Manic Depression. Jimi Hendrix_. Celle que j'écoutais quand tu es entré dans mon bureau.

- Bon choix, commente Draco.

- Le meilleur. J'aimerais... Tu vois je suis en colère, parce que je peux trouver une chanson pour presque chaque moment de ma vie, et pourtant je n'arrive à trouver ma chanson. Je n'arrive pas à faire comme lui.

Draco pense un instant qu'Harry est juste complètement défoncé, qu'il délire complètement. Puis, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être juste oublier d'essayer de comprendre.

- Voyons ça. Pour te lever ? Interroge Draco qui, il doit l'avouer, se laisse prendre au jeu.

- _Island of the Sun_,_ the Weezer_. Ou _Life_ de _Des'ree_, répond Harry en souriant. Enfin, ça c'est juste pour sortir de mon lit. Quand je suis dans ma salle de bain j'aime danser comme une adolescente pleine d'hormone en chantant dans une brosse à cheveux qu'Hermione a oublié chez moi et que je n'ai jamais voulu lui rendre. Pour ça, je met en fond sonore _I want you back_ des _Jackson Five_, _Crush, Jennifer Paige _voir même du_ Britney Spears._

Draco laisse échapper un petit rire, avant de continuer.

- Et sur quelle chanson tu te marierais ?

- Je me suis déjà marié... Ginny a marché jusqu'à l'autel sur _Imagine_ de _John Lennon_. Et je ne peux plus entendre cette magnifique chanson sans avoir un pincement au coeur. Hermione dit qu'elle voudrait se marier sur_ Always love_ de _Nada Surf_. Quant à moi... Si l'occasion se représentait... Merde. C'est pire qu'un cliché je crois. J'adorerais me marier sur _I'm still standing, _d'_Elton John_...

Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire, et malgré la gêne que cela lui occasionne, Draco se laisse aller à s'allonger sur la tombe du père d'Harry.

- Et puisqu'on est ici sur quelle chanson enterrerais-tu quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

- J'espère tellement que ce moment n'arrivera jamais... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à enterrer personne. Mais je crois que je choisirais... _Mad World. Gary Jules._

- Et quelle chanson mets-tu à fond dans ta voiture ? Demande ensuite Draco, conscient de passer du coq à l'âne.

- Sans hésitation, _The Cramberries. Zombie_. Sauf si James est dans la voiture. Là, ce serait _Holidays_ de _Greenday_.

- Il a déjà ton goût pour la musique ? D'ailleurs, à lui, quelle est la première chanson que tu lui ai fais écouter ?

- Ginny a, pour mon plus grand désarroi, fait écouter des comptines stupides à James alors qu'il venait juste de naitre. Mais je me souviens qu'une fois en rentrant, il dormait et je lui ai fredonné _Angels_ de _Robbie Williams_. Elle venait de sortir et passait sans arrêt à la radio... Bien plus tard, je lui ai fait écouter _Wild World_ de _Cat Stevens_. Et c'est resté. Il adore cette chanson. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

Draco sourit. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème de Potter. Pourquoi il aimait tellement raconter des choses aussi intimes à quelqu'un comme lui alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Il devait avouer qu'il était touché. Il savait comme il était dur de prendre le temps de raconter certains de ses secrets, comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Dans le seul but de montrer à Potter qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et qu'il lui manquait. Allez savoir pourquoi, il voulait devenir son ami. Il aimait réellement sa présence. Et il avait décidé de se confier à Potter pour ne pas le perdre. Mais à présent ils étaient quitte, alors pourquoi Harry continuait-il à lui raconter ces choses si personnelles ?

- Ensuite, continue Harry, comme s'il avait sentie que cette situation gênait Draco, j'aime boire un verre en écoutant _Where did you sleep last night_ de _Nirvana_. Ou _Alabama Song, The Doors_. Évidemment. Je mettrais _Thinking of you_, de _Tracy Chapman_ en fond sonore pour un diner romantique. Et je ferais une déclaration sur _Wonderwall_ d'_Oasis_. Je me prépare pour mes rendez-vous, galants ou non, sur _Things have Changed_ de _Bob Dylan_. Et je fredonne souvent _Californication_ des _Red Hot Chili Pappers_. J'aime fumer en écoutant _Jeamin_ de _Bob Marley_, encore une évidence, ou _Polly_ de _Nirvana_. Encore.

Dans le noir, pendant qu'Harry parle, Draco se rend compte que s'ils tendaient tous les deux les bras, leurs mains pourraient se toucher. Et à cet instant précis, il en a vraiment envie. Mais, à la place, il décide de se lever, et s'approche du brun. Celui-ci semble comprendre le message car il se décale un peu, histoire de laisser une petite place à Draco sur la tombe de sa mère.

- Moi, j'ai constamment le sourire quand j'entends _Fuck Forever_ des _Babyshambles_, et j'adore l'accompagnement musical de_ Porcelain _de_ Moby. _Il me détend complètement, déclare Draco en se lovant contre le corps du brun. Et, même si c'est ridicule, je fond en entendant _Goodbye My Lover _de _James Blunt_, ou _The Wings_, le thème de cette connerie de Brockeback Mountain qui m'a vue chialer comme une fillette. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Deux cowboys qui baisent sur une montagne, quel intérêt ? Et puis Blaise me l'a prêté. Il est resté des jours posé sur la table avant que je le regarde. Et putain...

En entendant ça, Harry resserre encore un peu l'étreinte. Draco se demande un instant s'il n'est pas dépressif, puis décide qu'il préfère ne pas le savoir.

- Alors ça y est, on a réussi à devenir ami ? S'aventure le blond un peu plus tard.

- Non, répond Harry d'une voix froide.

- Non ?

- J'ai constamment envie de t'embrasser, et ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait avec ses amis, répond Harry.

Et Draco sait, sans vraiment savoir comment, qu'il ne dira plus rien pour le moment. Peut-être même de la soirée. Et il sait aussi qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Harry ne l'embrassera pas. Pas ce soir. Il doit avouer que cette conclusion le frustre un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est bien.

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

*** **_Monté là-haut_,_Saez_. Sublime. Y a-t-il un autre mot ?


	11. Je ne veux qu'il

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_02 Mai 2011._C'est l'anniversaire de Lily Allen !

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Que dire ? Merci. Et encore je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être gentille, mais merci. Oui, encore. Profitez-en, c'est pas tous les jours comme ça. Mon égo, fait la fête, et je suis contente de voir à quel point la musique est universelle.

Mais j'en ai oublié mes bonne manières, et vous ? Une chanson ? Une seule ? Je suis curieuse. À un point que vous n'imaginez même pas.

Dans un registre totalement différent, je tiens à vous donner des nouvelles de cette fiction. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? ». Vous allez voir.

À la base, cette petite folie, devait compter environ douze ou treize chapitre.

Une petite fiction.

Rien d'extraordinaire.

Puis, mon imagination a fait des sienne. Un soir, impossible de m'endormir, j'ai ce truc qui me trotte en tête, et il faut que je l'écrire. Ce que je fais. J'agrandis ma liste de chapitre, j'arrive à une vingtaine de chapitre (en gros) s'articulant autours de deux « parties ». Rien n'est encore sur. J'ai deux chapitre treize. Avec deux fins différentes, donc. Et je me tâte. Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues. Évidemment.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews. :**

**.**

**Lolotte : **_Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Uniquement Harry et Draco, oui. On a bien le droit de se faire plaisir parfois :P & tu as raison, ils font un pas en avant. Est-il grand ? Hum, pas sur. Enfin tu verras bien... J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le pathétique. Ni dans le trop lourd. Trop triste. Je suis une lectrice, moi aussi, et je sais qu'en général je n'aime pas forcément ce genre de chapitre... Merci pour ta review, & j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous !_  
.

**Jessica:**_Retard totalement pardonné voyons ;) Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, même si je suis toujours convaincue que ce n'est pas suffisant. Mais bon... :P Merci pour ta review. Je t'embrasse !_

_.  
_

**Lyly : **_Génial ? Et bien m'en voilà flattée. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review. Bisous !_**  
.**

**Ano Nym : **_Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu :) Le plus beau ? Merci c'est très gentil. En tout __cas, ce dont je suis sur, c'est que, pour l'instant, de tout ceux que j'ai écrit, c'est mon petit préféré. Mon bébé. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je t'embrasse. & Joyeuses Pâcques à toi aussi !_

_._**  
Archangel69 : **_Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Sa fille ? Hum ça aurait pu être une éventualité. Mais non x) Harry a déjà un enfant, et puis, à mon avis, ça impliquerait trop de choses. Peut-être que j'ai choisi la facilité, mais je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça :P Merci pour ta review !_

_._

**Vicky : **_Tu l'as échappé belle. Même si un « sublime », m'aurait fait très plaisir, ne pas lire un de tes romans m'aurait brisé le cœur. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hum ? Non-ça-ne-peut-pas-être-associer-à-du-chantage-je-ne-fais-jamais-ce-genre-de-chose ! FAUX._

_Pour ce qui est de la première partie, euh ouais, non, ça ça n'a aucun rapport avec quoi. Quoi que je pourrais demander à ma mère si mon frère est vraiment mon frère, mais elle le prendrais mal je crois. C'est même sur. Note à moi-même : s'abstenir de faire ce genre de chose ! Par contre la suite, oui c'est moi. C'est moi dans tous mes états. C'est moi et cette putain de musique que j'ai toujours du mal à laisser de côté. Un de traits de caractère que ma mère m'a filé et que je regrette pas. Contrairement à mes cheveux qui frise dès que, par malheur, il leur pleut dessus :( Par contre, le fait que mes chansons s'associent aux tiennes, que cette playlist soit autant la mienne que la tienne, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment. Et sans que je saches vraiment expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. C'est l'amour, je suppose. Des âmes sœurs... Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui te suis dans la rue, hum ? :P_

_En vérité, notre partage de goût, va même jusqu'à « Wild World ». Dans Skins. D'ailleurs, j'ai re-regardé, pour la millième fois surement, ce clip. Je l'adore !_

_Enfin, merci pour la recette des crêpes, je vais l'essayer très bientôt :D Mais sinon, Paris, je viendrai les chercher moi-même :P Pas besoin de pigeon. Te voilà rassurée, non ? Allez, et en échange je t'offre des chocolats, histoire qu'on ne t'envoie pas en HP ( Haha. Harry Potter ! Ok, je sors . )_

_Oh, et dernière chose ! « Tu es de l'héroïne à l'état brut ma p'tite dame, une vrai drogue, interdite aux mineurs, foutrement addictive, délicieusement jouissive, et qui sait toucher les autres par ses mots. Un talent rare que tu as là :) » Essayais-tu de me tuer en me disant un truc pareil ? Grrr. Merci. Merci. Vraiment. Un énorme bisous. Voir un calin. Voir une partie de sexe sauvage dans une ruelle ! _**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Onzième Chapitre : Je ne veux qu'il.***

**.  
**

_Bristol, le 12 Juillet 2010...,_

**.**

Harry regardait son fils, une espèce de sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Il était dans son bureau, mais avait laissé la porte ouverte et pouvait donc apercevoir le jeune James qui semblait être en train de draguer Anna Malefoy. Cette vision était à mourir de rire. Bien qu'il n'ait que treize ans et la blonde dix-sept, il ne se laissait pas impressionner. Il arrivait même à la faire rire, ce qui pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, être considéré comme un bon début !

L'adolescent avait annoncé la veille au soir à Harry qu'il repartait chez sa mère. Harry soupçonnait cette dernière d'avoir un quelconque moyen de pression sur leur fils car, c'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à son père et Hermione.

Cependant le producteur avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Évidemment, son fils allait lui manquer. Il avait, comme toujours, finit par s'habituer à la présence de l'adolescent. À son rire. À ses plongeon matinaux dans la piscine. À ses demandes bien spécifiques quant à ce qu'il souhaitait qu'Harry achète pour remplir le frigo ou les placard.

D'ailleurs, se surpris à penser Harry, il venait de lui acheter un paquet de céréales, et lui ne comptait aucunement le manger.

Fixant toujours son fils, Harry se dit également qu'il allait devoir faire attention et prévenir son fils. Bien qu'objectivement parlant son fils ait très peu de chance d'un jour finir avec Anna, il fallait toujours faire très très attention avec les Malefoy.

Harry ferme un instant les yeux et se laisse aller à ses souvenirs. Un en particulier. Un en compagnie d'un Malefoy. Un datant de quelques nuits auparavant. Que lui avait-il prit d'emmener Draco sur la tombe de ses parents ? Il était parfois lui-même surpris de ses propres initiatives. Mais, à vrai dire, il avait été tellement touché par les révélations que le blond lui avait fait au sujet de sa famille, qu'il était tout simplement devenu fou.

Il était quasiment sur, que Draco ne lui avouerais jamais rien de personnel. Par pour le mettre dans son lit. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Cependant, il s'était trompé. Le blond avait juste débarqué et lui avait dit toutes ces choses. Ça l'avait chamboulé et il avait finit par faire n'importe quoi. Comme souvent... Même s'il devait avouer que passer la soirée avec Draco Malefoy, même dans un cimetière, était plutôt agréable. Quoi qu'il le savait déjà... Mais là n'était pas la question !

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande une petite voix tout près de son oreille.

Harry sursaute avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se tourner vers la personne qui lui avait posé cette question.

Hermione.

- Oui, ça va, répond le brun. Enfin je suppose.

- Tu es triste qu'il parte n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est même pire que ça. J'apprends seulement à m'habituer à sa présence qu'il part déjà. Et c'est toujours comme ça. J'aimerais qu'il habite plus près, mais je sais aussi que Ginny est partie s'installer en Écosse dans l'unique but de me pourrir la vie. Je sais également que pour le travail je dois rester ici, que c'est beaucoup plus simple. Et puis à vrai dire j'aime énormément Bristol. Je ne veux pas en partir. C'est bien compliqué..., déclare Harry avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Je ne te remonte surement pas le moral si je te dis que vous devez bientôt partir ?

- Tu vas me faire toucher le fond, je vais boire jusqu'à ce que mon foie explose et ensuite je serai mort et tout sera de ta faute, se lamente Harry, dans un comportement comparable à celui d'un enfant.

- N'importe quoi. Je vais lui dire d'aller chercher sa valise. En attendant essaye de ne pas mourir de ta dépression, se moque Hermione en sortant d'un pas léger.

- Sale folle..., marmonne Harry.

- Toi-même !

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire, puis se renfrogne. Hermione était vraiment très forte. Elle arrivait à le faire rire même quand il était en réalité plutôt préoccupé. Que ferait-il donc sans elle ? Ça, c'est ce qu'il se demande environ quinze fois par jour, et cette constatation le fait sourire de plus belle.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit James, qui renvient déjà, trainant sa valise derrière lui, comme il l'avait fait près de trois semaines auparavant.

- Je suis prêt, murmure le jeune homme.

- J'arrive, lui répond Harry la mort dans l'âme.

Il se lève, quitte son bureau et se retrouve bientôt dans le hall, James et Anna à sa gauche, Hermione à sa droite et Élisa derrière lui. Il pousse un profond soupir. Il était toujours très bien entouré, mais il savait déjà qu'une fois James parti, il allait se sentir bien seul.

Le dit James, se dirige vers Hermione, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et dépose deux énormes baisers sur chacune de ses joues. Il se dirige ensuite vers Élisa et échange une bien étrange poignée de main, qui les fait sourire tous les deux. Harry se surprend alors à penser qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, sa secrétaire était très certainement, elle aussi, une enfant. Il n'avait jamais réellement essayer de mettre un âge sur cette jeune femme. Il avait bien du voir sa date de naissance sur son CV, mais il l'avait oublié aussitôt. À cet instant précis, il se rend compte qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour le savoir...

Son fils se dirige enfin vers Anna, et ils échangent une bise tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable et cette image fait sourire Harry.

Ensuite, James sort, la tête basse et se dirige vers la voiture. Harry adopte à peu de choses près, la même attitude.

- Tu rentres directement après ? Demande Hermione.

- Si la question est « Vas-tu t'arrêter te souler dans un bar après avoir déposé ton fils à l'aéroport ? », la réponse est non. Par conséquent, oui Hermione, je rentre directement après.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, lui renvoie la brune en souriant, d'un magnifique sourire triste.

Harry va ensuite s'assoir derrière le volant, pousse un énième soupir et démarre lentement, s'éloignant chaque seconde de sa vie rêvée, celle où James passerait son temps avec lui.

.

* * *

.

- Tu m'en veux ? finit par demander James au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

- Non, répond Harry un peu trop vite.

L'adolescent se renfrogne, persuadé que son père lui ment. En même temps, se dit-il, il l'avait peut-être mérité...

- Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu en colère. Et triste aussi. J'ai pas tellement envie de te voir partir, mais si c'est ta décision, alors je la respecte, voilà, bougonne Harry.

Et son fils se met à sourire. S'il y avait une chose de bien avec son père, c'est qu'il respectait toujours ses choix. Même quand il savait qu'il avait tord et qu'il allait se planter. Oui, voilà, James Potter avait un père absolument génial qui ne l'empêcherait jamais de se planter, mais qui serait toujours là pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Son père, était le meilleur des pères. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il savait également qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça de son père...

- Tu me laissera quand même revenir ? Demande James, tout en sachant à quel point cette question est stupide.

- Évidemment idiot ! Et tu as même plutôt intérêt à revenir vite. Tu es assez grand maintenant, et je gagne suffisamment d'argent pour que tu puisses prendre l'avion et venir voir ton vieux père plus souvent.

- Promis, répond James en souriant.

- Tu était plutôt censé me répondre un truc comme « Mais non Papa, tu n'es pas vieux, arrête de dire des choses comme ça. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! », lui déclare Harry tout en tournant dans une petite rue ne menant nullement à l'aéroport.

- Papa, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Toi, tu ne vas nulle part. Tu m'attends, j'arrive.

Harry sort de la voiture en trottinant, et James le voit pénétrer dans une petite boutique dont il n'arrive cependant pas à voir l'enseigne. Il est un instant tenter de suivre son père. Il pèse le pour et le contre, et le temps qu'il se décide enfin, il voit déjà son père revenir.

- Tiens, déclare Harry en tendant un sac plastique à son fils. La Huit.

James attrape le petit sachet, et en sort un CD. Un Best-of d'Elvis. Il laisse son doigt glisser le long des titres et s'arrête au niveau de la numéro huit. _Jailhouse Rock_. La chanson d'Anna. Comment son père avait-il su ?

- Je vous ai entendu parler musique. Et je sais que c'est sa chanson préférée. En plus, ça t'évitera de télécharger illégalement. Même s'il est mort, il ne mérite pas ça ! Ajoute le producteur en remettant le contact.

- Merci..., murmure James.

Il en était sur à présent. Les autres pourraient dire ce qu'ils veulent, son père était vraiment le meilleur père au monde.

.

* * *

.

- Un remontant ?

- Volontiers, répond Harry en se laissant tomber sur l'immense canapé qui fait face au bureau d'Élisa.

Hermione lui tend un verre rempli de whisky, et Harry le sirote lentement. Le goût fort de la boisson lui brûle légèrement la gorge mais, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, cette sensation lui plait toujours autant.

- Et comment ça c'est passé ? Demande Hermione.

- Et bien, au début il restait collé à moi. C'est à se demander comment il a fait la première fois, un véritable assisté... Et puis il a vu cette hôtesse sexy qui... Oh Mon Dieu, je crois qu'elle me draguais. Blonde, forte poitrine, certainement le genre qu'on se fait dans les toilettes entre deux vols. Bref... Il s'est reprit en main, m'a dit que je pouvait partir et m'a quand même promis un sms en arrivant ! Oh et il doit écouter le CD d'Elvis que je lui ai acheté. En gros, tout va bien pour lui.

- Et toi ? Ajoute Hermione, amusée.

- Et bien écoute, j'ai bien laisser couler une petite larme, mais je me suis repris. J'ai fait l'homme fort. J'ai fumé une cigarette et j'ai fermé les yeux à chaque fois que je voyais un bar sur le chemin du retour. Histoire de ne pas être tenté ! Autant dire que c'est une chance si je suis toujours en vie...

Hermione et Élisa éclatent toutes deux de rire, tandis qu'Harry allonge ses jambes loin devant lui, se laissant aller sur le canapé, avant de finir son verre. Il le pose un peu plus loin, et laisse ses yeux courir le long de la pièce.

Des vinyles, accrochés un peu partout. Pas mal de CD, encadrés, preuve du succès des artistes produits par la Evan's Company. De grands miroirs ici et là, folie d'Hermione en matière de décoration. Et ces grands fauteuils sur lesquels il fait si bon se laisser aller. Ces fauteuils qui ont vu attendre tellement de jeunes sur le point de réaliser leur rêves...

puis, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, son regard s'arrête sur les pieds, nus, d'Élisa et Hermione. Et sur la bière que chacune tient à la main.

- Non, mais je rêve ! Pieds nus, une bière à la main ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais arrivé une heure plus tard ?

- Peut-être que tu nous aurais trouvées à poil, se finissant à la Vodka. Ou même en charmante compagnie, qui sait ?

- Ne parles pas de choses si dégoutantes Hermione ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, ce que tu viens de décrire se rapproche de très près de mes plus grands cauchemars !

- Hétérophobe ! lui lance Hermione, avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. D'ailleurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de me dire que Draco Malefoy était venu te rendre visite l'autre soir ?

- Mon Dieu Élisa..., marmonne Harry.

La jeune secrétaire rougit et tente tant bien que mal de baragouiner une excuse valable, mais cela n'a rien de bien crédible.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, s'exclame Hermione. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me mette au courant que, peut-être, je travaillais sur un bureau ou un certain blond et mon meilleur ami s'étaient envoyés en l'air !

- N'importe quoi, grommelle Harry. Et puis de toute façon est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que ma vie sexuelle semble être une question d'ordre publique ?

Hermione se contente de pouffer à nouveau, tandis que la jeune secrétaire rougit encore un peu plus. Sûrement gênée et emprise du sentiment d'assister à une conversation à laquelle elle ne devrait pas.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, se lamente Hermione. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir avec qui tu couches !

- Et bien je ne couche pas avec Draco Malefoy. Tu es insupportable. Je crois que je vais aller boire un verre dans un endroit où personne ne possède d'ovaires !

- Crois-tu que Draco ait des ovaires, Élisa ? Lance Hermione à l'intéressée, qui lui répond par un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que son adresse est écrit dans le dossier de sa sœur qui, par ailleurs est parti tout à l'heure pour passer la semaine avec sa mère. Il est donc totalement seul. Et vous aussi. Mais ce n'est bien sur qu'une suggestion. On y va Hermione ?

Harry soupire. Même dans un cas pareil, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir engagé Élisa. Cette jeune femme était dynamique, travaillait très bien et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, ses petites indiscrétions arrangeaient souvent Harry.

- Bon et bien à demain Harry, déclare Hermione, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Pas trop de folies, j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme demain matin. Je t'aime.

Élisa lui fait un petit signe de la main, et elles partent toutes les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Deux bonnes amies. C'est ce qu'elles avaient fini par devenir avec le temps. Au fur et à mesure des matinée à attendre Harry. Des longues soirées où elles se laissaient aller à des confidences. Quelque chose de la solidarité féminine qui était devenu une réelle entente.

Et puis, il fallait le dire, elles avaient le chic pour s'entendre quand il s'agissait de se mêler des affaires privées des autres, et notamment des siennes.

Elles savaient parfaitement, l'une comme l'autre, comment titiller sa curiosité. Comment le pousser à faire des choses qu'elles savaient, même avant lui, qu'il avait envie de faire.

Par exemple Hermione savait très bien, qu'il suffisait de sous-entendre que l'adresse de Draco Malefoy se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, pour qu'Harry craque. Elle savait aussi très bien que l'information passerait mieux si elle ne lui était pas donnée de sa propre bouche. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et s'en était presque agaçant.

C'est donc, tout naturellement, qu'à peine quinze minutes après le départ des filles, Harry se retrouvait à fouiller dans la pile de dossier qui ornaient son bureau afin d'y trouver celui d'Anna. Et bientôt, l'adresse de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec son frère à Bristol est sous ses yeux. Elle semble le narguer. Et il sait déjà, bien avant d'avoir pris une réelle décision qu'il finira par y aller. En réalité il l'avait su à l'instant même où Hermione et Élisa l'avait mentionné.

.

* * *

.

Moins d'une heure après avoir fouiller dans le dossier d'Anna pour trouver son adresse, et deux verres de whisky plus tard, Harry se trouve garé dans la résidence de location où se trouve l'appartement.

Il fume une énième cigarette dans sa voiture tout en regardant l'immeuble en question.

Et si Draco Malefoy n'était pas là ? Après tout, libéré pendant toute une semaine de l'autorité qu'il était censé exercé sur sa sœur, il avait peut-être décidé d'aller rejoindre des amis à Londres. Peut-être même les avait-il fait venir. Peut-être, aussi, était-il en charmante compagnie ? Car, s'il lui avait comme qui dirait couru après, il n'avait jamais rien mentionné d'autre que le désir de vouloir être son ami. Peut-être travaillait-il, ou même peut-être dormait-il. À vrai dire, l'échantillon de possibilité sur ce que faisait Draco Malefoy à cet instant précis semblait quasiment illimité. Peut-être avait-il organisé une soirée échangiste à thème dans son appartement...

Cette pensée fait sourire Harry, et il se dirige d'un pas qu'il veut décidé vers l'immeuble.

Il montre les trois étages au pas de courses. S'arrête sur le pallier pour reprendre sa respiration. Tente tant bien que mal de se recoiffer et de se donner bonne allure. Puis, se fait penser à son fils et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de se comporter comme un adulte. Peut-être pas responsable, mais au moins un adulte.

Il prend une grande inspiration, et frappe à la porte. Il se rend compte, trop tard, qu'il n'a aucune excuse valable pour venir importuner le blond à cette heure. Puis se dit que finalement, il n'en a strictement rien à faire. Malefoy n'avait, lui non plus, aucune raison valable de venir s'empaler sur lui alors qu'il était assis sur son canapé et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Le temps qu'il se mette en accord avec sois-même, la porte s'entrouvre sur un Draco vêtu d'un jeans, d'une chemise qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de fermé et aux cheveux décoiffés et encore humide. Harry devine qu'il a pris une douche il y a peu de temps, et se demande pourquoi il a pris la peine de se rhabiller. Il n'était donc sûrement pas seul... Mais, en relevant la tête, Harry constate que le blond porte aussi des lunettes. Les lunettes dont il lui avait parlé un soir au bar, et qu'il devait mettre pour lire et travailler. Il était donc sûrement seul.

En fait, il n'en savait strictement rien, et il valait mieux qu'il attende afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Potter ? Semble s'étonner Malefoy, tout en retirant discrètement ses lunettes.

- Salut, répond Harry, lui même impressionner de la stupidité de sa réplique.

- Salut, répète Malefoy. Tu... Tu veux entrer, je suppose ? Ajoute-t-il tout en se décalant pour que l'entrée soit libre.

Harry ne prend pas la peine de répondre et accepte l'invitation muette formulée par Draco.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrête un instant et contemple l'intérieur. Harry avait l'idée, plus ou moins bête, que puisque Draco n'était là que pour le bien être de sa sœur, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de décorer l'appartement, trop pressé qu'il était de retrouver son vrai « chez-soi ». Pourtant, bien que les murs soient vierges de toutes couleurs, des photos trônent à droite, à gauche. Quelques tableau qu'Harry devine typiquement du goût du blond sont aussi accrochés au mur.

De là où il est il peut même voir le salon, où les meubles qui l'occupent ne semblent pas tout neuf, comme s'ils avaient une histoire et avaient trainés dans un autre appartement auparavant.

Sur la table du salon, est d'ailleurs posé l'ordinateur de Draco et tout un tas de dossiers. Il était donc en train de travailler.

Par ailleurs, l'appartement semble vide de toute autre présence que la leur.

- Je te dérange peut-être, déclare Harry, désignant la table de travail d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'allais faire une pause de toute façon. J'ai à peu de choses près le temps de concentration que l'on associe à celui d'un gamin de cinq ans. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Harry acquiesce, sans préciser quoi. Il décide de se fier au jugement de Draco, et tandis que celui-ci se dirige vers ce qui semble être la cuisine, Harry s'assoit sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond refait son apparition et tend un verre vide à Harry. Il tient d'un main une bouteille de Téquila et de l'autre du citron et du sel, qu'il pose sur la table.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'amène ici à une heure pareille ? Demande Malefoy d'une voix qui est tout sauf froide, comme c'est souvent le cas quand on pose ce genre de question.

- Oh, pas grand chose. Une folle envie de téquila. Je suppose, répond Harry provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres du blond.

- Bien, répond l'hôte. Dîtes-moi monsieur Potter, quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà appris comment se buvait une téquila frappée, dans les règles de l'art ?

Oui. Évidemment. Il s'agit du b.a.-ba. Mais le jeu de séduction est déjà lancé. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de Draco. Il n'avait jamais été bête, et avait sûrement deviner la raison de sa venue au moment même où il l'avait vu sur le pas de sa porte. Mais il aimait jouer. À peu près autant qu'Harry aimait le faire. Si ce n'est plu. Et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Ils aimaient jouer. Et il s'était trouvé en Draco un magnifique compagnon de jeu. Un homme qui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le petit garçon prétentieux qu'il était auparavant. Un homme honnête, semblait-il. Et un homme qui était prêt à prendre des risques, comme il l'avait fait le soir où il lui avait appris qu'Anna n'était pas réellement sa sœur.

- Il me semble que oui, mais je veux bien réapprendre.

La réplique fait sourire Draco qui ouvre lentement la bouteille de téquila et en verse dans les verres. Il commence ensuite à couper le citron.

- Comment va ton fils ? Interroge le blond, comme pour dévier l'attention de son invité sur autre chose.

- Il a pris l'avion tout à l'heure. Il est retourné chez sa mère. J'irai sûrement le voir avant la fin des vacances scolaires, répond le brun avant de déglutir difficilement, voyant que Draco prend tout son temps.

Une fois le découpage terminé, Draco attrape tout ce qu'il vient de préparer et se dirige vers le canapé où Harry est toujours assis. Il vient se positionné à genoux entre ses jambes et cette vue excite le brun au plus haut point.

Ravi de son petit effet, Draco pose tout ce qu'il a dans les mains aux pieds d'Harry avant de déclarer d'une voix légèrement rauque :

- Enlève ton tee-shirt, et allonge toi.

Harry s'empresse d'obéir et regarde Draco préparer le fameux rituel de la Téquila frappée. Il verse du sel du nombril d'Harry jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon, et lui glisse un morceau de citron entre les lèvres. Il attrape ensuite son shooter de Téquila et vient s'assoir au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun.

- Je la préfère pure*, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

Le brun secoue la tête, incapable de parler sans perdre le bout de citron qu'il serre entre ses lèvres. Il se sent déjà durcir, et sait que Draco le sent aussi, cependant il n'y peut rien. Le seul fait d'imaginer ce qui va suivre, l'excite comme jamais.

Ensuite, lentement, sans doute même trop au goût d'Harry, le blond fait glisser sa langue le long du sel qui se trouve sur le ventre de son invité. La sensation de la langue de Malefoy sur son corps le rend d'ailleurs quasi fou et il se tortille sous lui, tentant tout de même de garder son calme. Presque immédiatement après, le blond avale l'alcool qui se trouve dans son verre, avant de venir mordre le morceau de citron qui se trouve dans la bouche de Potter, leurs lèvres s'effleurant par la même occasion.

Un peu de jus du citron glisse le long du torse de Malefoy et vient finir sa course sur le torse du brun, qui ne peut retenir plus longtemps un petit gémissement.

C'était officiel, la téquila était devenu son alcool préféré.

.

* * *

.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? Murmure Harry au creux de l'oreille de Draco, entre deux baiser, de longues minutes, et téquila frappée, plus tard.

- J'ai bien ma petite idée, répond le blond avant de reprendre la bouche d'Harry tout en ondulant des hanches contre lui, faisant se frôler, une énième fois, leurs érections. Mais dis toujours...

Malefoy pousse un petit gémissement quand la bouche d'Harry vient mordiller son cou. Il aurait certainement des traces bleutées le lendemain, mais à vrai dire, à cet instant précis, il s'en fiche. Il ne pense qu'à coller encore un peu son torse poisseux de sel, de citron et de salive, contre celui de son vis-à-vis. C'était bon. Tellement bon. Tellement plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginer en revoyant Potter à cette stupide réunion.

- J'ai envie que tu mette de la musique, déclare Harry. J'ai envie que tu mettes _Roxanne_...

Draco qui avait été au début surpris par la demande du brun, comprend immédiatement de quoi il retourne quand il entend le nom de la chanson. Harry voulait qu'ils couchent ensemble sur _Roxanne_, parce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il rêvait de le faire.

Cette petite intention, certes insignifiante, suffit à faire redoubler l'excitation du blond, en considérant que cela soit possible.

Il se lève, à contrecœur et se dirige vers son ordinateur, toujours posé sur la table. Il pianote quelques instants, règle les écouteurs, et bientôt la musique emplie la pièce, faisant sourire Draco.

Mais, ce dernier n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, quand il se retourne vers le canapé, il a le plaisir de constater qu'Harry l'y attend, entièrement nu. Et, Dieu, que cette vision est excitante.

Au premier Roxanne, il est nu lui aussi. Au second il dévore de nouveau la bouche d'Harry, et ils gémissent tous deux à la rencontre de leurs corps, totalement nus. Au troisième la bouche d'Harry quitte celle de Draco et se dirige vers son sexe, qu'il lèche d'abord, avant de le mordiller et de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Ensuite ? Ensuite, ils arrêtent de compter. Et bientôt leurs gémissements recouvrent la voix de Sting. Mais, cela a bien peu d'importance.

Ce qui compte à cet instant, ce sont leurs caresses. Leurs bouches qui déposent des baisers sur des endroits bien plus qu'intimes. Leurs soupirs. Leurs gémissements. Les « Encore », « Plus vite » ou « Plus fort » entrecoupés qui sortent de leurs bouches. Ce qui compte, à cet instant, c'est le corps qu'on découvre et qu'on aime de plus en plus.

Et, bientôt, Draco positionne son sexe devant l'entrée d'Harry, et semble hésiter un instant mais, d'un coup de rein bien dirigé, Harry le fait entrer en lui, avant de pousser un gémissement de pure luxure. Jamais il ne pourrait assez remercier Hermione pour ça.

C'est la dernière pensée plus ou moins cohérente qu'il a.

Ensuite, il ne pense qu'à Draco. Draco qui vient en lui. Draco qui gémit. Draco dont les doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cuisses, qu'il tient légèrement surélevées. Draco qui sourit quand un petit cri plus haut que les autres lui fait savoir qu'il a trouvé de quoi rendre Harry très, très, très heureux. Draco dont les cheveux se colle à son visage. Draco dont une main quitte sa place pour venir se positionner sur son sexe et lui donner autant de plaisir que lui-même en prend. Draco qui sort entièrement de son corps avant d'y revenir. Draco qui accélère la cadence. Draco qui murmure qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Draco qui se délecte de la vue de son amant en train de jouir. Draco qui accélère encore.

Puis, Draco qui ferme les yeux, pousse un énième gémissement, bien plus rauque que les autres. Et, enfin, Draco qui est magnifique quand il jouit.

.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmure Draco, de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'il repose sur le torse d'Harry.

- Tu peux aussi m'...

- Évite moi tes blagues douteuses Potter, le coupe le blond en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Ils rient tout les deux face au caractère prévisible des blagues d'Harry, puis Draco se redresse et marmonne qu'il a faim.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire à manger, Potter ? Demande-t-il en lui lançant un regard presque suppliant.

- J'avais une autre idée en tête, mais tant pis, répond Harry en souriant.

- Quel genre d'idée ? Demande Draco, qui a compris le petit jeu du brun.

- Et bien je pensais qu'on aurait pu... Je ne sais pas, mettre _Roxanne_. En mode _repeat_, lance Harry, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- Qui a dit que j'avais faim ? S'exclame Draco avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son invité de choix.

.

.

**À suivre...**

**.  
**

_* Je ne veux qu'elle_, Marc Lavoine & Claire Keim. Juste parce que je trouve cette faute de français des plus sublime !

*** La minute Cocktail** : Petite précision, dans la « vraie » recette de la Téquila frappée, la Téquila est mélangée à du Tonic, ceci dit, tout comme Draco, je la préfère pure ! ;)


	12. Et on se prend la main comme des enfants

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_09 Mai 2011. _Mon énorme doudou sur les genoux.

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Je suis d'humeur joyeuse. D'humeur douce. Câline.

D'humeur enfantine.

À l'image de ce chapitre, écrit il y a quelques semaines par un bel après-midi ensoleillé si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Un chapitre tout en douceur. Un chapitre qui me rappelle à quel point c'est jouissif d'être un enfant de temps en temps. Un chapitre qui me fait sourire quand je le relis. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit un peu niais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, une fois de temps en temps, si ?

Sinon, chers lecteurs, bonne ( ou mauvaise, qui sait ? ) nouvelle, je me suis enfin décidé. Ça m'a prit un temps fou pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste devoir faire des choix. Je suis ce qu'on appellerait une indécise. Malgré ça, j'ai écris un chapitre quatorze et le début d'un chapitre quinze. Ce qui signifie que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le dernier. Voilà. En espérant que cette nouvelle saura faire des heureux.

Je vous embrasse. Et bonne lecture. Surtout, bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviewx anonymes :**

**Lolotte : **_Je suis heureuse que cette histoire continue de te plaire :) Je t'embrasse. & merci pour les reviews, que tu laisses à chaque fois ! _

**Ano Nym : **_Ce chapitre t'as plu ? Tant mieux :) La suite tout de suite ? Hum, et bien je sais que j'arrive avec une semaine de retard, mais euh... Si tu la veux toujours, elle est là x) En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Je t'embrasse. & merci pour la review !_

**Kin : **_Une fin entièrement Happy-end, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir faire. Par contre, une fin qui n'est ni triste ni trop mièvre, c'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de faire. Sans casser le suspens, je peux déjà t'assurer qu'il n'y aura ni mort tragique, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre là ! Voilà. Merci pour ta review. Bisous !_

**Vicky : **_Ma très chère Vicky. J'avoue, ta blague était plutôt réussi, j'ai failli pleurer. Puis je me suis mise à rire en voyant la suite. De quoi inquiéter encore un peu plus la figure maternelle qui passait devant ma chambre à ce moment là. Mais peu importe !_

_Le départ de James, n'est pas totalement définitif. Il reviendra. Promis ;) Je te dois bien cette révélation puisque, encore une fois, nos goûts se recoupent. J'aime les beaux garçons à lunettes ( Non-je-ne-bave-pas ! ), la Téquila pure ( Du tonic ? Et puis quoi encore ! ) et puis faire l'amour sur fond de Police, n'en parlons même pas :P_

_Ce qui me donne des idées quant à notre rencontre, disons érotico-romantique. Des lunettes ( les filles à lunettes c'est aussi très joli ! ), de la Téquila ( sans Tonic donc ) et Police dans les oreilles. Le rêve. Tu n'es pas difficile, d'accord, mais j'attends quand même ton approbation :P Quoi que... Les menottes et la chantilly ça me tentait aussi. Mon Dieu, la réalité est là, je suis incapable de faire un choix :O_

_Bref, je te remercie également pour toutes tes bonnes idées... Du coup, euh c'est sur, je ne m'arrête pas la semaine prochaine quoi. Le temps que météorites, Buffy Summers, soeurs Halliwell, et tout le reste débarque, on a le temps ! _

_Merci, une fois encore, pour ta review ! Je te fais un énorme bisous !_

_._

_._

**Douzième Chapitre : Et on se prend la main comme des enfants,**

**le bonheur aux lèvres un peu naïvement.***

.

.

_Bristol, le 12 Juillet 2010...,_

_._

Lorsque Potter ouvre les yeux ce matin là, il se rend immédiatement compte qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. Il se rend très vite compte, aussi, qu'il est très tôt, et qu'il n'a pas dormi seul. Et, évidemment, celui avec qui il a dormi se trouve toujours dans le même lit que lui, il peut entendre sa respiration.

Malgré la quantité plus que raisonnable d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité la veille, il arrive assez rapidement à se souvenir de ses actes.

Il était venu chez Malefoy. Ils avaient commencé à jouer avec la Téquila. Puis ils avaient mis de la musique. Ils avaient couché une fois ensemble. Puis, ils avaient remis de la musique. Et avaient également remis leurs exploits sexuels plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs une légère douleur au niveau de ses fesses le lui rappelle, mais il se réconforte en se disant qu'en se réveillant, Draco devrait ressentir la même chose.

Il décide, ensuite de jeter un regard à sa montre, et voit qu'il est à peine huit heures. Ce serait le moment parfait pour récupérer ses affaires en douce et filer loin de chez Malefoy. Pour cela, il devait juste s'assurer que le blond dormait. Ensuite il n'aurait qu'à aller au salon, récupérer ses affaires, et rentrer chez lui. En se dépêchant, il aurait le temps de se laver, prendre un petit déjeuner correct et arriver au travail avant Hermione. Ce qui serait, soit dit en passant, un réel exploit.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Harry se décide à se tourner vers le corps qui dort derrière lui, afin de s'assurer que Malefoy est endormi.

Il essaye d'agir de manière très discrète, et se retrouve bientôt face au visage endormi du blond. Ses yeux sont clos, et sa bouche entrouverte. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Bien sur, il n'en avait jamais douté, il n'était pas assez bête pour refuser d'admettre la beauté du jeune homme, cependant, à cet instant précis, il est tout simplement sublime. Il sourit même, un peu niaisement, dans son sommeil.

Le brun se surprend à penser qu'il pourrait rester des heures à le regarder dormir, de cette façon. Après tout, une personne est si vulnérable quand elle dort, si belle. C'est le moment où l'on ne peut absolument rien cacher.

Harry pousse un petit soupir de contentement, se rendant soudain compte à quel point le lit de Malefoy est confortable. Et, quand le blond ouvre brutalement les yeux, Harry lui sourit, tout projet de fuite envolé.

.

Lorsque Malefoy se réveille ce matin là, c'est à cause d'un mouvement dans son lit. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas dormi seul. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place et, pendant ce temps il décide de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Très bien, donc, la veille au soir il était en train de travailler. Seul. Chez lui. Comment avait-il pu passer d'une séance de travail à un réveil avec un inconnu dans son lit ?

S'il n'était pas censé être profondément endormi, il aurait sans doute pousser un cri victorieux, quand il remet enfin la main sur ses souvenirs.

Potter.

Tout ceci était de la faute de Potter. Il avait débarqué chez lui et pour l'impressionner Draco avait sortit la Téquila. Quelle idée stupide. Il se demande un instant pourquoi il a fait ça. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour absolument personne que le blond ne tenait pas l'alcool...

Oh, mais ensuite Potter s'était décidé à réaliser un de ses rêves. Ils avaient couché ensemble sur _Roxanne_. À cette pensée Draco sourit. Puis, se ravise. Et si Potter était en train de l'observer dormir ? Il était tout à fait le genre de mec à faire un truc aussi bizarre que regarder les gens dormir. Tant pis. Paraît que des gens sourient dans leur sommeil. Des dérangés, certainement.

Son corps maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Draco se rend compte qu'il souffre légèrement au bas du dos. Potter. Encore. Quelqu'un savait-il ce qu'il lui avait pris de coucher avec Potter la veille ? Autant de fois ? Bien sur, ils avaient échangé les rôles, mais tout de même...

Et puis, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait réveillé si tôt ? Ils avaient du arrêter leurs petits jeux vers quatre heures du matin, et là, il devait à peine être huit heures. Si ce n'est moins.

Peut-être le brun avait-il décidé de lui fausser compagnie ? Jamais pensa Draco, avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux, et de rencontrer le regard de Potter.

.

- C'est le moment idéal pour t'enfuir, c'est ça ? Marmonne Draco d'une petite voix, encore emplie de sommeil.

- Je te laisse ce monopole, répond Harry en souriant, faisant preuve d'une grande mauvaise foi.

- Salop ! Lui envoie Draco, affichant désormais une mine boudeuse.

Harry éclate d'un rire clair avant de s'étirer, faisant se rencontrer ses jambes et celles de Draco.

À ce contact, le blond sursaute et sent ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Si tu comptes vraiment t'enfuir, profites-en, déclare Malefoy avant de se lever, emmenant le drap avec lui afin de cacher sa nudité.

- Hé ! S'exclame Harry, cachant de sa main son intimité qui se retrouve alors dévoilé.

- N'importe quoi ! Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu, rit le blond en quittant la pièce.

Harry se laisse aller à sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel réveil. Même lorsqu'il était avec John, au début de leur relation, les choses avaient rarement été comme cela. D'abord, parce que son ex petit-ami se levait pratiquement toujours avant lui, et puis aussi parce qu'il ne dormais jamais nu, pudique comme il était.

Le brun décide de quitter le lit de Malefoy, et se met à la recherche de la salle de bain, se fiant au bruit de l'eau qui coule. Plus il se rapproche de la pièce, plus il sent son excitation monter.

Tout d'abord parce que faire peur à Draco alors qu'il était sous la douche risquait d'être terriblement drôle, et ensuite parce que techniquement le blond serait nu sous sa douche. Sachant qu'il était nu lui aussi, de nombreuses possibilités s'offraient à eux...

- Draco ? Appelle le brun en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

Et il a le plaisir de voir son hôte sursauter dans la cabine de douche, et manquer de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

- Potter, ça va pas non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma salle de bain, tu veux me tuer ? S'exclame le blond en entrouvrant les portes de la cabine de douche.

- Non. J'ai juste un petit problème, répond le brun.

- Ah, et quel genre de problème ? Demande Draco, toujours énervé.

- Ce genre là, répond Harry en désignant son sexe en pleine phase exponentielle.

Il peut voir Draco rougir, comme un adolescent. Puis sourire, franchement, comme l'amant expérimenté qu'il s'était montré être la nuit précédente.

- Oh..., murmure Draco. Et bien, si ce n'est que ça, je pense être capable de t'aider..., ajoute-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- Que ça ? Tu rigoles j'espère, lui répond Harry, refermant la cabine de douche derrière lui, un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres.

.

* * *

.

- Je ne crois pas m'être levé si tôt depuis bien longtemps, déclare Harry, assis dans la cuisine de Draco, les cheveux encore un peu humide.

Le blond manque de recracher le café qu'il est en train de boire. Potter ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès, mais étant donné ce qu'il venait de se passer sous la douche, la phrase du brun prenait un caractère érotique certain.

- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de..., commence Harry avant de se mettre à rire, bientôt accompagné du blond.

Après une douche plus ou moins mouvementée, Harry avait demandé un boxer et un tee-shirt à Draco, jugeant qu'il pourrait remettre son pantalon. Le blond avait ensuite parler de manger, et ils s'étaient retrouvé, tous les deux dans la cuisine. Et, tout ça avant même qu'il ne soit dix heures du matin ce qui, dans le cas d'Harry, résulte tout bonnement du miracle.

- Je veux dire, j'adore dormir. Je vis un peu en décalé. T'as sûrement du t'en apercevoir. Il est rare que je me lève avant onze heures. Tout comme il est rare que je m'endorme avant trois ou quatre heure, et surtout avant d'avoir bu un whisky. Je crois que je suis alcoolique. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je suis en vois de guérison. Tu es un très bon substitut, merci Malefoy, déclare Harry.

- Ne t'avises pas de redire cela ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Potter. Je ne suis pas un substitut. Va te faire foutre ! Lui répond le blond, d'une voix froide.

- Oh non, pas encore, lui envoie Harry en riant. Allez, ne fais pas la tête, ajoute-t-il en venant déposer un petit baiser au coin des lèvres du blond. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'un peu spécial. C'est pas tous les jours que je me lève si tôt et que je ne passe pas mon temps à regretter mon lit. Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Le blond manque, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, de s'étouffer avec son café. Potter était là, dans sa cuisine, il portait son boxer, son tee-shirt, buvait dans sa tasse préférée, venait de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui proposait de faire une sortie. Comme ça. Le plus simplement du monde. Comme si c'était une habitude. Et en plus, il avait mis son parfum, constate Draco lorsque le brun revient à l'attaque de ses lèvres.

- Oh, j'ai une idée, s'exclame Harry en quittant soudainement les lèvres de son amant. Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Cette idée est brillante. Dépêche toi de te préparer Draco. Je suis sur que... En fait, je ne crois pas que cela va te plaire. Mais sois gentil, viens. Allez. On va s'amuser !

Draco remarque que Potter a les yeux qui brille. Il saute presque sur place. Il ressemble à un enfant, devant ses cadeaux, le matin de Noël. Il a un sourire presque jubilatoire aux lèvres. Il est... Magnifique, pense Draco avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il y attrape une veste et lance un regard interrogateur à Harry.

- Bon, alors, on y va ?

Seul un sourire lui répond.

Le brun attrape sa propre veste, ses clés de voiture, et s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, Draco sur ses talons.

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus de deux heure plus tard, Harry gare sa voiture dans la station balnéaire de Bournemouth, le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco, quant à lui, affiche une mine boudeuse. Que lui avait-il pris de faire confiance à Potter déjà ? Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans cette station balnéaire détestable, entouré de jeunes se bécotant à droite, à gauche.

Heureusement pour lui, le beau temps n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous et, par conséquent, les rues et la plage n'étaient pas noires de monde.

Mais, de toute façon, les yeux d'Harry, au moment où il allume une cigarette, ne semblent regarder ni la plage, ni les rues commerçantes. Son regard est fixé sur les attractions que propose une sorte de fête foraine un peu plus loin. Il affiche un immense sourire et Draco se demande, encore une fois, ce qu'il lui a pris.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, murmure Harry.

- Potter, rappelle moi quel âge tu as !

- Là, tout de suite ? Je dirais quinze ans. Peut-être même un peu moins... Allez, viens !

Potter jette sa cigarette à moitié consumée, attrape la main du blond et trottine en direction de la fête foraine. Draco, lui, se laisse tirer par la main du brun, craignant déjà la journée qui risquait d'être longue. Vraiment très longue.

.

- Il en est hors de question ! S'exclame Draco. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Mais Draco..., lui répond Harry d'une voix suppliante.

- Tu veux me tuer Potter, c'est ça ? Jamais je ne ferai un truc comme ça. Imagine qu'une pièce se détache ou quelque chose comme ça. Je tiens à ma vie. Beaucoup plus que tu n'as l'air de le croire.

Une moue boudeuse lui répond.

Potter était vraiment un enfant quand il le voulait. Et il était surtout inconscient.

On était à présent en pleine après-midi, et Draco s'était montré très courageux. Il avait suivit sans rien dire, Harry dans les délires enfantins qu'il avait eu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Ainsi, il avait cru s'être cassé l'épaule dans les autos-tamponneuses, avait failli vomir dans une attraction composée de fauteuils tournants sans arrêt, s'était ridiculisé en tirant à la carabine et avait du débourser une fortune pour une malheureuse crêpe.

Maintenant ils étaient devant un manège dit « à sensation ». L'attraction phare de cette fichue fête, et Harry voulait absolument y aller. Seulement, Draco s'y refusait. Rien que le nom le tétanisait. Et ce fichu truc, qui montait à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, puis descendait, tournait dans tous les sens, mettait la tête en bas... Sans oublier les cris de ceux qui, à cet instant même se trouvait dans le manège.

Draco avait légèrement honte quand il y pensait, mais il n'avait certainement le courage de monter dans un truc comme ça.

- Trouillard, lui lance Harry.

- N'espère même pas que cela va me faire réagir. Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas.

- Draco Malefoy, vous êtes une putain de tapette, déclare le brun en approchant son visage tout près de celui de son interlocuteur.

- Et je le revendique complètement.

- Très bien. J'irai tout seul.

Et, à peine a-t-il finit sa phrase, qu'Harry se glisse dans la queue du manège. Celle-ci est essentiellement composé d'adolescent et, bien qu'il ne soit pas si vieux, le brun attire quelques regards. Peut-être aussi, est-ce parce qu'il est encore vraiment très bien pour un homme de son âge, mais Draco ne préfère ne pas y penser.

Et puis il y a cette blonde. Cette fausse blonde, qui doit bien avoir vingt-cinq ans et qui engage la conversation. Draco se sent stupide. Harry est gay. Il discute avec la blonde et pose même sa main sur son bras. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Comme si cela l'intéressait. De toute façon il n'avait jamais voulu venir ici. Il aurait du partir à l'instant même où il avait découvert où Harry l'avait emmené.

Après tout, il se fichait totalement d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était différent. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait passé une magnifique nuit, la nuit précédente. Ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Un homme qui l'occupe pendant qu'il est coincé à Bristol. D'ailleurs pendant que sa sœur était chez ses parents, il pourrait peut-être rentrer à Londres quelques jours. Et aller trainer dans un bar gay avec Théo et Blaise. Ensuite il ramènerait un beau brun chez lui et il oublierais Potter. Peut-être pas un brun en fait. Un blond. Non, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les blond. Mais s'il ne couchait plus avec les bruns parce qu'ils lui rappelaient Potter, alors est-ce qu'il ne lui restait que les roux ? Draco déglutit. Il virait fou...

Mais finalement, cette attraction n'a pas l'air si terrible. Beaucoup moins que la perspective de devoir limiter sa vie sexuelle future à la seule population masculine rousse de cette planète.

Rapidement, puisque Harry et sa nouvelle amie blonde, approche de la caisse, Draco se faufile entre les jeunes gens qui font la queue, s'excusant et expliquant qu'il rejoint un ami, récoltant quelques remarques au passage, et tente de retrouver son amant.

- Je vais prendre..., commence le brun qui n'a pas vu que Draco le rejoignait.

- Deux places, finit son amant, tendant un billet, quand il réussit enfin à passer les derniers jeunes qui, pressés de tester leur courage, refusaient de le laisser passer.

Harry lui sourit simplement, semble oublier la présence de sa nouvelle amie et prend place dans l'attraction en compagnie de Draco, quand le tour précédent prend fin.

- Je ne pensait pas qu'il suffisait d'une blonde pour te faire risquer ta vie, se moque Harry.

- La ferme. C'est une fausse blonde. Et ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je suis venue.

- Vraiment ? Demande Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. À cause de quoi alors ?

- De toute la population rousse de cette planète, murmure le blond, tandis qu'un homme vient vérifier qu'ils sont bien attachés.

- Hein ?

- La ferme Potter. Merde à la fin.

Le Potter en question se met à rire avant d'attraper discrètement la main de Draco quand le manège commence à monter doucement et que le forain annonce le départ pour l'expérience la « plus effrayante de leur vie ».

Le blond serre aussi fort qu'il le peut la main qui se trouve dans la sienne, et il ferme immédiatement les yeux.

Il est certain de ne pas être convenablement attaché. Il voudrait être plus gros et compressé par la ceinture histoire d'être sur de ne pas glisser. Il sent qu'il a la main moite et se dit que cette sensation doit être désagréable pour Potter, mais il décide que ce n'est pas important puisqu'il se retrouve coincé ici par sa faute. Il entend déjà une ou deux adolescente qui commencent à crier, juste comme ça, mais lui n'en a même pas la force. Son cœur semble prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il a l'impression qu'il va mourir. Ou s'évanouir. Ou s'évanouir puis mourir. Oui, c'est certainement ce qui allait lui arriver. Il allait mourir.

- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir..., commence-t-il à marmonner tellement doucement qu'il pense qu'il est impossible que qui que ce soit ne l'entende.

- Mais non, lui répond Harry en serrant encore un peu plus sa main, tu vas voir. Tu vas te sentir vivant. Pleinement vivant.

À peine le brun a-t-il finit sa phrase, que le manège commence à redescendre rapidement, à tourner dans tous les sens, accentuant le sensation de mort proche que ressent Draco. À présent les filles crient pour une raison réelles, et ces cris paniquent de plus en plus le blond. Tout comme le bruit que fait le manège, qu'il est sans doute le seul à trouver étrange.

Et puis, Harry se met à rire. Un vrai rire, fort et clair. Il rit et cela déconcerte le blond. Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment pareil ? S'il riait, cela voulait surement dire qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir. Sans doute. Alors, il décide de se concentrer sur ce rire et uniquement sur ce rire. Cela l'empêcherait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. À priori.

.

- Je suis très fier de toi, tu as été très courageuse princesse, déclare Harry une fois qu'ils s'éloignent du manège.

- Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas une princesse. Et encore moins une fille. Ton cul devrait s'en souvenir.

- Mon dieu, comme vous êtes vulgaire Monsieur Malefoy, se moque Harry. Je ne pensais pas cela de vous.

- Et bien tu te trompais. Comme d'habitude !

- Draco, je veux une barbe à papa, déclare Harry changeant complètement de sujet. Si on allait acheter une barbe à papa ?

Draco soupir et suit Harry. Il se rappelait avoir déjà décidé une fois d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre le brun. Il était temps de remettre cette théorie au goût du jour.

.

* * *

.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça..., se lamente Draco. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, là ?

- J'enlève mes chaussures, répond Harry, d'une voix blasée, devant l'évidence de la situation. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

- Je devrais enlever mes chaussures ? S'étonne Draco. Et on peut savoir pourquoi. Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir, reprend-il.

- Tu boudes ?

- J'avoue que... Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu. Tout ça me dépasse. Tout ceci est tellement... Étrange.

Draco regarde Harry et celui-ci, ses chaussures à la main, lui sourit. À cet instant, comme depuis le début de la journée d'ailleurs, il ressemble tellement à un enfant, et le blond a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger peut-être, même si aux vues de la journée il n'est pas sur qu'il en ai besoin.

Le brun se met à rire presque bêtement, et le blond le suit presque immédiatement. Puis, il se baisse, défait les lacets de ses chaussures, et les enlève avant de retrousser le bas de son pantalon.

Il était monté dans cet affreux manège, et maintenant il suivait Potter qui marchait pieds nus vers l'eau. Il était devenu fou. Il était perdu. Plus personne ne serait capable de le sauver.

- Alors, Potter, maintenant que j'ai les pieds dans l'eau et toi aussi, tu vas finir par me dire quel est ton secret ?

- Mon secret ? Répond Harry en souriant, un peu surpris.

- Un jour tu m'envoie chier, un jour tu me kidnappe. Un jour tu te comportes comme un vieux con alcoolique, un jour tu es un putain d'allumeur et le lendemain tu agis comme un enfant. Qui es-tu vraiment Harry Potter ?

Le brun rit doucement et, du bout du pied, lance un peu d'eau sur Draco qui fait mine de s'en offusquer.

- Mais je suis tout ça à la fois, répond Harry un peu énigmatique. Certains jour j'ai à peine deux ou trois ans et je passe ma journée à dormir et manger. D'autres j'en ai cinquante et je passe ma journée à râler. Des fois, comme hier soir, j'ai dix-huit ans à peine, dix-neuf peut-être et je pense plus avec mon entrejambe qu'avec mon cerveau. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je regrette rarement ce que je fais. Et, d'autres fois, enfin, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai treize ou quatorze ans, et je tombe amoureux pour la première fois.

Draco arrête de marcher quand il entend ses mots. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry voulait dire ? Parler d'amour, c'était trop. C'était faux. C'était...

- En réalité, évidemment, je ne suis pas amoureux, mais je me plais à me dire que si. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire. Je t'aime bien. Je pense à toi la plupart du temps et j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi parce que je me sens bien. Et puis parce que tu me supportes ce qui, alors que je fais ma crise d'adolescent, est un réel exploit. Si j'étais une fille je dirais à toutes mes copines que je suis folle amoureuse. Que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie. J'écrirais même ton nom sur mes cahiers. Personnellement, je ne suis jamais passé par ce stade, mais j'imagine que c'est ce que l'on ressent quand on a treize ans et qu'on pense être amoureux...

- Je suppose, murmure Draco qui a recommencé à suivre Harry.

- Un jour, bientôt, je tomberais peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais vraiment. Pas comme toi. Ou alors, j'apprendrai à t'aimer vraiment. Et un jour je sentirais la différence. Je me dirais, ça y est. Je suis amoureux. Peut-être que ça viendra vite et que ce sera un jour où j'aurais quinze ans. Peut-être qu'il me faudra plus de temps, et que j'en aurais quarante. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais juste que l'idée de passer du temps avec toi me plait. Pour l'instant. Ensuite... Et bien ensuite, je verrai.

- Moi aussi, cette idée me plait. Tu sais, l'idée de passer du temps avec toi..., précise le blond.

- Qui est l'enfant maintenant ? Lance Harry, avant de recommencer à jouer avec l'eau.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un adolescent pré-pubère. C'est différent.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux, se moque le brun.

- Bien sur que si, je suis plus fort, et je peux donc plus facilement te tyranniser, répond Draco en lançant, à son tour, de l'eau sur Harry qui part rapidement en courant.

.

* * *

.

- Merde, c'est Hermione, déclare Harry en regardant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

- Et ? Lance Draco avec indifférence.

- Et je ne suis pas allé travailler. Elle va me passer un savon...

- Et dire que je te prenais pour un garçon courageux, se moque le blond pendant qu'Harry prend l'appel.

Harry s'assoit sur un petit muret devant sa voiture, pendant que Draco s'assoit sur le siège, tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever le sable collé à ses pieds. Il détestait tout simplement cette sensation, tout comme il détestait les villes balnéaires, les manèges à sensations et la nourriture trop grasse que l'on vend dans les fêtes foraine. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait passer une journée très agréable en compagnie d'Harry. Il devait également avouer que si on lui proposait de revivre une journée semblable, il dirait oui, sans aucun doute.

Le brun parlait au téléphone, il avait l'air heureux, affichant un sourire radieux. Quand il voit que Draco le regarde, il lui envoie un petit coucou de la main avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Draco se laisse aller à réfléchir à tout ce qui a changer en à peine deux mois. Il menait une vie active et stressante à Londres. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à passer une journée à ne rien faire. Tout cela à cause de Potter. Même si grâce à lui est plus juste.

Bien sur, il savait que cet équilibre de vie est fragile.

Que Potter est un éternel lunatique, et qu'il peut lui demander de sortir de sa vie dès le lendemain.

Mais, il sait aussi qu'il veut en profiter tant que cela est possible.

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il a envie d'une once de folie, il a envie d'essayer. Et cette once de folie se nomme Harry Potter.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonce Harry en se postant devant lui.

- Serais-tu redevenu un adulte, s'étonne Draco.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, sinon je garde ma bonne nouvelle pour moi.

- Hum, finalement non. Allez, dis-moi.

- Demande le plus gentiment.

- Harry, le menace Draco.

- Ok, ok j'ai compris. C'était Hermione. Il y a quelques jours j'avais contacté un ami à moi qui tient un bar avec une grande salle de spectacle à Liverpool. Un truc très tendance. Bref. Je lui ai parlé d'Anna, je lui ai envoyé une maquette et il a répondu aujourd'hui. Il y a une soirée dans deux semaines, une soirée découverte de nouveaux talents. Et Anna va donner son premier vrai concert.

.

.

**À suivre...**

**.**

*** **_Coeur de Pirate. Comme des enfants._Parce que ça fait toujours du bien d'en redevenir un de temps en temps.


	13. Et construire un empire

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_16 Mai 2011._ Gueule de bois...

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. J'écoute des chansons romantico-pathétiques depuis ce matin. J'ai peur. J'ai même laissé la cendre de ma première cigarette de la journée tomber sur mon pantalon. Et moi qui avais pensé un instant à me mettre en jupe, je l'ai échappé belle...

Petite précision, hum ce site rencontre quelques problèmes, publier devient une vraie galère et je dois répondre aux reviews sous forme de message privée. Dans l'absolu, ce dernier détail ne change pas grand chose pour moi, seulement certains d'entre vous ne les autorise pas, ce qui explique qu'à l'heure actuelle, quelques uns n'aient pas reçu de review. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire.

Oh et euh pour continuer dans les réjouissances... Je ne pense pas publier la semaine prochaine. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis fatiguée. Mes partiels arrivent. Je dors peu. Et j'ai tout simplement besoin d'une petite semaine de répit. Je sais, c'est cruel, surtout à ce moment de l'histoire, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisit. Et je vous demande de m'excuser. Et de m'excuser encore.

Je vous souhaite, malgré cette pas très bonne nouvelle, une bonne lecture. Et je vous demande de m'excuser. Encore une fois.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

.

**Meringue :** _Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Que tu aimes la personnalité des personnages. Que tu laisses une review. Même si ce n'est pas à chaque fois. Une fois, même de temps en temps, suffit à me faire sourire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. Je t'embrasse !_

**Lolotte :** _Je sais désormais comment faire un chapitre qui te plaira à coup sur ;) Merci pour ta review. Je t'embrasse !_

**Ano Nym :**_ Oui, ça fait du bien de redevenir un enfant. Alors, autant en profiter. Tout comme Draco et Harry dans le chapitre précédent. Je suis d'ailleurs contente qu'il t'ai plu ;) Merci pour ta review. Bisous :)_

**Vicky :**_ Victoria, j'ai bien cru que vous devineriez jamais que c'était moi. Moi, qui ? Vous le savez très bien. Vous l'avez devinez ! Haha ! Chargée de TD de droit fiscal ? Le job de mes rêve. Je dois bien l'avouer..._

_Bon, assez rigolé. Enfin presque ! Une gueule de bois c'est un très bon prétexte pour rater un galop d'essai. Et encore plus s'il s'agit de droit fiscal ! Et lire mon chapitre est beaucoup plus intéressant... Mouhaha je deviens prétentieuse. Ceci dit, me laisser une review, ça, oui, c'est beaucoup plus important. Vital même. Je pourrait mourir si je n'avais pas de review de toi très chère. Je suis prioritaire par rapport au droit fiscal. Oui Madame ! Et je suis prête à assumer toutes les responsabilités si jamais tu rates ce galop par ma faute. ;)_

_Ce chapitre n'était pas niais. Si tu l'as dit bah ça veut dire que c'est vrai parce que tu as toujours raison. Voilà c'est décidé. Et puis la grosse trouillarde qui sommeille en moi peut enfin prendre un peu de repos. Attention à ce que tu me dis dans tes prochaines reviews. Je croirais tout ! :O_

_Ceci dit, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Et je t'encourage de tout mon cœur pour la réussite des ronds avec la fumée de cigarette. Comme ça, après tu m'appends !_

_Enfin, 5 P.S. ? T'es la fille la plus cool du monde. Alors, petit 1 j'emmerde moi aussi l'administration de ce site, même si j'essaye de ne pas le dire trop fort. Je met desormais des heures à poster un chapitre, ce qui n'étais pas le cas avant et c'est enervant ! Par contre, si tu veux me laisser ton adresse mail, ne t'en fais pas, je saurais quoi en faire ( PLEIN DE MAILS COCHONS ! :P). Petit 2, 3, 4 & 5 : N'est-elle pas un peu plus longue ? Boarf étant donné qu'il y a une deuxième qui a suivi, on va dire que si, elle est plus longue. Mais elle m'a fait sourire, rire, m'a flatté et m'a fait me dire, une énième fois, que j'étais folle amoureuse de toi, alors tout va bien!mais par contre, je t'en supplie, la liquidation de l'impôt... Il est trop tôt ce matin pour que j'ai un avis :O_

_Des milliers de bisous. Merci pour tes reviews. Je t'embrasse. Je me répète. À très vite :D_

_._

_._

**Treizième Chapitre : Et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire.**

**.**

_Bristol, le 23 Juillet 2010...,_

.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve, il est à peine dix-heures et quart et Harry Potter ramène ses jolies petites fesses dans mon bureau...

- Je peux toujours retourner me coucher, marmonne Harry et se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. J'en suis à trois cafés et mes yeux ne restent toujours pas ouverts sans que je doive y mettre toute la volonté du monde...

- Bienvenue dans le monde du travail où, parfois, tu dois aller au bureau même si tu meurs de fatigue ! Se moque gentiment Hermione. Mais, surtout, même après cette découverte, ne retourne pas te coucher, on a beaucoup trop de travail ici.

La voix d'Hermione se fait un peu plus grave à cette annonce. Elle semble préoccupée et cela inquiète un peu Harry.

Après tout, même s'il avait tendance à paraître totalement désintéressé du monde du travail, il devait bien avouer que tout ce qui concernait la Evan's Company de près ou de loin, le touchait particulièrement.

Il avait monté cette compagnie pratiquement seul, même si Hermione avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Il y avait mit tout son cœur et ressentait une fierté particulière à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa mère, passionnée de musique, elle aussi.

- Quel genre de problème ? Demande-t-il en se redressant.

- Commençons par le plus simple... As-tu la moindre idée de la galère que c'est de trouver un hôtel à Liverpool en plein mois de juillet ? Élisa a eu beau utiliser toutes nos relations, il n'y a rien. On va sûrement se retrouver paumer dans la campagne environnante, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ensuite, on n'a eu un problème avec la salle de répétition, celle que l'on utilise d'habitude était déjà prise, mais le problème a été réglé, on a la meilleure secrétaire du monde. Par contre...

- Par contre quoi Hermione ? Insiste Harry. Dis moi, tu m'inquiètes.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Je veux dire, tu es assez détendu ? Non parce que ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Hermione, répète Harry dont al voix est maintenant devenue menaçante.

- Ok, tu l'aura voulu. Tu te souviens des deux jeunes irlandais qui avaient débarqué et qui voulaient absolument sortir un CD il y a deux ans ?

- Tu as raison, s'il s'agit d'eux, cela risque de me mettre hors de moi. Continue.

- On avait déposé les paroles d'une de leurs chansons avant qu'ils n'aillent l'enregistrer ailleurs. Enfin, bref, tout un bordel. Tu avais finit par laisser tomber parce qu'on perdait plus d'argent qu'autre chose, et que ça nous bouffait pas mal de temps.

- Je m'en souviens, en effet. Mais ça date, pourquoi reviennent-ils sur le tapis ces deux là ?

- Figure toi qu'ils ont finit par la sortir cette satané chanson. Et qu'en réalité les paroles ne leur appartiennent pas. Seulement elle sont toujours déposées sous notre nom et le véritable auteur a décidé de porter plainte...

- Merde. Quelle bande de petits cons. Ils mériteraient que...

- Je sais ce qu'ils mériteraient Harry, le coupe Hermione, seulement tous ces papiers viennent d'arriver ce matin et...

- Je vais m'en occuper, déclare Harry. Ne t'en occupe pas. Vérifie que les répétition d'Anna se passe bien, je devais y aller mais je vais m'occuper de ça. Essaye de régler le problème de l'hôtel aussi s'il te plait. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on ai un rendez-vous avec notre avocat assez tôt.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- C'est bon, ça ira. On se voit tout à l'heure, répond le brun avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, d'attraper le dossier en question et de rejoindre son propre bureau la mine morose, la journée s'annonçant passionnante.

.

* * *

.

_Quelques heures plus tard...,_

_._

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais sans doute un peu faim.

Harry lève la tête d'un dossier, qu'il est en train de lire pour la quinzième ou vingtième fois, et sourit en voyant Hermione, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, des plats à emporter à la main.

- Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, répond le brun en souriant ?

- Quoi, parce que je te paye à manger ?

- Mais non, imbécile. Parce que tu t'occupes toujours mieux de moi que je ne le fais moi-même. Tu as le plus grand cœur que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Hum, tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, ou je me trompes ? Se moque la jeune femme en dégagent le bureau de son ami afin d'y poser la nourriture.

- Ça tu vois par contre, c'est ce que j'aime le moins. Le fait que tu me connaisses tellement que je ne peux rien te cacher, même si je le voulais..., commence Harry. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tellement été présent depuis quelques temps. Et quand j'en viens à me dire que tu me manques, je me dis que j'ai certainement dépassé les bornes. Non ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je viennes dormir chez toi, mais en même temps tu as l'air heureux. Plus détendu. Moins destructeur. Et c'est tant mieux. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- C'est gentil. Mais tu me manques tu sais. Parfois, je me réveille, je pense à nous, et je me sens vieux. Que dirais-tu de partir en vacances bientôt ? Rien que toi et moi. Le Mexique, les Caraïbes, la République Dominicaine... N'importe où de toute façon. Du moment qu'on est ensemble.

Hermione le regarde en souriant. Un regard presque protecteur. Un regard plein d'amour. Un regard dans lequel repose des années d'amitié, de confiance et de tendresse.

- Si tu m'invites, je ne peux pas refuser, répond-elle en riant. Mais la réelle question est « Es-tu capable de te passer de Draco Malefoy le temps qu'on parte en vacances ? ».

- Oh Hermione, ne sois pas bête. Évidemment que je peux faire ça.

- Permet moi d'en douter. Si je ne me trompes pas, il semble avoir élu domicile dans ton lit. Ou toi dans le sien, je dirai que ça dépend des jours. Je ne sais pas qui vous espérez berner. J'ai vu sa voiture garer dans l'allée de nombreux matins cette semaine. Et quand elle n'y était pas, Anna m'a souvent dit que la tienne était garée devant chez eux...

Harry rougit que la relation qu'il commence à entretenir avec Draco soit ainsi mise à jour aussi facilement.

- Te rends tu compte du ridicule de la situation ? Lavande Brown en mangerait tous ses bouquins minables en matière de déco. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

- Hum, à l'époque du lycée surement. Mais aujourd'hui... Ceux que ça choque sont vraiment des abrutis finis pour lesquels il n'y a plus aucune solution. Moi je trouve que, étrangement d'ailleurs, il te rend beaucoup plus calme. Le fait qu'il ai un aussi mauvais caractère que toi te pousse à faire des concessions, tout comme ton mauvais caractère le pousse à en faire.

- C'est un faux égocentrique. Et il m'envoie chier parfois. Tout comme je le fais. Je n'ai pas encore eu à vraiment le faire, mais je crois qu'il serait capable de me faire ravaler ma fierté. Tout comme je lui ai fait ravaler la sienne. J'aime parler avec lui. Il a un avis sur pratiquement tout. Et il me fait rire Hermione. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je veux dire ce sentiment d'insouciance, cette liberté. Sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas marié, alors je n'ai pas à culpabiliser.

- Tu sais qu'avant-hier James m'a envoyé un mail ? Il me demandait où ça en était entre Draco et toi. Il n'est pas bête ce garçon. Et il m'a fait rire parce que... Oh promet moi que tu ne lui dira pas. Il insiste pour que ces mails restent exclusivement entre lui et moi. Il m'a dit que quitte à choisir quelqu'un pour partager ta vie, Draco avait plus de crédit en tant que beau-père que cette couille-molle de John. Et c'est exactement ça Harry. Je crois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te remette en place de temps en temps. De quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à te dire quand tu vas trop loin. Mais quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi également...

- Toi en mec ? Se moque Harry.

- Moi en mec, confirme Hermione en riant. De quoi faire grossir encore un peu cette vipère de Brown. Tu couches avec son fantasme, qui n'est autre que moi en mec.

- Attend, attend. Premièrement, tu crois que Draco pourrait être toi en mec ? S'étonne Harry en se redressant d'un coup. Et hum... Tu crois vraiment que Lavande fantasmait sur lui ?

- C'est évident ! Pour les deux d'ailleurs. Il y a des signaux qui ne trompent pas.

- Hum et que dirais-tu de me raconter tout ça devant une glace ? Je meurs d'envie de manger une glace. Et je pourrais aussi te parler de ce truc que Draco sait faire avec sa langue et qui me rend complètement dingue...

- Va pour une glace alors, répond la brune en riant.

Harry sourit avant de sortir dans la tiédeur plus ou moins humide du début de soirée. Il est heureux. Sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué. Et avant de se laisser happer par le fil de leur conversation, il se promet de ne plus jamais permettre à une telle situation de s'installer.

.

* * *

.

_Royaume-Uni, le 27 Juillet 2010...,_

_.  
_

- Au prochain arrêt, je monte avec les musiciens, se lamente Draco Malefoy.

Lamentation qui reçoit en réponse une légère tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa sœur.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, au prochain arrêt, tu montes avec les musiciens ! Continue Draco, ce qui lui vaut, cette fois, une tape un peu plus forte.

- Un peu de silence les Malefoy, se moque Hermione, tandis qu'Harry, pour sa part, pousse un profond soupir.

Et le silence se fait, effectivement.

Ils étaient partis aux alentours de neuf heures du matin et Harry était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Sans compter qu'Anna et Draco avaient passé le trajet à se chamailler. Pire que des enfants. Il se promit d'ailleurs de ne jamais recommencer.

Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient eu que très peu de temps pour préparer ce voyage, ils avaient du faire avec les moyens du bord. Par conséquent, c'est Harry qui s'était chargé du transport et après de nombreuses recherches, il avait finit par trouver un hôtel capable de les accueillir, eux et les musiciens, après l'annulation d'une sorte de congrès, à la dernière minute.

À présent, il était presque midi et ils approchaient de Liverpool. Le concert de la jeune blonde était prévu pour le soir même et elle avait quelques difficulté à contrôler son stress, ce qui avait l'air de particulièrement amuser son frère.

Une fois arrivé, le début d'après-midi n'est pas des plus amusant. Ils doivent s'installer dans leurs chambres relativement rapidement et ont à peine le temps de manger un petit truc avant de se rendre au bar pour que les répétitions commencent.

Anna est complètement terrorisée et, malgré son abominable envie de dormir, Harry décide d'être près d'elle pour l'encourager.

Elle fait la connaissance des autres jeunes qui chanteront le soir même, commence un peu à se détendre, répète sans arrêt la chanson qu'elle va chanter le soir. Parce que « vous n'avez le droit qu'à une chanson » précise le gérant de l'établissement.

Puis elle stresse de nouveau. Hermione tente de la détendre. Harry se remplit de café. Draco observe la scène de l'extérieur. Ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du venir. Même si Potter avait insisté en lui disant qu'Anna en avait besoin. Que finalement il se sent de trop.

Puis l'horloge affiche dix-sept heure, et tout le monde est mis dehors. Il faut préparer la scène pour le soir, et surtout il faut que les jeunes se détendent. Sauf qu'il est stupide de croire, qu'une fois sortis, ils font autre chose que stresser. Encore.

- Il faut y être à vingt et une heure, ce qui me laisse environ... Trois heures pour dormir et une pour me préparer. Parfait, déclare Harry une fois qu'ils sont de retour à l'hôtel. Anna, je t'en supplie, détend toi. C'est la seule solution. Maintenant, je te laisse entre les mains d'Hermione. Il faut vraiment que je dorme.

Il lance un dernier sourire, qui se veut rassurant, à Anna, puis disparaît dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, sourit en se regardant dans le miroir et en constatant qu'il a toujours, sur le cou, le suçon que Draco lui a fait quelques jours plus tôt, retire son pantalon, et se glisse dans les draps fraichement lavés.

Seulement, à peine a-t-il fermé les yeux, que de petits coups discrets sont portés à la porte. Il fait mine de ne pas les entendre, mais de nouveaux coups sont portés, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Il soupire et se lève, maudissant sur une centaine de génération celui ou celle qui ose venir le déranger.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonne Harry en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le blond.

- Je viens quémander l'asile. Hermione a investit la chambre que je partage avec Anna, et elle sont en plein essayage, et je crois même avoir entendu Anna parler de vernis à ongle. Je te promet d'être sage si tu me laisse rester ici jusqu'à ce soir.

- Hum, tu es presque convainquant, marmonne Harry en se décalant pour le laisser entrer. Je te préviens, je suis mort de fatigue.

- Tu as une petite mine, en effet, répond Draco en passant sa main sur la joue du brun. Tu as l'air préoccupé en ce moment...

- Hum, on a quelques problèmes avec un groupe qu'on a failli produire il a un ou deux ans. Une historie stupide, mais qui me prend pas mal de temps. Qui me prend pas mal la tête aussi. En plus j'ai eu James au téléphone et il m'a eu l'air triste. Je voulais aller le voir bientôt, mais je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir le temps. Je...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, Draco trouve qu'Harry semble faible. Il a vraiment l'air de souffrir de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a réappris à découvrir Harry, Draco trouve qu'il a l'air plus vieux que son âge.

Alors, le blond lui prend la main et le mène jusqu'au lit. Harry se laisse faire, et s'allonge, retrouvant la douceur des draps qu'il vient à peine de quitter. Draco, lui, fait le tour du lit, retire son pantalon, et vient coller son corps à celui d'Harry.

- Juste dormir, hum ? Rappelle Harry.

- Juste dormir, lui confirme le blond.

- Alors retire celle de tes mains qui se trouve sur mes fesses. Je te jure que ça m'aiderait.

- Oh, bien sur, déclare Draco en obtempérant.

Puis, il vient déposer un baiser au creux du cou d'Harry, et ils finissent, tous deux, par sombrer dans le répit que leur offrent ces quelques heures de sommeil.

.

* * *

.

- Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour moi ? Demande Anna en riant.

- Il s'est mit sur son trente et un parce qu'il sait qu'il y a toujours un ou deux journalistes dans ce genre d'endroit et qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air d'un vieux ploucs si, par le plus grand des hasards, il se faisait prendre en photo, se moque Hermione.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du t'écouter, bougonne Harry à l'intention de Draco.

- Tais-toi. Tu es beau, réplique ce dernier d'un ton froid qui a le privilège de calmer absolument tout le monde.

Puis, ils n'ont même pas le temps de recommencer à se chamailler, que tout s'enchaine très très vite. Anna et les musiciens sont poussés d'un côté, Harry, Hermione et Draco sont priés de regagner la salle. La soirée allait bientôt commencer.

Des centaines de jeunes, et de moins jeunes sont regroupés entre les tables, le bas de la scène et le bar.

Pour certains, des jeunes qui profitent de leurs vacances et qui, attirés par l'idée d'assister à un concert pour pas cher se sont précipité ici. Pour d'autres, quelques professionnels Liverpudliens venu ici par habitude, espérant toujours dénicher un nouveau talent qui n'aurait pas encore de label. Et puis la famille, les amis, le soutient de ceux qui doivent chanter ce soir là.

Enfin, la lumière se tamise et tout est lancé.

Un premier groupe de jeunes et le premier verre d'Harry, Draco et Hermione. Puis un deuxième, un troisième... Des voix qu'on apprécient, d'autres dont on se moque sous cape. Certains les laisse perplexe, et d'autres, encore, les enchantent particulièrement.

Puis, une petite blonde, un peu gauche, un peu paniquée, fait son apparition. Presque en même temps, on voit apparaître quelques photographe qui veulent la nouvelle chouchoute de la Evan's Company. Ou son producteur qui n'a pas fait d'apparition publique depuis un petit moment. Ou la magnifique robe d'Hermione. Ou tout ce qui pourra faire vendre un de leur journaux.

Quelques jeunes garçons, assis un peu trop près de Draco et qui parlent des fesses, particulièrement plaisantes, de la jeune fille, sont soudain attaqué par un regard noir qui veut absolument tout dire.

Puis le blond abandonne et ses yeux se fixe sur la jeune fille. Ils ne la quitteront plus. Ils brillent. Ils dégagent la fierté certaine d'un jeune homme qui se répète sans cesse qu'il a la meilleure sœur du monde.

Les premières notes de musiques. Une petite voix, marquée par le stress, qui s'élève. Des yeux qui en cherchent d'autres, en particulier, histoire d'y puiser du courage.

Des regards entendus entre les spectateurs qui apprécient la musique.

Des signes d'encouragements, qu'elle est la seule à voir, et qui pourtant la fond chanter un peu plus fort. L'assurance qui la gagne enfin, quand elle voit que sa musique est appréciée. Un sourire, dirigé vers une table en particulier. Et puis un autre, dirigé au guitariste cette fois, mais certainement un peu plus à l'amant qu'au musicien.

Des mains qui frappent en rythme, quelques cris d'encouragement. Un refrain qu'on a en tête et qu'on fredonne tout doucement. Puis plus fort.

Et une main qu'on attrape sous la table. Une main qu'on serre à s'en faire mal à la main. La main de celui qui a permit de réaliser le rêve d'un ado de dix-sept ans. La main de celui qui vous a fait devenir un bon frère aux yeux de la personne que vous chérissez le plus au monde. On serre cette main, sous la table, et on se dit qu'après le sourire que cette jeune fille vous renvoie, vous pourriez bien mourir, cela aurait très peu d'importance.

.

* * *

.

- Tu as été exceptionnelle, s'exclame Draco quand il retrouve enfin sa jeune sœur.

Cette dernière s'empresse de lui sauter au cou, et lui répète des dizaines de merci au creux de l'oreille. Elle le serre à l'étouffer, et son frère lui rend la pareille.

- Ça me fait mal au cœur de l'avouer, mais pour une fois je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec Draco, déclare Harry.

La jeune fille se fige, quitte les bras de son frère, le regarde donner un petit coup sur l'épaule d'Harry, et finit par leur lancer un regard interrogateur, au brun et à Hermione.

- C'est vrai, c'était bien ? Murmure-t-elle.

- C'est une blague ? Demande Hermione. Est-ce que tu as encore le moindre doute ? C'était absolument génial.

- Ce que veut dire Hermione, la corrige Harry, c'est que, bien sûr, il y a eu une ou deux fausses notes, bien sûr, tu t'es même trompé dans les paroles, et bien sûr tu n'as forcément pas occupé la scène comme il le fallait, mais tout ceci relève du détail et donnera lieu à un débriefing, mais dans quelques jours. Ce qui compte à cet instant même, c'est que tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Ta toute première prestation était vraiment très très bonne et nous sommes tous les deux très fiers de toi !

- Et Potter a oublié de préciser que, bien sûr, nous allons aller fêter ça comme il se doit ! Ajoute Draco qui tient toujours sa sœur par l'épaule.

.

Il est presque six heures du matin quand Draco, Harry, Hermione, Anna et les musiciens, regagnent l'hôtel, et on peut lire sur leur visage à tous qu'ils ont fêter la première scène de la jeune blonde comme il se doit.

- Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai fait un truc pareil, s'exclame Harry alors qu'il retourne vers sa chambre. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu produire des rock-star, s'esclaffe-t-il sous la regard amusé de son amant et de sa meilleure amie.

- Des Rock-star ? N'importe quoi, se moque Hermione. Attendez tous les deux. Draco tu n'as pas tourné avec Anna, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes passer la nuit avec Harry et que je dois me trouver une autre chambre ?

- Non, répond Draco.

- Oui, répond Harry quasiment en même temps.

- J'ai compris. Je vais me débrouiller avec Anna et les musiciens. J'avais bien dit que vous finiriez par partager la même chambre, mais personne ne m'écoute jamais moi, déclare Hermione, d'une voix légèrement altéré par l'alcool. Amusez vous bien. À plus tard. Pas trop de bêtises, et oh... ! Pas trop de bruit, ajoute-t-elle, avant de partir en riant.

- Granger est complètement saoul.

- Ceci dit, nous aussi, fait remarqué Harry en riant.

- Pas faux. Hum, et alors comme ça tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ?

Harry acquiesce.

- Et Hermione se retrouve obligée d'aller dormir dans une autre chambre.

Il acquiesce de nouveau.

- Tu sais que c'est très méchant ça, Potter.

Il continue de hocher la tête puis, d'un coup, attrape le visage de Draco entre ses mains et vient coller sa bouche contre celle du blond.

Le baiser se fait immédiatement insistant et sauvage. Ils se mordent les lèvres, se titillent de la pointe de leurs langues. Leurs corps se collent. Draco se retrouve plaqué contre le mur et gémit bruyamment.

- Harry, Harry, gémit Draco. Il faut... Oh oui, juste là... On ne peut pas faire l'amour dans ce couloir.

Il avait dit faire l'amour. Et non baiser. Ou coucher ensemble. Peut-être était-ce du à l'excitation, à la précipitation. Ou peut-être cela révélait-il un réel désir. Le désir de vivre autre chose que des parties de jambes en l'air. Le désir de créer quelque chose de plus officiel entre eux.

Harry détache, à contrecœur, ses lèvres de celles de son amant et le tire, par la ceinture, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il pousse Draco sur le lit, et il se mettent tous les deux à rire en se déshabillant.

- Tu remarqueras qu'on finit toujours par coucher ensemble quand on a une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang, déclare Draco, à présent entièrement nu, tandis qu'Harry se bat toujours avec son pantalon.

- Conneries, répond Harry avant de reprendre la bouche du blond. Si tu veux, je te ferais l'amour demain. Et après demain. Et tous les jours où tu en auras envie, et je n'aurais pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Je te le promet, ajoute-t-il tout en caressant les fesses de Draco qui recommence à gémir.

Leurs corps nus sont à présent l'un contre l'autre, et le jeux des caresses commence. La main de Draco remonte le long du torse d'Harry tandis que, celui ci, positionné entre ses jambes lui embrasse le cou tout en donnant de légers coups de reins pour que leurs sexes se rencontrent.

- Tu me feras l'amour quand je voudrais ? Demande Draco entre deux gémissements.

Faire l'amour. Encore. Il n'a certainement pas idée à quel point cela réconforte Harry.

- Sans aucun doute, lui répond le brun, tout en commençant de lents vas et vient sur le sexe érigé de son amant.

Draco gémit. C'est l'aboutissement rêvé de cette interminable journée. C'est aussi le commencent rêvé d'une réelle histoire entre Harry et lui.

- Oh..., gémit-il, avant de lancer un regard enflammé à Harry lorsque ce dernier prend son sexe en bouche. C'est bon...

Pris par l'impatience, la passion peut-être, ils n'ont pas pris le temps de fermer les rideaux, et Draco a le bonheur de pouvoir observer les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétant sur Harry, et cette vision est tout simplement sublime.

Puis la langue de Potter quitte son sexe pour se diriger un peu plus bas et, à cet instant, Draco croit mourir. Harry était littéralement en train de lui faire l'amour avec sa langue. Et c'était divinement bon.

- Putain, Potter, je...

- Tu ? Demande l'intéressé, arrêtant sa douce torture mais gardant toujours la tête entre les jambes de Draco.

- S'il te plait..., Harry..., gémit le blond tandis que la langue d'Harry reprend du service.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, murmure Harry quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il remonte le long du corps de Draco, s'attaquant à présent à ses tétons. Dis moi exactement ce que tu veux.

La blond ne répond pas immédiatement. Son corps bouge contre celui d'Harry. Va à sa rencontre. Et il gémit.

- Je te veux, finit par lâcher Draco. Je te veux en moi. Viens.

C'est une sorte d'appel. Une requête. Une supplique. Une prière. Une imploration. Une revendication. Un ordre.

Et, il n'en faut pas plus à Harry pour perdre tous ses moyens. Il lui faut obéir. Sur le champ. Il ne peut plus attendre. Il ne veut plus attendre. Il n'en est pas capable.

Il soupire, tous ses membres tremblent d'impatience, et il se sait perdu lorsque Malefoy se redresse, se met à genoux, puis se retourne, offrant son dos et son fessier à sa vue. Harry gémit alors. C'était la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

Harry se met alors à genoux lui aussi et vient se positionner derrière le blond qui l'appelle et pleure presque d'impatience.

- Vient Harry..., vient. Maintenant.

Et le brun finit par s'exécuter. Il pose une main sur la hanche de Draco, de l'autre il guide son sexe, et bientôt il pénètre doucement le corps du blond, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cris de pure luxure. Ils ajustèrent leurs corps, et Harry commença à bouger.

Son torse était collé au dos de Draco, et cette position, à genoux l'un derrière l'autre, restreint leurs mouvements. C'est désagréable, surtout quand on sait qu'ils veulent tous les deux beaucoup plus.

Le reste est incontrôlé, indéfini, un vrai bordel.

On bouge comme on peut. Comme c'est bon. Comme notre corps nous le permet.

On cherche à donner du plaisir par tous les moyens. On cherche à en avoir, également, par tous les moyens.

Tout est bon à prendre.

On soupire. On crie. On gémit.

Le plaisir de la chair. Du bonheur, à l'état pur. Le contentement du corps dans son état le plus naturel. La luxure. Ce péché si plaisant.

Mais, le plaisir n'est pas éternel. Ils ne sont qu'humains. Ils finissent par jouir.

Dans une position bien éloignée de la première mais qui leur permettait de prendre encore plus de plaisir. Leur état animal ayant pris le dessus.

Puis, épuisés, ils se laissent tomber, l'un et l'autre. L'un comme l'autre. L'un sur l'autre. L'un avec l'autre. L'un pour l'autre. Ils se laissent tomber et collent leurs corps.

Ils tombent désormais de fatigue. C'est évident. Et pourtant ils restent éveillés. Sans même prendre la peine de parler. Juste pour être là. Juste pour sentir l'autre respirer à côté de d'eux. Juste pour regarder à la dérobée, ce corps dont ils viennent à peine d'être séparé.

Leurs mains caressent encore. Lentement. Leurs yeux, eux se ferment. Les respirations se font plus lentes. Plus calmes. La fatigue prend le dessus. Ils se laissent bercer.

Et sont réveillés par de violents coups donnés à la porte.

- Il n'y a personne, marmonne Draco d'une voix à peine audible, remplie de sommeil.

- Non, on n'est pas là, rajoute Harry tout en venant nicher son nez encore un peu plus au fond du cou du blond.

Ils font les morts. Tout simplement. La personne allait abandonner. C'était une évidence.

Mais non, les coups sont portés un peu plus fort. Une voix se fait entendre. Elle est féminine. Elle est suppliante. Elle supplie Harry d'ouvrir. Vite. C'était urgent.

- Hermione, je dors, lui lance le brun.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte Potter. Je ne suis pas en train de rire. Ouvre. Vite. Merde.

La jolie Hermione, douce et classe est loin. Vraiment très loin. Elle a l'air paniquée. Et sa voix est brisée.

- Je vais ouvrir, murmure Harry à l'oreille de Draco qui, lui, est déjà à moitié endormi.

- Fais ce que tu veux, lui marmonne son amant.

Alors, Harry se lève. Attrape un boxer qui ne lui appartient même pas, se dirige vers la porte, tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, se dit que de toute façon il doit puer le sexe, puis ouvre.

Et là, il croit mourir. Hermione lui fait face, le visage couvert de larmes. Elle tremble. Elle est en colère. Elle est triste. Elle a peur. Elle le sert dans ses bras. Ses sanglots réveillent Draco.

- Granger ? S'étonne-t-il en rejoignant son amant et la jeune femme qui pleure doucement dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ne cesse de répéter Harry.

- J'ai... C'est Élisa qui l'a ouvert. Elle croyait... Ça aurait du être un papier pour la société. Elle a ouvert. Elle a voulu te prévenir, mais ton portable n'était pas allumé. C'est... Ginny, Harry. Elle demande la garde exclusive de James. Elle a fait intervenir son avocat. Tu n'as plus le droit de le voir. Il va y avoir un procès. Je suis tellement désolée. Elle...

Draco, qui s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien mettre une femme aussi forte que Granger dans un tel état, le comprend immédiatement. Il le comprend quand il voit Harry la lâcher et se laisse tomber au sol. Il le comprend quand c'est le visage du brun qui se rempli de larme et qu'Harry pleure en silence. Il le comprend quand il essaye de croiser son regard et que celui-ci est vide.

Il avait suffit d'à peine une minute. Harry Potter, qui moins de quinze minutes auparavant était des plus vivant, était à présent un homme brisé.

.

**Fin de la Première Partie.**

**A suivre...  
**

**.**

*** **_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe. Damien Saez. _Ce type m'inspire. & ces chansons me font chialer.


	14. Alors que moi à trente ans

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_30 Mai 2011. _Me revoilà !

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_Deux semaines, c'est beaucoup plus long qu'on ne le croit ! _

Oui, je me plains. Oui. Alors que c'est mon initiative de vous avoir abandonné pendant deux semaines. Oui, et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux.

Je débloque complètement. Que ceux qui ont pensé que ces deux semaines pourraient me faire du bien ( moi la première), aillent se faire foutre. Je crois que c'est encore pire qu'avant.

Bref. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien écrit plus haut. Quoi ? Je pourrai l'effacer ? Ouais, mais non. La flemme. La flemme de rester appuyer sur une touche le temps que tout s'efface ? Tout à fait. Et alors ? T'es feignante, ou tu l'es pas !

Lalala. La deuxième partie commence. Elle verra l'arrivée de plusieurs personnages qui ne faisaient pas vraiment parti de la première partie. Ce chapitre annonce plus ou moins la couleur. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je suis tellement excitée de publier à nouveau que je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je ferai mieux la semaine prochaine. Parce que cette fois-ci pas besoin d'attendre deux semaines. Et ça, c'est le pied ! (:

Ah, et aussi, priez pour moi. Samedi je fais du saut à l'élastique. Donc finalement si je ne poste pas lundi, c'est surement que je suis morte. Donc priez. Vraiment. Même si bon Dieu et moi, on est pas forcément en bon terme. M'enfin ça, c'est une autre histoire !

.

**Réponses aux anonymes ( & à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre autrement ) :**

**.**

**Cricket32 : **_Puisque maintenant les réponses aux reviews se font par messages privés et que je ne peux pas t'en envoyer, me sentant dans un jour de bonté, voilà ! Écraser Ginny ? Hum, oui, pourquoi pas. Je le note pour plus tard si je suis en panne d'inspiration :P J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je t'embrasse !_

_._

**Kirayami :**_ Je suis confuse de t'avoir fait pleuré ! Tu veux tuer Ginny ? Hum, bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas. Et puis faut dire que t'es pas la seule :O Ceci dit oui, il y a Draco. Encore faut-il qu'Harry accepte son aide. Mais pour l'instant je n'en dirait pas plus. Merci pour ta review. __Bisous !_

_._

**Eden :**_ Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, et merci car grâce à ta review, j'ai pu éclaircir quelques points. Il est vrai que je n'ai aucune connaissance concrète en droit, si ce n'est une première année à la fac plus ou moins ratée. Et pour ce qui est du droit Anglais, c'est encore pire. Cependant, j'ai une amie qui, plus courageuse que moi, est en troisième année de licence. Je lui en ai parlé car ta review m'a fait me poser beaucoup de question. Je lui ai demandé si cela était possible, et elle a confirmé ce que je pensais déjà. C'est possible. Oui. Mais dans certains cas très précis et délimité par la loi. Je lui ai parlé du cas « d'Harry » et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'était pas sure. La drogue peut, évidemment, être une raison à ce qu'on enlève un enfant à un de ses parents. Après, il est évident que c'est au cas par cas, et que cala dépend de l'appréciation du juge. Ceci dit, elle m'a confirmée qu'en cas de doute, un juge peut, sur demande d'une des parties, déclarer la suspension du droit de visite ou d'hébergement si une faute grave est suspectée, en attendant un réel procès. Ce chapitre et le suivant en apprennent un peu plus sur ce qui a poussé Ginny à agir. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sure à 100% d'avoir raison. En espérant te retrouver aux prochains chapitres malgré tout, je t'embrasse._

_._

**Eichi :**_ Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Et désolé pour la fin ! :P _

_._

**Sahada :**_ Pour les mêmes raisons que celles citées un peu plus haut, je te répond ici. Draco est là pour Harry. Oui. Mais la vraie question, n'est-elle pas, est-ce qu'Harry va accepter l'aide de Draco ? Haha. À voir. Je n'en dirai pas plus... En tout cas merci pour la review. Bisous !_

_._

**Vicky :**_ Ah le P.S. J'avoue que je l'attendais. S'il n'y en avait pas eu, j'aurais peut-être été un peu déçu. Quoi que, c'est même sur en fait. Donc tu as bien fait. Commençons par te rassurer, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule fois ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Ginny, je comprend. Je comprend d'autant plus que tout le monde semble la détester. Ça lui apprendra. Ça lui apprendra à quoi ? Bah euh... ça lui apprendra, c'est tout !_ _Je suis contente que le concert d'Anna t'ai plu. Je voulais un truc léger, qui montre qu'on aime sa musique, mais pas trop ridicule tout de même. Difficile de trouver un juste milieu, mais si j'ai réussi, alors tant mieux :) _ _Sinon, promis, je me suis reposé. Tellement en fait que j'ai même pas eu le temps de t'envoyer de mails cochons. Trop nul. Mais je compte y remédier très bientôt ! Pour mes partiels hum... Ouais bah j'y ai été c'est déjà ça. Et même qu'une fois je suis presque resté jusqu'à la toute fin ! Et puis pour le chapitre et bien à toi de me le dire … :)_ _Pour ce qui est de ta crise existentielle, euh WTF ? Moi je les aime bien tes expressions. Bon, ok, à part peut-être ma poulette. Mais bon je te pardonne. Par contre, je me suis tapé un énorme fou-rire, t'as même pas idée. Je crois que tu as voulu écrire ma douce, non ? Ou alors est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà surnommé « ma douche », et ça t'as hérissé les poils ? Ceci dit, ça ferait de toi une fille encore plus originale que je pensais... ! On bois toutes les deux, c'est un fait. Et je te rassure, tes reviews sont les plus originales qu'on m'ait jamais laissé. Et je les adore. Et toi aussi je t'adore. Et ces deux semaines ont été longues pour moi aussi. Je t'embrasse. Mais pas d'exponentiel, j'y ai jamais rien compris. Ceci dit, un nombre infini c'est bien aussi ! (:_

_._

_._

**PARTIE II :**

**.**

**Quatorzième Chapitre : Alors que là à trente ans je serai déjà une vieille peau ***

.

_29 Juillet 2010...,_

_._

Quand elle avait sept ans, Ginny Weasley avait eu une nouvelle voisine. Une femme qu'elle avait tout de suite trouvé très jolie. Cette femme était très distinguée, prenait toujours énormément de temps pour se préparer et portait de très beaux habits. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que la petite fille, dernière d'une lignée de sept enfants, soit impressionnée et veuille lui ressembler.

Cette femme, distinguée, donc, s'était pris d'amour pour la petite fille qui s'exilait souvent dans le jardin pour jouer toute seule à la poupée. Sa mère n'avait jamais le temps de jouer avec elle, son père travaillait, quant à ses frères ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Mais cette dame, elle, était venue la trouver et l'avait inviter à prendre le thé avec elle. D'abord surprise, la petite fille avait finit par accepter et sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Quelques jours plus tard, le femme lui offrait une nouvelle poupée. La semaine suivant cela avait été une robe. Puis elle l'avait emmené avec elle au coiffeur. Lui avait offert un vélo tout rose. Une autre robe. D'autres poupées.

Ginny s'était senti chérie comme jamais. Pas que sa véritable mère ne l'aimait pas, non, seulement elle n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de lui offrir tout ça. Jamais.

La fillette, qui avait pris l'habitude de récupérer les vieux habits de ses frères et leurs jouets cassés, s'était sentie comme une véritable petite princesse. Elle devait, sans arrêt, supplier sa mère quand elle voulait quelque chose que celle ci ne considérait pas comme urgent, ou vitale. Alors qu'avec sa voisine, il lui suffisait d'un petit sourire pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Cependant, malgré toutes les prières de la petite fille pour que sa vie soit, à jamais, comme cela, la femme avait finit par tomber enceinte. Avec l'arrivée de son propre bébé, elle s'était mise à délaissé Ginny, puis avait finit par déménagé avec son mari pour une maison plus grande.

Ginny se rappelait, aujourd'hui encore, à quel point elle avait été en colère. Tellement qu'elle avait déchirée la lettre que la femme lui avait envoyé quelques mois plus tard et qui l'invitait à venir voir son bébé. Elle s'en fichait. Si elle n'était plus la plus importante à ses yeux, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Au final, la dernière des enfants Weasley, avait retenu une chose important de toute cette histoire. En usant de ses atouts, elle pouvait obtenir absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il suffisait simplement d'y mettre un peu du sien. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Pour le restant de sa vie.

.

Ainsi, à neuf ans, elle devenait la meilleure amie de la fille d'un notable de la région, et profitait de son immense piscine pendant deux étés de suite. À onze ans, elle proclamait son amour au fils de la gérante d'un magasin de vêtements, et se voyait offrir des petites choses pendant près de six mois. À quatorze ans, elle se rapprochait de son frère Ronald, afin d'impressionner toutes les filles de son âge parce qu'elle trainait avec des gens plus vieux.

Malheureusement pour elle, tout cela n'était jamais suffisant. La révélation s'était imposée à elle l'été de ses quinze ans. L'été où elle avait remarqué que le fait qu'elle aide sa mère à jardiner en haut de maillot de bain et short, déconcentrait les amis de ses frères lors d'une partie de football. Que le fait de les accompagner à la piscine avait le même effet. Tout comme le fait de se baisser quand elle portait une robe, ou encore de ne pas porter de soutient-gorge sous un tee-shirt moulant.

Elle avait quinze ans, et venait de découvrir son pouvoir de séduction.

À partir de ce moment là, Ginny Weasley avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sans exception. Et aujourd'hui encore, la trentaine passée, elle savait qu'elle plaisait toujours. Et cela lui facilitait clairement la vie.

Finalement, la seule chose que son physique ou n'importe lequel de ses atouts n'avait pu lui assurer, avait été Harry Potter.

Pourtant, au début tout avait très bien marché.

Timide et inexpérimenté comme il était, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à ses charmes. Il s'était avéré être un petit ami attentionné. Doux. Drôle. Gentil. Beau, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et à sa majorité il avait même hériter d'un beau petit pactole. Il était le petit ami parfait.

Il avait ensuite été le mari parfait. Parfois absent. Souvent défoncé pendant une certaine période. Mais il donnait à Ginny tout ce qu'elle voulait et cela lui suffisait. Il avait eu du mal à devenir père, mais il aurait finit par s'y habituer. Il avait monté son entreprise et gagnait pas mal d'argent. Ginny Weasley, devenue Potter, était aux anges.

Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son si parfait mari à quatre patte dans leur salon, le sexe d'un autre homme entre les fesses.

Est-ce qu'elle s'y attendait ? Et bien, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle soupçonnait une infidélité. Un truc léger. Rien d'irrémédiable. Surement une jolie fille à grosse poitrine. Rien qui ne durerait. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un joli garçon, plutôt musclé.

À cet instant, la vie si parfaite de la rousse s'était écroulée et elle avait sentie la colère l'envahir, comme bien des années plus tôt, quand sa si charmante voisine lui avait appris sa grossesse.

.

Ginny pousse un profond soupir, avant de faire signe au chauffeur de taxi de s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'un grand restaurant de Glasgow. Elle lui tend un billet, lui dit qu'il peut garder la monnaie, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle jette un regard rapide à sa montre. Elle était un petit peu en retard, mais rien de scandaleux. Une fois à l'intérieur, un homme lui demande si elle a une réservation.

- Oui, j'ai appelé pour réserver la semaine dernière. Madame Potter.

- Oh très bien, suivez moi Madame Potter, votre invité est déjà arrivé.

Ginny sourit. Harry n'était plus à elle. Et elle n'avait pas garder le nom de son ex-mari, mais il lui arrivait parfois de s'accorder des petits plaisirs de ce genre là.

Le serveur la mène à sa place, prend son manteau et lui tend une carte. La rousse le remercie d'un sourire aguicheur avant de se tourner vers son invité.

- Comment vas-tu Ron ? Demande-t-elle.

- Plutôt bien, lui répond celui-ci d'une voix nonchalante. Et toi petite sœur ?

- Magnifiquement bien. Je te remercie.

- J'avoue que j'ai été surpris d'être contacté par ton avocat. Tu m'expliques ?

- Je vais plutôt te montrer, lui répond-elle en affichant un sourire plus ou moins sadique.

Elle se penche, attrape son sac à main, et en sort une coupure de presse.

- Regarde, lui dit-elle en lui mettant la feuille sous le nez.

Le roux se penche sur l'article qui semble sortit tout droit d'un magazine musical et sourit.

.

_**Harry Potter n'en finira jamais de nous surprendre !**_

_Aperçu hier, un des nouveaux talents découverts par la **Evan's Company**. Un peu plus d'un an après le succès retentissant du groupe **Song'z **produit par le label d'**Harry Potter**, il nous présentait mardi dernier, dans un club très prisé de Liverpool, sa nouvelle petite merveille._

_**Anna**, une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans est, sans aucun doute, la grande gagnante de cette soirée. Première scène et premier succès pour la fille d'un des promoteurs les plus respectés de Londres, **Lucius Malefoy **( dont le fils et frère d'Anna, **Draco Malefoy**, était également présent ). Bien qu'aucune interview n'ai été accordée, il semblerait que la jeune femme fasse partit des petits chouchous de Potter, de ceux qu'il mène jusqu'au porte du succès avant de les pousser un grand coup. Tout le monde se souvient d'ailleurs, d'une autre jeune blonde qu'il a produit il y a de ça plusieurs années et qui connait, encore aujourd'hui, un succès fou, **Luna Lovegood**._

_À noter aussi, qu'il s'agit de la première apparition public de Potter depuis un long moment. Le trentenaire paraissait d'humeur festive et a arboré un magnifique sourire toute la soirée. _

_Une chose est sûre, même si voir Potter souriant nous rassure, ce qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue c'est la jeune Anna qui semble avoir devant elle un avenir prometteur. À suivre !_

_Vu aussi lors de cette soirée : **Hermione Granger, **sublime dans une robe signée Chanel (voir photo), de nombreux producteurs frustré de la chance insolente de Potter quant à la découverte de nouveaux talents, et un adolescent vomissant dans une ruelle. _

_S.G _

_._

- Ce journaliste est assez spécial si tu veux mon avis. Je crains pour lui qu'il n'est jamais une grande carrière, constate le roux.

- Ron, je me contrefiche de la carrière journalistique de cet abruti. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est la photo, répond Ginny, froide.

- Je ne trouve pas Hermione si belle que ça...

- Ron ! S'impatiente sa sœur.

- Dis moi directement où tu veux en venir Ginny. Nous gagnerons du temps.

- Harry et Malefoy !

- Et bien quoi ? Il produit sa sœur. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Mon Dieu, Ron ! Premièrement, il s'agit de Draco Malefoy. Le Draco Malefoy qui était à l'école avec nous. Celui que tu as pu apercevoir à la soirée d'anciens élèves à laquelle tu as assisté, parait-il. Et deuxièmement, il s'agit du Draco que James a rencontré quand il est allé chez son père !

- Oh... Tu crois qu'ils...

- C'est évident ! Regarde comme il le dévore des yeux. Avant c'était moi qu'Harry regardait de cette façon !

- Ginny... Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? Je veux dire tu es bien avec Robert, Potter te verse une pension qui te permet de vivre plus que dignement. Il s'est avéré qu'il est gay, tu ne peux rien y faire !

- Alors ça, c'est ce que tu crois, s'empresse de répondre la rousse. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit à Malefoy. Jamais. Il est à moi !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Demande Ron avec ennui. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait écouter ton avis sur ses conquêtes...

- Je n'y peux rien, en effet. Mais je sais comment le faire souffrir autant que lui me fait souffrir.

- Ah ?

- J'ai demandé la garde exclusive de James. Harry n'a jamais été un bon père. Mon avocat dit que je peux l'obtenir sans problème. Rien que par son passé de drogué notoire. Et le juge est de son avis. Son droit de visite est suspendu jusqu'à un futur procès. Il a du recevoir les papiers ce matin.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça uniquement pour cet article. Penses à ton fils.

- Je ne le fais pas pour cet article. Je le fais parce que quand James est rentré de chez son père, il n'avait que le nom de Malefoy à la bouche. Il n'a jamais eu cet engouement pour Robert. Ni pour aucun de mes amis. Il disait que Malefoy lui avait promis de l'emmener dans pleins d'endroits géniaux et j'en passe. Jamais je ne laisserai cette pourriture s'approprier mon fils tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Ron poussa un énième soupir. Leurs voisins de table les plus proches avaient arrêté de manger pour regarder Ginny qui, énervée, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait aussi fort.

Sa sœur perdait la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais été si calculatrice avant, ni si scandaleuse. Et, pour cette raison, il détestait un peu plus Harry Potter chaque jour.

- Je suppose que tu veux que je témoigne contre lui, lance-t-il à sa sœur.

- Tout à fait, répond cette dernière, tout sourire.

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le même jour...,_

_._

- Bonjour, déclare Draco Malefoy en pénétrant dans la Evan's Company, faisant se lever la tête d'Élisa.

- Oh bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Je crois... Enfin, il me semble que votre sœur est déjà partie depuis un petite moment, semble hésiter la secrétaire.

- Oh, oui, ça je sais. En réalité je venais voir si Harry... Monsieur Potter était là.

- Oui, Harry est là, lui répond la brune avec un sourire amusé. Mais actuellement il est en rendez-vous. Vous pouvez l'attendre si vous voulez.

- Oui, je vais faire ça. Je vais attendre, répond Malefoy qui semble un peu déboussolé.

Draco s'assoit et essaye d'attendre sagement. Il accepte le café que lui propose la secrétaire. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil trier tout un tas de papier. Il entend, également, des éclats de voix provenant de derrière la porte du bureau de Potter.

Il crève d'envie d'aller coller son oreille contre la porte, histoire de savoir avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Ou alors, il pouvait très bien ouvrir la porte d'un coup, et demander à Harry pourquoi il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Ni à ses messages.

Draco soupire. Depuis qu'Hermione avait débarqué dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour prévenir Harry de l'action en justice qu'avait intenté son ex-femme, le brun était comme un fantôme.

- Élisa, c'est toi qui a les papiers de... Oh, bonjour Draco, déclare Hermione, sortant, elle même, de son propre bureau.

- Bonjour Hermione, lui renvoie le blond, avant de se lever pour faire la bise à la jeune femme.

- Tu attends Harry ? Lui demande-t-elle, tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans son bureau. Il a rendez-vous avec son avocat, histoire de savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour l'action qu'a intenté cette... Enfin Ginny. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont là-dedans, je ne suis pas sûre que ça présage quoi que ce soit de bon...

- Tu es pratiquement encore plus sur les nerfs que lui, constate le blond.

- Il en mourra si Ginny lui prend James. Et ce n'est pas une sorte de métaphore stupide. Si elle lui prend son fils, il se laissera crever. C'est... Son fils, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Beaucoup plus que sa compagnie, que moi, que tout le reste. Je suppose que c'est ce que tout le monde ressent quand il a un enfant...

- Besoin de se confier Granger ? Lance Draco, d'un ton cynique.

- Alors ça tu vois Malefoy, ça marche peut-être avec Harry, mais pas avec moi. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas la joie...

- Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute, puisqu'il paraît que je n'ai même plus le droit de faire le méchant, maugrée Draco, faussement vexé.

- Depuis qu'on est rentré, Harry est d'une humeur massacrante. Je dois tout gérer toute seule et... Merde, je sais que c'est normal qu'il s'occupe de ça. Je pensais juste que... Enfin, tu sais Ginny a toujours tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie depuis le divorce. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle irait jusque là. C'est juste... Harry est tellement attaché à sa position de père. Lui, il n'a jamais connu le sien. Et Sirius est mort quand il avait dix ans à peine. Être père pour lui c'est, d'une certaine façon, donner à James tout l'amour dont lui a manqué quand il était jeune. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit si égoïste.

- Et dans quel monde vis-tu ? Les gens sont égoïstes. Ça n'a absolument rien de nouveau. Rien du tout.

- Je sais, mais... Juste, ça me met hors de moi. Peut-être que c'est stupide, et que je suis moi même égoïste, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ça me touche parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'aime, c'est évident. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on veuille lui faire du mal. Il est fort, mais il a déjà bien trop souffert. Il... Il a mis tellement de temps à remonter la pente. À devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Bien sur il a des défauts, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse en rajouter. Encore. Et c'est pour ça que j'en veux à Ginny. Parce qu'il a déjà bien trop souffert et qu'elle le sait. Et qu'en plus de ça, elle ne pense même pas à James. C'est dégueulasse. Aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre sans son père.

- Pour le coup, je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'on agisse de cette manière, sans penser à l'enfant alors qu'il sera le premier concerné par tout ça. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire ? Je veux dire, il a treize ans, je suppose qu'on doit considérer qu'à son âge on est capable de prendre une décision, non ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. On en saura sûrement plus lorsque Harry sortira de son rendez-vous. Va savoir ce que Ginny est prête à inventer pour lui prendre James...

Draco hoche la tête en silence. Il n'avait pas percuté immédiatement que la situation était si grave. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il existait encore des gens capable de faire passer leur propre désir de vengeance avant leur propre enfant. Et même s'il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'elle, il n'imaginait pas que Ginny Weasley serait capable d'une telle chose.

Il se souvenait d'elle au lycée. C'était une jolie fille qui avait l'air plutôt gentille. Elle cherchait toujours à se faire de nouveaux amis et paraissait un peu superficielle, certes, mais l'époque du lycée n'est pas toujours facile. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une sorte de passade.

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas non plus remarqué, prit par la conversation, que les échos de voix se faisait plus fort. Comme si Harry et son avocat se disputait. D'ailleurs, Hermione semble l'avoir remarqué aussi. Ces sourcils se froncent et elle lance un regard inquiet à Draco. Celui-ci n'a même pas le temps d'essayer de la rassurer qu'on entant une porte claquer et une voix indignée s'élever. Ils se précipite alors tous deux hors du bureau.

- Jamais Mr Potter, en vingt ans de carrière, quelqu'un s'est adressé à moi de cette façon. Je ne saurais tolérer ce genre de comportement de la part d'un de mes clients. Vous êtes grossier.

- Et bien allez-y, la porte est ouverte, personne ne saurait retenir un incapable et un fainéant tel que vous ! Lui répond Potter du tac au tac.

L'avocat affiche un instant une mine outrée, puis quitte le cottage d'un pas pressé, une vexation évidente sur le visage.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que..., commence Hermione.

- C'est un incapable. Il... Un gros con. Je ne veux pas de lui pour me défendre. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas te permettre de... Mais merde, comment est-ce que tu comptes te défendre exactement si tu renvoie ton avocat ?

Le ton d'Hermione semble chargé de reproche, mais tout autant d'inquiétude. Elle se fait du soucis du Potter qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il tremble légèrement, et allume une cigarette nerveusement. Il a vaguement conscience de se donner en spectacle, mais cela semble très peu lui importer.

- Je vais me débrouiller, bredouille-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Finit par dire Hermione après un profond soupir.

- Cet abruti m'a dit que, de toute façon, le pire qu'il pouvait m'arriver c'est de ne plus pouvoir garder James chez moi, mais que j'aurai toujours un droit de visite en présence de Ginny et que, compte tenu de mon passé, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre.

- Ce à quoi tu lui a répondu ?

- Qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et que de toute façon une personne aussi stupide que lui ne devrait pas se reproduire...

- Harry ! S'offusque Hermione.

Bien malgré lui, et malgré l'embarra qu'apporte cette situation, Draco se surprend à sourire. Harry agissait vraiment comme un enfant parfois. Comme maintenant.

Il sourit, donc, et réussit à croiser le regard du brun. La conversation qu'il a avec Hermione semble l'avoir un peu calmé, mais sa colère est toujours palpable. Il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour qu'il reparte au quart de tour, et ce petit quelque chose, c'est Hermione qui va l'alimenter sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas pouvoir récupérer James ! Rajoute-t-elle.

- Le récupérer ? Mais regarde Hermione, même toi tu parles comme si je l'avais déjà perdu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un si mauvais père que ça. Malgré ce que tout le monde semble penser, lui répond Harry, criant à moitié.

- Je n'ai jamais...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La colère de retour, Potter part d'un pas vif et fait claquer la porte, laissant derrière lui une grande inquiétude.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Draco Malefoy rentre chez lui ce soir là, il est surpris de trouver sa sœur, en pyjama et hautes chaussettes, en train de manger de la glace devant la télé.

- Déjà rentré ? Lui lance-t-elle, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- La preuve.

- Hum, tu as encore l'air de bonne humeur, déclare-t-elle avant de se lever et de venir déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur parfois, non ? C'est pas possible ça, grogne le jeune homme.

- Tu es en manque de sexe, déduit-elle tout en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu une...

- Tais toi ! L'interrompt-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce que tu as vu ou non en matière de sexe. Tu es ma sœur !

- Et alors ? Je veux dire, moi je sais bien que tu couches avec mon patron, et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. D'ailleurs depuis quand est-ce que tu rentres si tôt ?

- Depuis que son ex-femme demande la garde exclusive de son fils, répond Draco quasi-naturellement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il en a peut-être un peu trop dit, une grimace coupable déformant son visage.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai entendu Hermione en parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone après qu'Harry soit rentré en urgence de Liverpool.

- Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas besoin, en plus de tout ça, de divulguer un secret d'état sur ton patron, comme tu dis si bien ! Marmonne Draco avant de se laisser tomber, à son tour, sur le canapé.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, finit par dire Anna, après de longues minutes de silence.

- Comme ça comment ?

- Bah comme ça, tu sais. Bougon. Râleur. Triste. Ça me rappelle quand j'avais dix, onze ans, et que tu revenais encore fêter Noël à la maison. Tu avais la même tête. Ça avait toujours l'air d'être une épreuve pour toi. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs que je croyais que tu faisais cette tête parce que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- N'importe quoi, murmure Draco, tentant de cacher que ces confidences le touchent malgré lui.

- D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, parce que malgré ça, j'attendais toujours avec impatience de te voir arriver pour Noël. Même si tu avais toujours l'air de bouder à chaque fois que tu étais là. J'adorais voir le tout nouveau diplômé que tu étais apparaître aux portes du manoir et continuer de faire le mur malgré le fait que tu sois majeur depuis longtemps. Je me souviens aussi qu'un jour je t'avais entendu dire au téléphone que tu détestais les costumes et que tu ne te les achetais que pour venir passer Noël à la maison et pour satisfaire Papa...

- C'est dingue ça Anna, déclare Draco qui essaye de ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as retenu des détails aussi insignifiants ?

- Je ne sais pas. À l'époque, ça me semblait vraiment très important. Je me disais que, plus grande, je ferais sûrement pareil. Et puis, pour être honnête, c'était une époque où tu ne venais pas beaucoup nous voir, et c'était le seul moment de l'année où il y avait quelqu'un d'intéressant à espionner au manoir. Alors, forcément...

- Alors forcément, tu m'espionnais.

- Et je trouvais ça drôlement intéressant ! Surtout quand tu rentrais saoul !

- Je ne rentrais jamais saoul, dément Draco, avant d'attraper la télécommande et de changer de chaine.

- Bien sur que si Draco Malefoy. Tu rentrais saoul très souvent. Et c'était hilarant !

- Menteuse !

- Toi même, s'écrie la jeune fille en se jetant sur son frère pour tenter de récupérer la télécommande.

- Je ne mens jamais, s'esclaffe le blond.

- Ouais, et tu ne bois jamais non plus, se moque sa sœur.

- Tout à fait !

Et ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. Anna quasi allongée sur son frère, abandonnant bientôt son désir de récupérer la télécommande pour pincer et chatouiller son frère qui se prête au bout de quelques instant, lui aussi, au jeu.

**À suivre …**

**.**

J'ai eu le temps d'écouter de la bonne musique pendant ces deux semaines et mon choix s'est arrêté sur celle-ci. Pourquoi ni ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Bonne question. Je suis fan. Totalement. Et je vous conseille toutes ces chansons. Enfin, seulement si vous avez de l'humour par contre...

Bref. **GiedRé**, _Pisser debout._


	15. Je voudrais tout foutre en l'air

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_06 Juin 2011. _Où est donc passé le soleil ?

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_J'ai fait mon saut à l'élastique samedi et PUTAIN C'EST LE PIED !_

Il y a pas à dire, une fois debout sur le rebord du pont, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, ensuite j'ai hurler, hurler comme jamais et j'ai sauter. Tout ce qu'on peut entendre sur la sensation de voler et tout le blabla c'est de la gnognotte par rapport à ce qu'on ressent vraiment. C'est jouissif. C'est même mieux que ça. En fait, juste faites le. C'est vraiment très bien sécurisé, et puis c'est dément ! À faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je crois que ma prochaine folie sera un saut en parachute. Je commence déjà à économiser ;)

Une fois ce petit racontage de vie terminé, je dois vous informer d'une plus ou moins mauvaise nouvelle, hum je pars travailler ( Quel mot déprimant ! ) dans une colo du 25 juin au 02 aout. Ce qui veut dire un peu plus d'un mois sans publier. Sauf si j'arrive à me débrouiller. Ceci dit je vous tiendrais au courant et surtout j'essayerais de vous gâter un peu avant de partir ! :)

Voilà pour les nouvelles du jours. Je vous embrasse. Bonne lecture !

.

« _Je peux pas monter chez lui, depuis quelque temps je l'évite, depuis que, bourrée, je lui ai demandé de me montrer sa bite._ » GiedRé, Vie de Merde.

.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**.**

**Eden : **_Pour moi il est tout à fait normal de prendre du temps pour te répondre, et je tombe totalement d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il y a de gros problèmes en ce qui concerne le droit. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du m'aventurer dans ce côté de l'histoire, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer et de construire autre chose. Mais en tout il est certain que c'est un sujet extrêmement délicat. Surtout quand on sait que parfois la réalité (celle dont tu me parles par exemple) dépasse, et de loin, l'horreur que certains imaginent pour les fictions. _

_Mis à part cela, je dois avouer que, oui, les arguments de Ginny sont pour certains ridicules, et ce chapitre le confirmera encore, cependant la douleur fait faire n'importe quoi. Fait trouver tout dégueulasse et surtout le bonheur des autres. La douleur tue, à mon avis. _

_Ceci dit, je serai heureuse de te retrouver sur ce chapitre et sur les prochains. Merci de donner ton avis. J'apprécie réellement._

_._

**Vicky : **_Oh Vicky ma douche ! :) ( car oui tu avais écris ma douche et je peux t'assurer que ça m'a clairement fait rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Oui j'ai ris toute seule, et alors ? Je suis sure que tu le fais aussi ! ) _

_Oui le grand come-back. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça :P une sorte de transition vers, tu l'as dit, des sujets un peu plus grave. Et puis un peu de difficulté dans un couple ( même si là ils n'en étaient même pas encore un ) ça peut vraiment le rapprocher. Mais je vais tenter de tenir ma langue et de ne pas en dire plus ! Ok, je suis trop bavarde pour te taire mais s'il faut je vais me scotcher les doigts ensembles pour ne pas être tenter de te dévoiler la suite ( Ok, j'arrête. Je suis fatiguée et je dis n'importe quoi ! ). BREF ! Figure toi que je vais tacher de ne rien dire non plus sur le cas de Ron. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais en parler, c'est bien toi ! En tout cas pour l'instant, il est passé du côté sombre, un vrai méchant et pour la suite et bien SUSPENS ! :D_

_Moi c'est sans toi que ces deux semaines ont été tristes et mornes. Heureusement nous nous sommes retrouvée mon amour ! :P_

_Merci pour le point de vue pratique, et si jamais je suis vraiment paumée, je te promet de faire appel à ta super-maman qui soit dit en passant, doit en voir de toutes les couleurs avec un travail pareil. En tout cas elle a beaucoup de mérite._

_Mais fermons la parenthèse. Super P.S., je ne connaissais pas ( passage sur le fait que je rigole toute seule – bis ! ). Je t'embrasse mon petit Jacuzzi ! Et à très très vite ! (:_

_._

_._

**Quinzième Chapitre : Oui je voudrais tout foutre en l'air. ***

_._

_Bristol, le 30 juillet 2010...,_

.

- Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Potter s'il vous plait, déclare une voix féminine au téléphone.

- De la part de qui ? Répond Élisa.

- Mademoiselle Weasley. Ginny, Weasley, répond son interlocutrice, plutôt fière d'elle.

Élisa manque de peu de faire tomber le combiné du téléphone qu'elle tient contre son oreille.

Ginny Weasley.

Elle a une soudaine envie de hurler à cette femme que ce n'est qu'une pourriture avant de lui raccrocher au nez, mais elle préfère s'abstenir.

Elle regarde sa montre. Midi et quart. Elle pouvait être sûre que le reste de la journée était fichu. Harry Potter allait vraiment être de très mauvaise humeur après ça. Super !

Elle hésite un instant. Comment annoncer à son patron que son ex femme souhaitait lui parler ? Loin d'être courageuse elle pense que, peut-être, Hermione serait la plus à même de lui annoncer. Elle demande à son interlocutrice de patienter avant de filer dans le bureau de sa patronne.

- Hermione, j'ai un problème, annonce-t-elle d'emblée, faisant sursauter la trentenaire.

- Quel genre de problème ? Lui répond celle-ci, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

- Il y a l'ex femme d'Harry au téléphone. Elle veut lui parler. Et moi... Et bien moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais très bien que dans l'absolu ça ne me regarde pas, mais je veux dire est-ce que je dois juste faire comme d'habitude ? Faire sonner son téléphone et lui passer la communication ? En plus, je sais très bien que tout ceci le perturbe. Il n'y a qu'à voir la scène avec l'avocat et...

Élisa s'arrête un instant pour respirer, et Hermione en profite pour pousser un juron.

- Merde !

- Alors, je lui dit ou … ?

- Vous me dîtes quoi ? L'interrompt Harry qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau d'Hermione à la recherche d'un formulaire quelconque.

La jeune secrétaire lance un regard suppliant à Hermione, et celle-ci décide qu'il est temps pour elle de faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

- Il y a Ginny au téléphone, finit-elle par lâcher. Elle veut te parler.

La mine du brun s'assombrit immédiatement. Ses peurs remontent. Sa colère, aussi. Il n'avait pas parler à son ex-femme depuis qu'il avait reçu les papiers du juge. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire car il n'était pas sur d'être capable de garder son calme. De plus, même si l'envie de savoir le démangeait, il n'était pas certain d'assumer les actes qui avaient pousser Ginny à agir de la sorte.

- Transférez l'appel dans mon bureau Élisa s'il vous plait. Merci, déclare-t-il d'une voix froide avant de retourner, d'un pas rapide, dans son bureau.

Harry se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil, lance un regard mauvais au téléphone et au petit bouton rouge clignotant pour lui signaler un appel.

Merde.

Ginny était vraiment au bout du fil.

Il prend une grande inspiration, avant de décrocher le combiné d'une main tremblante.

- Allô ?

- Harry, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

La salope. Elle se foutait royalement de lui. Elle s'amusait de la situation. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire encore un peu plus de mal. Merde.

Harry déglutit. Ne sait pas quoi répondre. Attend la suite.

- Moi je vais très bien, je suis ravie de voir que cela t'intéresse autant.

Harry la voyait d'ici. Souriant. Jubilant. Fière d'elle. Fière du pouvoir qu'elle avait réussie à s'octroyer sur lui.

- J'espère que tu as beau temps à Bristol. Ici il fait un peu frisquet, James a du mettre une veste pour aller pêcher avec Robert.

Elle enfonçait le clou. Elle voulait l'achever en lui montrant qu'un autre que lui profitait d'une relation père/fils avec James.

Tout un tas d'insultes se bouscule à la bouche d'Harry, mais il tente de se retenir.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par réussir à articuler.

- J'ai cru que je n'entendrai jamais ta voix ! Je commençais à me dire que, peut-être Draco Malefoy, t'avais avaler la langue, se moque son interlocutrice.

L'esprit d'Harry est brouillé. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Et puis, surtout, comment était-elle au courant ? Elle ne l'avait pas appeler uniquement pour le lui faire savoir, si ?

- Ginny..., soupire-t-il.

- D'accord, d'accord. Après tout j'oubliais presque que ton truc à toi ce sont les hommes. Excuse-moi. C'est vrai qu'après qu'un homme se soit marié avec une femme, on a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'en réalité il est gay. Je suis tellement étourdie.

- Tu ne m'as tout de même pas appelé pour ça ! Déclare Harry tout en tendant le bras pour se servir un verre, sa bouteille ne quittant plus son bureau depuis leur retour de Liverpool.

- Quoi ? Oh non. Évidemment que non. Je... Ah oui, voilà, je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien reçu les papiers de mon avocat avec la décision préliminaire du juge.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmure le brun.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais au courant. Que tu ne fasses pas une bêtise qui ne ferait qu'aggraver ton cas vois-tu. Dans un élan de générosité j'ai voulu te prévenir.

- Ginny tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non, de quoi parles-tu ? Lui renvoie la rousse avant d'éclater de rire. Oh, bien sur que si je sais de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? C'est pourtant évident, même si ça m'arrache le cœur, je fais ça pour James. Uniquement pour lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser grandir dans un tel contexte. Je fais ça pour son bien. Tu n'as rien d'un père.

- Bordel, tais-toi ! Commence à s'énerver le producteur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser. C'est mon fils tu m'entends ! C'est mon fils et tu ne pourras jamais me le prendre !

- Mon pauvre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? N'as-tu pas vu à quel point il a été facile de faire suspendre la garde partagée ? Tu es nocif. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. Je ne te laisserai pas faire encore du mal à quelqu'un. Et surtout pas à mon fils.

- Cette décision sera annulée. Tu ne pourras pas me le prendre. Jamais, crie désormais Harry.

- Et bien j'espère pour toi que tu as trouvé un bon avocat. Un très bon avocat. Parce qu'après tout, quel juge ne serait pas de mon avis ? Tu es un ancien drogué. Et encore je ne sais pas si le terme « ancien » correspond vraiment. Surtout quand on sait la quantité d'alcool qu'on peut trouver chez toi. Oh, et n'oublions pas ta vie sexuelle pour le moins débridée. Draco Malefoy ? Magnifique ! Tu n'as pas idée comme ça me facilite la vie. Alors à ton avis, qui aura gain de cause ?

- Merde Ginny. Tu sais que j'ai arrêté la drogue depuis longtemps. Et je ne sors pas avec Draco Malefoy, tente de se justifier Harry.

- Peut-être, mais vous couchez ensemble. Ça saute aux yeux. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi !

- Et que comptes-tu dire à notre fils ? Comment vas-tu lui apprendre que tu vas l'empêcher de voir son propre père ! Il va te détester. C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu peux peut-être obtenir sa garde, mais jamais, jamais, ce procès ne t'accordera son amour. Ginny, je t'en supplie, réfléchi. Ne fais pas ça.

- Mais c'est tout réfléchi Harry chéri. Trouve toi un bon avocat. Et passe mon bonjour à Malefoy. Je t'embrasse. Et à bientôt, je n'en doute pas.

- Non, Ginny attend ! Ginny ! Merde..., s'exclame Harry en constatant que la rousse a mit fin à la conversation.

Déboussolé, Harry regarde le verre qu'il s'est servit, de colère, lorsqu'il était au téléphone et l'avale d'un coup. Merde pense-t-il. Elle avait vraiment bien préparer son coup. Elle savait, même plusieurs années après leur séparation, comment le mettre à bout de nerf. Elle savait où le titiller pour qu'il craque. Elle connaissait toutes ses failles. Elle l'avait appris par cœur quand ils étaient encore amant et non ennemis.

Elle lui avait déjà démontré bien des années auparavant qu'elle savait frapper là où ça fait mal. Hermione en avait fait les frais. Et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de James. Combien de personnes, encore, allaient être transformées en arme dans ce conflit qui ne concernait définitivement qu'eux deux. De combien de personnes allaient-ils encore briser la vie avec leur rancœur ?

Il avait beau avoir essayé de paraître sur de lui lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec Ginny, il devait bien avouer que la peur de perdre son fils faisait son chemin. Elle grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle le poussait à en vouloir à tout le monde. À Hermione alors qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. Et à Draco. Putain, il en voulait à Draco. La rousse avait réussit à lui faire éprouver de la colère pour Draco. Elle avait réussit à faire qu'il lui en veuille. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était en colère.

Il pousse un profond soupir, se verre un nouveau verre, l'avale rapidement puis, pris d'un accès de colère envers Ginny, envers Draco, envers Hermione, envers Ron, envers tout le monde et n'importe qui, il envoie valser tout ce qui se trouve sur son bureau.

La bouteille de whisky et le verre se brisent dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'ils touchent le sol. Des dossiers s'envolent, répartissant leur contenu un peu partout. Quelques vieux vinyles posés là, vont heurter le mur avant de tomber au sol. Plusieurs cadres tombent et se brisent, ajoutant encore quelques bouts de verre sur le sol de la pièce. Seul, son ordinateur reste là. Fier. Il semble à Harry que cet objet est peut-être même en train de le narguer.

Son bureau lui semble soudain bien trop petit. Il s'y sent à l'étroit. Il étouffe. Il a l'impression que Ginny est toujours là. Le téléphone, dont le combiné pend dangereusement, semble à tout prix vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce fichu téléphone qui lui hurle que son ex-femme pourrait bien obtenir la garde exclusive de leur fils.

Harry pousse un cri. Envoie valser le téléphone. Se précipite vers la porte. Prend une grande respiration. La sensation d'oppression commence à diminuer doucement. La colère descend peu à peu.

Élisa a le bon goût de faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Hermione, malgré tous les efforts que cela lui demande, n'a pas quitter son bureau pour venir aux nouvelles.

Comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Ginny voulait lui prendre son enfant. Rien n'était normal.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Harry retrouve le chemin de son bureau, ce sont de nombreuses heures et de nombreux verres plus tard. Il a bien marché une bonne heure, incapable de retrouver ces clés de voiture. Il est fatigué. Il est saoul. Il est malheureux. Il se déteste. Il déteste les autres. Il a envie de vomir. De vomir ces erreurs qui, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pensait qu'elles étaient loin derrière lui, reviennent lui pourrir la vie. Et pourraient lui couter son fils.

Il titube. C'est la veille de son anniversaire. Il va avoir trente-quatre ans, et il n'a jamais été si malheureux.

En arrivant, il trouve Draco et Hermione assis sur les marches du perron. Fumant une cigarette. Hermione semble inquiète. Draco semble énervé. Rien qui ne puisse annoncer quelque chose de bon.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, Hermione se lève d'un bon et accoure vers lui.

- Harry ! Merde où est-ce que tu étais ? Il est presque vingt-trois heures ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- Je... J'étais parti. Me promener. J'ai fait une balade, bredouille le brun.

- Harry Potter, tu pues l'alcool ! S'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce que tu crois que..., commence-t-elle d'un ton désespéré, avant d'abandonner la fin de sa phrase.

- J'ai juste bu un tout petit peu, marmonne Harry.

Hermione soupire. Harry se sent coupable. Draco observe la scène d'un œil septique.

- Bordel Harry est-ce que tu réfléchis des fois ? Lui crie Hermione.

- Je sais ce que je fais Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répond Harry.

- Bien sur qu'elle s'inquiète ! S'exclame Draco qui a attendu de finir sa cigarette et de voir ce qu'Harry avait à dire, pour intervenir. Tu n'es qu'un gros con !

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! S'énerve le brun. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fais. Tu ne sais rien. Alors ferme ta putain de gueule !

- Bien sur que si je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. Weasley a raison. Tu parles d'un père ! Tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu as. Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir une amie qui s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un fils qui t'aime. Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça !

- Et je ne te mérite pas non plus hein ? On en revient là, le grand Draco Malefoy n'a rien à faire avec un déchet comme Harry Potter. Le grand Draco Malefoy mérite tellement mieux !

Draco observe Harry, soupire et tourne sa tête en signe de négation.

- N'importe quoi. Je n'ai même plus de peine pour toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive. Tu mérites de perdre ton fils. Tu mérites de finir tout seul. Peut-être, après ça, que tu te rendras compte de la chance que tu as ! Lui crie Malefoy, se rapprochant de lui de telle sorte qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Retire ça immédiatement ! Se met à hurler Harry tout en plaquant Draco contre le mur le plus proche, son avant-bras appuyant sur la gorge du blond.

- Sinon quoi Potter ? Lui répond Draco, souriant malgré la douleur. Tu vas me casser la gueule ? Mais vas-y. Frappe-moi. Fait le ! Tu ne crois pas que tu passes déjà assez pour un connard comme ça ? Non ? Alors vas-y. Frappe !

Un cri résonne derrière eux. Hermione. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute façon avait-elle d'autres solutions que de leurs supplier d'arrêter ?

Harry n'avait jamais recours à la violence en temps normal. Plus jeune déjà, il avait toujours laisser ce monopole à son cousin. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas tellement du genre à régler ses problème avec ses poings.

- Ferme-là. Ferme-là, murmure-t-il à son amant.

- Non, répond Draco qui commence à devenir rouge avec le manque d'air.

- Tais-toi Draco, s'il te plait, supplie désormais Harry, le visage couvert de larmes. Tais-toi. C'est de ta faute. Tais-toi.

- Lâche-moi, murmure Draco.

Et Harry obtempère. Il le lâche. Lui tourne le dos et se met à pleurer de plus en plus. Il sent la colère en lui. Il sent la violence qui se propage dans chacun de ses membres. Il sent les remords qui commence à monter. Il sent la peur. L'incompréhension. Le désespoir.

- On peut t'aider Harry. On peut t'aider. Il suffit juste que tu nous laisse faire, murmure Draco dans son dos.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cette phrase met Harry hors de lui. Il se retourne d'un coup et envoie un coup de poing bien senti sur la visage de Draco.

Sous le choc, et parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le blond tombe au sol. Hermione pousse un cri et se précipite vers lui.

- Harry ! Tu es complètement malade ! S'écrie-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, crache-t-il.

Puis il croise le regard de Draco et sa colère retombe aussi vide qu'elle est apparue. Le blond n'est pas pas en colère, comme le pensait Harry. Son regard est rempli d'incompréhension. De tristesse. Il est déçu.

Le blond se relève avec l'aide d'Hermione, époussette ses vêtements, lance un dernier regard à Harry, un regard qui veut dire demande moi de l'aide. Dis moi que tu as besoin de moi. Dis-le moi et j'oublie tout. Mais Harry soutient son regard, alors Draco passe devant lui, se dirige vers sa voiture, la démarre et s'éloigne, tout le côté droit de son visage douloureux.

.

* * *

.

Suite au départ de Draco, Harry regarde sa main comme si c'était elle la vraie responsable. Comme si elle avait agit toute seule. Contre sa volonté.

Il regarde Hermione et constate que celle-ci a le visage couvert de larme. Elle tremble. Elle a peur. Elle a peur de lui. Elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire et cette pensée lui est insupportable. Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'il est désolé. Lui dire, aussi, que c'est un menteur et qu'il a besoin d'aide en réalité. Il voudrait s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, pour qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux et qu'elle lui répète que tout ira bien. Que tout allait s'arranger. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Qu'elle était là pour lui.

Mais, il ne dit rien. Il reste muet tout en la regardant pleurer. Lui aussi a peur. Terriblement. Le peu de certitude qu'il avait quant à l'avenir s'effondre peu à peu. Il a perdu tous ses moyens. Il a blessé les seules personnes qui, ces derniers temps, auraient été capable de faire naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il a tout détruit. Ginny avait raison. Il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Sur cette constatation, il tourne le dos à Hermione, dont les sanglots redoublent d'intensité, et se dirige vers sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte et, une fois assis par terre, ses propres sanglots prennent le dessus. Sa propre peur le tétanise. Sa colère n'est plus dirigée que vers lui. Et il voudrait disparaître tellement il a mal.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il reste dans cette position mais, quand au bout d'un moment il regarde sa montre, celle-ci affiche minuit et douze minutes. Il avait trente-quatre ans depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, et il avait l'impression de mourir.

.

* * *

.

Élisa avait perçu, dès le coup de fil de Ginny Weasley, que sa journée de travail serait longue. Et pas forcément joyeuse.

Suite au coup de fil de l'ex-femme de son patron, elle l'avait entendu briser de nombreux objets dans son bureau. Et crier. Puis, il était sortit, hors de lui. Elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais, en réalité, elle avait sentit que ce n'était que les prémices de ce qui allait vraiment se produire, plus tard.

Quand l'horloge du bureau avait affiché vingt heures, Draco Malefoy avait fait son apparition. Comme la veille. Il voulait des nouvelles d'Harry. Il avait passé une petite heure dans le bureau d'Hermione, et quand ils en étaient enfin sortis ils avaient été surpris de la trouver encore là. Elle avait prétexté des dossiers en retard pour pouvoir rester. Pas par curiosité malsaine, non, mais par amitié pour Hermione. Par respect pour Harry. Pour être là si jamais ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Et, elle ne s'était pas trompé. C'était aux alentours de vingt-trois heure que tout avait commencé. Potter était rentré ivre. Malefoy l'avait provoqué. Pour son bien, elle en était certaine, mais Harry n'avait pas semblé comprendre la subtilité de la chose. Et puis Hermione. Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire. Hermione qui avait vu son meilleur ami perdre tous ses moyens. Hermione qui, bien des minutes après le départ d'Harry, était resté seule, debout, le visage couvert de larmes, ne sachant que faire.

Alors, Élisa était sortit, elle avait attrapé le bras de sa patronne et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur. Elle lui avait tendu un mouchoir et un café bien chaud. Puis, elle s'était assise à côté d'elle, attendant que la jeune femme se confie, si elle en avait envie, ou juste histoire d'être là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Élisa ? Finit par demander Hermione.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, murmure la jeune secrétaire, qui décide d'être tout à fait honnête.

- Je le perd petit à petit, se confie Hermione. J'ai toujours su quoi faire. Même quand il a quitter Ginny et que Ron m'a trompé. J'ai toujours su remonter la pente. J'ai toujours réussit à lui faire reprendre le dessus. J'ai toujours su, et là je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur... J'ai peur de le perdre.

- Et c'est ton droit. Je veux dire, tu as le droit de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tu as le droit de craquer. Tu n'es pas surhumaine.

- Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Il a frappé Draco. Il a bu. Il redevient le personnage qu'il a eu tellement de mal à voir disparaître. Et s'il continue comme ça, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il récupère son droit de garde sur James. Et s'il ne récupère pas, il... J'aime mieux ne pas y penser. C'est un cercle vicieux et je ne sais pas comment l'en sortir, murmure Hermione.

- Je crois que pour aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Et de te reposer. De toute façon demain, enfin aujourd'hui techniquement, se corrige Élisa en regardant sa montre, la compagnie est fermée. On est samedi. Tu n'as qu'à sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au cinéma ? Ou de faire les magasins ? On a qu'à faire ça. On va sortir, toutes les deux, et tu vas penser à toi. Uniquement à toi. Parce que si toi tu sombres, il n'y aura plus personne pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, il s'en veut déjà assez comme ça. Il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Et toi tu as besoin de te requinquer avant de t'occuper de lui. Hum ?

Hermione acquiesce et tente un petit sourire en direction d'Élisa.

- Merci, murmure Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Je me demande bien ce que deux paumés tels que nous ferions sans toi.

- N'importe quoi, réplique la secrétaire en souriant. C'est le moins que je puisse faire quand on sait ce que vous vous avez fait pour moi. Allez, ajoute-t-elle en attrapant la main d'Hermione. On rentre.

.

* * *

.

- Théo ?

- Draco ? Merde alors, tu te souviens de notre existence ! Se moque le jeune homme. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Je veux que tu vires tes miches de mon appartement et que tu commences le ménage. Je finis ma valise et j'arrive.

- Tu arrives ? Demande son ami, perplexe.

- Oui. Je rentre. Je te raconterai. Mais vires de mon appart ! Et dis à Blaise d'acheter une bonne bouteille. Je serai là dans quelques heures, et je ne dirai pas non à un verre.

- Draco, tu es sur que ça va ?

- Non. Ça ne va pas. Je rentre. J'arrive. Je...

- Fais attention sur la route, hum ? Je commence le ménage. On t'attend.

- Merci, murmure Draco, à bout de nerf.

- C'est normal. Allez dépêche toi de rentrer à la maison.

Draco sourit. Raccroche et balance tout ce qu'il peut dans sa valise, sous le regard désespéré de sa sœur.

Puisque la lâcheté semble de mise, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

.

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

*** **_Un autre monde_, Téléphone. ( & les paroles qu'on chante beaucoup trop fort après un ou deux verres de trop ! )


	16. Je suis un homme mort coincé entre 4 mur

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_13 Juin 2011_**. **Si tout se passe bien...

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Je suis un pigeon... Je me suis fait embarqué dans un stupide week-end en famille. Ma sœur a chanté pendant presque tout le chemin de l'aller. J'ai bien pensé à l'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute, mais Maman, même à bout de nerf, ne semblait pas d'accord. Par contre elle a proposé de m'abandonner, moi. Allez comprendre... ! Ceci dit je n'ai pas tout perdu puisque cette remarque a fait rire le sexy blond au tee-shirt de Nirvana sur lequel je louchais depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

Finalement ma vie est géniale, puisqu'il m'a offert une clope, un coca Cherry et son numéro de téléphone. Les week-ends en famille, finalement ça rapproche. Mais pas toujours de ceux qu'on croit !

Cette note d'auteur parle uniquement de ma pseudo vie sentimentale, mon Dieu, que je suis superficielle ! & comme j'aime ça surtout ! :D

On va dire que c'est largement assez pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture mes poulets (Trop peu d'heures de sommeil pour réfléchir vraiment à l'utilisation de ce stupide surnom!) & n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis. (:

Oh, par contre je n'ai peut-être pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, paniquez pas, ça arrive. La faute à sexy blond. & au wi-fi qui marche quand il a envie ici ! Gnagnagna !

Et excusez-moi, Chapitre non relu donc veuillez pardonner sa probable nullité orthographique ! :O

.

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**.**

**Vicky :** _Vicky ma belle Vicky cette semaine tu as l'exclusivité de cette rubrique. J'avoue que j'me sens un peu délaissé, mais tu es toujours là, fidèle au poste, alors ça va !_

_Moi sadique ? Mais n... Oui, bon d'accord un tout petit peu!(: C'était le chapitre un peu chaotique. Ginny perd de plus en plus la boule, Harry se laisse couler. Rien de bien réjouissant. Et c'est James qui en pâtit pour couronner le tout. Youpi ! La vraie question tu l'as posé Harry va-t-il réaliser ses erreurs ? Et bien TU VERRAS ! Haha !_

_Pour ce qui est du saut à l'élastique j'ai surtout des supers copines qui m'ont offert un super cadeau d'anniversaire, et qui en ont bien profiter pour se moquer de mon cri de sauvage au moment du saut. Une horreur. M'enfin je regrette pas ! & je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le saut en parachute (avec un parachute, donc ! :P) ça doit vraiment être génial !_

_Un mois à m'occuper d'affreux mioches car, non, je n'aime pas les enfants, je sens que ça va être TERRIBLE. Enfin bon, je pense au chèque (a)..._

_Puisque nous rions toutes seules, mais à deux, et que nous sommes connectées niveau musique, je ne peux que pardonner l'absence de PS que je savourerais d'autant plus quand il sera de retour ! __Merci pour la review, comme toujours ! Je t'embrasse. (:_

_._

_._

**Seizième Chapitre : Je suis un homme mort coincé entre quatre murs.***

_._

_Londres, le 31 Juillet 2010, 4 heures du matin...,_

_._

- Merde Draco tu t'es mis au sexe sadomasochiste ?

- La ferme Théodore. Et vire tes fesses de mon canapé.

Le dit Théodore sourit avant de se lever et de venir serrer son ami dans ses bras. Draco tente quelques secondes de le repousser, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Théo ?

- Je dirais bien que c'est hum... Une marque d'affection signifiant que tu m'as manqué. Et que je suis content que tu sois là. Oh ! Et aussi que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

- Laisse-le respirer une seconde Nott, déclare Blaise faisant sursauter Draco, qui ne l'avait pas vu.

- Merci Blaise, soupire Draco avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Du champagne ? Il faut bien fêter le retour de l'enfant prodigue à la maison !

- Juste une coupe, précise Draco.

- Hou la, c'est à se demander ce que Potter a bien pu te faire. Il t'a rendu bien sage. S'en est presque effrayant..., se moque Blaise.

Cependant, à la mention du nom de Potter, le visage de Draco se rembruni. Il attrape la coupe que Blaise vient de lui servir, et l'avale rapidement.

- Ok, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, déclare Théo en regardant Draco. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je veux surtout dormir pour l'instant. Ensuite, on verra.

- Comme tu voudras, murmure le brun. J'ai changé les draps de ton lit. Crois moi tu n'aurais jamais voulu dormir dedans si tu savais ce que Blaise y a fait !

- Ce que... Quoi ? S'exclame Draco.

- N'écoutes pas les conneries de Théo, marmonne Blaise. Tu sais qu'il passe son temps à raconter des absurdités ! Vas te reposer. Qu'on puisse, nous aussi, aller dormir...

- Ok. Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai conduit une bonne partie de la nuit et que je suis mort de fatigue. Mais Blaise, on en reparlera. Théo, j'attends ton rapport.

Ses deux amis le regardent en souriant et Draco oublie presque l'affreuse soirée qu'il vient de passer entre sa dispute avec Harry et les pleurs de sa sœur à l'annonce de son départ.

Il soupire, il pouvait bien se passer tout et n'importe quoi, Blaise et Théo, eux, étaient toujours là pour lui. Toujours.

- Sachez que je nierai tout si vous m'en reparlez, mais vous m'avez manqué, lâche-t-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, heureux d'avoir retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

.

* * *

.

_Londres, le 31 Juillet 2010, 14 heures...,_

_._

Draco était réveillé depuis deux bonnes heures déjà au moins, mais il refusait de sortir de son lit. Il avait des tas de choses à faire mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à ses responsabilités.

Il fallait qu'il appelle Anna pour savoir comment elle allait. Il avait promis de le faire tous les jours. Il fallait qu'il retourne à son bureau et que Blaise le tienne au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Harry Potter et à sa connerie innommable. Il fallait qu'il explique à Théo et Blaise pourquoi il avait quitter Bristol et pourquoi sa joue droite était démolie. Il fallait, oui, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

- Dis moi que tu n'es pas à poil, déclare la voix de Théo alors qu'il pénètre dans la chambre, un plateau dans une main, et l'autre cachant ses yeux.

- Non, Théo, je ne suis pas à poil, répond Draco en riant.

- Tant mieux, répond le brun en dégageant sa vue. Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner. Enfin un brunch. Un truc à manger. T'as compris ! Ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit du blond.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Même dans le presque noir ta joue est hideuse. C'est Potter qui t'a fait ça ? Lance Théo tout en picorant quelques trucs qui se trouvent sur le plateau qu'il a soit-disant ramené pour son ami.

- Oui, c'est Potter qui m'a fait ça. Et le « presque-noir » ça ne se dit pas.

- Je croyais presque que ce serait différent avec lui. Je veux dire d'après ce qu'Anna me disait, ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer.

- Anna ? S'étonne Draco.

- Oui, Anna. Ta sœur quoi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me donne des nouvelles. Et d'après ce qu'elle me racontait ça se passait bien. Très bien même.

- Elle avait raison. Ça se passait bien. Et puis ça a merdé. Blaise n'est pas là ? Demande le blond histoire de changer de sujet.

- Si, il est juste allé au bureau une petite heure histoire de te tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ton absence. Je lui ai dit qu'étant donné que c'était surement Potter qui t'avais défiguré, tu n'en aurais rien à foutre de ce qu'il s'était passé au travail, mais il a insisté. Tu le connais.

Draco hoche la tête. Oui, il connaissait Blaise. Et Théo le connaissait, lui, tellement bien que s'en était flippant.

- Tu sais, finit par déclarer Théo, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas. C'est juste... Blaise est un imbécile qui t'idolâtre tellement qu'il a du mal à avouer que tu puisses avoir un problème. Pour lui tu es une espèce de super-héros. Or, moi je sais très bien que c'est faux. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors garde ça pour toi. Je ferai comme Blaise. Je ferai comme si tu étais un super-héros. Mais si tu veux en parler, et bien tu sais que je suis là, hum ?

Théodore prenait son ton sérieux, et cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Il savait. Sans réellement savoir, il savait que ça n'allait pas. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Et il semblait respecter ce choix.

C'était souvent dans de tels moments que Draco se rappelait pourquoi il était si heureux d'avoir un ami comme Théodore. Un ami a qui il pouvait tout dire. Un ami qui était toujours là pour l'écouter. Un ami plus qu'étrange, certes, mais un ami quand même.

- Tu sais, quand il m'a frappé, ce n'est pas au visage que j'ai eu le plus mal, murmure Draco alors que Théo s'apprête à quitter sa chambre.

- Ça, je m'en doute, lui renvoie le brun, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres.

Puis, il quitte la chambre. Le laissant seul. Encore.

.

* * *

.

_Bristol, le 02 Août 2010...,_

.

- Petit mine ? Demande Élisa lorsqu'Anna fait son apparition, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon dimanche à essayer de faire fonctionner le four de ce maudit appartement. J'ai finit par commander une pizza aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, et en plus j'ai du venir à pied ce matin, ce qui m'a pris plus ou moins deux heures. Je n'en peux plus !

- Tu aurais du appeler, lui dit la secrétaire en souriant. Quelqu'un serait venu te chercher !

- Il faut bien que je m'y habitue. Maintenant que Draco est partit, c'est finit de me faire emmener ici en voiture. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule.

Hermione, n'avait pas bouger de son bureau à l'arrivée d'Anna, trop occupée avec plusieurs dossiers à gérer. Surtout depuis qu'Harry semble avoir déserté le bureau.

Cependant à l'annonce du départ de Draco, son cerveau ne fait qu'un tour. Elle se lève brusquement, et se dirige vers la jeune fille.

- Draco est partit ? Lance-t-elle.

- Euh... Oui, répond Anna hésitante. Il est rentré relativement énervé vendredi soir. Il a attrapé toute ses affaires et il les a jeté dans sa valise. Il m'a promit de m'appeler tous les jours et de m'envoyer de l'argent. Ensuite, il a pris sa voiture, et il est rentré à Londres. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait peut-être vous prévenir, mais il m'a dit que vous saviez déjà alors je n'ai pas insisté...

- Évidemment. Merde ! J'aurais du m'en douter, s'exclame Hermione.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? S'apeure la jeune blonde.

- Pour toi, non, absolument pas. Pour cet abruti d'Harry Potter oui, beaucoup de choses.

Après cette déclaration, Hermione retourne dans son bureau et en ressort à peine quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard perplexe d'Anna et Élisa.

- Anna, installe toi où tu veux, et travaille un peu sur tes textes. J'ai un petit truc à régler. J'arrive.

Et elle quitte la compagnie. Par la fenêtre, la secrétaire peut voir qu'elle se dirige vers chez Potter. Elle est un peu inquiète, évidemment, mais elle sait qu'Hermione fera de son mieux. Comme toujours.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Harry avait décidé d'acheter sa maison, il avait immédiatement fait un double des clés pour Hermione. Tout ceci lui avait semblé normal. Comme il aurait donné les clés de la maison à sa femme ou à son enfant, il l'avait donné à Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle viendrait dans cette maison bien plus souvent que n'importe qui.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hermione sort cette fameuse clef et pénètre chez Harry.

Tous les volets sont fermés, et une affreuse odeur de renfermé lui saute au nez quand elle arrive dans le salon. Malgré le peu de lumière présent dans la pièce, elle peut apercevoir plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles au sol, et plusieurs cendriers remplis à ras-bord.

Un peu inquiète, elle appelle une ou deux fois le prénom de son ami, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle prend alors son courage à deux mains, et monte à l'étage, direction la chambre d'Harry. Elle le trouve, profondément endormi, tout habillé, dans son lit.

Hermione prend une profonde inspiration et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle tire le rideau et ouvre la fenêtre en grand. Dans le lit, Harry n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Le brune soupire de plus belle et secoue brutalement son ami.

Celui ci entrouvre un œil, puis se tourne de l'autre côté.

- Harry, je t'attends en bas dans trente minutes. Dépêche-toi de te lever et sois sympa, lave-toi ! Merci.

- Hermione, laisse-moi, marmonne le brun.

- Tais-toi ! Crie Hermione sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne te reste plus que vingt-neuf minutes. Tu ferais mieux de te bouger, sinon tu me verras forcer d'utiliser la manière forte !

- Parce que ça c'était la manière douce ? Se moque Harry, qui ne semble pas prendre son amie au sérieux.

La brune se penche alors vers lui, attrape son visage entre son pouce et son index et le tourne vers elle.

- Je ne rigole pas Harry. Magne toi !

Et elle quitte la chambre. Harry entend ses pas dans l'escalier, puis le bruit que font les volets d'en bas quand elle les ouvre. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air de rire. Il soupire, lui aussi, puis se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

.

* * *

.

Quand elle entend Harry descendre les escaliers, Hermione a pour premier réflexe de regarder l'heure. Il avait mis exactement vingt-sept minutes. Comme quoi elle avait de l'autorité, quand elle voulait. Elle est relativement fière d'elle.

Elle décide, cependant, d'ignorer complètement la présence de son ami et reprend ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'une main elle tient un grand sac poubelle, et de l'autre elle y met tous les déchets qui se trouvent dans le salon ou plutôt dans ce qui est censé être un salon.

Harry reste dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques minutes, à l'observer sans rien dire, avant de se lancer.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait me lever uniquement pour te regarder nettoyer les preuves de ma déchéance, si ? Marmonne-t-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione s'arrête en pleine action, se retourne, se dirige vers lui et lui flanque une énorme claque sur la joue gauche.

- Non. Je t'ai fait te lever pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gros con ! Tu me fais chier Harry Potter. Tu me fais chier, merde ! Et tu sais à quel point je déteste être vulgaire, alors tu imagines à peu près à quel point j'en ai marre, s'écrie Hermione.

- Hermione, je... Je sais que ça ne va pas en ce moment. Mais ça ne regarde que moi, je... Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans..., lui répond-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est trop tard ? Je suis déjà impliqué là-dedans. Et jusqu'au cou ! Quand tu vas mal, je te suis. Indéniablement. Et ça tu semble l'avoir oublié. Je suis concernée par tout ça, et bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire !

- Non Hermione. Cette histoire ne concerne que Ginny et moi. Tu as déjà payé pour les erreurs que j'ai fait. Et aujourd'hui c'est au tours de James. Je ne veux pas que tu ne souffres à cause de ça. Pas encore. Je ne le supporterai pas, déclare le brun.

- Mais Bordel arrête de te prendre pour un héros ! Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? Lui demande-t-elle en jetant plusieurs papiers sur la table du salon. Non ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Il y a le nombres de visite du site qu'on a créé pour les chansons d'Anna et qui a explosé depuis Liverpool. Il a les propositions de plusieurs maison de disques, toutes destinées à Anna. Et des proposition plus qu'alléchantes. Il y a les relances de l'avocat à propos des droits d'auteur de la fameuse chanson. Sur cette putain de table, il y a ta compagnie qui est en train de tomber en ruine parce que tu préfères te saouler la gueule que de prendre tes responsabilités. Oui, c'est dur. Ginny veut te prendre ton fils. Oui, tu as envie de crever. Et oui, c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'autodétruire que de tout assumer. Je suis d'accord. Mais réagit Harry. Réagit parce que bientôt il sera trop tard !

Harry se contente de fixer sa meilleure amie, et une petite larme coule le long de sa joue.

- Je suis désolé Hermione... Je...

- Mais je m'en fou de tes excuses, renchérit la brune. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu réagisses ! Que tu te relèves et que tu assumes tes actes. Que tu te réveilles Harry. Bouge-toi ! Tu as frappé Draco alors que je ne t'avais pas vu si heureux depuis longtemps. Tu l'as frappé et il s'est barré. Anna, qui a besoin d'être entourée, se retrouve toute seule à cause de toi. Et toi, qui crie à qui veut l'entendre que tu veux récupérer ton fils, tu ne fais que boire. Boire et te laisser mourir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que James va revenir. Tu donnes raison à Ginny quand tu fais ça et tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Tu n'as plus d'avocat. Tu n'as plus de petit ami. Tu n'as plus de fierté. Et si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras plus rien du tout Harry. Rien. Tu m'entends ?

Harry garde le silence un long moment et Hermione a peur d'être, peut-être, allé un peu trop loin.

- Hermione, murmure le brun. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je... J'ai peur. Putain j'ai terriblement peur. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre tout ça. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça aille mieux. J'ai essayé. Pendant un instant je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Que j'allais y arriver. Et puis tout m'est revenu en pleine tête. Tout. Je... Je détruit tout ce que je touche, murmure-t-il, reprenant les arguments de son ex-femme. J'ai beau tenter de tout envisager, je crois que ça n'ira jamais mieux.

Hermione soupire. Mais de soulagement cette fois. Elle s'approche d'Harry et le prend dans ses bras. Elle serre. Elle serre à le faire étouffer. Elle serre et puis elle se met à pleurer. Elle aussi.

.

- Tu veux un café ? Demande la brune de longues minutes plus tard lorsque les larmes ont enfin cessé.

- Je... Oui, murmure Harry après un petit temps de réflexion.

La jeune femme se lève et va à la cuisine préparer deux tasses. Quand elle revient, Harry semble perdu dans ses pensés.

- Il est vraiment partit ? Demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Après le coup de poing monumental que tu lui as filé, ça ne m'étonne même pas. C'est Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas. Il me semble... Enfin d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il a fait pas mal d'efforts pour toi. Et encore avant que tu le frappes il t'a dit qu'il voulait t'aider. Je crois que sa réaction est plus ou moins normale.

- Oui. Je crois que je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps à sa place.

La brune lui offre un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard.

- Tu crois ? Demande le brun de l'espoir plein la voix.

- Et bien il a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. Il a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier aussi. Alors, même si je crois que tu vas devoir redoubler d'effort, je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu.

C'est maintenant au tour d'Harry de sourire.

- Et pour James ?

- Et bien tu vas te reprendre en main. Tu vas prendre sur toi et tu vas montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es un bon père.

- Je ne suis pas un bon père Hermione, la contredit Harry. Tu sais la drogue, ma vie pas franchement posée, tout ça... Je n'ai vraiment rien d'un bon père. Rien du tout.

- Bien sur que si, insiste son amie. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Tu es un bon père. Tu sais écouter James. Tu es toujours là pour lui. Tu sais le faire sourire même dans les pires situations. Si tu n'étais pas un bon père, est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait pris la peine de prendre l'avion pour venir te voir ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de modèle, je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu as fait des erreurs. Comme tout le monde non ? L'important, à mon avis, n'est pas ce que tu as bien pu faire, mais ce que tu es prêt à faire pour récupérer ton fils. Rien n'est perdu. La décision du juge n'a rien de définitif. Pas encore. Pas si tu fais tout pour qu'elle ne le devienne pas.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Lui demande le brun d'une voix presque enfantine.

- J'en suis certaine. Et pas seulement parce que tu es mon ami. J'en suis persuadé parce que je te connais et que je sais de quoi tu es capable. J'en suis persuadé parce que tu l'aimes. Et que lui aussi il t'aime. Il t'aime aussi fort qu'il le peut. Et ça, ni Ginny, ni sa vie bien rangée, ni aucun juge ne pourra jamais te l'enlever.

- Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie comme toi. Tu es tellement parfaite. Tu... Je t'aime tellement Hermione, lui avoue le brun.

- Et bien tu vois, tu as trouvé la réponse tout seul. Tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime tout autant. Tu sais voir tout ce qu'il y a de beau en moi, comme je sais voir en toi. Je te connais autant que tu me connais. Et j'en suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un ami tel que toi. Et je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Mais tu dois me promettre d'arrêter tout ça. Tu dois me promettre d'essayer d'être heureux. Et d'arrêter de te détruire. Parce que je ne sais si j'aurais toujours la force de me battre pour nous deux. Je te jure que je peux essayer. Ça, oui, mais je ne peux pas te jurer de réussir. C'est pourquoi tu dois m'aider Harry. Tu dois...

Sa voix se brise et le silence remplit rapidement la pièce. Le silence gênant. Celui qui vous pousse à vous creuser les méninges pour y mettre fin. Celui qui se révèle être atrocement oppressant. C'est ce silence là.

- J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air hein ? Finit par lâcher Harry, le regard perdu au fond de sa tasse de café. Ginny, Ron, James, Draco et même toi. J'ai rien fait correctement. J'ai...

- Harry ! S'exclame Hermione dont le ton de la voix remonte. Est-ce que tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je veux dire, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

- Oui, répond-il d'une voix quasi-enfantine. Oui. Je vais me ressaisir. Je... Je vais essayer d'y arriver Hermione. Je... Oui, je vais essayer.

- Merde ! Hurle soudainement Hermione. Où est passé le Harry duquel j'étais tellement fière d'être l'amie ? Où est-il ? Je me souviens clairement d'un jeune homme qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était prêt à tout pour monter son label de musique alors que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui dans le métier ! Je me rappelle que ce gars là il y allait au culot pour produire de nouveaux talents. J'ai en mémoire qu'il passait son temps à me dire qu'il n'avait peur de rien et que personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de devenir l'homme qu'il rêvait d'être. C'était un type fier. Un mec qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Et ce type là Harry c'était toi. C'était mon meilleur ami et j'étais fière de pouvoir te présenter comme tel ! Ce mec là Harry je me demande où il est passé. Et je peux te dire qu'il me manque.

Et le silence. De nouveau. Peut-on tout dire à ses amis ? À priori, oui. C'est le but même d'un ami. C'est quelqu'un à qui on peut tout dire et qui nous comprend. En théorie. Mais ne doit-on pas avoir peur d'aller trop loin ? C'est ce qu'Hermione se demande devant le manque de réaction d'Harry.

Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, quand elle avait pris Harry dans ses bras, elle avait cru que le plus dur était passé. Qu'il avait retrouver la force. Qu'il allait se battre. Qu'il avait enfouit ses doutes au plus profond de lui.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était là à la regarder bêtement. Il était mou. Il était faible. Ça sautait aux yeux. C'était frustrant. Et Hermione en a soudain assez de se battre pour deux. C'est trop d'un coup. Elle n'a pas la force. Elle n'est pas d'humeur.

- Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as demandé un peu avant la réunion d'anciens élèves ? On était sur le balcon de ce stupide hôtel et tu m'as posé une question. Tu t'en rappelles ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus calme.

- Non, avoue Harry.

- Tu m'as demandé si je pensais qu'on était devenu des vieux cons ! Tu m'as posé cette question et moi je t'ai répondu quelque chose de tout sauf sérieux. Et bien tu veux la vérité ? Au jour d'aujourd'hui, oui, je pense que tu es devenu un vieux con. Et je te déteste pour ça. Je te déteste parce que je te perd et je me déteste parce que je ne peux rien y faire Harry. Tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu t'éloignes et moi j'en ai assez de toujours devoir revenir te chercher au fond du gouffre. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ne fais pas du mal qu'à toi. Tu es devenu un vieux con égoïste. Un putain de vieux con égoïste et tu vas finir tout seul. Comme tous ces gens que tu disais tellement détester.

Hermione se tait soudain. Attend une réaction qui ne vient pas ou qui, du moins, tarde à venir. Elle pousse un profond soupir. Se lève le plus calmement du monde et se dirige vers la porte. Elle attend, comme Draco quelques jours plus tôt, un signe. Un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourne vers Harry. Il est toujours assis à table. Immobile. Le regard dans le vague. Perdu. Tremblant. Apeuré. Fragile. L'envie d'aller le consoler est forte, mais qui viendrait la consoler, elle, après tout ça.

C'était bien simple, Harry et elle avait construit, sans réellement s'en rendre compte ou même le vouloir, une sorte d'amitié fusionnelle. Ils avaient bâti une sorte de mur entre eux et le reste du monde. Et aujourd'hui Harry recommençait à bâtir un mur, sauf que cette fois ce mur le séparait d'elle. Et si elle le laissait terminer, alors elle se retrouverait seule. Terriblement seule. Aussi seule que lui.

Sa décision est alors prise. Même si pour le coup c'est elle qui devient égoïste, elle décide de tout remettre entre les mains de son ami. S'il croyait assez en leur amitié, il arrêterait ses conneries et il remonterait la pente. Ils les sauveraient. Tous les deux. Et sinon... Sinon, elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser...

Elle ouvre donc la porte et sort, laissant Harry seul. Seul avec ses démons. Seul pour affronter ses problèmes. Seul pour les sauver.

.

* * *

.

Bien des heures plus tard, Harry se retrouve pratiquement dans la même position que celle qu'il a adopté suite à sa dispute avec Draco. Il est assis par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

La position de ceux qui sont tristes. De ceux qui ont peur. Un peu des deux parfois. Comme c'est le cas pour Harry.

Pour la première depuis le début de toute cette histoire, la réalité le frappe de plein fouet. La possible perte de son fils lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Sa plus grande peur prenait forme sous ses yeux, et au lieu de se battre, il faisait en sorte d'éloigner de lui tous ceux qui pourraient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui venir en aide.

Il avait même réussit à éloigner Hermione ce qui, en soit, se révélait être un exploit. Un exploit qu'il aurait tout de même préféré éviter.

Il avait frappé Draco, alors qu'il n'avait, dans ses souvenirs, jamais vraiment frappé personne. Il l'avait frappé parce qu'il voulait l'aider et que lui était trop fier pour accepter ça.

Et surtout, il n'avait même pas chercher à contacter son fils. Après tout, son droit de garde était provisoirement suspendu, certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait, en principe, de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler James. De l'appeler et de chercher à le rassurer. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait se battre pour lui.

Finalement, c'est une évidence à présent, il avait tout fait de travers.

Il jette un coup d'œil au désastre qui se trouve dans son salon. Une pièce aussi dévastée que lui-même l'était. Et il savait exactement quelle chanson convenait à cet instant de sa vie.

Il se lève, cherche quelques minutes parmi ses vieux disques et trouve exactement ce qu'il cherche. Un CD qu'il avait trouvé chez son disquaire favori quelques années plus tôt. Une compilation inédite d'après ce qui était écrit dessus. _**Nick Drake**_. Il y avait dessus une reprise de _Cocaïne Blues. _Une magnifique reprise. Une reprise qui, comme c'est souvent le cas avec la voix de Nick Drake, vous fait ressentir son mal-être. Il s'ajoute au votre. Il vous touche au plus profond de vous. Et bizarrement, aussi, il vous pousse à avancer. Il vous fait lentement remonter à la surface.

Harry allume une cigarette. La première de la journée ce qui, étant donné l'heure, relève également de l'exploit. Il tire une fois dessus et ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique. Hermione avait raison. Il devait réagir. Il devait remonter la pente. Et vite.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Pas tenter de faire, non. Le faire. Assurément. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix de toute façon.

.

**À suivre...**

**.**

* _Pilule, Damien Saez_. Et oui, encore lui. Dire que je suis fan est un putain d'euphémisme !


	17. Se peutil qu'on nous aime

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **20 Juin 2011**. **_Que celui qui a volé le soleil se dépêche de le rendre. Je refuse de commencer l'été sous la pluie !_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Et voilà dernier chapitre posté avant un petit bout de temps... Je pars samedi pour une semaine dans la maison familiale en Bretagne. ( Ô joie ! ) Ensuite je reviens à Paris, et je repars à Limoges. ( Tout ça dans la même journée... - D'ailleurs s'il y a des volontaires pour m'aider à trainer mon immense valise dans le métro entre Montparnasse et Austerlitz, c'est pas de refus ! )

Ensuite tout un long mois à travailler... M'enfin, je reviens le 02 Aout. Je ne peux pas vous promettre un chapitre pour le jour même, mais je ferais tout ce que je pourrais !

Peut-être même que si j'arrête de me battre un jour avec ma valise – que je n'arriverai jamais à fermer – j'aurais le temps de vous poster un dernier chapitre avant de partir, vendredi surement, mais ce n'est pas sur du tout ! Surtout que je sais que ce chapitre ci n'est pas forcément très long. Mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que si je ne publie pas pendant six semaines après ce chapitre, je ne vous laisse pas dans un suspens intenable...

JE SUIS GENTILLE PAS VRAI ? :D

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à TOUS de très bonnes vacances. Un gros merde aussi à tous ceux qui passent des examens, qu'importe ce que c'est !

À dans six semaines. Vous allez me manquez...

.

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**.**

**Lynara : **_Et bien je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! :)Quant au fait que tout s'arrange et bien, même si le suspens n'est pas vraiment à son comble et que tout le monde connait plus ou moins la fin, je garde quelques péripéties pour moi, pour le moment ;) _

_En tout cas, merci pour la review. J'apprécie. J'espère à bientôt... Je t'embrasse !_

_._

**Vicky :**_ & le retour du P.S... Ah comme j'ai apprécié celui-ci. Juste, tu vois je publie aujourd'hui, alors ne rase pas la tête de sexy blond. Pas avant que j'ai été faire un petit tour sous sa ceinture, que je vois si ça vaut le coût. Par contre s'il a des attributs ridicules ou s'il a un problème de temps, on lui fait tout ce que tu veux ;) et sinon je t'arrange un rendez vous avec son frère, parce que oui il en a un. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais je fais mon enquête. Promis. (:_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas tué ma sœur. Mais par contre sur le chemin du retour je l'ai menacé avec ma voix d'ogre. J'aurais pas supporté qu'elle chante de nouveau. Je tiens un minimum à la vie :O_

_Hum sinon le remake de Star Wars avec les personnages de d'Harry Potter, j'adore ;) Hermione en Yoda, c'est tout à fait crédible. Après, pour le reste, ça devient un tout petit peu plus compliqué, mais bon :O_

_En tout cas Harry ressort doucement la tête de l'eau et pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre et bien tu vas voir. Rien d'aussi fun que tout ce que tu m'as proposé, mais espérons que ça te plaira quand même ;)_

_L'équipe de production te rend ton bisous, en dix fois plus énorme ! Et à très vite. :D_

_._

_._

**Dix-septième Chapitre : Se peut-il qu'on nous aime pour ce que nous sommes ?***

**.**

Ce matin là, alors qu'elle se sert son premier café de la matinée Élisa à un sursaut brusque en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. N'ayant jamais été très courageuse, elle envisage immédiatement toutes les possibilités. Un vagabond, un psychopathe, un voleur, une bête sauvage. Même les plus absurdes à vrai dire...

Et, tout naturellement, elle attrape un coupe-papier posé sur son bureau et se dirige à pas de loup vers l'entrée. Elle se sent un instant ridicule. Se dit qu'elle regarde peut-être un peu trop de film d'espionnage le soir quand elle se retrouve toute seule chez elle. Puis, se dit aussi qu'on entend tellement d'histoires sur des fous qui attaquent des jeunes femmes pour un rien. Finalement on n'est jamais assez prudent.

Elle se colle au mur, entend les pas qui se rapproche de plus en plus, se retient de rire face au ridicule de la situation, se rend compte qu'elle n'a plus vraiment peur, étrangement. Cependant, quand l'intrus arrive au coin du mur et n'est plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle lève le bras muni du coupe-papier, très haut et s'apprête à l'abattre sur ce dernier.

Heureusement pour lui, et cela malgré l'heure matinale, Harry avait toujours été doté de bons réflexes. À l'instant où il entraperçoit le bras de sa secrétaire prêt à le frapper, il attrape son poignet et l'arme que tient jeune femme n'entre donc pas en contact avec son visage.

- Élisa ? S'étonne Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Monsieur Potter ? Oh mon dieu je suis désolé mais vous m'avez flanqué une sacrée trouille, s'exclame la jeune femme. Je vous ai pris pour ... Enfin j'ai cru que... Je croyais... , bredouille-t-elle.

Le brun fixe le coupe-papier qu'elle tient toujours en main et lui lance un sourire ironique.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une chance pour moi que vous ne possédiez pas d'arme à feu...

La voix est clairement ironique, il se moque ouvertement de sa réaction extravagante, mais la jeune secrétaire reste toujours assez inquiète quant au fait qu'elle ai failli attaquer son patron avec le premier truc qu'elle avait sous la main.

- C'est juste que d'habitude, ni vous ni Hermione n'arrivez si tôt. J'ai juste... Paniquer. Je crois, murmure-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, vous en faites pas. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'arrive bien plus tard..., répond Harry pensif. Seulement aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. D'ailleurs pourriez vous appeler tous les avocats que vous trouverez à Bristol et essayer de me trouver des rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui.

- Pour aujourd'hui ? S'étonne Élisa.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est quasiment impossible, mais je sais aussi que si quelqu'un est capable de faire ça, c'est bien vous, lui répond le producteur avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

.

Pratiquement deux heures après son arrivée, Harry se prépare à repartir. Il a calculé son temps très précisément, histoire d'être sur de ne pas croiser Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle ne serait surement pas d'accord avec ses projets.

Le courage n'était définitivement pas sa qualité principale. Mais il allait tacher d'y remédier le plus rapidement possible.

Il regarde un instant les feuilles qu'il a en main. Des papiers d'avocats. Des comptes rendus du site d'Anna. Son nouveau contrat. Et une lettre pour Hermione.

Harry passe ses doigts sur les mots qu'il a finit d'écrire quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, s'appuie sur son bureau et la relis une dernière fois.

* * *

_« Hermione,_

_Je sais déjà qu'en voyant que je t'ai laissé une lettre, tu vas râler. Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te dise tout ce que j'ai à te dire en face. Seulement voilà, je n'en ai pas la courage. Vraiment pas. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution pourtant, mais rien n'y fait. Je crois que je ne suis définitivement plus un garçon courageux. Me pardonneras-tu cela aussi ? Je l'espère._

_Alors voilà, te l'écrire plutôt que te le dire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis même pas sur, moi-même, d'avoir pris la bonne décision._

_Hermione je pars. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pars ni loin, ni longtemps, et je n'ai pas prévu de faire de conneries en route. Quoi que je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue, mais passons. Je pars, __donc, et je te demande juste de l'accepter. Pas d'essayer de le comprendre, non, juste de l'accepter. Et de me pardonner, si ce n'est pas trop te demander._

_Ces derniers temps, ma vie est tombée en ruine et, je dois bien l'avouer, je n'ai rien fait pour que ça aille mieux. Cependant, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je sais, maintenant, qu'il est temps que je réagisse si je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre. Et crois moi, je n'en ai aucune envie. Plus que tout au monde, je veux pouvoir regarder mon fils grandir. Et je veux continuer de me lever chaque matin en me disant que je vais peut-être aider des gens à réaliser leurs rêves. Tu vois Hermione, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre James ou cette compagnie. Je n'ai, évidemment, aucune envie de te perdre toi et, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je crois bien que je n'ai aucune envie de perdre ce que je commençais à toucher du bout des doigts avec Draco. ( et au cas où tu aurais un doute, la dernière partie de la phrase ne comporte aucun sous entendu sexuel ! )_

_Je me rend bien compte qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard, et cette idée me noue l'estomac, mais il faut que j'essaye. Il le faut, sinon je ne saurais jamais si j'aurais pu réussir. _

_Je suis sure que malgré la colère qui t'a envahi en voyant cette lettre, et malgré tout le mépris que j'ai pu t'inspirer hier, tu me comprend. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois, je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais trop le faire. Je t'embrasse. Non, en fait je te couvre de baisers, je crois que ça correspond un peu plus à mon état d'esprit. Et je te serre dans mes bras jusqu'à t'étouffer. Je t'aime Hermione. Et je compte déjà les jours avant de pouvoir revoir ton magnifique sourire._

_À très vite,_

_Harry._

_Ps : Je donne à Élisa le nouveau contrat que j'ai préparé pour Anna, et les papiers que l'avocat que je n'ai pas insulté m'a faxé au sujet de la chanson. Tu n'as qu'à signer, je m'occupe du reste._

_Oh, et j'emmène le carton de maquettes qu'on nous a envoyé. Je les écouterai en chemin, dans la voiture. Je mérite bien ça... ! »_

* * *

_._

Après avoir relu sa lettre, Harry la glisse dans une enveloppe qu'il ferme, la met au dessus du tas de papier qu'il a dans les mains et sort de son bureau.

Élisa a le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule et lui sourit quand elle le voit arriver. Elle dit encore quelque mot à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de se concentrer pleinement sur son patron.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes sur que ça va ? Vous êtes vraiment très pale, lui murmure-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, ça va Élisa, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Tenez, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant les papiers qu'il a en mains. Ce sont des papiers pour Hermione. Je vous fait confiance pour qu'elle les ai dans les plus brefs délais.

- Euh... Oui, pas de problème. Mais ça veut dire que vous ne serez pas là quand elle arrivera ? Vous savez elle sera là dans à peine une demi-heure.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je dois m'absenter quelques temps.

- Oh... Je suis certainement beaucoup trop curieuse, mais c'est au sujet de votre ex-femme et de votre fils ? L'interroge la jeune femme.

- Oui Élisa. Oui vous êtes beaucoup trop curieuse, mais je suis habitué maintenant. Et oui c'est à cause de Ginny. Et pour James. Je... Je vais y aller maintenant, déclare-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Vous avez réussi à m'avoir un rendez-vous ?

- Trois, répond-elle en souriant. Dans l'après-midi. J'espère que ça se passera bien.

- J'espère aussi, murmure Harry. Bon, je vais... J'y vais. Je ne sais pas si je serai joignable sur mon portable, mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des mails s'il y a un problème. Je serai rentré d'ici une semaine ou deux je pense.

- Très bien, déclare la jolie secrétaire. Faites bien attention à vous Harry. Et revenez nous vite.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, lui envoie Harry, son sourire retrouvé. Embrassez Hermione pour moi !

Puis, il sort. Sans se retourner. Sans jeter un dernier regard à Élisa, de peur de changer d'avis et de se terrer dans sa petite vie tranquille sans oser prendre de risques. De peur de renoncer à toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Il monte dans sa voiture, glisse une maquette dans l'autoradio et met le contact. Une voix criarde s'élève dans l'habitacle et Harry arrête la musique avant même d'être sortit de la propriété. La journée allait être longue. Vraiment très, très longue...

.

* * *

.

Bien des heures plus tard, garé devant un vieil immeuble londonien, il a exactement le même geste et, de colère, jette la maquette sur la banquette arrière, comme quelques autres dans la journée. Il soupire. Comme prévu la journée avait trainée en longueur. Il était à présent vingt-deux heures et son crane lui faisait terriblement mal. Autant dire qu'il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que la journée n'était pas finie, et surtout que ce n'était que la première d'une longue série.

Il ouvre la boite à gant en sort son portable, éteint, qu'il avait laissé là toute la journée histoire de ne pas être dérangé. Il l'allume et bientôt un signale sonore lui indique qu'il a de nouveaux messages. Il compose le numéro de sa boite vocale, porte le téléphone à son oreille et attend.

Sept nouveaux messages.

_« Harry, c'est Hermione, je viens d'arriver au travail, je... J'ai eu ta lettre. Rappelle moi s'il te plait ! »_

* * *

_« Harry, c'est encore moi, tu as intérêt à décrocher ce putain de téléphone ! Tu es insupportable. J'aurais pas du te parler comme ça hier, je suis désolé. Mais s'il te plait reviens. Ou dis moi au moins où tu es. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Appelle moi. »_

* * *

_« Harry Potter rappelle moi immédiatement ! »_

* * *

_« Est-ce que que maintenant que j'ai essayé la manière forte, je dois tenter la douce ? Te dire que je suis terriblement désolé. Que tu me manques déjà. Que je m'inquiète pour toi. Qu'il faut que tu rentres parce que, moi aussi, je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Harry qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu reviennes ? Appelle moi. S'il te plait. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux que tu rentres... »_

* * *

Le message d'un des avocats qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi. Un d'Anna dans lequel on ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais dont la voix débordait de joie. Le nouveau contrat, surement. Et celui d'une toute petite voix. D'une voix chuchotante. Un enfant. Ou un adolescent qui appelait en cachette.

* * *

_« Papa, c'est moi. J'ai eu ton message. Je... Demain maman veut que j'aille pêcher toute la journée avec Robert. J'ai essayé d'annuler mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Mais ce soir, quand ils dormiront tous les deux, je pourrais sortir pour te parler. Appelle moi vers deux heures du matin si tu ne dors pas déjà, vieux crouton »_ Et Harry entend le rire de son fils raisonner. _« A tout à l'heure j'espère. Tu me manques... »_

* * *

Le message s'arrête soudainement. Harry le réécoute plusieurs fois. La voix de son fils. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps... Il soupire. Son cœur se serre. Il ne l'avait appelé que tout à l'heure alors qu'il aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps. Dès qu'il avait su ce que Ginny avait derrière la tête. il le regrettait tellement. Mais dans quatre heures à peine, il pourrait lui parler. Enfin. Ces quatre heures allaient lui sembler bien longues. Ou peut-être pas, pense-t-il en regardant l'immeuble devant lequel il est garé. Il inspire et expire plusieurs fois histoire de calmer les battements de son cœur, puis ouvre sa portière.

Bien que séparé par seulement quelques pas de l'entrée de l'immeuble, Harry met un temps fou avant d'arriver devant les interphones. Il cherche le nom de Malefoy et le trouve au numéro dix-sept. Très bien, il ne s'était donc pas trompé d'immeuble. Malgré cela, il appuie sur le numéro trois. Pas question de sonner directement chez le blond. De toute façon, il ne lui aurait pas ouvert la porte.

- Oui ? S'écrie la voix d'une personne qui semble âgée, et vraisemblablement à moitié sourde.

- Bonjour madame, je suis un livreur, répond Harry.

Technique bidon. Il avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, mais qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être marcher...

- A cette heure-ci ? N'essayer pas de me berner et aller vous droguer ailleurs jeune homme !

Harry soupire. Il aurait du y penser. Il était presque vingt-deux heures trente maintenant. Personne ne livrait à cette heure-ci. Crétin ! Tant pis. Il appuie sur le numéro neuf.

- Allo ? Déclare la voix d'une femme.

- C'est moi, tente Harry.

Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Et puisqu'il avait commencé dans le registre des excuses bidons, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Contre toute attente, cette technique marche. La jeune femme marmonne même un « pas trop tôt », avant d'ouvrir la porte. Parfait. Harry sourit niaisement. Il se sent adolescent. Jeune et con.

Il prend ensuite ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. L'appartement terrasse. Il avait vérifier sur les boites aux lettres, mais de toute façon il s'en était douter. Draco Malefoy avait des gouts de luxe.

Puis, bien qu'il ai pris le plus de temps possible, il finit par arriver devant la porte de l'appartement du blond. Il pense un instant à partir en courant. Après tout il avait déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de courage aujourd'hui. Il pouvait peut-être remettre sa rencontre avec Draco au lendemain, non ?

Non. Bien sur que non. Évidemment que non. Il inspire, une fois de plus, et sonne à la porte.

Draco met à peine quelques secondes pour venir ouvrir la porte. Il semble surpris de le voir. Ses yeux s'ouvre violemment sous le choc. Sa bouche s'entrouvre elle aussi. Il ne bouge pas. Il est comme paralysé.

- C'est qui Draco ? Demande une voix derrière lui.

- Personne, répond froidement le blond en fixant Harry avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

Il aurait du s'en douter. C'était une évidence. Il n'allait certainement pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que leur dernière rencontre avait été une réussite...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonne à nouveau. Cette fois la porte met plus de temps à s'ouvrir et ce n'est pas Draco qui fait face à Harry. Le brun a un instant un doute, mais il est pratiquement sur d'avoir reconnu Théodore Nott.

- Salut Harry, déclare ce dernier. J'étais presque sur que c'était toi. Au fait, magnifique l'oeil au beurre noir que tu as fait à Draco. Je suis bien obligé de m'incliner.

- La ferme Nott, s'exclame la voix du blond provenant de ce que Harry suppose être le salon.

Le brun est tout simplement gêné. Qu'était-il censé faire mis à part rester là, à écouter les sornettes de Théodore et les réprimandes de Draco ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demande Draco.

Harry hésite un instant à répondre. Après tout c'était son égo que le blond mettait à l'épreuve. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. En même temps, Harry l'avait surement mérité. C'est ce qu'il se dit quand après une profonde inspiration, qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de compter, il déclare :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Draco.

Le brun ne voit pas son interlocuteur, mais il le devine souriant. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre. Il allait venir. Il le savait. Il allait vouloir savourer sa victoire.

Et il ne s'est pas tromper. Les pas de Draco se font entendre, et il se trouve bientôt devant Harry. Il a pris soin de dissimuler son sourire. Au moins juste assez pour ne pas qu'il soit flagrant. Mais il veut quand même qu'Harry sache que sa déclaration l'a fait sourire. Et l'a rendu drôlement fier.

Le blond s'approche du jeune producteur, Nott observant la scène sur le côté et, connaissant son ami, il devine bien avant Potter ce qu'il compte faire. Peut-être aurait-il pu dire au brun de se baisser, mais il n'en prend pas la peine. Il observe donc le poing de Draco s'abattre sur le visage de Potter dont la tête va cogner contre la porte d'entrée. Il semble sonné mais ne dit rien. Il sait qu'il l'a mérité. Nott sourit. Ce que Draco venait de faire était bien plus fort qu'une putain de déclaration d'amour.

- Tu l'a bien mérité, lance-t-il à Harry qui, malgré la probable douleur, sourit tout en fixant son amant.

- La ferme Nott, marmonne Draco avant de s'approcher encore d'Harry.

Le brun tressaille un instant, de peur qu'un second coup suive le premier, mais le blond vient tout simplement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser est d'abord doux, puis se fait un peu plus sauvage. Les mains du producteur viennent se placer dans les cheveux du blond et il entend vaguement Nott marmonner à propos du fait qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Draco le tire un peu plus vers lui pour que la porte puisse s'ouvrir puis il le plaque à nouveau dessus, sans jamais rompre le baiser.

Harry gémit et, semblant avoir attendu ce signe pour agir, Draco rompt le baiser violemment.

La brun lui lance un regard plein d'incompréhension, et son amant lui fait un sourire diabolique.

- C'était uniquement pour que Nott parte, avoue Draco.

- Oh..., murmure Harry déconcerté.

Il est profondément intrigué. En même temps il aurait du se douter que c'était trop facile. Que Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Après tout, Harry avait abimé son magnifique visage. D'ailleurs, comme Théodore l'avait fait remarqué, son ami arbore un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Cela lui donne même un petit air méchant. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy.

- Si tu croyais qu'il suffisait que tu reviennes la queue entre les jambes pour que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, marmonne Draco, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Mettre Théo dehors relève juste du miracle et depuis le temps que je le connais, c'est la seule technique que j'ai trouvé qui marche à peu près à chaque fois. C'est la seule raison à ce baiser.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, déclare Harry en souriant tristement.

- Va te faire voir, s'exclame le blond. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hum..., non merci. J'essaye de me calmer en ce moment. Je..., l'alcool ne me réussit pas trop ces derniers temps.

- Mon superbe visage s'en souviens... !

Harry sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est un vrai sourire. Honnête. Il en était sur et certain. Draco n'était pas vraiment en colère. Enfin si, pour le principe. Mais dans les faits, il était juste énervé que quelqu'un ait abimé son beau visage.

Lentement, presque trop, Harry lève la main et porte ses doigts au visage de Draco. À l'endroit même où sa peau prend une couleur virant vers le vert, qui devait être bien bleu la veille encore. Le blond a un sursaut, mais n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour se reculer.

Harry caresse le visage de Draco de cette façon pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'avancer son visage et de déposer ses lèvres sur la blessure de son amant. Blessure qu'il lui a, lui-même, infligé. Ce n'est pas un baiser, c'est à peine un effleurement, et le blond soupire d'aise.

Les lèvres d'Harry parcourent ainsi toute la longueur de la blessure de Draco, puis redescendent, remontent, et ainsi de suite durant de longues minutes. Puis, presque aussi soudainement que la première fois, la bouche de Draco vient se coller à celle d'Harry. Elle s'entrouvre, sa langue entre les lèvres du brun et taquine son homologue. Un soupir échappe à Draco. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres.

Cet instant, aucun des deux ne saurait précisément dire combien de temps il dure. Peut-être quelques secondes à peine. Peut-être des jours entiers. Tout semble s'être arrêté. Plus rien ne compte. Rien mis à part leur baiser.

- Je te signale que Nott n'est plus là, murmure Harry tout contre la bouche du blond.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste la fermer et profiter de temps en temps ? C'est pas possible ça ! S'exclame Draco, rompant définitivement le baiser, avant de s'éloigner.

- Si, je pourrais, répond simplement Harry. Mais je t'intéresserais beaucoup moins, non ? Et on s'amuserait beaucoup moins...

- Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, lui envoie Draco dont le ton est subitement devenu sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que..., commence le brun.

- Rien. Laisse tomber. Je te prête mon canapé, déclare Draco avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je mérite..., lance Harry.

- C'est exact ! Lui répond Draco en souriant.

- Draco ? Appelle le brun.

L'intéressé stoppe sa marche, et se retourne vers son invité quelque peu forcé.

- Oui ?

- Finalement, ça aurait pu être bien pire, non ?

- En effet, ça aurait pu. Mais ne perd pas de vue que tu viens juste d'arrivée. Et que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ta joue endolorie n'est que le début.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Ferme-là ! Laisse échapper Draco qui, bien qu'amuser par la situation, ne peut rester calme face à l'assurance de Potter.

- Bonne nuit, répond le brun.

- C'est ça !

Cette fois, Draco reprend sa marche, et ne s'arrête pas. Surement était-il partit dans sa chambre.

Harry avance vers ce qu'il devine être le salon et lance un regard en coin au canapé. Hum, il avait l'air plutôt confortable... Il regarde ensuite sa montre. Un peu moins de minuit. Il avait le temps de faire un petit somme avant d'appeler James.

Il sourit en se déshabillant. Finalement, comme il l'avait dit à Draco, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Et puis il ne pouvait pas vraiment être malheureux. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, il pourrait enfin parler à son fils. Et ça, ça valait tout.

.

**À suivre... **

**.**

**.**

*** **Zazie et Axel Bauer._À ma place._


	18. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on est

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **25 Aout 2011. _Le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Ou pas._

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Par où commencer ? Hum ? Deux mois et cinq jours. Autant dire une éternité. Il s'en est passé des choses pendant tout ce temps.

Je crois qu'il serait plutôt bien de ma part de m'excuser, mais je n'en ai même pas envie. J'ai mis un certain temps à le publier ce chapitre et en plus je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews. Honte à moi. Quoi que je n'ai pas tellement honte. J'ai juste profité de mon été. Égoïstement. Et fichtre ça fait du bien ! C'est con hein, mais parfois on oublie comme vivre pleinement, au jour le jour, ça peut être bon ! Comme ça fait un putain de bien ! ( Et non, les vacances ne m'ont pas tellement rendue plus polie. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux, j'hésite ! )

Je suis revenu de mon long mois de colo avec pleins de nouveaux amis qui me manquent atrocement. Qui me manquent tellement que j'ai pris la fuite. Deux semaines en vacances dans le Sud avec les copines. Et le retour toute bronzée. Et très fatiguée. Du coup on met en place les vacances pour se remettre des vacances qu'on vient de passer ou pas ? Moi je vote pour. S'il vous plait. Je ne demande jamais grand chose mais là j'ai bien envie quand même !

L'été est passé à une vitesse folle. Dans quelques semaines je retourne à la fac et c'est déprimant. Et en plus je dois m'acheter un nouveau Netbook parce que le mien à mal supporté la vie au camping. ( Tu m'étonnes ! )

Voilà, je crois que c'est plus ou moins la fin de cette note d'auteur sans queue ni tête... J'essaye ( & vraiment cette fois ) de poster la suite assez rapidement. J'peux toujours vous rassurer en vous disant que, de toute façon, ça sera toujours moins long que les deux mois que vous venez de subir ! Bon allez, d'accord, j'ai perdu de me méchanceté au contact du soleil. Je suis désolé. À très vite. J'vous embrasse même. On aura donc, finalement, tout vu !

.

.

**Dix-huitième chapitre : On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on est, **

**victime ou bien bourreau qui sait ? ***

**.**

**.  
**

- … et par conséquent, je confirme donc ma décision de confier la garde exclusive et définitive de James Sirius Potter à Mademoiselle Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Et le juge donna un coup de marteau dont le son résonna dans toute la salle d'audience.

Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes. Il avait envie de hurler. De mourir. De disparaître. De n'avoir jamais vécu. Il... Toute sa vie tombait en miette. Tout disparaissait. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien.

Soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre. James. Il attendait à l'extérieur de la salle. Et on venait certainement de lui apprendre la décision. Il hurlait. Lui, il en avait encore la force. Et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu faire avec ses petits bras. Ces bras minuscules avec lesquels il adorait se blottir dans ceux de son père.

À présent il était là, juste devant lui. Et il hurlait tandis que Ginny, souriante, posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Papa ! Papa, ne les laisse pas faire. Papa ! Je ne veux pas. Empêche les ! Empêche les ! Je t'en supplie !

Il le suppliait et Harry se contentait de le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait plus le droit de rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la détresse de son unique enfant.

- Papa !

Papa. Ce mot qu'il répétait sans cesse. Ce mot qui voulait dire protège-moi. Tu dois le faire. Tu es mon père. Tu m'as donné la vie. Tu dois veiller sur moi. Tu ne dois pas les laisser me faire du mal. Papa. Un si petit mot. Qui voulait dire tellement de chose.

- James !

Ça y est, il avait réagit. Il le fallait. Il devait le protéger. Il devait le faire parce que son propre père n'avait pas pu le faire et qu'il aurait certainement tout donner pour.

Il voulait aller vers lui, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il ne pouvait pas avancer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était complètement paralysé.

- James !

Il hurlait lui aussi à présent. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Et James qu'on éloignait de lui. Toujours un peu plus. Bientôt il ne le verrai même plus. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le prendre dans ses bras. Plus jamais le protéger. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait être son père.

- Papa ! Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Papa !

Ces cris étaient déchirant. Le son de sa voix le tuait petit à petit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il devait agir. Immédiatement.

- James !

C'était maintenant son propre cri qui était déchirant. Il mourrait sans aucun doute si James passait le pas de la salle d'audience.

- Harry ! Harry !

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il devait... Il se mit soudainement à se débattre comme un beau diable. Il devait agir. Il devait se dégager de ce qui le retenait ici. Il devait aller chercher son fils. Immédiatement.

- Bordel Potter tu m'as foutu un coup ! Réveille-toi abruti !

Harry ouvre soudainement les yeux et le visage de Draco se tient tout près de lui. Une main est posé sur le coin de sa bouche. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffé. Il vient de se lever.

- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- C'est à croire que tu ne vis que pour me frapper, déclare Draco en soupirant.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Trois heures. Et tout comme hier, tu sembles avoir un problème avec ton inconscient. Tu hurles comme un malade depuis bien dix minutes. Et impossible de te réveiller.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis à cran ces derniers temps. Je peux... Je vais aller dormir dans ma voiture.

- Dis pas de conneries, les gens d'ici sont un peu... Coincés du cul au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer. Ils risqueraient d'appeler les flics. Non, si tu me promet de ne faire aucun commentaire, j'ai bien un truc à te proposer.

- Hum ?

- Viens.

Draco attrape sa main et emprunte le couloir qu'Harry le voit prendre seul, depuis deux soirs déjà. Ils vont dans sa chambre. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Harry était là. Draco lui avait permis de rester et, à vrai dire, ils ne se parlaient que très peu. La veille, Draco avait passer sa journée au travail et n'était revenu que dans la soirée. Harry avait donc passé sa journée seul. Il en avait profiter pour répondre à ses e-mails, appeler de nouveaux avocats et discuter un peu avec son fils.

Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de se donner régulièrement des nouvelles. Harry n'avait pas penser que si lui vivait si mal la probable séparation d'avec son fils, il en était de même pour le jeune homme. Sa mère était resté très vague avec lui, mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Il en voulait à sa mère, évidemment, mais surtout il essayait de comprendre. Et du haut de ses treize ans, cela n'avait rien de bien facile.

Seulement, si parler avec son fils, avait plein de bons côtés, cela avait aussi réveillé quelque chose de très douloureux chez le producteur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de ce genre. La deuxième fois qu'il réveillait Draco au milieu de la nuit avec ses cris.

Quand Draco lui désigne la place à côté de lui dans le lit, Harry est encore tout tremblant du mauvais rêve qu'il vient de faire. Il se glisse dans les draps, et colle son corps à celui de Draco. Il attend que le blond lui dise de prendre ses distances. Ou même qu'il le pousse directement. Mais il ne fait rien. Il attend encore quelque seconde puis éteint la lumière. Comme si de rien n'était.

- Draco ? Murmure Harry.

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- De rien Potter. Et maintenant tu dors. Moi, je travaille demain !

.

* * *

.

Quand Harry Potter ouvre de nouveau les yeux, plusieurs heures ont passé, et la place à coté de lui dans le lit est désormais vide. Le brun s'étire avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil de Malefoy. Il était neuf heures passé, son hôte avait déjà du partir travailler. Et il allait passer la journée seul. Encore.

Cette pensée l'attriste un peu. Il savait bien en venant ici que tout ne se passerait pas parfaitement bien, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à passer ses journées seul dans l'appartement de Draco. Il soupire, puis se décide enfin à se lever.

Comme la veille, il fait un peu comme s'il était chez lui. Il prend une douche, se fait un café, monopolise l'immense balcon de l'appartement pour fumer sa première cigarette de la journée.

Pendant qu'il prend l'air, il entend plusieurs fois le téléphone de chez Draco sonner mais, de toute façon, il n'est pas chez lui et n'a pas l'intention de répondre.

Cependant, même une fois qu'il est l'intérieur, le fait se répète. Le téléphone sonne sans cesse et cela en devient insupportable.

Au bout de la dixième ou onzième fois, le brun perd patience. Il se lève du canapé sur lequel il s'était laissé choir et se dirige vers l'engin de torture. Il se dit que, même si c'est impoli, il pourra toujours dire à la personne de rappeler plus tard parce que Draco n'était pas là. Et puis, peut-être même que le blond n'en saurait jamais rien !

- Allô ? Déclare-t-il en répondant.

- Potter je rêve où tu viens de répondre au téléphone, chez moi ? Demande la voix, moqueuse, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Malefoy ? S'étonne Harry. Mais... Est-ce que c'est toi qui appelle depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Et bien disons que c'est une possibilité envisageable. Mais ça ne change rien, tu as répondu au téléphone. Chez moi. Alors que je n'étais pas là. Et que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui...

- Bah pourquoi tu as appelé autant de fois si tu ne voulais pas que je réponde ? Demande le brun, un peu perdu.

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas que tu répondes ?

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Oh, c'est bon, je te taquinais. Je m'ennuie profondément au bureau. J'ai décidé que t'enquiquiner un peu me ferait le plus grand bien, finit par lâcher Draco avant de se mettre à rire.

- Complètement malade, répète Harry.

Et Draco rit de plus belle. Bizarrement, la révélation de Draco réchauffe le cœur du brun. C'était comme le début d'un nouveau jeu d'enfant. Et il fallait avouer que c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne recommencerait pas ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Harry ferait tout pour. Il avait mis un temps fou à se rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait. Il se disait toujours qu'il aurait le temps plus tard. Et puis Ginny avait voulu reprendre James. Sa compagnie avait rencontré des problèmes, et il savait, maintenant plus que n'importe quand d'autre, que rien n'était jamais acquit. Et qu'il fallait se battre pour garder ce qu'on aimait près de soi.

- Total manque d'humour. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! Bon... Soyons sérieux, donc. Tiens toi prêt pour seize heures. Blaise viendra te chercher.

- Hein ? Blaise ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On a des choses à faire. Seize heures. Il est très ponctuel et supporte très mal d'attendre. Te voilà prévenu !

- Bien chef ! Seize heures. Et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

- A tout à l'heure Potter !

- C'est ça, marmonne Harry, mais Draco a déjà raccroché.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il voit la pendule du salon de Malefoy afficher quinze heure et cinquante-cinq minutes, Harry enfile ses chaussures, attrape sa veste et vérifie vaguement sa coiffure dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il se fait même un petit sourire. Le commencement d'une vie plus ou moins saine lui faisait du bien. Il se trouvait presque beau. Cette pensée le fait rire bêtement, alors il quitte son reflet dans la glace, fait claquer la porte et dévale les escaliers.

À peine a-t-il mit le nez dehors, qu'il aperçoit Blaise Zabini, garé sur le trottoir d'en face et qui regarde sa montre avec agacement. « Il est très ponctuel et supporte très mal d'attendre » avait dit Draco. À première vue, ça avait l'air exact.

Le brun s'empresse donc de traverser la rue et de se présenter devant Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas en retard, glisse-t-il alors que Blaise lui fait signe de s'assoir côté passager.

- Une chance pour toi ! Grommelle le conducteur.

- Ceci dit, si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années, qu'un jour Blaise Zabini jouerait le rôle de mon chauffeur, je n'y aurait pas cru ! Déclare Harry en riant.

- Mon Dieu Potter ferme là. Je suis déjà assez énervé que Draco me prenne pour un taxi alors s'il te plait fais un effort.

- Oh très bien. J'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu as une mine tellement pincée. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'importunerai plus en essayant de faire la conversation..., marmonne Harry.

- C'est complètement dingue..., murmure Blaise tout en prenant un virage serré.

- Qu'est-ce que est dingue ? S'étonne Harry.

- Et bien Draco m'a dit que si je voulais être tranquille je n'avais qu'à te bousculer un peu, que tu te sentirais vite coupable et que tu en viendrais à t'excuser. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas cru sur le coup. Mais en fait il avait parfaitement raison, déclare Blaise en souriant franchement.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Harry. Mais vous êtes tous complètement tarés. Tous. Théodore, Draco et toi. Complètement fous. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ?

- Si j'étais vulgaire je te répondrais « dans le cul de Draco », mais heureusement pour toi, je ne le suis pas, répond Blaise en riant à demi.

Face à cette réponse, la brun se renfrogne et se tourne vers la fenêtre, faisant mine de s'intéresser au paysage.

.

* * *

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le métisse gare la voiture devant une maison qu'on pourrait qualifier de maison de campagne, un peu à l'écart. Une jolie maison, simple mais à l'aspect luxueux tout de même, entouré d'un jardin bien entretenu. Le genre de maison qui aurait impressionné Harry lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais qui, quand il pense à sa propre maison à Bristol, ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il se demande simplement pourquoi Draco l'a fait venir ici.

Impatient, il ouvre la portière, sort de la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Potter ! L'appelle Blaise. Attend moi !

- Va te faire voire Zabini ! Lui renvoie Harry tout en frappant de grands coups à la porte.

- Oh bordel, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, murmure Blaise, reprenant l'expression qu'Harry a utilisé un peu plus tôt.

À peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur un Théodore Nott souriant.

- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répond froidement Harry. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez moi ! Lui répond le jeune homme, souriant de plus belle. Ça te plait ? Va savoir pourquoi Draco a décidé d'en faire son QG pour ce soir... M'enfin je squatte tellement chez lui que c'est surement normal ! Bref, rentre je t'en prie.

- Merci, murmure Harry que Théodore a tout de suite mit à l'aise.

- Blaise ? Appelle Théo depuis le salon où il conduit Harry, apporte nous à boire ! Je meurs de soif.

- Théo est-ce qu'on n'est pas chez toi ?

- Si, mais je suis terriblement fatiguée.

- Pfff n'importe quoi, s'exclame Blaise, se dirigeant tout de même vers la cuisine. Et où est cet abruti de Draco ?

- Pas la moindre idée, répond Théo. Il a dit qu'il serait là vers 16h15. Il est en retard. Comme d'habitude. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question finalement.

- Hum c'est pas faux, finit par déclarer Blaise en revenant de la cuisine avec des verres dans une main et une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre. Je ne savais pas que tu avais du si bon whisky Théodore espèce de petit cachotier ! Harry ?

Harry, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute à l'entente de son nom.

- Hum, juste un fond. Je...

- Je sais, tu as tendance à frapper les gens quand tu as bu ! Déclare Blaise en riant.

- Ouais, voilà...

- Draco arrive, murmure Théo. Je l'entend. Il gare sa voiture. Il suffisait de parler de lui, même indirectement, pour qu'il débarque ! Ou de sortir le whisky. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui l'a le plus attiré, mais bon... Dix minutes de retard, ajoute-t-il tout en fixant sa montre. Hum..., il a déjà fait pire.

Théodore avait vu juste puisque moins de cinq minutes plus tard la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. L'hôte lance un regard suppliant à Blaise qui se dévoue et va ouvrir à leur ami.

Harry, quant à lui, observe la scène, amusé. Blaise et Théo lui faisait penser à Hermione et lui. Peut-être en un peu plus puérile. Même s'il n'aurait pas parié que cela était possible...

Très peu de temps après, Blaise réapparait, discutant et riant avec un Draco en tenue de travail. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que son costume est très bien taillé, il tient une mallette et paraît légèrement tendu, comme c'est le cas de la plupart des gens après une longue journée au bureau. Il soupire, et se laisse tomber plein de grâce sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Harry.

- Je n'en peux plus, déclare-t-il. Aucun des trois ne convenait à Mr Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou veut quelque chose qui est au dessus de mes compétences...

Harry le regarde étonné. Il avait, à la base, décidé de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Au moins quelques instants, histoire de lui faire savoir que la remarque qu'il avait fait à Blaise à son sujet ne le réjouissait pas. Seulement il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien ou presque du travail de Draco. Et ce dernier avait piqué sa curiosité. Du coup, il avait soudainement envie de tout savoir. Comme s'ils étaient un espèce de couple cul-cul la praline. Ils n'étaient pas ça. Absolument pas. Si ?

Harry soupire. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas vraiment sur d'être vraiment en couple avec Draco. Ce genre de chose lui avait toujours semblé très compliqué... Bien trop.

- Je suis agent immobilier Potter. Et il arrive que parfois je tombe sur des tarés impossible à contenter. Comme ce Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas de quoi me lancer ce regard rempli de... De quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi on est ici Draco ? Demande Harry, bien décidé à éviter la question que le blond vient de lui poser, désirant plus que tout ne pas avoir à lui expliquer sa théorie sur les couples.

- Ah oui. Évidemment. Et bien vous êtes tous ici parce que j'ai tout simplement eu une brillante idée. Vraiment très brillante même !

- Oh mon Dieu, marmonne Théo. J'étais sur que je n'aurais jamais du accepter ça... Vous ne voulez pas, hum... Tous partir de chez moi ? Ajoute-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Théodore ferme là ! Déclare Draco.

- Bon et bien vas-y blondie, raconte nous tout, ajoute Blaise qui essaye de cacher son anxiété alors qu'il est au moins autant inquiet que Théodore à propos de l'idée de Draco.

- Très bien. Tout le monde ici sait dans quelle situation se trouve Potter, déclare le blond en jetant un regard en biais à l'intéressé. Et tout le monde sait aussi à quel point c'est un être plein d'orgueil. Et, pour ma part, je sais très bien qu'il n'acceptera aucune aide de ma part, disons financière ou même au niveau de mes relations. Borné en plus de ça...

- Draco ! Le coupe Harry. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter. Si c'est ça, je..., commence-t-il tout en se levant.

- Potter, tais-toi. Et retourne à ta place, lui répond Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Le blond attend que Harry s'exécute avant de reprendre.

- Bon. Je réfléchis donc depuis quelque temps déjà à un moyen d'aider ce gros abruti, continue Draco tout en lançant, cette fois, un regard plus appuyé à Harry. Et puis la solution s'est finalement imposée à moi. C'était pourtant divinement simple. Théodore.

- Théo ? S'étonne Blaise.

- Non, répond l'intéressé. Draco n'y pense même pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'en serai incapable. Oublie ça. Je... Draco. S'il te plait, non.

- Oh, mais oui. Évidemment. Théo..., murmure Blaise.

- La ferme Blaise. J'ai dit non ! Répète Théodore avant d'avaler son verre de whisky d'une traite, ce qui le fait grimacer.

- Je ne comprend rien..., murmure Harry.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répond Nott. De toute façon c'est une très mauvaise idée. La pire que j'ai entendu depuis une éternité.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! S'indigne le blond. Tu as le diplôme, non ? Je suis sur que tu ferais ça très bien !

- Non, non et non ! S'exclame Théodore en se levant. C'est trop de responsabilité, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et puis même si je voulais, c'est bien trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas arriver, dire « je suis son avocat » et le défendre. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça !

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop vous demander que de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Lance Harry.

La conversation part dans tous les sens. Draco et Théodore se disputent, Harry est perdu et Blaise observe la scène se refusant à y participer.

- Et si on se calmait un peu ? Glisse le métisse. Je veux dire c'est totalement con comme raisonnement ! Vous deux qui vous disputez dans votre coin, déclare-t-il désignant Théo et Draco. Et Harry qui ne comprend rien. Après tout c'est lui le premier concerné, non ? Si on lui expliquait les choses comme il faut ? Non c'est trop compliqué pour deux crétins comme vous ?

Draco et Théo s'arrêtent un instant de parler et se lancent un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'il vient de nous traiter de crétins ? Demande Théo, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- On dirait bien, répond Draco qui commence déjà à rire.

Et, sans que ni Blaise, ni Harry, ne comprenne pourquoi, les deux autres se mettent à rire. Mais pas un petit rire. Non. Un rire franc. Un vrai fou-rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand leur rire se calme, Draco prend son courage à deux mains et expose clairement l'idée qui lui avait traversé la tête quelques jours plus tôt. Il explique le diplôme d'avocat de Théo qui ne lui avait que très rarement servie. Il explique que de son point de vue, ça pourrait être la solution. Il tente de convaincre. Plus Théodore qu'Harry d'ailleurs. Il décrit la maison de vacances de ses parents en Écosse, où Harry pourrait s'installer le temps du procès. Il a tout préparer. Tout fait pour que son idée ne puisse être refusée. Il y travaille depuis un moment semblerait-il.

- Théodore, vient avec moi, lâche finalement Draco en se levant.

L'intéressé hoche la tête et le suit dehors, laissant derrière eux Blaise en compagnie d'un Harry plus que perplexe.

- J'avoue que là c'est compliqué, déclare Blaise après plusieurs minutes de silence. Bon, ok, Draco arrive presque toujours à ses fins, mais Théo a l'air vraiment borné sur ce coup là... Ah j'hésite, continue le métisse, qui semble se trouver face à un choix cornélien, tu ne veux pas parier avec moi je suppose ?

Harry secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et garde son regard dans le vague. Il essaye de comprendre, mais tout ça le dépasse. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. En quelques mois à peine, sa vie avait prit un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Rêve ? Cauchemar ? Aucun des deux réellement. Un savoureux mélange. Était-il plus heureux maintenant qu'avant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Était-ce un bien ou un mal ? Finalement, Ginny n'était pas si bête que ça. Elle avait réussit à le faire douter. À l'heure actuelle c'était Draco ou James.

Harry a soudain comme un haut le cœur. Bien sur, ce serait toujours James. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Seulement, l'époque où Draco ne faisait pas encore partit de sa vie et où James en faisait partit à part entière était passé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ça aurait été bien trop simple de toute façon. Alors que devait-il faire ?

Le brun se laisse submerger par ses émotions. Se rend à peine compte que son corps tremble. Qu'il a peur. Réellement. Qu'il ne veut perdre aucun des deux parce que, même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, merde, il a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Non ?

- Merde Draco, s'exclame Théodore dont la voix résonne jusqu'à l'intérieur. Tu me fais royalement chier. Arrête de... Merde. Merde et Merde ! Ok. T'as gagné. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tu vas me le payer. Je ne sais pas encore comment. Mais ça te vaudra cher.

Harry et Blaise se regarde. Le métisse sourit un peu gauchement. Ils n'entendent pas ce que répond Draco mais, bientôt, Théodore reprend. Parlant toujours aussi fort.

- Mais dis moi bordel ! Dis moi ce que t'as fait Potter pour que tu veuilles absolument l'aider. Où est passé le Draco Malefoy bien connard sur les bords ? Merde Draco, ce type il t'as castré ! Alors de deux choses l'une, soit il te fait réfléchir avec ta queue, soit...

- Ferme-là Nott.

Cette fois-ci la réponse de Draco est claire et tout le monde peut l'entendre.

Le regard d'Harry croise un instant celui de Blaise et il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ils savent, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'auraient jamais du entendre cette bribe de conversation.

- Finalement j'aurais du parier sur l'habitude. Draco a réussit. C'était presque évident..., murmure Blaise.

Harry lui renvoie un sourire un peu gêné puis ils se rassoient tous les deux, attendant le retour de Théodore et Draco.

.

* * *

.

- En fait, t'es un peu une sorte de super-héros, non ? Murmure Harry, la tête calée sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Un truc comme ça, ouais, répond Draco en riant.

- Je peux te demander ce que tu as dit à Théo pour le convaincre ?

- Va savoir pourquoi, je crois que Théo t'aime bien. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup insisté. Enfin si, parce qu'il flippe complètement à l'idée de devoir plaider, mais je crois que, justement, il a accepté parce que c'était toi.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Draco. Tu sais... Il y a quelques jours j'étais vraiment au fond du trou, et en un claquement de doigt tu remets tout ça en place. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. D'espoir. Et c'est exactement ce que tu m'apporte. De l'espoir.

- T'emballes pas. Rien n'est encore fait. Et puis même, de toute façon je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est Théo qu'il faudra remercier s'il réussit à t'aider pour James.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne le remercierais pas de la même façon que toi..., déclare Harry, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Et dis moi comment est-ce que tu comptes me remercier ? Lui glisse Draco au creux de l'oreille.

- Et bien ça dépend... Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ?

- J'ai même du mal à me rappeler quand est-ce que je t'en est voulu, répond le blond en souriant avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celle de son amant...

.

.

**À suivre...**

**.**

**.**

* _Nordine, Mr Roux._ Ou la chanson qui me donne des frissons un peu partout tellement je la trouve belle. ET intelligente.


	19. Ils ont un monde à eux

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **12 Septembre 2011. Le grand retour d'une publication régulière ? Espérons.

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Mon Dieu, qui aurait pu croire que j'avais une telle famille de Geek.

Maman : Recette de cuisine ( Oui des gens font ça... Bizarre ! ) & bavardages avec ses copines anglaises ( Croyez moi vous ne voulez surtout JAMAIS voir ça ! )

Papou : Ses comptes ( Ils les fait plus souvent en une semaines que moi en un an ! ) et ses mails. Constamment. Une horreur.

Le p'tit frère : Mon cauchemar se résume à un mot... FACEBOOK !

La p'tite sœur : Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait des jeux pour les 6-10 ans sur internet ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois mon Netbook mort, il s'est avéré difficile pour moi d'utiliser l'ordinateur familiale. Je pouvais venir à n'importe quelle heure, ma petite clef USB dans la poche, il était toujours occupé... J'ai pleuré, tapé du pied, menacé, frapper même ( Oui c'est mal de frapper les plus petits mais bon faut savoir, vous le vouliez ce chapitre ou pas ? ) rien n'y a fait, je n'ai décrochée un créneau qu'entre 4 et 7 heures du matins... J'ADORE MA VIE !

Du coup, j'ai utilisé l'argent durement gagné cet été pour un nouvel ordinateur auquel je fais TRES attention. Vraiment.

Le coup de gueule passé, bonne lecture. Je vais tenter ( J'ai bien dit tenter ! ) de reprendre une publication régulière. Oui, allez-y, vous pouvez applaudir.

Mon ego gonfle, gonfle, gonfle... Et explose.

.

.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

.

**Vicky** : Ma petite Vicky ;) Un vrai plaisir de te retrouver ! Parce que faut le dire, entre la fin de l'été, les cours qui se rapprochent de plus en plus ( Toi aussi tu as arrêté tes cours hier hein ? On s'est fait avoir. RECLAMATION ! Et puis ce mauvais temps... Il n'y a bien que toi et tes reviews pour me redonner le sourire :P

Ceci dit, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Réconcialiation Harry/Draco. Le blond un peu lâche qui confie l'avenir de son petit-ami à un ami qui peu peut-être le sortir de là. A croire qu'il a confiance. Plus que moi, même. L'auteur pète les plombs. AU SECOURS.

Des Bisous ma Vicky. & à très vite:)

.

.

**Dix neuvième chapitre : Ils ont un monde à eux que rien n'oblige à ressembler à ceux qu'on nous donne en modèle.**

**.**

**.**

- Billets d'avion ?

- J'ai !

- Passeport ?

- J'ai !

- Adresse de la maison en Écosse ?

- J'ai !

- Papiers pour la réservation de la voiture ?

- J'ai ! Et j'ai aussi ma valise. Ma tête. Des vêtements de rechange. Ma carte de crédit. Et trente-quatre ans. Accessoirement. Je te jure que ça ira. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, maman !

- Théodore ! S'indigne son interlocuteur.

- Mais quoi ? Draco bordel, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prend l'avion. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et puis je ne serais pas tout seul, si ça peut te rassurer ! Au fait, dis moi, est-ce que tu vas aussi procéder à la vérification des affaires de Potter, ou est-ce que j'ai le monopole ?

- La ferme ! Répond Draco, vexé.

- Ne t'énerve pas Draco chéri, voyons. Je sais que je vais te manquer, mais tout de même...

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas tellement celui qui va le plus lui manquer. Je ne veux pas te vexer Théo, mais il me semble qu'un certain Potter lui est très précieux en ce moment..., se moque Blaise, du sofa depuis lequel il observe la scène.

- Blaise..., se lamente Draco.

- Oh ça va, ça va. Je te taquine ! Quoi que je suis sur qu'il y a une part de vérité la dedans, mais bon. D'ailleurs où est passé l'homme de ta vie ? Le taquine Blaise.

- Et bien il est rentré chez lui avant hier. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Granger le dépose à l'aéroport. On est censé se retrouver là-bas. D'ailleurs on devrait peut être penser à y aller. Faudrait pas que vous ratiez votre avion, hein Théo ?

- Ouais, allons-y, déclare Blaise en se levant. Tu sais ce qui m'inquiètes le plus Théo ?

- Non, mais vas-y, je t'écoute, répond le brun en prenant place dans la voiture.

- Je crains pour toi autant que pour moi en fait. Si Potter est parti avant hier et qu'ils ne vont se retrouver qu'à l'aéroport ça veut dire que leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air doit remonter à sacrément longtemps... Or tu vas vivre avec Potter. Moi avec Draco. Va falloir penser à mettre des verrous à nos porte.

Théodore laisse échapper un léger rire avant de croiser le regard menaçant de Draco.

- Bande de con, marmonne ce dernier.

- Oh allez Draco détend toi. C'est pas si souvent que tu tombes amoureux et qu'on peut se moquer de toi. Alors autant dire qu'on en profite Théo et moi. C'est plutôt normal.

- Je ne suis absolument pas tombé amoureux. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, arrêtez un peu avec vos conneries, conteste le blond.

- Hum, à d'autre, renchérie Théo. C'est évident. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure comme dirait mon défunt grand-père. Attention, je trouve pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. T'as l'air plutôt heureux. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Je trouve ça cool. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir tout mielleux comme ça.

- Faut le dire Draco, t'es devenue complètement cul-cul. Mais c'est pas si dramatique. Enfin si. C'est même carrément dramatique. Ça sent la fin très prochaine de notre amitié parce que, je dois être honnête avec toi, je ne supporterais pas ça encore très longtemps. Espérons juste que ce ne soit qu'une passade et que tu redeviennes comme avant..., ajoute Blaise.

- Vous êtes lourd à la fin, vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Oh oui, on s'en rend compte ! Répondent Blaise et Théo, en chœur, avant d'éclater de rire, ne faisant qu'accentuer la mine renfrognée qu'arbore leur ami.

.

* * *

.

- Tu m'appelleras hein ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui.

- Peut-être pas tous les jours, mais assez souvent quand même ! Disons que tous les deux jours c'est bien. Enfin tu verras. Je ne veux aucunement te forcer la main...

- Ah non ? Se moque le brun.

Et tu feras attention à toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Mais de toute façon si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux toujours revenir à Bristol assez rapidement. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je m'occuperai de te trouver un billet d'avion. Quoi que le plus simple serait encore que je vienne. Tu ne pourras pas vraiment partir, comme ça. Surtout une fois que le procès aura commencé. Hum... Oui, on n'a qu'à dire ça. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelle et je saute dans un avion. J'ai toujours rêvée de visiter l'Écosse.

- Hermione...

- C'est bête, parce que c'est vraiment juste à côté, et je n'y suis allé que très rarement. À chaque fois pour des festivals. Et je ne voyais rien du pays. Alors que là, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il faut pour...

- Hermione !

- Je sais, mais... Tu es sur que tu veux pas que je viennes avec toi ? Je n'ai que quelques coups de fils à passer. Je suis sure que je pourrais même trouver une place dans le même avion que toi. Je n'aurais qu'à dire à Élisa de me faire une valise qu'elle me ferait parvenir là-bas. Je suis sure que ça ne l'embêterait pas plus que ça.

- Je te l'ai dit un million de fois. J'adorerais que tu sois près de moi. Ça me ferait le plus grand bien. De manière générale je déteste être séparé de toi de toute façon. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un à la compagnie. Surtout en ce moment. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais... Ah je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. On s'est battu Hermione. On s'est tellement battu pour que cette compagnie devienne quelque chose. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser couler. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Oui, bien sur que je comprend, mais...

Promis, quand tout ça sera finit, on partira en vacances. Rien que tous les deux.

- Tous les trois, le corrige-t-elle. Je suis sure que James adorerait partir avec nous.

Alors tous les trois, confirme Harry qui espère de tout son cœur que ce qu'annonce son amie sera possible, qu'il ne perdra pas son fils. Un putain de voyage dont tu te souviendras longtemps. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un reste à Bristol. En plus il faut veiller sur Anna. Elle... Elle a tellement besoin de nous.

- Ce n'est pas juste... Je te préviens Harry, si j'apprends que Draco t'a rendu visite pendant que moi je suis coincé Bristol, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Ce n'est pas parce que son engin fait ami-ami avec ton derrière que...

- Hermione s'il te plait, murmure Harry dont les joues commencent à rougir. On n'est pas tout seuls je te signale. Et j'apprécie moyennement que tout le monde ici soit au courant de ma vie sexuelle tu vois...

La jeune femme regarde autours d'eux et, en effet, dans le petit café situé à l'entrée de l'aéroport de Londres, plusieurs personnes ont stoppé leur conversation pour écouter Hermione, qui n'a pas senti son ton monter. Le rouge lui monte également aux joues. Elle se sent le centre de toutes les attentions... Elle et, incontestablement, la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller payer et de les attendre dehors, hum ? Propose Harry. Ils ne devraient plus tarder et tu comprendra que je n'ai vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps ici.

- D'accord, répond la brune, penaude, se pressant de ramasser ses affaires.

Son ami soupire de soulagement, et s'empresse d'aller payer pour pouvoir, enfin, s'éloigner de cet endroit, où sa vie sexuelle est à portée de toutes les oreilles.

.

* * *

.

- Ils sont là-bas ! S'exclame Draco en désignant un Harry la clope au bec et une Hermione qui, même de loin, paraît anxieuse.

- Ils arrivent, marmonne Hermione que le départ prochain de son meilleur ami, rend triste et râleuse.

Le petit groupe se retrouve et chacun se dit bonjour de façon plus ou moins intime. Draco lui, vient déposer un baiser léger, mais qui ne laisse cependant aucun doute sur ses sentiments, sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Harry passe sa main dans les cheveux du blond et, quand leur étreinte se termine, la même main glisse le long du bras de son amant pour finalement venir trouver son homologue, qu'il ne semble pas prêt de vouloir lâcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes la joyeuse bande pénètre dans l'aéroport et cinq paires d'yeux se mettent à la recherche du vol en direction d'Édimbourg qu'Harry et Théo doivent prendre dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Et, justement, ces presque deux heures passent à une vitesse folle. Bientôt il ne reste qu'une heure trente. Puis une heure. Puis quarante-cinq minutes.

- Il me faut une clope, murmure Harry dont la main est toujours dans celle de Draco.

- Ok mais fait vite. On doit bientôt embarquer et si, par le plus grand des hasards on devait rater l'avion, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force mentale pour supporter un deuxième check-up de la part de Draco.

Le blond en question affiche presque immédiatement une mine boudeuse qui fait rire son petit-ami. Il serre encore un peu plus la main qui se trouve dans la sienne et rougit un peu avant de demander tout bas, comme s'il voulait que seul Draco l'entende :

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Le blond acquiesce et ils commencent à avancer, tous les deux, main dans la main, vers la sortie.

- Hé attendez, moi aussi j'ai envie d'une...

Malheureusement pour lui, Théo ne finira jamais sa phrase. La main d'Hermione recouvre sa bouche en une fraction de seconde, l'empêchant d'en sortir un mot de plus. Quand elle est sure que Draco et Harry sont assez loin, alors, seulement, sa main quitte le visage du brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Tu es bête ou quoi ? Marmonne Blaise. Ils veulent passer un peu de temps tous les deux. D'ailleurs le paquet de cigarette de Potter est toujours dans la poche de sa veste qui, elle, est toujours sur le fauteuil qu'il vient de quitter. C'est juste la seule excuse valable qu'il a trouvé pour s'éclipser en compagnie de son cher et tendre.

Théodore hoche la tête avant de pousser un léger soupire. C'était injuste. Harry, lui, avait le droit d'aller prendre l'air avant de se taper une heure trente d'avion, et pas lui. Tout ça parce que Draco et lui couchait ensemble. N'importe quoi. S'il avait su, il aurait couché, lui aussi, avec le blond. Cette pensée le fait rire et, sous le regard surpris de son ami et d'Hermione Granger il ricane bêtement avant de se ressaisir subitement.

- Tes mains sentent le chocolat, déclare-t-il à Hermione, espérant ainsi changer de sujet. J'adore le chocolat.

À ces mots, la jeune femme rougit telle une adolescente et Blaise pousse, lui, un profond soupire. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Dans quoi exactement était-il tombé ? Qu'avait-on fait à ses deux meilleurs amis ?

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus loin, Draco se fait entraîner, bien malgré lui, vers une porte marquée d'un « Réservé au personnel ». Le brun qui l'accompagne la pousse, ne semblant ressentir aucune appréhension.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Je croyais que tu voulais fumer une cigarette...

- Draco, voyons, je pensais que tu était un peu plus perspicace que ça, réplique son petit-ami. Je voulais juste que tu m'accompagne dans un endroit tranquille.

- Et c'est ça ton endroit tranquille ? S'étonne Draco. Harry si on nous trouve ici on va avoir des problèmes !

- Détend-toi. Je sais ce que je fais, rigole le brun.

- Explique toi.

- Oh regarde cet endroit Draco, réplique Harry en lui désignant la minuscule pièce quasiment vide dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Tu crois vraiment que beaucoup de gens y viennent ?

- Et bien... Je dois bien reconnaître que non. Mais on ne sait jamais...

- Draco Malefoy vous n'êtes qu'une putain de grosse tapette ! Se moque Harry.

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! Réplique le blond.

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie, murmure Harry avant de plaquer le blond contre le mur et de commencer à lui mordiller le cou. Draco..., tu vas tellement me manquer. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai constamment envie d'être avec toi ? Que j'ai constamment envie de toi ?

- Je... n'ai... pas... envie que tu... partes, réussit à déclarer Draco entre deux soupirs. Harry... Harry..., répète-t-il quand il sent les mains de son petit-ami se glisser jusqu'à ses fesses.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, soupire le brun au creux de son oreille.

- Harry... arrête, tente de le raisonner Draco. On ne peut pas faire ça là. On est dans un aéroport, si quelqu'un entrait...

- Merde Draco arrête un peu de réfléchir, rétorque Harry.

Suite à cette remarque, le blond colle sa bouche à celle de son amant. C'est un baiser sauvage. Il lui mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il fait se rencontrer leurs langues. Leurs bouches se font l'amour. Leurs corps se collent. S'épousent parfaitement. Aucun des deux ne peut ignorer le désir de l'autre. Draco tente de gémir le plus discrètement possible. Harry sourit contre sa bouche. Il glisse sa main sous la chemise du blond mais, soudain, celui-ci le repousse doucement.

- Harry, non, attend.

Il prend ses distances. Il sait que s'il reste collé à lui il n'aura pas la force de calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon. Il lui tourne le dos. Tente de reprendre ses esprits. Remet de l'ordre dans sa tenue et essaye tant bien que mal de se recoiffer.

- Harry, je... Je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de garder de souvenir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Une partie de baise à la va-vite dans une pièce abandonnée de l'aéroport de Londres. Ce n'est pas ça nous deux. Pas pour moi. Je crois... je préfère attendre plutôt que de garder ça comme souvenir. Les soirées où je serais seul et où tu me manqueras, je ne veux pas que cette image s'impose à moi. Je suis désolé.

Toujours de dos, Draco craint la réaction d'Harry. C'était stupide comme explication. C'était une explication de femmelette, tout simplement. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Assurément. Pourtant, Harry allait forcément se moquer de lui. Aussi est-il surprit lorsqu'il sent les bras du brun se glisser autours de sa taille et son mention se poser sur une de ses épaules.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un grand romantique Malefoy ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas romantique. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Des conneries tout ça Potter. Des putains de conneries.

- Dommage..., murmure Harry tout contre son oreille. Je crois bien que ça me plaisait. Au moins un peu en tout cas.

- Mais je suis romantique. J'ai toujours été très romantique, c'est juste que j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi, se corrige alors le blond.

Harry se met à rire au creux de son oreille et Draco se dit un moment qu'il pourrait revenir sur sa décision tant ce son lui plaît. Il se retourne rapidement et dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Tu vas me manquer. Vraiment. J'ai pas envie que tu partes Harry. J'aimerais te garder près de moi. Ou au moins me glisser dans ta valise.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Draco. Je crois que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Il m'a fallu du temps, tellement de temps, beaucoup trop, pour me rendre compte à quel point j'aimais que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Et je me trouve con. Je me trouve terriblement con, parce que quand, enfin, je m'en rend compte, je dois partir loin de toi. J'aurais tellement aimé réagir plus tôt. Et ne jamais t'avoir frappé ce soir là. On est passé à côté de tellement de choses à cause de moi. C'est stupide. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux vraiment.

- Qui est le plus romantique des deux maintenant ? Se moque gentiment Draco.

- J'étais sérieux Draco...

- Je sais. Putain je le sais. Mais si tu avais idée à quel point ça me fait peur. J'ai peur d'être attaché à toi, mais j'ai surtout peur que toi tu sois attaché à moi. Parce que si tu tiens à moi, ça veut dite que je dois faire attention. Si tu me fait confiance, je n'ai pas le droit de te décevoir. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment peur.

- Tu ne me décevras pas Draco.

- Merde, je suis ridicule, mais comment tu peux en être sur Harry ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout. Tu es une personne avec un cœur immense. Même si tu essayes de te faire passer pour un gros dur, avec moi tu baisses la garde. Tu m'as montré à quel point tu avait un cœur immense. À quel point tu était courageux. À quel point tu étais prêt à tout pour ceux que tu aimes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Draco. Je le pense vraiment. Je... Je gardais ça pour un moment un peu plus romantique. Un moment où je t'aurais fait une putain de déclaration, mais tant pis. Si tu as besoin d'être rassuré, j'emmerde cette déclaration à la con. Ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte. Je tiens à toi. Je tiens vraiment à toi. Et saches que ta question n'avais rien de ridicule. Si tu as besoin d'être rassuré, je serais là pour toi comme toi tu l'as été pour moi. Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je serais là. Dès que tu auras besoin de moi.

Draco sourit à son petit ami. La conversation avait prit un tournant inattendu. Mais il en était plutôt content.

- Merci, murmure le blond tout en se blottissant dans les bras d'Harry. Merci. Et quoi que tu pourras en dire, tu me l'auras fait ta putain de déclaration. On m'a rarement dit d'aussi belles choses. Je... C'est con parce qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te rassurer et...

Harry sourit. Draco était vraiment unique en son genre. Il se demande un instant comment, plus jeune, il a pu penser que c'était quelqu'un d'égoïste. Il était tout sauf ça. Vraiment.

- Dis Harry, glisse Draco au bout de quelques minutes, on n'est pas des pauvres types romantiques à en vomir, hein ? Je veux dire on est des gros dur tout ça...

- Absolument ! Le romantisme ? Hum connais pas ! Et toi non plus. Ça se voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas ton genre.

Draco laisse échapper un léger rire et commence à se détacher du brun lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Les interroge l'Homme. C'est réservé au personnel. Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Le blond attrape de nouveau la main de son petit-ami et commence à avancer, la tête haute, en dehors de la pièce. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça allait sûrement marché. Et puis, après tout, ils ne pouvaient quand même se faire réprimander comme des gamins. Si ?

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! S'écrie l'employé un peu trop zélé.

Harry serre un peu plus la main de Draco dans la sienne et, quand leurs regards se croisent, ils n'y peuvent rien, ils se mettent tous les deux à rire avant d'accélérer le pas. Ils étaient des putains de gamins. Ils étaient heureux. Aussi.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient fait un grand pas vers l'avenir. Vers leur avenir. À tous les deux. Ça avait été maladroit et laborieux. Ça s'était déroulé dans une pièce plus ou moins abandonnée. Dans un aéroport. Ils auraient difficilement pu faire plus impersonnel. Et pourtant, ils ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas encore compte, mais ils avaient avancé. Sans aucun doute. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils s'apprenaient. Et, bizarrement, la séparation ne leur fait presque plus peur. Les mots n'ont pas été prononcé, mais ils se le sont fait comprendre. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait de l'amour parait-il, mais ça y ressemble drôlement.

.

* * *

.

- Tu m'appelles en arrivant hein ? Demande Hermione, toujours aussi anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Dès que l'avion se pose je te téléphone. C'est promis.

- Oh et puis merde, tu vas me manquer. Abruti.

Et elle le prend dans ses bras. Une ou deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer. Elle n'aura pas tenu. C'était à prévoir en même temps. Ils ne se séparaient que très rarement. Certains parlaient d'amitié fusionnelle. Peut importe ce que c'était. Et puis pourquoi mettre des mots sur ce qu'on ressent. On s'en fiche. On s'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Harry va ensuite serrer la main de Blaise, pendant que Draco est en pleine conversation avec Théo. Ça a l'air sérieux. Du moins pour le blond, parce que son interlocuteur semble n'en avoir rien à faire. Cette vision le fait sourire. Blaise lui souhaite bonne chance. Lui dit de faire attention à Théo. Lui sourit et le pousse vers Draco.

Il le prend une dernière fois dans ses bras. Le serre à l'étouffer. L'embrasse. Le décoiffe. Se foutant royalement des regards surpris autours d'eux.

- Fais attention à toi Draco.

- Toi, fais attention à toi. Je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais.

- Ne dis rien à Hermione. Elle m'a promis des représailles si tu venais me voir et pas elle...

- Je ne dirais rien. Un soir tu rentreras et je t'attendrais, nu dans ton lit, lui murmure le blond.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça...

- Ne me sous-estime pas Potter. Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire !

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que j'attends ce jour avec impatience ! Mon poignet l'attend aussi. Le pauvre, il sait déjà qu'il va devoir énormément travailler...

- Alors ça Potter, c'est fin. Vraiment très fin...

- Fin ? Tu trouves ? Pas tant que ça. Rassure moi...

Draco met quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi parle Harry et quand enfin il comprend, il lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

- Je ne veux plus parler avec toi. Espèce d'obsédé sexuel.

- On en reparlera dans quelques temps, hum ? On verra qui est le plus obsédé de nous deux dans deux ou trois semaines. Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas moi.

- Tu rêves. Je peux tout à fait me passer de sexe pendant trois semaines sans ressentir le besoin de te sauter dessus quand je te reverrai...

- Permet moi d'en douter...

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter. Je t'assure.

Le dit Potter laisse échapper un grand éclat de rire avant de déposer un énième baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Harry ? L'appelle Théo, je crois... L'hôtesse a dit qu'il fallait vraiment embarquer maintenant. On doit y aller.

Le brun hoche la tête. Embrasse encore Draco. Après tout cela faisait parti des choses qu'on ne pouvait jamais trop faire. Il serre une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras. Lui promet de l'appeler. Lui dit qu'il l'aime. Il ré-embrasse Draco. S'apprête à le faire encore une fois mais Théo attrape son bras. Lui dit d'arrêter de faire la chochotte et bientôt ils disparaissent dans un long couloir les menant à l'avion.

- Potter je t'interdit de pleurer ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre. Je déteste consoler les gens. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Alors fait un effort. De toute façon tu vas le revoir hum. Est-ce que... Enfin, ça va ?

- T'en fais pas, ça ira. Je ne risque pas de te faire une dépression va.

- Tant mieux, répond Théodore dans un soupir. Je t'aime bien tu sais, mais je n'étais vraiment pas prêt pour ça.

Harry lui sourit. Théodore Nott était quelqu'un de vraiment très particulier, mais il l'aimait bien lui aussi. Et puis, après tout, s'il récupérait son fils, ce serait grâce à lui. Il lui devrait beaucoup.

.

* * *

.

- Draco je t'interdit de pleurer ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre. Parce que là, je t'assure que...

- La ferme Blaise, le coupe Draco. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je suis juste un peu... Oh et puis merde hein ! Hermione ? Que dirais-tu d'un petit remontant ? J'ai un excellent whisky chez moi.

- C'est que... Je devait rentrer dans la journée et...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il faut je te ramènerais. Comme ça j'embrasserai ma sœur au passage. Et Blaise fera rouler son vieux tacot jusqu'à Bristol. N'est-ce pas une idée magnifique Blaise ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Lui demande le métisse, d'un ton bougon.

- Non. Je suis terriblement triste tu comprend et...

- Très bien, très bien j'ai compris. Profiteur. On passe chercher le whisky et on file à Bristol. Je n'ai aucune envie de récolter une amende en plus de ça.

- Hermione ? L'interroge Draco.

- C'est partit, déclare la brune, arborant tout de même un sourire triste.

.

.

**A suivre...**

**.**

**.**

**Un homme heureux. William SHELLER.**

& un prochain chapitre un peu spécial. Vous verrez ;)


	20. J'ai vomi tout mon quatre heures

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **19 Septembre 2011. _Aujourd'hui je retourne à l'école... :(_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **Saloute les amis !

Je suis étrangement de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui reprend les cours aujourd'hui. Ma mère a cru à un miracle quand elle m'a vu émerger avant midi alors que mon premier cours n'est que cet après-midi et m'a même fait un énorme bisous, quant à mon père, il a dit qu'il ferait bien péter le champagne si seulement il n'était pas 8h30 du matin...

Du coup, sans me vanter ( Je ne me vante jamais moi monsieur ! ) je suis plutôt fière de moi qui ai réussit à vous poster un chapitre avant d'aller en cours et surtout un chapitre dans les temps. Je sais, je vous impressionne !

Le chapitre... Parlons-en justement. J'avais prévenu, chapitre un peu spécial. On m'a fait pas mal de propositions à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Vous avez une imagination débordante... Ceci dit ce chapitre est spécial quant à la façon dont il est écrit. Voyez vous, ce chapitre parle clairement de l'absence. De l'absence de la personne qu'on aime. Et je ne parle pas uniquement d'amour au sens « On s'aime, marions-nous et ayons beaucoup d'enfants ! ». Je parle ici de l'amour en général. De l'amour, de l'amitié, de l'attachement, de la tendresse. De tout ça à la fois.

Paradoxalement, j'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de parler de l'absence c'est de le faire à travers les moyens qu'on trouve pour que la personne soit toujours présente. ( Vous me suivez toujours ? :P ). Bref. Du coup, ce chapitre est composé UNIQUEMENT de conversations téléphonique. Il y a même très peu d'indications sur la personne qui parle. Ceci dit je crois avoir fait en sorte que ce soit compréhensible. Le cas échéant veuillez m'en excuser. Il y a aussi très peu d'indications temporelles. C'est fait exprès.

Je vous laisse le lire, c'est encore la meilleure façon d'en parler.

Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine.

.

PS : Je posterai maintenant le** jeudi** normalement. Mon emploi du temps s'y prête beaucoup plus.

Cette fois j'ai vraiment fini. **Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**JE SUIS UNE NON-ROMANTIQUE.**

**.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**.**

**Vicky : **Ma Vicky geek qui coupe ses reviews en deux, devrais-je peut-être dire ;) J'ai pu rassurer ma maman qui n'arrêtait pas de me demander si c'était vraiment « stranged » d'aller chercher des recettes sur le net ( Cette femme est incapable de faire une phrase sans mélanger deux langues... ). J'ai pu lui dire que je connaissais quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisais, mais que j'étais contente qu'elle te ressemble un peu, comme pas tu vivais un peu avec moi. Elle a eu l'air de se contenter de cette explication, et cherche de plus en plus de recette. Ceci dit, elle me fait des bons petits plats, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

& si on revenait à l'histoire ? Tu as raison, où donc as-tu été chercher ça ? Enfin je pourrais toujours essayer. Même si les réponses au sondage laissent peu de place au suspens... Sinon, pas de déclarations enflammées. Ouais. En même temps mon ordinateur est tout neuf, je ne voudrais pas vomir dessus... :D Je n'aime pas les histoires gnangnans. Je n'aime pas les passages romantiques, et pourtant j'en mets dans mes histoires. En fait je souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. C'est simple.

Le salut de ton âme t'est accordé puisque moi c'est toi que j'adore. À très bientôt ma Vicky. Je t'embrasse !

.

.

**Vingtième Chapitre : J'ai vomi tout mon quatre heures.***

**.**

**.**

- Allô ?

- Hermione ? C'est moi. Ne crie pas. Attend au moins mon explication. Je voulais t'appeler en descendant de l'avion, je te jure, mais...

Un rire le coupe.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Le rire. Encore une fois. Un rire clairement niais qui plus est.

- Hemione, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasard tu serais... ivre ?

- Mais non...

Ce satané rire. Une énième fois.

- Hermione où es-tu ?

- A la maison. Draco m'a gentiment raccompagné. Blaise s'est baigné entièrement nu dans ta piscine... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai vu son...

- Hermione, passe moi Draco. Tout de suite.

- Comme tu voudras.

Gloussement. Masculin cette fois-ci. Enfin, il parait.

- Oui ?

- Draco ? Dis moi que vous n'êtes pas complètement torché. Chez moi qui plus est.

- Complètement, non. Je ne dirais pas ça. Disons plutôt qu'on est bien joyeux. À part Blaise. Blaise, lui il est complètement torché. Ce type ne tiens pas l'alcool. Il est encore pire que moi. Tu te rends compte ?

- Je me rend compte. Oui. Et bien je... Je rappellerais plus tard, hum ? Quand une personne disons... sobre, sera apte à me parler.

- T'es fâché ?

- À peine... Allez, à plus tard Draco. Embrasse Hermione de ma part. De préférence fait le à un moment dont elle se souviendra.

- Harry ? Harry attend...

- Oui ?

- Je pense à toi tu sais. Tu me manques.

- Je pense à toi aussi. À plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard.

.

* * *

.

- Allô ?

- Hum...

- Oh ! Je te réveille peut-être...

Un ton ironique. Sans aucun doute.

- C'est ta façon de me faire comprendre que je suis un alcoolique notoire à seulement trente ans ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as plus vraiment trente ans... Et estime toi heureux, j'ai entendu Potter réveiller Hermione de façon beaucoup moins douce. Il était tellement en colère hier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. À côté, même Draco passait pour un amateur. C'était impressionnant. Finalement je suis content d'être ici avec lui. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli Théo mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire, mis à part que c'est très mal de boire, ou est-ce que je peux retourner cuver en paix ?

- Draco est réveillé ?

- Hum... Je crois bien oui. Il n'est plus dans la chambre.

- Tu peux aller me le chercher ?

- Donc c'est officiel ? Tu veux vraiment ma mort, c'est ça ? Me forcer à sortir du lit alors que j'ai l'impression qu'une fanfare est en pleine répétition dans ma tête...

- Blaise Zabini, déplace donc ton énorme derrière et va me chercher Draco. S'il te plaît.

- Je peux juste te demander une dernière chose avant ?

- Essayes toujours...

- Si tu as appeler sur mon portable et non sur celui de Draco alors que, vraisemblablement c'est à lui que tu veux parler c'est pour...

- Te faire chier ? Oh mais oui. Absolument.

- Je m'en doutais...

_Quelques minutes plus tard...,_

- Théo ?

- Draco, ça va ?

- Question piège, non ? J'ai terriblement mal au crane. Et je crois que j'ai dormi avec une photo de Potter que j'ai volé chez Hermione mais, bien sur, tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

- Et bien ça dépend ce que tu as à me proposer, après tout je vis à temps complet avec Potter en ce moment, une gaffe est si vite arrivée...

- Salop !

- Plus sérieusement, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler. Je crois... Il était pas mal en rogne hier soir.

- Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Il a dit que j'étais con et puis il m'a demandé ce qu'on avait tous à se baigner à poil dans sa piscine. Ensuite il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour nous et que sa maison avait intérêt à être en bon état quand il rentrerait...

- Si c'est pas mignon...

- La ferme !

- Ah Potter, j'ai un truc très amusant à te raconter...

- Nott, ne fais pas ça !

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis à Draco que je l'embrasse.

- Potter t'embrasse.

- J'ai entendu. Ne lui dit rien ou je te tue. À plus Nott. Embrasse Harry de ma part. Quoi que... Dis lui simplement que je l'embrasse.

- Oui chef !

.

* * *

.

- Allô ?

- Théodore ?

- Hermione ?

- Salut ! Je voulais juste te demander... Est-ce que tu sais si Harry a un problème avec son téléphone ? J'essaye de le joindre depuis ce matin et je tombe constamment sur sa messagerie...

- Et bien... Je suis passé tout l'heure devant sa chambre et il était au téléphone avec Draco... Je suppose que si tu tombes sur sa messagerie c'est qu'il y est encore.

- Oh... Très bien. Je... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors.

- Mais tu me déranges pas. Loin de là. Je dois bien avouer que je m'ennuie un peu ici. Un peu de compagnie, même à travers une ligne téléphonique, me fait le plus grand bien.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Mais pour le procès d'Harry tu...

- Oui Hermione, j'y travaille. Cependant, même si j'y passe pas mal de temps, il me reste du temps libre. Je t'assure. Pourtant j'y travaille dur.

- C'était grossier n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, j'ai clairement sous-entendu que tu ne travaillais pas, alors que tu sais certainement mieux que moi ce que tu as à faire. Je suis désolé. Encore une fois.

- Excuses acceptées. Tu t'inquiètes, c'est normal. Tout se passe bien pour toi à Bristol ?

- Et bien... Oui, ça peut aller. On a pas mal de travail. Draco et Blaise sont partis il y a deux jours, mais ils reviennent ce week-end, Anna donne un concert. Cette petite a un talent fou.

- Je suis vraiment content. Vous faites du beau boulot. Je veux dire vous réaliser les rêves des gens. C'est... C'est magnifique.

- On en brise aussi pas mal, le corrige-t-elle.

Un léger rire lui répond.

- Ce n'est pas si différent de ton travail tu sais. Enfin je veux dire si tu travaillais à plein temps.

- Si j'étais moins feignant ?

- Je n'oserais pas dire ça.

- Marre de t'excuser ?

- J'ai un minimum de fierté.

Un rire franc cette fois.

Et une conversation sans réel but qui continue entre deux personnes qui apprennent, ou ré-apprennent à se connaître.

.

* * *

.

- Anna ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai appris pour ton concert ce week-end. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as intérêt à leur en mettre plein la vue !

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais... Je dois avouer que j'aimerais que tu sois là. Je crois que ça me rassure.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu as du talent. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin que je sois présent pour les épater.

- Peut-être... Mais, juste après Draco, tu as été le premier à croire en moi. Et encore... Je ne suis pas sure que les motivations de mon frères étaient très catholiques quand il m'a proposé de te rencontrer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oh oui. Je vois.

Il rit. Et elle, elle rit aussi. Il n'est plus son patron. Plus seulement. Il est devenu son ami.

- Et alors, l'Écosse.

- Ce n'est pas mon pays préféré, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Des nouvelles pour le procès.

- Une audience préliminaire devrait bientôt avoir lieu. Théodore attend la date.

- Je suis sure que tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue. Après tout tu as tout d'un père formidable. Et puis James t'aime.

- Il paraît, oui. Pour le père formidable je ne suis pas sur, mais je n'oserais pas te contredire.

- Quand tu le verras, dit lui que je lui passe le bonjour.

- Je lui dirai.

- Et dit lui que j'ai hâte de le revoir. C'est un garçon bien. Comme toi.

- Est-ce que ça ne ressemblerait pas à une sorte de déclaration ?

- En quelques sortes. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire, mais tu es, me semble-t-il, le meilleur patron du monde !

- Et toi tu es ma chanteuse préférée.

Elle rit. Encore. Elle a un beau rire. Comme son frère. Mais ça c'est uniquement l'avis d'un amoureux, presque, transi.

- Merde pour samedi Anna. Montre leur. Et appelle moi après. Peu importe l'heure. Appelle moi et raconte moi tout. La musique me manque.

- Promis.

- Je te laisse répéter alors. Je t'embrasse.

- Alors à très vite, super-patron.

- Oui, à très vite.

.

* * *

.

- Allô ?

- Ok, j'avoue, je suis un putain de menteur. Tu me manques. Tu me manques et putain j'ai envie de toi.

- Draco...

- Je m'incline. Tu avais raison. Je... C'est trop dur. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retiens de sauter dans un avion et de venir te rejoindre.

- Les représailles d'Hermione ?

- Même pas, je te signale que c'est toi qu'elle a menacé. Pas moi.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je commence à avoir mal aux poignets, moi aussi.

- Tu crois qu'on est nymphomanes ?

- Je suis presque sur que cet adjectif s'applique uniquement aux femmes. Alors, j'aurais tendance à dire non. Mais s'il s'appliquait aux hommes aussi, alors je te dirais clairement que oui.

- Et si je venais juste ce soir ? J'arrive, on tire un coup. Ou deux. Ou trois. Bref, disons plusieurs et puis je repars demain matin ? Ni vu, ni connu.

- Ta galanterie et ton romantisme me feront toujours rêver.

- Je trouvais pourtant que c'était une bonne idée. Je l'ai peut-être exposée de façon vulgaire mais...

- Draco...

- Oui je sais, désolé.

- Tu me manques bordel. Je te vois d'ici tu sais. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour t'imaginer. Tu affiches actuellement une petite mine boudeuse. Tu boudes parce que même si tu l'as dit en rigolant, tu aurais adoré que je te dise de venir. Et je suppose que maintenant tu affiche un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire clairement moqueur. Tu te moques de moi parce que je vire cul-cul. Peut-être même que là tu hausses un sourcil. Le droit je dirais. Parce que c'est souvent lui que tu hausses. Par réflexe. Tu es surpris, même si tu ne l'avoueras pas, parce que quand même je devine bien.

- Impressionnant Potter. Je dois avouer que tu me connais plutôt bien. Ou alors je suis trop prévisible. Qui sait ? Ceci dit, est-ce que tu avais deviné que je suis rentré du travail depuis trente minutes et que j'ai couru prendre une douche parce qu'on crève de chaud à Londres pour un mois de Septembre ? Est-ce que tu te doutais que j'étais allongé sur mon lit ? Et qu'après ma douche je n'ai même pas pris la peine de mettre des vêtements...

- Tu me fais rêver Malefoy...

- Que rien que le simple fait d'entendre ta voix me fou une gaule du tonnerre ? Que d'imaginer, rien que quelques secondes, que je te rejoignais pendant la nuit n'a rien arrangé ? Que j'ai une main sur le torse et qu'inconsciemment j'ai commencé à me caresser ?

- C'est très vilain ce que tu es en train de faire là Draco...

- Tu as envie toi aussi n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Une voix.

Une voix et de simples paroles.

Et elles produisent un effet fou.

Parce que le manque se fait sentir. Parce que la solitude commence à peser. Parce qu'ils se manquent. Parce qu'ils donneraient tout pour être ensemble. Parce que c'est dur, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Draco...

Une voix clairement plaintive et tout ce qu'elle implique.

- Et si c'était mon tour de deviner, hum ? Je dirais que tu te bats avec ton téléphone pour enlever ton tee-shirt et continuer à entendre ce que je te dis en même temps. Peut-être que tu as mis le haut parleur. Oui, tu as sûrement fais ça. Tu as l'esprit pratique. Et je suis sur que tu as du te lever, à un moment ou à un autre, pour fermer la porte de ta chambre à clés. Et là, tu ouvres les yeux comme un crétin. Ils s'écarquillent et tu as l'air légèrement bête. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu as l'air un peu stupide quand tu es surpris. Et maintenant tu souris. Peut-être même que tu rigoles silencieusement. C'est bête parce que j'aime bien le son de ton rire, quoi qu'un peu ridicule.

- Tu es insupportable. Tu viens de mettre de la musique ?

- Oui, tu m'as contaminé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

- _Beautiful Boyz, _de CocoRosie. J'adore cette chanson. Tu l'écoutais un soir quand je suis venu te chercher au bureau. Je n'ai rien osé te dire et du coup j'ai du chercher pendant des heures pour la retrouver. Je l'ai même chanter à un disquaire. Et depuis que tu es parti j'écoute cette chanson en boucle. Elle me fait penser à toi.

- Pauvre con.

- Quoi ?

Cette chanson... Ce que tu as dit. T'es con. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

- J'ai envie de te prendre tout court.

- Pauvre con.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Je... Je tiens à toi tu sais. Je... Vraiment.

- Tais toi. Tais toi. Je veux tellement être en face de toi quand tu me dit ce genre de chose. Et je veux te sauter dans les bras. Je veux... Je veux être avec toi. C'est tout. Alors tais-toi.

- D'accord.

- Merci. Vas rejoindre Théo. Je te rappelle ce soir.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Harry. Vraiment.

- Je sais.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

- Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

.

* * *

.

- Anna il est cinq heures du mat' tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller.

- Tu as gardé la clef de ma chambre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors j'arrive à l'hôtel d'ici 20 minutes et j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller dormir.

- Tu aimerais dormir ? Oh mais moi aussi, allez bonne nuit.

- Draco ! C'est pas drôle !

- Personne ne t'as demandé d'aller faire la fête avec les musiciens. T'avais qu'à rentrer en même temps que moi.

- Vieux frustré.

- Alors là tu te trompes complètement. Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Harry te manque ?

- Question stupide.

- C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur putain. Je suis juste fatigué. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous croyez que vous me connaissez mieux que tout le monde. Conneries ! Je... Je ne vais pas mourir. Il me manque, c'est tout. Mais c'est normal. Et oui je suis amoureux. Et je vous emmerde. C'est un mec bien. Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je suis comme tout le monde. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de tomber amoureux. Ce n'est pas un crime. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça et bien...

- Je suis d'accord Draco. Et je suis même plutôt contente. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. Et amoureux. Vraiment.

- Oh... Vraiment ?

- Bien sur que oui, abruti.

- Alors... Tant mieux, je suppose. Moi aussi je suis plutôt content. À croire que je suis pire qu'une fille, mais je n'y croyais plus vraiment...

- Question d'âge...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas vieux !

- Ah oui, pardon.

Silence entendu entre frères et sœurs.

- Et Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Pour la clef de ma chambre je fais comment ?

- Demande à le réception qu'ils te donnent un double.

- Quoi ? Mais tu déconnes ?

- Evidemment petite cruche. Quand tu passes devant ma chambre, frappe à la porte. Mais pas trop fort, je te ferais passé ta clef sous la porte.

- Tu es toujours aussi moche au réveil ?

- Tu veux dormir dehors ?

- A tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça ouais...

.

* * *

.

- Harry ?

- C'est moi.

- Bon alors tu ne paniques surtout pas, ok ?

- Théo tu me fais peur...

- Tu es plutôt détendu là, assis sur le canapé, tout ça ?

- J'étais détendu, oui.

- Ok. Hum sers toi un verre de whisky.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

- Hum, c'est bon.

- Bois une gorgée.

- Théo, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ou pas ?

- Bordel je déteste tellement faire ça. Et puis ne paniques pas Potter hein. Tu me le promets ?

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça, du coup je ne sais pas trop si je ne dois vraiment pas paniquer, ou si je dois, au contraire, commencer à m'inquiéter sérieusement...

- Tu ne veux pas attendre que je rentre finalement ?

- Théodore Nott !

- Et si je commençais par t'amadouer ? Quand on est parti tous les deux tu t'en souviens ? Et bien le soir Draco a dormi avec une photo de toi qu'il a volé chez Hermione...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais oublier que... Il a vraiment fait ça ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit !

- Bon, j'aurais une explication avec lui plus tard. Théo ?

- Bon, très bien, je viens de recevoir un courrier, l'audience préliminaire aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

La bombe venait d'être jetée.

- Déjà ?

Et malgré les recommandations, la panique qui se glisse, vicieuse, en vous. Vos mains tremblent déjà. Heureusement qu'on vous a fait asseoir. Heureusement que vous avez bu un coup aussi.

Finalement, heureusement que certaines personnes commencent à vous connaître.

- Potter, Lundi ça fera trois semaines qu'on est là. Il était temps.

- Tu rentres dans combien de temps ?

- Techniquement dans une heure, une heure et demi. Mais si tu paniques, ce que vraisemblablement tu es en train de faire, je peux partir maintenant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais bien ?

- Il me semble, ouais. Ceci dit, d'ici à ce que j'arrive tu peux toujours t'entraîner à flatter encore un peu plus mon ego.

- J'y penserais...

- Hé Potter ? Tu ne vas pas faire une connerie hein ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à ramasser ta cervelle sur la moquette. De plus, je ne démène pas depuis un mois pour que tu foutes tout en l'air. On est d'accord ?

- Abruti !

- Mon Dieu, je te fais des blagues et tu m'insultes, du coup on est vraiment amis. Je trouve ça génial !

- C'est plutôt pas mal, en effet.

- Au fait, Potter, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va le récupérer ton fiston chéri. J'ai déjà prévu ce que j'allais te demander quand tu me diras que tu veux me remercier. Étant donné que t'es plein aux as, je me suis fait plaisir, alors il est plutôt hors de question qu'on le perde ce procès. Ok ?

- Merci Théo. Vraiment, je...

- Oui, je sais, tu me trouves génial. Allez, j'arrive et je déteste téléphoner en conduisant. Prépare moi un verre esclave.

- Esclave ?

- Désolé, je me suis enflammé. À tout de suite.

.

* * *

.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Draco Malefoy, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire que de vous parler, mais vous pouvez toujours laisser un message, j'vous rappellerais peut-être, qui sait ?_

- A croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot, moi qui voulais parler à un de vous deux, ni Hermione, ni toi n'a son portable allumé. Tu sais que je déteste ton stupide message ? Quelque chose de plus important à faire que de me parler ? Conneries ! Je voulais juste te dire... J'espère que Théo n'entendra pas ça parce qu'il vient de passer deux bonnes heures à me rassurer. C'est un ami en or que t'as là tu sais Draco ? Je l'aime bien. Vraiment. Mais je m'égare. Je voulais te dire qu'une date a été fixé pour l'audience préliminaire. C'est Lundi. Et je crève de peur. Je voudrais que tu sois là. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je t'embrasse. Rappelle moi quand tu as ce message, je ne crois pas que je vais m'endormir tout de suite de toute façon...

.

* * *

.

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Harry t'as appelé ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors tu es au courant pour l'audience ?

- Exact.

- Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et... Il a l'air complètement déboussolé. Il dit que Théo est confiant, mais est-ce que tu crois que ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose ?

- Hum...

- Draco ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Pas vraiment non. Théo m'a dit que l'audience était prévue à 16h. Ça te va si tu arrives à 14h15 ? C'est raisonnable. Je veux dire ça te laisse le temps de parler avec lui. Pour ma part j'arrive à 9h55. Mais je t'interdis de prendre le même vol que moi ! Je veux un moment seul avec lui.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Des billets d'avions bien sur ! Blaise est d'accord pour prendre l'avion avec toi et j'ai promis une grosse prime à mon assistant s'il s'occupait de l'agence en notre absence. De mon côté tout est réglé. Tu penses que ça ira pour toi ?

- Je comprend maintenant.

- Tu comprends quoi exactement ?

- Pourquoi Harry t'aime autant. Pas de problème pour moi. Envoie moi par mail toutes les infos sur le vol et je rejoindrai Blaise à l'aéroport.

- Très bien Hermione. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais appeler Harry, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Oh ! Et pas un mot. Évidemment. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

- Pour qui me prends-tu Draco Malefoy ? Évidemment que je ne dirais rien !

- Très bien. Alors à Lundi Granger. Embrasse ma sœur de ma part.

- Compte sur moi. Embrasse Harry de ma part.

- C'est prévu.

.

.

**À suivre...**

**.**

**.**

_* Allô maman bobo, Alain Souchon._

On est d'accord, c'est facile. En même temps ce chapitre est composé de conversations téléphoniques, c'est venu tout seul !


	21. Je veux chanter, je veux te faire oublie

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **_29 Septembre 2011_. Aujourd'hui je deviens adulte. Et j'ai peur.

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **JE SUIS UNE PUTAIN DE FEIGNANTE NARCISSIQUE.

Petit point sur ma personne : Disons que l'année dernière, je suis allé à la fac comme certains vont en vacances. Un sac plus ou moins rempli d'affaires, les horaires qui m'arrangeaient et hum... Je ne faisais absolument rien. Le résultat n'a surprit personne, ni moi, ni mes parents, ni mes amis, j'ai raté mon année. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Je ne crois pas. C'est le cas de beaucoup d'autres gens. Je ne suis pas un cas à part. Je ne suis imbu de moi-même à ce point.

Seulement, voilà, cette année, je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur. Du coup je travaille. Autant que je peux. Je travaille et je n'ai plus autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire. Aujourd'hui je publie. Jeudi prochain je ne peux rien promettre. Pourtant Dieu sait comme j'aime ça. Un jour peut-être je pourrais ne faire que ça. En attendant, il est temps pour moi de prendre mes responsabilités semble-t-il, de devenir adulte... Ce mot me fait vomir. Je déteste les adultes. Je déteste devenir adulte. Et pourtant, je crois qu'il est temps. Du coup j'ai constamment la tête dans mes livres d'Histoire. Je fais des tas de dissertations et je me lève même à l'aube pour aller aux cours qui commencent à 8 heures. Vous voyez, une vraie adulte responsable.

Sinon, en vrac, la nouvelle copine de mon ex partage tous les jours le même amphi que moi. Ma prof d'anglais connaît ma mère et a donc décidé de me faire travailler. Beaucoup travailler. Mon frère a découvert que quand je suis allé dormir chez Marie ce week-end, en fait je suis allée dormir chez David, le très viril, très brun, très pas coiffé, très sexy et très plein de qualités David. Du coup, il me fait chanter. Il a 13 ans et moi bientôt 19 pourtant... Ah oui, et ce matin, à peine levée, je me suis brûlé le doigt. Tout ça en une semaine. Oui.

Vous ai-jet déjà dit à quelle point je suis chanceuse ?

Si vous avez lu tout ça, vous êtes impressionnants. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de me confier.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je poste la suite dès que je peux. Je vous le promet. Veuillez m'en excuser. Merci pour tout le soutient et toute la bonne humeur que vous m'apportez. Je ne vous en serez jamais assez reconnaissante. Mais je peux toujours essayer.

.

.

**Réponse à mon anonyme, plus tellement anonyme, préférée :**

.

**Vicky : **Tout d'abord, saches que ta propre interprétation du P.S et du P.S.S m'ont offert un sourire niais pour la journée. J'ai cherché mais je ne crois pas avoir trouvé mieux pour l'instant... Mais j'y travaille !

Ensuite, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais c'est toujours une sorte de soulagement. Tu es un peu mon baromètre à bon chapitre ! Plus tu aimes et plus ta review est folle et plus je suis fière de moi. (Avoue qu'on ne t'avais encore jamais comparé à un baromètre hein ! :P)

Pour ce qui est de mon pseudo-romantisme et bien euh... Je pourrais, bien sur, tout nier en bloc, cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que je vais faire. Non. Je vais plutôt avouer. Oui, je dois bien avoir un petit fond romantique. Comme tout le monde, je suppose. J'ai juste plus de mal à le montrer. Mais tu me fais sortir du placard. Si je deviens une grosse nunuche romantique, tout sera de ta faute ! Non-je-ne-te-mets-pas-la-pression ;)

Ah et au fait, MERCI hein ! Vraiment ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la façon dont je regarde ma mère maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment dans son corps ? :O Impressionnant !

Bref (Comme sur Canal plus. J'adore ce truc débile!)... Donc, BREF. Merci pour cette review. Comme bien souvent. Elle sont toujours tellement... Tellement toi en fait. Elles ont ce petit truc si particulier qui fait que je ne peux que les aimer. J'aime tes reviews. Je t'aime, toi. Je t'embrasse et à très vite !

**.**

**.**

**Vingt et unième chapitre : Je veux chanter, je veux te faire oublier ton âme en peine, ton manque de veine.**

.

.

On était Lundi.

Jour tout à fait ordinaire pour des millions de personnes dans le monde. Certaines se rendaient à leur travail, d'autres, chanceuses, dormaient encore, certaines prenaient leur petit déjeuner et d'autres, encore, faisaient leurs courses ou bien le ménage. C'était une date tout à fait ordinaire. Aucun événement historique particulier à fêter, ni quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Oui, c'était un jour ordinaire pour la plus grande partie de la population mondiale. Un jour pour ainsi dire normal pour tout le monde. Pour tout le monde ? Non. Pas pour Harry Potter.

Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il sentait le stress monter en lui et, alors qu'il prenait sa douche, il répétait tout ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au juge.

- Oh et puis merde, je n'ai pas touché à la drogue depuis plusieurs années. Bon à part un petit joint de temps en temps, mais ça personne ne le sait. Et puis ce n'est pas un crime quand même, si ? Bientôt c'est lui qui fumera des joints. Et en bon père je lui ferai la leçon... Conneries ! Merde ! Déclare-t-il, parlant seul, en sortant de sa douche et en commençant à se sécher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'ait fatigué. Foutaises ! Il était fatigué. Théo ne cessait de lui répéter que tout irait bien, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était complètement paniqué.

Il pousse un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. La veille, Théodore l'avait aidé dans le choix d'un costume et lui avait même promis d'essayer de l'aider à dompter ses cheveux. Tout irait donc bien. Théoriquement, il serait présentable. C'était déjà un bon début. Un très bon début.

Alors qu'il s'approche de sa chambre, les notes de _Things have Changed_, de Bob Dylan, résonne jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Théodore ? Appelle-t-il.

- Oui ? Lui répond la voix de l'intéressé, venant de l'étage inférieur.

- C'est toi qui a mis de la musique dans ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je fasse un truc pareil ? Je sais que j'ai parfois l'air étrange, mais pas à ce point tout de même. Si ?

- Je... C'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas en avoir mis avant de partir à la douche. Enfin, peut importe.

Perplexe Harry ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Étrange. Il ne se rappelais vraiment pas avoir mis de la musique...

- Oh, peu importe..., murmure-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouve Draco, à moitié nu, se jetant sur son lit.

- Draco ? Demande-t-il, sous le choc.

- Ressort de cette pièce. J'avais dit que tu me trouverait nu dans lit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever mon pantalon. Tu es arrivé trop vite.

- Espèce d'abruti ! S'exclame Harry avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, répond Draco en riant, alors que son petit ami est en train de commencer une action qui semble avoir pour but de l'étouffer.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande le brun quelques minutes plus tard, le relâchant enfin.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tout seul aujourd'hui...

- Tu ne pourras plus jamais nier être un grand romantique, tu en as conscience ? Se moque Harry.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je repartes ? Demande Draco, faisant mine de se rhabiller et de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Je serais plutôt d'avis que tu continues ce que tu as commencé avant mon arrivée, répond le brun, joueur.

Son amant lui sourit et commence lentement, bien trop au goût d'Harry, à défaire son pantalon.

- Tu es magnifique, murmure Harry, sous le charme.

- C'est l'Écosse qui t'as fait devenir si bête ?

- Ne t'avises pas de critiquer mes goûts, Draco Malefoy. Tu es sublime. Mais j'ai comme la certitude que tu seras encore plus beau une fois que tu auras complètement retiré ce stupide pantalon.

- Tu crois ? Lui renvoie le blond, toujours aussi joueur.

- Non, j'en suis certain.

- Et au fait Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser ?

Le brun lui sourit. Il l'avait serrer dans ses bras, bien sur, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser plus tôt à unir ses lèvres à celles de son petit-ami ?

Se conformant au désir de ce dernier, Harry approche lentement son visage du sien, souriant. Il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Elles les effleurent à peine, mais Dieu que c'est bon. Une véritable libération.

Soudain, impatient, le blond pose une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry et rapproche leurs visages. Le baiser se fait plus insistant. Draco mordille les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci laisse échapper un gémissement. Leurs langues se rencontrent et c'est une sorte d'apothéose. Ils se retrouvent enfin. Après presque un mois de séparation, ils sont de nouveau ensemble. Et comme c'est bon.

Ils ne se l'avoueront sans doute jamais mais, à cet instant précis, aucun des deux ne serait prêt à laisser sa place à un autre. Pour rien au monde.

La main de Draco qui n'est pas occupée à se promener dans la tignasse brune, descend le long de son torse. Elle effleure, elle caresse, elle redécouvre.

- J'espère que tu es conscient que je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir, murmure Harry quand leurs lèvres se détachent, l'espace d'un instant.

- Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de repartir de toute façon, lui répond Draco, poussant son amant pour qu'il s'allonge et qu'il puisse se placer au dessus de lui.

- Si tu pouvais imaginer comme j'ai envie de toi, ronronne Harry avant de mordiller le cou de son amant.

- Oh je crois que j'imagine. Au moins un peu, réplique le blond, ondulant contre lui pour que leurs érections se rencontrent.

Le reste se passe dans le bordel le plus complet. La précipitation. La recherche de la rencontre des corps. L'impatience. Le désir profond.

Bientôt, leurs corps, nus, se rencontrent. Les mains se baladent. Rien de bien ordonné. Elles n'ont pas de but précis. Elles sont partout à la fois. Elles essayent, bêtement, de rattraper le temps perdu. S'en est presque maladroit.

- Bordel, grogne Malefoy, je te veux. Je te veux tellement.

- Je suis à toi, murmure alors Harry, tout contre son oreille.

Et il ne croit pas si bien dire. Au delà des mots, au delà de l'instant qu'ils sont en train de vivre, Harry sait qu'il est entièrement à Draco Malefoy. Il sait qu'il est à lui au moins autant que Draco lui appartient. Ils n'ont rien vu venir. Ils se sont découverts. Ils sont tombé amoureux. Et la distance n'avait fait qu'accentuer ça. C'est en étant séparé qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte à quel point ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble.

Harry passe sa main sur un endroit un peu plus intime et Draco pousse un gémissement, tout sauf discret.

- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que Théodore va nous entendre ? demande Harry en retenant son rire.

- Je me contrefous de Théodore à l'heure actuelle Potter. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est s'il y a du lubrifiant dans cette putain de baraque.

Harry sourit et désigne vaguement sa table de nuit de la main. Draco soupir et, impatient, se relève à moitié pour que sa main puisse atteindre le fameux meuble.

En faisant cela, son sexe se retrouve à proximité du visage d'Harry et, sans que le blond s'y attende, son amant le prend totalement en bouche. Draco pousse un cri de surprise et de pur extase.

- Potter... Harry... Si tu fais ça, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps... Hum... Harry... Putain ! Ça y est, crie-t-il presque quand, enfin, sa main se referme sur le tube de lubrifiant tant désiré.

Il en verse, fébrile, dans le creux de sa main et, après l'avoir retirer de la bouche d'Harry, il en enduit son sexe. Il s'arrête un instant et contemple son amant qui le fixe en souriant.

Le brun avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il le trouvait magnifique, mais Draco n'est pas de cet avis. C'est Harry qui est magnifique.

Le blond laisse glisser ses yeux sur son visage.

Son magnifique visage, orné d'un sourire dont il est pratiquement sur de ne jamais se lasser.

Sur son corps, halé.

Sur ses pectoraux bien dessiné.

Sur son ventre, musclé, mais pas trop.

Ils les laissent glisser vers l'endroit où son ventre finit.

Il se mort la lèvre inférieure. Cette vision, seule, pourrait le faire jouir. Harry est magnifique. Harry est à lui. Uniquement à lui. Harry s'impatiente. Il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Il lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il le veut. Et Draco sort soudainement de sa contemplation. Il entre en lui et, dès lors, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Plus rien n'existe hormis le corps sous le sien. Et ses mains qui griffent son dos. Et les gémissements tout contre son oreille. Et les yeux qui cherchent les siens. Et les jambes qui le serrent encore un peu plus, limitant ses mouvements. Sa main sur le sexe d'Harry. Puis les dents qui mordillent son cou. Et son corps qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Le rythme qui s'accélère une dernière fois. La semence d'Harry au creux de sa main et sur son ventre. Son ultime cri, et sa propre semence enfouit dans son amant.

Fatigué, Draco se laisse tomber sur Harry qui ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos et de lui embrasser le cou.

- Je t'écrase ? Demande le blond au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non.

Il ment. Et Draco le sait.

- Tu mens...

- Bon, d'accord, tu m'écrases un tout petit peu, concède Harry. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de séparer mon corps du tien.

Draco lui sourit et échange leurs positions de sorte que le brun se retrouve assis sur lui.

- Tu as maigris Potter, dit le blond en passant sa main sur le ventre de son petit-ami. Je suis presque certain que ce petit creux, juste là, n'y était pas avant.

- Hum, possible, répond l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

- Et je crois même que cette petite ride n'était pas là avant non plus, ajoute Draco en passant en passant son autre main sur son visage.

- Salop ! S'exclame Harry avant de se précipiter vers la glace pour observer la fameuse ride.

- Et bien, et bien... Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas séparer son corps du mien...

Harry laisse échapper un léger rire et lui fait, joyeusement, un doigt d'honneur, puis ses yeux se posent sur l'ordinateur du blond, poser sur sa commode et d'où s'échappait, à son arrivée, une chanson de Bob Dylan.

- Pourquoi cette chanson ? Demande-t-il.

Draco sourit, à son tour, tout en venant rejoindre Harry. Évidemment, il fallait un pourquoi. Harry voulait toujours comprendre tout ce qui se rapportait à la musique. Il avait presque oublié ça. Ils avaient vraiment été séparés trop longtemps.

- J'aime bien cette chanson, répond Draco. Et puis c'est une des rares chansons que je sais chanter.

Presque aussitôt la voix du blond s'élève. C'est plus un murmure, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'Harry l'entende.

- _A worried man with a worried mind, no one in front of me and nothing behind, there's a woman on my lap and she's drinking champagne...*_

Harry se met alors à rire doucement.

- Tu chantes divinement mal Draco. C'est atroce.

L'intéressé affiche immédiatement une mine renfrognée.

- Potter, si je t'attrape..., commence-t-il.

Mais Harry, riant désormais aux éclats, se dirige déjà en courant vers la salle de bain.

.

* * *

.

- Théo, est-ce que tu es en train de... cuisiner ? Lui demande Draco, en pénétrant dans la cuisine, une bonne heure plus tard.

- Je fais un gâteau, confirme ce dernier.

- Un gâteau s'étonne le blond ?

- Et bien c'était ça ou vous entendre copuler, déclare-t-il en leur lançant un regard accusateur. Alors quand j'ai entendu le premier gémissement de ton petit-ami, j'ai enfilé ma veste et je suis allé faire des courses. J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait et ensuite je suis venu m'enfermer ici pour faire un gâteau.

Suite à ces déclarations Harry ne peut empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues tandis que Draco affiche un sourire plus ou moins imbécile.

- Je suis désolé, marmonne Harry.

- Oh ce n'est rien Potter, répond Théo tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le four. Je suis plutôt content pour toi. Pour toi et pour ta prostate. Ou pour celle de Draco. Peu m'importe.

- La sienne, confirme le blond.

- Draco !

- Désolé...

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, murmure Théodore. Et Harry, je t'autorise la torture pour te venger de la honte qu'il vient de t'infliger... Au fait, Draco ? Quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ?

- Les autres ? S'étonne Harry.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'Hermione allait me laisser venir sans protester. Leur avion se pose à 14h et quelques...

- Bon, je vais me préparer. Surveille le gâteau. S'il brûle Draco, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais faire gémir Potter. Compris ?

- Hé ! S'exclame Draco et Harry en chœur.

.

* * *

.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demande Draco tout en observant, du coin de l'œil, Hermione qui serre Harry dans ses bras. Mais elle va l'étouffer ! S'offusque-t-il.

- Je voulais te demander un conseil...

- Oh... Bon, ça semble sérieux. Dis moi.

- Partons d'un point de vue tout à fait hypothétique, d'accord ? Imaginons que... Hum... Imaginons que, par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai découvert quelques chose de très compromettant sur l'ex-femme de Potter. Est-ce que tu crois que je serais un avocat véreux si je la menaçais de tout dévoiler au procès si elle n'avoue pas qu'elle a menti pour cette histoire de drogue ?

Draco regarde son ami d'un air perplexe. Il hésite. Il n'avait cesser de se répéter qu'il était prêt à tout pour empêcher qu'on n'arrache son fils à Harry. Même à ça ?

- Et bien... Je suppose que... Puisqu'elle a menti à propos de Potter et qu'elle risque de prendre son fils à un innocent, tu ne ferais rien de pire que ce qu'elle a déjà fait..., lui répond-il après de longue minutes.

- Ouais... C'est aussi ce que je me disais, mais je voulais confirmation.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé à Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça.

- Tu as bien fait, déclare Draco.

Et, comme si de rien n'était, les deux hommes retournent rejoindre les autres. Blaise chahute un peu avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione pose des milliers de questions à Harry. Ce dernier tient la main de Draco serrée dans la sienne.

Le temps s'arrête quelques instants, et ils oublient presque la menace qui pèse sur la tête d'Harry.

.

* * *

.

- Où est passé Théodore bordel ? S'exclame Harry en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il est assis. L'audience préliminaire commence dans 10 minutes et il n'est pas là. L'avocat est censé être là, non ?

- Il est certainement parti pisser, déclare calmement Draco.

- Et il lui faut 25 minutes à Théodore Nott pour aller pisser ? S'énerve le brun.

Personne ne réagit vraiment. Tout le monde sait qu'Harry est sur les nerfs et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier. Hermione reste plongé dans son magasine, Blaise contemple toujours le plafond. Seul, Draco tend sa main vers celle de son petit-ami pour essayer de le calmer.

- Merde ! Il me faut une clope, grogne Harry en repoussant gentiment la main du blond.

Il se retourne, prêt à sortir, quand il s'arrête brusquement sur sa lancée.

Là, juste devant lui, se tiennent Ginny et Ronald Weasley, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui est, sans doute, l'avocat de la jeune femme.

Draco se lève aussitôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Comme si le fait qu'il ne soit pas simplement assit pouvait le rendre plus utile. Comme si, de cette façon, il était capable de protéger Harry de cette garce de Ginny Weasley.

Hermione, même si elle ne lève pas la tête, a arrêté de lire. Ses yeux ne parcourent plus le magasine. Elle ne bouge plus du tout et semble même avoir stopper sa respiration.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, son ex-femme ne lui adresse ni regard fier, ni pique moqueuse. Elle a l'air préoccupée. Ron baisse la tête. Harry le connaît. Il a honte. Il a honte et désapprouve certainement ce que fait sa sœur, lui qui a toujours rêvée d'une famille unie, mais il ne peut rien lui refuser. Il a fait son choix il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Le brun se rassoit entre Draco et Hermione et attrape leurs mains qu'il se met à serrer très fort.

- Harry, ça ira, déclare Hermione d'une voix qu'elle veux assurée.

- J'ai peur.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment mon ami mais, si tu veux, je peux aller casser la gueule à Weasley frère. Je crois que j'en rêve depuis le collège. Au moins, dit Blaise, le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione sourit et Ron, qui doit sûrement avoir entendu, se retourne pour lui jeter un regard mauvais.

- Blaise..., commence Harry.

- Je suis désolé, le coupe l'intéressé. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça.

- Merci. Je me vois obliger de refuser ton offre, mais merci.

Blaise lui sourit et il jurerait presque avoir vu un sourire lui répondre sur les lèvres de Potter. Ça virait au grand n'importe quoi.

- Excuses moi Harry, déclare une voix qui fait sursauter le brun. J'avais besoin d'être un moment seul. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça. Depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme en fait. Et je... Je n'étais pas sur. Et il fallait que...

- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte, lui répond son client.

Théodore échange un regard entendu avec Draco qui passe inaperçu pour tout le monde. Ou presque puisque Hermione a finalement levé la tête de son magasine.

- Je crois qu'il faut y aller, lance Théodore.

- Très bien.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non. Je ne serais jamais prêt. Alors allons-y.

- C'est parti.

Harry se lève, se refuse à regarder Hermione, Draco ou même Blaise, de peur de se mettre à paniquer encore plus, si l'on considère que c'est possible.

Il entre dans une pièce à la suite de son avocat et la terrible attente commence alors pour les trois personnes qui sont restées dehors.

.

* * *

.

- Il y a cependant une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, le divorce a été déclaré il y a plusieurs années déjà. Pourquoi revenir sur la décision qui a été prise il y a cinq ans ?

- Ma cliente estime que l'environnement familial qu'offre Mr Potter à leur fils n'est pas stable. Pire, ce n'est un secret pour personne que l'ex-mari de ma cliente a connu de graves problèmes avec la drogue, déclare l'avocat de Ginny.

- Est-ce que l'environnement familial, comme vous dites, a un quelconque rapport avec le fait que Mr Potter soit homosexuel ? Contre-attaque Théodore.

- Comment osez vous ? S'exclame Ginny, faussement outrée.

- Alors quoi ? La drogue ? S'il vous plaît, n'exagérons rien. Des années que mon client n'a plus de problème avec ça. C'est ridicule. Il a été en cure de désintoxication. Et cela a donné de réels résultats !

- Ça, c'est ce que vous dîtes Maître Nott. Personne ici n'en a la certitude.

- Vous touchez au but. Personne, pas même votre cliente, n'a la moindre certitude. Par conséquent, la décision qui empêche Mr Potter de jouir de son droit de garde est infondée !

- Vous n'en savez rien ! Est-ce vous, maître Nott, qui viviez avec un homme drogué jusqu'à la moelle ! Est-ce vous maître Nott qui deviez mener de front votre vie de femme et de mère sans la moindre aide car, l'homme qui était censé vous soutenir, en était constamment incapable ?

- Ginny ! S'exclame soudainement Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Je... Je me suis excusé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je... Oui, j'ai eu un problème avec la drogue. Mais je me suis battu. J'ai lutté pour m'en sortir. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu ne penses donc pas à ce que James peut ressentir, tiraillé entre ses deux parents ? Cela doit être insupportable pour lui. C'est tout simplement... Inhumain, ce que tu fais.

- Je ne suis pas celle qui ai causé cette situation ! Tout a toujours été de ta faute. C'est toi qui est partie. C'est toi qui...

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma cliente est toujours très affectée par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans. De plus, nous sommes en possession de preuves quant aux addictions qu'auraient, encore aujourd'hui, Mr Potter.

- Et puis-je savoir par quelle manière, illégale, avez-vous trouver ces preuves ? Rétorque Théodore.

- Stop, stop, stop, stop ! Murmure le juge, mettant fin au règlement de compte futile qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est de savoir si Mr Potter, ici présent, est capable de s'occuper de son fils. Si toutes traces d'addiction à la drogue a disparu. Et si, bien sur, Mademoiselle Weasley, vos intentions ne sont pas motivées par de mauvaises raisons, comme l'homosexualité de votre ex-mari, par exemple.

Ginny, son avocat et Harry baissent la tête, penauds. Seul Théodore, fier, continu de fixer le juge sans sourciller.

- Je vois bien que cette discussion ne mènera à rien. J'avais espoir que cette histoire puisse être réglée rapidement. Je désapprouve totalement la situation dans laquelle doit se trouver votre fils... Je vous ferais parvenir le date de l'audience prochainement. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se lèvent, tous les quatre, quasiment en même temps et se dirige vers la sortie.

- Je suppose que tu es contente ! Explose Harry, une fois sorti de la salle.

- Tu n'as pas idée, lui renvoie Ginny, arborant désormais un sourire hautain.

- Tu es profondément mauvaise Ginny. Faire du mal te fait jouir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es rongée par la jalousie. Jusqu'à la moelle. Tu finiras toute seule tu sais ? Un jour plus personne ne voudra te pardonner ce que tu as fait, et ce jour là je serais là pour profiter de té déchéance, je te le promet...

- Maître, faîtes attention à votre client, s'il vous plaît ! S'exclame l'avocat de la rousse alors que la bouche de cette dernière s'ouvre et se ferme, sans qu'elle parvienne à produire le moindre son.

- Je vous retourne le conseil, Maître, répond Théodore, souriant. Sur ce, à très vite, je suppose. Viens Harry, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de son client, qu'il attrape par le coude et tire vers leurs amis.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demande Harry. À moins que j'ai raté quelque chose, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça se soit bien passé...

- Crois moi Potter, on a éviter le pire. Le juge à des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Ginny et c'est bon pour nous. Très bon. Ça plus la pression que je lui ai mis... Ton ex-femme ne tiendra pas longtemps...

- La pression ? Quelle pression ?

- Écoute Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. J'ai, au cours de mes recherches, trouvé quelque chose d'assez compromettant sur la si parfaite Ginerva Weasley...

.

.

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**.**

* _Demain sera parfait_, Jean-Louis Aubert.

* _Things have Changed_, Bob Dylan. Et l'orgasme que me procure sa voix. À chaque fois.


	22. Tristement déçu

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **3 Novembre 2011. _Non je ne suis pas morte. Et arrêter de me menacer voyons !_

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai eu une sorte de crise existentielle.

En un mois, je me suis entendu dire qu'on m'aimait, j'ai pleuré, j'ai eu une bonne note, j'ai bu un nombre incalculable de café, je me suis ruinée, en café, justement, j'ai bu du Bayleys, j'ai fumé, j'ai râler quand le prix du tabac a augmenté, j'ai rencontré le type le plus cool du monde à la fac et il me fait mourir de rire, ma prof d'anglais m'a dit que j'étais le moteur de la classe et j'ai été fière, j'ai eu 19 ans, j'ai bu de la bière canadienne, je n'ai pas réussit à écrire un seul mot pendant plus de deux semaines, je me suis acheté une cape, je me suis déguisée en tueur en série pour Halloween, j'ai travaillé, j'ai passé un nombre d'heure impressionnant à la bibliothèque universitaire, j'ai rigolé en plein exposé parce que David me faisait une grimace, j'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais un petit-ami et elle a poussé un énorme soupir avant de se mettre à rire, j'ai regardé une émission stupide sur une femme en couple avec son chien, j'ai rit, j'ai pleuré, encore, j'ai écrit ce chapitre, finalement, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désolé pour cet immense retard.

Je vous embrasse.

Oh, et je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive !

.

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

.

**Yelle :** _Je suis contente que cette histoire, tout comme « Coup d'un soir », t'ai plu ! Et je suis assez fière, d'une certaine façon, de pouvoir t'occuper lorsque tu prend le train ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je t'embrasse et merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review (:_

_._

**Lolotte :** _Même s'il est vrai que tu ne reviews pas à chaque fois, je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de le faire, de temps en temps. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant, je t'embrasse !_

**.**

**Vicky, Victoria, mon Amour : **_Que répondre à cette immense review ? À chaque fois c'est pareil. Tu sais que j'ai commencé à les mettre de côté depuis un petit moment ? Que je les relis parfois et qu'elles me font toujours autant sourire ? Entre toutes tes idées farfelues, tes PS et ton envie, pareille à la mienne, de ne jamais grandir. Si je croyais à ces trucs là, je dirais que t'es un truc comme mon âme sœur ! _

_Mis à part ça, il faut absolument qu'on parle de ton statut d'agent secret. Victoria Bond. Ça te va tellement bien. Il y a quelques personnes, par ci, par là, que je souhaiterais éliminer et je pense qu'on pourrait s'arranger ;)_

_Je prépare une réponse à ton mail, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Ce soir ou demain, sûrement. Et puisque tu es un très bon reporter, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise dans ce chapitre. C'était le moins que je puisse faire !_

_Des millions de Bisous Miss Tequila. Et merci pour tout. Je ne te le dirais jamais assez !_

_. _

**Vingt-deuxième Chapitre : Tristement déçu, j'ai pris le chemin de mes choix.***

**.**

**.**

_Victoria, ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour toi._

**.**

**.**

Les quelques coups légers portés à la porte de sa chambre sortirent Harry de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Entrez, marmonne-t-il.

Hermione pénètre alors dans la chambre et Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule sourire. Elle porte une robe bleu marine et des talons hauts. Elle est coiffée, maquillée et, bien qu'elle soit encore trop loin pour qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, Harry est persuadé qu'elle sent divinement bon.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hermione avait toujours senti très bon.

Il en a confirmation quand elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui sourit et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Il n'aimait pas les femmes, bien sur, il s'en était rendu compte quelques années auparavant, mais s'il avait vraiment du en choisir une, cela aurait été Hermione sans aucun doute. Elle était parfaite. En tous point.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir passer le week-end à Londres Harry ? Je suis persuadé que cela te ferait le plus grand bien, murmure-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Certain. C'est vraiment gentil, mais je vais rester là. L'Angleterre me manque tellement que si j'y retourne, j'ai peur de plus jamais avoir envie de revenir ici. En plus j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

- Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas rester coucher tout seul ici à ruminer ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- C'est promis. Mais dis moi plutôt, quel est votre programme ?

- Théodore a réussit à nous avoir des places pour une exposition très rare, où je rêvais d'aller. J'ai sûrement du t'en parler. C'était celle sur les vieux groupes de Folk tu sais ?

- Ah oui, je me souviens que tu m'avais rabattu les oreilles avec ça...

- Draco et Blaise ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés, mais Théodore a accepté de m'y accompagner. C'est demain soir. Et il a aussi accepté de m'héberger, ce qui évite que j'ai à chercher un hôtel à Londres et je dois avouer que ça m'arrange.

- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Demande subitement Harry.

- Qui ?

- Théodore, évidemment !

- Il est gentil.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu le trouvais gentil. Je sais qu'il est gentil, je vis avec lui ici depuis un mois. Est-ce qu'il te plaît Hermione ? Insiste le brun.

- Je n'en sais rien, répond la jeune femme, un peu gênée. Je... Je l'aime bien, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui et c'est une personne très intéressante. Je suppose qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de plus, mais c'est un bon ami et je...

- Merci Hermione. Tu as répondu indirectement à ma question. Il te plaît. Il n'y a que quand quelqu'un te plaît que tu perds tous tes moyens comme ça...

La jeune femme rougit et donne une petite claque derrière la tête du brun qui est toujours allongé dans son lit.

- Tu comptes sortir de ce lit un jour Harry ? Tu ne recommences pas à déprimer hein ?

- Mais non...

- Harry, je te connais. Je peux rester ici avec toi si tu ne veux pas être seul. Je serais ravie de te tenir compagnie. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un week-end ensemble !

- Même pas en rêve Hermione. Tu vas aller à ton expo folk avec Théodore Nott. Tu as raison, c'est quelqu'un de très bien et s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, ce que je te souhaite si tu en a vraiment envie, et bien je serais très content. D'accord ? Je crois que tu as passé assez de temps à t'inquiéter pour moi pour le reste de ta vie.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et tu le sais très bien. Je vois bien que tu es mal depuis cette audience préliminaire. Je vois bien que te retrouver face à cette sale garce t'a abattu et je ne veux pas que tu souffres tout seul dans ton coin.

- J'ai eu James au téléphone ce matin. Et tu me connais, c'est plus fort que moi, je lui ai demandé comment allait sa mère. Je... Il m'a dit qu'elle sortait très peu de sa chambre depuis l'audience. Je n'ai pas osé lui en demander plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Il a rencontré une fille. Les ennuis commencent... Elle s'appelle Victoria et il paraît qu'elle est géniale en tout point. Tu vois le genre ? Ça y est. Il tombe amoureux. Il tombe amoureux et je ne peux même pas être avec lui. Avant j'étais en colère. En colère contre la connerie innommable de Ginny. Mais maintenant... Maintenant je m'inquiètes. Vraiment.

- Tu sais qu'un jour ta bonté te perdra ?

- Il t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas ? Théodore, il t'a parlé de ce qu'il a découvert ?

- Oui. Oui, je... Il m'a fait part de ces vidéos et...

- Je les ai vu Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je les ai chercher et... Oh Mon Dieu ! S'exclame Harry les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent. Jamais. Ça n'a jamais été un problème. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien. Si elle ne l'a pas fait pour l'argent alors quoi ? Elle avait tellement peu de respect pour sa personne qu'elle a fait des trucs aussi dégueulasses ? Je m'en veux Hermione. Je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a l'air tellement triste. Pour n'importe quel porc qui va sur ces sites, elle est juste une femme comme les autres. Juste un corps. Mais moi ça me donne envie de gerber. C'est la mère de mon fils. Je l'ai aimé. Je...

La voix du brun se brise.

- Oh Harry... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Bien sur que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Parfois le mensonge est pire que la vérité. Et même si je ne suis pas objective, je crois toujours que tu as fais le bon choix. Tu lui a dit la vérité. Tu as été honnête. On réagit tous différemment. Peut-être... En tant que femme elle devait avoir besoin de savoir qu'elle plaisait encore. Même si nous sommes d'accord pour dire que c'était loin d'être une solution. Elle voulait juste se sentir désiré. Et ça, ni toi, ni moi, ni Ron ou même ses parents n'auraient rien pu y faire. Elle a toujours été comme ça Ginny. Dans l'excès. Constamment...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione. Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour elle ira mieux ? Qu'elle me pardonnera ? Je... Parfois je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Avant quand ? Avant quand tu étais malheureux ?

- Je... Peut-être que je n'étais pas si malheureux que ça..., répond le brun, tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

- Et à qui essayes-tu de faire croire ça ? Avant tu n'étais pas vraiment toi Harry. Avant Bristol, avant les groupes, avant les hommes, avant Draco...

- Je sais, murmure Harry, le visage à présent recouvert de larmes. Je sais, mais j'ai peur. Je... Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Vraiment.

La jeune femme acquiesce mais ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle le sert fort. Presque trop. Même si cela semble impensable. Ensuite, elle essuie du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulent sur les joues du brun. Elle lui sourit timidement. Dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Souffle. Hésite. Lève les yeux aux ciels. Tripote ses mains. Hésite à nouveau.

- Hermione ! L'appelle une voix venant de l'étage inférieur. On va finir par rater l'avion !

- Je..., commence-t-elle.

- Dépêche-toi de filer. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite j'irai prendre l'air. Ce soir je parlerai avec James. Il veut absolument que l'on discute par webcam interposée. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment ça marche, mais...

- Je t'aime Harry, le coupe-t-elle. Prend bien soin de toi. À lundi.

Elle dépose un énième baiser sur sa joue, le serre une dernière fois dans ses bras et quitte la pièce sans se retourner. Harry se rallonge quelques minutes et ferme les yeux. Le lit sent Hermione. C'est comme si elle elle était toujours là.

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry glisse sa clef dans la porte d'entrée. Comme promis à Hermione, il avait prit une douche et, ensuite, il était sorti prendre un peu l'air. Il s'était promené en ville et s'était même acheté une cravate qu'il était sur de ne jamais mettre. Il mettait très rarement des cravates de toute façon, seulement le vendeur lui avait dit qu'elle faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il lui avait clairement fait du gringue. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir flatter. Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune, et savoir qu'il plaisait encore le faisait sourire. Il avait donc acheté cette stupide cravate. Il pourrait toujours l'offrir à Blaise pour noël. Blaise mettait des cravates, lui.

- Pas trop tôt, déclare une voix provenant du canapé.

Harry manque de faire une crise cardiaque. Sur le dit canapé se tient Draco, assis dans la pénombre de la maison de location. Il l'attend. Sans aucun doute.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ?

- Je t'attendais. C'est évident, non ?

- Tu n'es pas parti à Londres avec les autres ?

- Tu sembles déçu... Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu as rendez-vous avec ton amant ?

- N'importe quoi. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Tu avais l'air heureux de « retourner à la civilisation » comme tu dis. Tu devais même voir Anna, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Toi. Évidemment, répond Draco avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Toi et puis Hermione aussi. Je crois que c'était un des seuls moyens pour qu'elle parte sereinement. Et comme je n'avais pas réellement envie d'aller à Londres sans toi, je me suis sacrifié.

Harry garde le silence. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est touché. Réellement. Il est heureux aussi. Il se rapproche de Draco et se blottit dans ses bras.

Le blond est même presque sur de l'entendre émettre une sorte de ronronnement. Il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et Harry glisse ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, murmure Harry au creux de son oreille avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux du blond.

Puis, les mains de Harry se glisse dans la chevelure blonde et Draco pousse un léger grognement quand les lèvres du brun emprisonnent les siennes.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... murmure Draco alors que les mains du brun s'attaquent à la braguette de son pantalon. Je... Stop. Arrête.

Le jeune producteur semble hésiter, relève la tête et lance un regard interrogatif à son amant.

- En fait j'ai... J'ai prévu autre chose pour ce soir. Même si, si tu y tiens, nous pourrons faire l'amour plus tard dans la soirée. Et même tout le reste du week-end. Dans toutes les pièces de cette fichue maison. Mais en attendant, on ferait mieux d'y aller, déclare rapidement le blond avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et de le pousser légèrement de ses genoux.

Le brun semble surpris, se lève, jette un coup d'œil à son excitation que son pantalon ne cache aucunement, hausse les épaules et attrape sa veste.

Draco lui lance un magnifique sourire et lui tient la porte avant d'attraper sa main une fois qu'ils sont dehors et de se diriger vers la voiture d'un pas léger.

.

* * *

.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Draco prennent un petit en cas dans un restaurant pittoresque situé le long de la route.

Harry s'impatiente, commence à demander à Draco où ils vont. Le blond garde le silence. Harry tente de la faire céder. Rien n'y fait. Harry fait mine de bouder. Draco le taquine. Ils retournent dans la voiture. Harry tente de faire jouer ses charmes. Draco ne cède toujours pas. Et reprend la route.

- Draco ? Est-ce qu'on va rentrer tard ? Je... Je suis content qu'on sorte tous les deux, ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que j'ai promis à James de lui parler ce soir. Sur internet. Tu sais son truc là avec la webcam. J'aurais pu le voir. Et lui aussi. Et je... J'en ai vraiment envie tu sais. Alors...

Draco sourit. Met son clignotant et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne vas pas rater ton rendez-vous. Pas du tout. Et puis, on est presque arrivé de toute façon.

- D'accord.

.

* * *

.

Après quelques minutes à peine, Draco passe devant une immense maison et se gare un tout petit peu plus loin.

- Est-ce que tu compte m'acheter une maison Draco ? Je n'ai rien contre hein, déclare Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison en question. Seulement pas celle-là. Elle ne me plaît pas vraiment.

- Crétin, réplique le blond. Passe moi ton téléphone.

Harry pense un instant à demander pourquoi puis s'abstient. Draco avait souvent de drôles d'idées. Il lui tend son téléphone portable et le blond compose rapidement un numéro.

- Allô ? Oui, on est là... D'accord... Oui... À tout de suite.

- Draco, où est-ce qu'on est ? Demande Harry une fois que le blond a raccroché.

- Et bien, on est devant une maison. La maison d'une femme qui a pas mal d'argent. Elle vit ici avec un jeune homme. Un jeune homme que tu as très envie de voir. Et...

- Draco ? Draco est-ce que... ?

Harry est coupé dans sa phrase par quelques coups donnés à la vitre. Le brun tourne immédiatement la tête et se retrouve nez à nez avec le visage de son fils.

- Oh mon Dieu. Oh... Oh merde.

- Et bah vas-y Harry. Vas-y, déclare Draco.

Harry lui lance un immense sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de serrer James dans ses bras.

- T'es beau, murmure Harry contre l'oreille de son fils. Putain, t'avais raison James je suis vulgaire. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Papa, tu m'étouffe, murmure James.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il laisse ses yeux glisser le long de son fils. Il a grandit. Au moins trois ou quatre centimètres. Comme c'est toujours le cas à cet âge là. Il a prit quelques kilos aussi et il vient tout juste de couper ses cheveux ce qui fait qu'il a presque l'air coiffé. Les cheveux coupés de cette façon lui donne même un air presque sérieux. Et plus vieux, aussi.

Son fils est magnifique.

Il est coupé dans sa contemplation par le bruit que fait Draco en refermant la portière de la voiture.

- Salut, déclare Draco d'une voix nonchalante. Comment vas-tu James ?

- Bien et toi Draco ? Lui répond l'adolescent avant de venir serrer la main du blond.

- Très bien. Merci. Même si j'ai du supporter les questions de ton père toute la soirée... Et son impatience. Et tous ses autres mauvais côtés.

James sourit au blond.

- Mais... Vous aviez tout prévu ? Demande Harry alors que son fils se moque gentiment de lui.

- Et bien tu avais envie de voir ton fils. Je me doutais que lui aussi en avait envie mais je savais que tu n'oserais jamais venir le voir parce que ça a un petit côté illégal en ce moment. Chose que je trouve absolument stupide. Du coup, j'ai piqué son numéro dans ton téléphone quand tu étais à la douche et, étant donné qu'il est un peu plus courageux que toi, nous voilà.

- Vous êtes fous, murmure Harry. Complètement fous... Mais James, dis moi, ta mère est courant ? Enfin je veux dire elle sait que tu es dehors ? Elle ne risque pas de s'inquiéter, d'appeler la police ou une connerie comme ça ?

- En vérité, je suis actuellement en train de faire le mur. Mais je ne le fais pas que pour toi, rassure toi, tu n'est pas un mauvais père. Avant-hier je suis allé au cinéma avec Victoria. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que tu ne peux même pas m'engueuler puisque là je le fais pour te voir..., répond James tout sourire.

- Escroc, murmure son père avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Et cette fois James se laisse faire sans rechigner.

Il laisse son père le serrer dans ses bras et s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il lui répond sans s'énerver, même quand c'est la quatrième fois qu'il lui demande comment il va.

Il lui montre une photo de sa petite amie sur son téléphone portable.

Il lui en parle pendant de longues minutes et accepte même les moqueries de son père et de Draco.

Il le laisse lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui répéter, sans cesse, à quel point il est beau.

Il le laisse l'embrasser. Plusieurs fois.

Il rit à ses blagues douteuses et lui raconte comment ça se passe à l'école.

Mais, il se lie aussi à Draco pour se moquer de son père.

Il lui dit que c'est un vieux con et qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer, parce qu'à son âge c'est dangereux..

Et puis, ils parlent de musique tous les deux.

Harry est heureux de savoir que James a recommencer la guitare.

James est heureux de savoir que tout se passe bien pour Anna.

Il dit qu'il pourra prendre un air supérieur à l'école et dire qu'il connaît un star.

Il ne le fera jamais, ils les savent très bien tous les trois, mais ils s'en moquent.

James demande à Draco s'il peut conduire sa voiture, juste pour rigoler.

Le blond lui dit d'aller se faire foutre et Harry s'indigne faussement de la façon dont parle son petit-ami.

L'adolescent demande ensuite des nouvelles de Hermione et Draco ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher qu'elle aura sûrement bientôt un nouveau petit copain.

Harry lui dit qu'il est incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Draco réplique que si, qu'il garde bien pour lui leur vie sexuelle.

Et James fait mine de vomir.

Et ils rient.

La montre de James affiche bien vite trois heures du matin et il baille sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

Son père lui dit qu'il est sûrement temps qu'il aille se coucher.

James s'y oppose un peu.

Draco se moque de son statut d'adolescent.

James se moque de son âge avancé.

Harry soupire qu'il est entouré d'enfants.

On lui fait doucement comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

« Ouais, ferme-là Papa ! »

« Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je suis ton père ! »

« Un père atteint du syndrome Peter Pan ! »

« Mais un père quand même... »

« Le meilleur père du monde ! »

Draco comprend qu'il est de trop à ce moment là. Que ce moment n'appartient qu'à Harry et James. Alors il fait mine d'aller chercher un truc dans la voiture et s'éloigne un peu. Juste assez pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. Mais pas trop. Il peut encore les voir. Et ce qu'il voit l'attendrit.

Harry prend James dans ses bras. Encore. C'est fou comme ce contact lui a manqué.

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi Papa, murmure l'adolescent.

- Je te garantie que cela n'arrivera pas. Je vais tout faire pour te garder près de moi. Tu verras. Tu seras fier de moi.

- Je le suis déjà, répond James.

Les dialogues semblent inversés.

- Je le pensais vraiment, quand j'ai dit que tu étais le meilleur père du monde, reprend le jeune homme.

- Je sais, répond son père. Et je jure que je ferais tout pour que tu n'ai jamais tord.

- Je veux que maman aille mieux, avoue James. Je veux qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle arrête de vouloir te faire du mal. Je sais que c'est compliqué. Peut-être même trop pour moi, mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Comme toi avec Draco. Tu vois ?

- Je vois. Et je l'espère aussi James. Du plus profond de mon cœur. J'espère, réellement, que ce moment arrivera. Mais toi tu ne dois pas t'en soucier. Jamais. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu... Tu dois vivre pleinement James. Tu dois profiter de la vie. Tiens, commence par profiter de ces moments avec cette fameuse Victoria.

James rougit un peu, hoche la tête, et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois son père.

- Je ferais en sorte que tout aille mieux. Pour toi. Et pour ta mère aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! Je t'appelle très bientôt. Je t'aime James.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, papa.

James va dire au revoir à Draco. Le serre dans ses bras. Lui aussi. Et se dit qu'il aura eu sa dose de câlin pour le mois avec cette fichue soirée. Sauf de câlin avec sa petite amie. Ça, il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Il lance un dernier regard à son père, qui sert maintenant le main de Draco dans la sienne et rentre, à pas de loup, et par la porte de derrière, dans l'immense maison qui appartient à sa mère.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande Draco, quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry hoche la tête.

- On peut rentrer, maintenant, Draco, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur, répond le blond, avant qu'ils ne montent, tous les deux, dans la voiture.

.

* * *

.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il gare la voiture devant la maison de location, Draco se demande s'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

Harry n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet du retour.

Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et remarque à peine que la voiture ne roule plus.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est parti...

- Hein ? Oh, oui, ça va. Je crois que je suis encore un peu sous le choc. C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu m'as fait là Draco, et je... Je réfléchissais.

- Je peux te demander à quoi ?

- Je... Tu sais ce que m'as dit James quand tu as fait semblant d'avoir un truc très important à chercher dans la voiture ?

- Non...

- Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir un jour sa mère aussi heureuse que je le suis avec toi, déclare le brun avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

- Tu es heureux Harry ? Je veux dire, tu es heureux avec moi ?

- C'est la question la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Évidemment. Je veux dire oui. Bien sur. Je suis heureux. Très heureux même.

Le blond hoche la tête. Lui aussi était heureux. Et absolument pas certain d'être capable de le dire.

- Le problème, c'est que James ne l'est pas complètement parce que sa mère, elle, ne l'est pas. Je... je sais que je n'y peux pas grand chose au final. Je veux dire, je pourrais faire passer mon bonheur après le sien et me remettre avec elle, par exemple.

Draco hausse un sourcil et lance un regard interrogateur à Harry. Qu'es-ce que le brun essayait-il de lui dire ?

- Mais, ça ne changerait rien, reprend Harry. Dans ce cas de figure, je ne serais pas heureux et donc James non plus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Draco hoche la tête, préférant garder le silence pour le moment.

- Je ne peux donc rien faire pour que Ginny aille mieux sans que cela entache mon propre bonheur. C'est assez frustrant, mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire au bout d'un certain temps. Cependant je... Je sais ce que je peux faire pour que sa situation n'empire pas...

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Harry ? Finit par demander le blond.

- J'ai promis Draco. J'ai promis à James que tout irait mieux. Je... J'ai pris une décision. Je refuse que Théodore utilise ces ignobles vidéos pour faire du chantage à Ginny ou pour montrer à quelle point elle est une mauvaise mère. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je veux que tout aille mieux Draco. Et ça, ça n'arrangera rien. Vraiment. Alors je sais que c'est stupide, parce que ça m'assurait la garde de mon fils. À coup sur. Et qu'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à ma place mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Hermione dit qu'un jour ma gentillesse me perdra, mais je m'en fou. Je ne peux pas être un salaud. Je... Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, s'exclame Draco. Au final, je crois que je m'y attendais. Ce n'est tellement pas toi tout ça... Tu vaux plus que ça. Tu est bon Harry. Une des personnes les plus bonnes, et sans mauvais jeux de mots, que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et paradoxalement, tu es aussi la personne la plus chiante, la plus vulgaire et la plus insupportable aussi. Et c'est sûrement ça qui fait que je suis tellement attaché à toi. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou. Tu es le meilleur père du monde. James l'a dit. Alors tu récupérera ton fils. Sans ces putains de vidéos. Et je t'aiderais. Et Théo aussi. Et Hermione. Et même Blaise. On sera là Harry. Et bientôt, tout ira mieux. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te le promets.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... Merci Draco. Merci. Pour cette soirée. Pour tout. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Draco sourit et Harry vient délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le baiser se fait plus insistant et Draco laisse échapper un léger gémissement.

- Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que tu allais me faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison ?

Draco acquiesce en souriant.

- Et que penses tu de commencer maintenant ?

- Dans la voiture ?

- Dans la voiture, répond Harry.

Draco laisse échapper un petit rire avant de se hisser sur la banquette arrière, attrapant Harry par le col de sa veste.

Ils restent quelques instant coincés entre les sièges et leurs rires redoublent d'intensité.

Ils allaient profiter. Et demain ils auraient tout le temps de s'inquiéter pour le reste.

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

* _Assis sur un mur_, **Jah Gaïa**. J'aime cette chanson. Tout simplement.


	23. Après avoir fait le tour du monde

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **24 Novembre 2011**. **_9 Mois et 10 jours plus tard, je suis fière._

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **_Absurde (adj. Sing.):Déraisonnable, incohérent, illogique, voir ridicule ou stupide._

_« - Tout ceci est absurde !_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Tout ça !_

_- Mais tout ça quoi, voyons ?_

_- Et bien ça, la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Cette boule que tu as à l'estomac. Ce sentiment de solitude qui t'habite déjà. Ton envie de vomir là. L'amour que tu portes à des personnages imaginaires. L'impression qui t'habite que ce sont quelque chose comme tes amis. C'est absurde. Reprend toi ! Déjà que tu as laissé cela traîner, te voilant la face pour ne pas voir arriver la..._

_- Tais toi !Et le mot en bas de cette page ! Il n'est pas absurde lui ? La fin, n'est-ce pas la chose la plus absurde qui existe ? Oui, j'ai peur de la fin. J'en ai tellement peur que je n'ai pas voulu la voir venir... Et alors ? Rien à foutre ! Je suis une putain de peureuse. Et j'ai peur qu'une fois fini la fin arrivée, je me sente affreusement seule. J'ai peur. Et j'ai mal de les abandonner. Ils vont me manquer. Ils sont comme une partie de moi._

_- Mais ils n'existent pas !_

_- Pour toi peut-être. Mais pour moi, si. Ils existent. Ils sont là. Partout. Grâce à eux je me sens vivante._

_- Grâce à des personnages imaginaires ? Mais c'est absurde !_

_- Et bien comme ça, la boucle est bouclée. »_

Dieu, je suis schizophrène.

Et vous l'aurez compris, c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je n'ai voulu le voir venir et pourtant, voilà. Ça y est. Enfin, certains d'entre vous commencent peut-être à me connaître... C'est une fin sans en être une. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous embrasse. Tous. Et je vous prépare un putain d'épilogue ! & je vous ferai aussi une longue note d'auteur. J'ai des tas de trucs à vous raconter mes p'tits loups !

.

.

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

.

**BMW :** Comme je te comprend. J'adore Volo. Et tu m'as d'ailleurs donné une superbe idée. Peut-être la chanson de l'épilogue sera-t-elle d'eux. Très certainement même ;) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise autant. Et même si tu n'as pas été régulière en matière de review, cela m'importe peu. Je sais désormais que tu as lu, que tu as apprécié, que tu as attendu la suite avec impatience, et ça c'est la meilleure des récompenses !

.

**Ma Vicky :** Je me demande n'empêche comme un dinosaure peut être ton ami et « bien plus encore ». C'est de la zoophilie ou pas ? Du sexe sur fossile ? Remarque on a bien des cougars, ça revient au même. Je débloque. Et toi tu deviens vulgaire. T'sais que depuis hier j'ai un sourire niais sur les lèvres ? Tes mails, tes reviews... Chaque petit mot de toi me met dans un drôle d'état. Même ma mère l'a remarqué. Et elle m'a demandé qui est-ce qui m'envoyait un mail qui me faisait autant sourire. Je n'ai rien dit. Tu es mon petit secret. Je ne te garde rien que pour moi. Mais je m'égare. À nouveau. Je suis contente que la petite amie de James t'ai plu. Je voulais qu'il est quelqu'un dans sa vie, un amour d'adolescent, celui qui fait que tu te fous de tout. Et c'est souvent avec une personne géniale. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me poser la question. Le prénom s'est imposé de lui-même. Peut-être que je vire amoureuse de toi en fait. Qui sait ? N'ai pas peur, quand même. Je suis toute chamboulée. Il faut que je réponde à ton mail pour te parler de ma sublime idée. Je n'ai pas exactement les mots aujourd'hui, je suis sans doute un peu perdue. Mais je me rattraperai. En tout cas je t'embrasse mille fois. Et rétablie toi bien, surtout.

.

**Yamia et crazykaori : **_Merci pour vos review, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'activer donc les MP, si vous voulez une réponse ;)_

**.**

**.**

**Vingt-troisième Chapitre : Après avoir fait le tour du monde, tout ce qu'on veut c'est être à la maison.***

**.**

**.**

Le corps nu et couvert de sueur, Harry se blotti contre Draco alors que celui-ci reprend doucement son souffle.

- C'était bien, hum ? Murmure Harry à l'oreille du blond.

- Pour notre âge, c'était pas mal en effet...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Draco ? Demande le brun, toujours blotti contre son amant à défaut d'avoir la force de se redresser.

- Et bien, il y a un certain âge où on doit se contenter de certaine chose. Rend-toi à l'évidence, nous n'avons plus la fouge de nos vingt ans..., répond Draco, moqueur.

- Je n'ai même plus la force de te traiter de pauvre con, réplique son amant tout en commençant à jouer avec une petite touffe de poil située juste sous le nombril du blond.

- Harry, ça chatouille. Et je rigolais. Évidemment que c'était bien. En même temps, j'étais de la partie, ça ne pouvait qu'être bien...

- Imbécile. Oh et tu ne peux pas éteindre ton putain de téléphone ? J'ai failli te laisser te finir tout seul quand il a sonné pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois ! S'exclame le brun alors que le portable de son petit ami se met une nouvelle fois à sonner.

Désolé, maugréé Draco. Je vais voir ce que c'est, ajoute-t-il avant de s'extraire du lit pour aller chercher l'objet du conflit dans la poche de son pantalon.

Harry boude un peu, déçu de se retrouver tout seul dans le lit, mais il n'a pas le temps de se lamenter longtemps, les jurons de Draco se font déjà entendre.

- Merde, merde, merde. Harry lève toi. Vite. Putain qu'est-ce qu'on est cons. Lève toi bordel !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le brun, surpris.

- On a légèrement oublié Blaise, Théo et Hermione à l'aéroport. Leur avion a atterrit il y a presque une heure. Ils vont nous tuer. Théodore m'a appelé 14 fois. Magne-toi, déclare le blond en lançant son pantalon à Harry.

- Fais chier, marmonne ce dernier. Ils vont se foutre de nous. Je veux dire, ça se voit qu'on vient de prendre notre pied. Ils vont immédiatement comprendre pourquoi on est en retard.

- Qui t'a dit que je venais de prendre mon pied ? Réplique Draco tout en enfilant son tee-shirt.

La bouche de Harry s'entrouvre sous le choc, puis, il se rapproche du blond pour lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

- Peut-être ton « Oh oui Harry comme ça, c'est trop bon, je vais venir... ».

- Nous finiront cette conversation plus tard, répond Draco en rougissant avant de lancer les clés de la voiture à Harry. Allez, on y va.

Le brun, fier de lui, dépasse Draco et lui donne, au passage, une claque sur les fesses, puis il descend les escaliers en riant alors que le blond n'arrive pas à dissimuler son sourire.

.

* * *

.

- Théodore, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était désolé, répète pour la énième fois Draco en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- Une heure et quart Draco putain ! Tout ça parce que tu penses avec ton pénis ! Merde !

- Cette fois-ci c'était la faute de Harry. Je te jure !

- Hé ! S'offusque l'intéressé.

- C'est pas possible. Bon, de toute façon, je suis crevé, on finira cette conversation plus tard. Hermione ? Je te monte ta valise ?

- S'il te plaît, répond la brune avant de le suivre dans les escaliers.

Harry et Draco était arrivé à l'aéroport passablement en retard et Théodore était dans une colère noire. Colère qui n'avait fait que redoubler quand, comme l'avait prévu Harry, il avait comprit la raison du retard des deux Hommes.

- Oh vous en faites pas, ça va lui passer. C'est à cause de la tension sexuelle..., marmonne Blaise en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- La tension sexuelle ? S'étonne Harry en se laissant tomber à coté du métisse.

- Entre lui et Hermione. C'est dingue. J'attends avec impatience le moment où ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Parce que là, c'est insupportable.

Draco laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Un verre ?

- Volontiers, répondent Harry et Blaise en chœur.

- Ensuite tu nous racontera plus en détail cette histoire de tension sexuelle Blaise. Ton week-end à Londres a du être intéressant...

.

- Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, déclare Hermione. Je suis épuisée. Mais en tout cas, je ne regrette pas ce week-end...

- Oh, moi non plus. Ça fait du bien de décompresser un peu. Et puis je me suis bien amusé.

- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai passé un très bon moment, ajoute la brune en souriant.

- Bon, et bien repose toi bien. On se voit plus...

Mais Théodore n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La brune pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est à peine un effleurement et pourtant Théodore ne peut empêcher son cœur de faire des petits bonds dans sa poitrine.

- J'ai essayé d'attendre mais tu n'avais pas l'air décidé. Et je n'aime pas tellement attendre en réalité, lui glisse Hermione avant de quitter la chambre de Théo pour la sienne, laissant le brun là, n'ayant fait qu'accentuer la fameuse tension sexuelle dont parlait Zabini.

.

* * *

.

- Et comme ça, ça va ? Demande pour la énième fois Harry en sortant de la salle de bain.

Hermione lui fait un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit attendre un instant avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique.

- Tu n'as qu'à me les envoyer par mail. Hum... Oui, j'étudierais tout ça... Oui... D'accord... Dis à Anna qu'on l'embrasse... Je rentre après-demain... Oui... D'accord, à plus tard.

- Qui c'était ? Demande Harry en se rapprochant de la brune.

- Élisa. Elle a des papiers à nous envoyer. Des tas de CD à écouter et des personnes que tu dois rappeler. De toutes façon je rentre bientôt. Et si tout se passe bien tu devrais bientôt rentrer toi aussi. Et cette tenue est la meilleure de toutes celles que tu as essayé. Tu es prêt ?

- Autant qu'il est possible de l'être dans mon état d'esprit.

Hermione lui renvoie un sourire qu'elle veut confiant, mais, elle doit bien l'avouer, elle n'est sure de rien. La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. Le procès avait lieu dans moins de deux heures et le stress était palpable dans toute la maison.

Harry n'était pas revenu sur sa décision quant aux vidéos impliquant Ginny et Théodore avait compris son choix. Il avait redoublé d'effort et essayait de paraître confiant.

Hermione et Blaise avaient tenu à rester ici pour soutenir Harry même si Blaise affirmait qu'il était resté uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Et Draco soutenait Harry autant qu'il le pouvait, le brun redoutant particulièrement la présence de son fils au procès.

- On y va ? Lance la brune.

- Hum. Les autres sont déjà là-bas ?

- Oui. Théodore m'a appelé quand tu te changeais.

- Comment ça se passe entre vous ? Demande Harry en se dirigeant, accompagné de son amie, vers la sortir.

- Doucement. On apprend à se connaître. Je ne veux rien précipiter. Et je crois que lui non plus. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De très intelligent. Un peu étrange parfois, je te l'accorde mais je l'aime bien. J'ai envie de nous laisser le temps. On verra bien.

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça.

Hermione rougit légèrement en se glissant derrière le volant.

- Et sexuellement, comment ça se passe ?

- Harry ! S'offusque Hermione.

- Bah quoi ? Répond Harry, jouant la carte de l'innocence. Draco a dit que la dernière fois il avait entendu des bruits bizarres venant de la salle de bain.

Le brun s'attend à ce que sa meilleure amie démente l'information, mais elle ne fait que rougir encore un peu plus.

- Non ? Alors c'est vrai ! Hermione, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, déclare Harry en riant.

- Je n'accepterais aucune remarque de ta part. Je suis sure que Draco et toi avez fait ça un peu partout...

- C'est pas faux, avoue le brun, son rire redoublant. Seulement à cause de toi je dois de l'argent à Draco...

- De l'argent ? Tu as osé parier sur ma vie sexuelle ? S'offusque la jeune femme.

- Possible, concède Harry.

- Idiot ! S'exclame Hermione avant de rejoindre Harry et de se mettre, elle aussi, à rire.

.

* * *

.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Théodore à Harry alors qu'ils prennent place dans la salle d'audience.

- Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux..., bredouille le brun. Mais ça va aller. J'ai confiance en toi Théodore.

- Hum, ça fait au moins un. Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir, murmure Théo. J'aurais sûrement du fumer un pétard avant l'audience.

Harry acquiesce en silence, pensant que lui aussi aurait peut-être du faire ça, bien que cela ne soit pas une solution.

La suite se passe relativement vite. La juge fait son entrée. L'affaire est exposée. On redemande aux deux parties si elles n'ont pas changé d'avis et trouver un arrangement.

La voix de l'avocat de Ginny est assurée, mais cette dernière semble fragilisée. Harry la trouve pâle et fatiguée. Elle lui apparaît, enfin, comme quelqu'un de sensible et il se rappelle un instant pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait eu la chance de la connaître différemment de ce qu'elle était maintenant. Il l'avait connu douce et amoureuse.

Le brun rencontre également le regard de son fils et le temps semble s'arrêter. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Apeuré. Il n'est pas à sa place et Harry regrette de ne pas pouvoir le protéger de ça.

Et puis tout bascule. Ron est appelé à la barre et personne ne semble avoir prévu ce qu'il se passe alors.

Il dépeint un Harry accroc à la drogue et infidèle. Un Harry instable et presque dangereux. Un Harry qu'il est certainement le seul à avoir vu. À avoir imaginé. Il lui invente un nombre important de relations extraconjugales, un addiction destructrice, un côté toxique pour toute personne s'approchant de lui.

Harry en a le souffle coupé. Il panique. Et puis la colère fait place. Comment Ron osait-il le décrire de façon si mauvaise devant son propre fils. Il tente de contenir la haine et l'envie de vomir qui montent en lui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui craque le premier. Alors que Ginny baisse les yeux, comme gênée, la voix d'Hermione s'élève dans la salle.

Elle crie, elle pleure, elle l'insulte. Elle n'a pas réussit à contenir sa haine, elle. Tous ses souvenirs remontent et on lui demande de sortir alors qu'une énième série d'insultes retentit dans la salle d'audience.

Elle se lève, rencontre le regard de son ancien fiancé et lui demande, la tête haute, comment il peut mentir de cette façon, comment il pourra encore se regarder dans un miroir après ça.

La juge s'impatiente et Draco attrape la main de la brune, il t'entraîne hors de la salle et s'applique à sécher ses larmes alors qu'à l'intérieur un silence de plomb se fait.

.

* * *

.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, le juge annonce une pause et Harry retrouve Hermione assise sur les marches du tribunal. Elle a retiré ses chaussures, à ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et porte la veste de Draco par dessus son tailleur.

Elle a une cigarette entre les mains et les yeux encore rougies d'avoir trop pleurer. Dès qu'elle aperçoit son ami, elle se redresse et vient se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je te jure je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et je...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis juste complètement sonné. Comment a-t-il pu faire un truc pareil ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on a un jour été ami avec ce type... Que Ginny me déteste, je le comprend aisément, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ron. Quelle immonde pourriture.

Draco se rapproche d'eux et tend une cigarette à Harry. Le brun l'accepte et remercie le blond du regard. Il tente de l'allumer, mais ses mains tremblent. Il a peur. Il a envie de vomir. Il a l'impression que tout ceci ne peut pas être réel. Il tremble. Il voudrait bien boire un verre de bon whisky. Une bouteille peut-être même.

Il s'assoit à la place qu'Hermione vient de quitter, sur les marches, puis change d'avis et se relève immédiatement. Il a mal à la tête. Il tremble encore un peu plus. Il a un haut-le-cœur.

- Merde, lance-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur d'un pas précipité.

Il laisse une nouvelle fois Hermione en compagnie de Draco. Ils ne disent rien. Même quand ils étaient sortis tous les deux de la salle, suite à l'excès de colère d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé ensemble.

Draco s'était contenté de suivre le brune à l'extérieur, la voyant trembler il avait posé sa veste sur ses épaules. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers le marchand de tabac situé en face du tribunal et était revenu avec un paquet de cigarette. Il lui en avait proposé une et ils avaient fumé en silence.

Hermione avait finalement retirer ses chaussures pour se mettre dans la position dans laquelle Harry l'avait trouvé en sortant. Elle avait attrapé la main de Draco et l'avait serrer dans la sienne. Ils étaient rester dans cette position de longues minutes, sans rien avoir à se dire, leur amour pour Harry étant la seule chose qui les rapprochait.

Et, alors que Draco se disait qu'il avait bien changer, qu'auparavant il aurait été celui qui avait insulter Ron, qu'il n'aurait jamais laisser personne lui attraper la main de cette façon, qu'il n'aurait même jamais attendu qui que soit devant un tribunal, Harry les avait rejoint, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

.

Harry revient dix petites minutes plus tard, accompagné de Théodore et le ton semble monter entre les deux hommes.

- Je t'ai dit non Théodore. Jamais.

Harry a le visage terriblement blanc. Il vient très certainement de vomir, se dit Draco qui, il doit bien l'avouer, ne sait absolument pas comment il doit réagir.

- Harry, après ce qu'à déblatérer Weasley, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Je t'ai dit non Théodore ! Hurle presque Harry avant de descendre les marches d'un pas rapide et de s'éloigner du tribunal.

- Qu'est-ce que..., murmure Hermione, apeurée.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait faire témoigner James. Et il n'a pas voulu.

- Évidemment qu'il n'a pas voulu ! S'exclame Hermione, s'apprêtant à suivre Harry.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser, répond Draco en attrapant la main d'Hermione. Il a juste besoin de faire le point. Il va revenir. Il a peur, c'est tout.

La brune hoche la tête et son regard se perd là où son ami a disparu.

- Il va revenir Hermione. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

- C'est juste que..., commence la jeune femme, sa voix tremblant.

- Ta gueule Hermione ! La coupe Draco. Arrête. Arrête de le materner comme ça. Laisse le. Ce n'est plus un gamin. Il va revenir. Et s'il ne revient pas c'est qu'il est con. Il sait ce qu'il a à perdre, crois-moi. Il est temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Je sais que tu l'aimes Hermione. Je l'aime, moi aussi. Mais Harry putain de Potter a tendance à se comporter comme un salaud d'enfant. Alors laisse-le revenir de lui-même. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'envoyer en l'air avec Théo dans les toilettes du tribunal. Je suis sur que c'est dans vos cordes.

- Draco, ne sois pas désagréable, s'exclame Théodore.

- Vous m'emmerdez ! S'exclame le blond, quittant, lui aussi, le tribunal.

- Que disait-il à propos du comportement enfantin de Harry ? Demande Théodore, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- J'ai envie que tout ça prenne fin.

- Je sais. Moi aussi Hermione. Moi aussi...

.

* * *

.

- C'est là que tu te cachais ? Demande Draco à Harry quand il le croise dans le parc situé en face du tribunal.

Le brun hoche la tête.

- Tu as été envoyé par Hermione pour me raccompagner au tribunal ?

- Pas tout à fait. En réalité, j'ai fait une remarque plus ou moins désobligeante à Hermione et Théodore et quand ils me l'ont fait remarqué, je suis partit.

- Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je ne veux pas que James ait à témoigner. Il en a déjà assez bavé comme ça. Je veux juste que tout cela cesse.

- Je déteste Ginerva Weasley, maugréé Draco en se blottissant contre Harry.

Ce dernier laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Et que dirais-tu de kidnapper James et de partir s'installer en Amérique du sud ? Ou dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est ? Je suis sur que tu es assez riche pour qu'on puisse se le permettre..., ajoute le blond.

- Je crois que c'est encore la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui..., décrète Harry avant de commencer à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Draco.

- Harry Potter, on est en pleine rue.

Le brun hausse les épaules.

- On est censé y retourner hum ?

- On est censé oui.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Ron m'a fait perdre toutes mes chances ?

- Je pense que tu es un très bon père Harry. Et je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'en douter. Je pense que même si le résultat de cette audience n'est pas celui que tu attends, tu pourras faire appel. Je pense que ton fils t'aime tellement que Ginny ne pourra jamais te prendre ça. Je pense que tu es en train de me faire devenir quelqu'un de gentil et que je déteste ça...

- T'étais sexy quand tu étais méchant...

- Oh... Mais je peux toujours redevenir méchant, Potter. Et c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire si tu n'arrêtes pas de te comporter comme une chiffe molle et que tu ne retournes pas au tribunal.

- Une chiffe molle ? Répète Harry en riant.

- Bon, très bien. Je suis perdu. Tu m'as fait devenir une espèce de...

- Femmelette...

- Pardon ?

- Blaise dit que je t'ai fait devenir une femmelette..., déclare Harry, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'arrêter de rire.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la femmelette, Potter. Va te faire foutre !

- Mais avec plaisir, répond Harry en venant déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son petit ami.

- Idiot ! On y va ?

- On y va. Oh, et Draco ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Merci. Je sais que tu déteste sûrement le fait que je te dises ça, mais merci. Je... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Ne crois pas que ce soit un acte désintéressé. Tu me revaudras ça un jour ou l'autre Potter. C'est moi qui te le dis !

- Et Draco ?

- Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie de m'appeler Potter ?

- Il y a une époque où tu aimais ça je crois..., répond Draco en pouffant. Je me trompe ?

- Absolument pas... Malefoy !

Le blond sourit et glisse sa main dans celle de Harry. Il sait que le brun n'est pas le genre à faire de grandes déclarations. Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas tellement son truc non plus. Cependant ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple. Ils se faisaient confiance. Et, même si cela inquiétait Draco, ils s'aimaient. Vraiment. Finalement, cette histoire avec Ginny avait commencé par les séparer. Certainement ce qu'attendait la rousse, au final. Mais, sans le vouloir, elle n'avait fait que renforcer ce petit quelque chose qui existait entre les deux hommes. Draco pense un moment qu'il ne faudra pas oublier de la remercier.

Cette pensée le fait rire. Et Harry se moque de lui parce qu'après tout « Merde, il rigole tout seul ce con ». Même cette remarque ne suffit pas faire disparaître son sourire du visage de Draco.

.

* * *

.

- Maître Nott, pas d'autres témoignages ?

Théodore lance un dernier regard plein d'espoir à son client, mais Harry semble sur de lui.

- Non, Madame le juge.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons...

- S'il vous plaît ? Demande alors une petite voix, coupant la parole de la juge.

La vieille femme jette un coup d'œil dans la salle, cherche d'où peut bien venir cette petite voix. Ses yeux tombent alors sur James.

- Je... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ? Demande le jeune garçon.

Harry lance un regard inquiet et légèrement énervé à Théodore, mais celui-ci lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y est pour rien.

- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, promets l'adolescent.

La juge semble hésiter, puis hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je t'en pris, jeune homme, finit-elle par dire.

James se lève alors, quitte sa place et vient se placer devant la salle. Il croise le regard de son père et lui sourit. C'est un sourire qui veut dire « ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais ». Il commence alors à parler, et ni son père, ni sa mère, ne le quitte des yeux.

- Je... Je ne suis pas sur de... En fait, commence James d'une voix où la gène transparaît, je veux juste qu'on n'ai pas à choisir. Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un dans cette salle décide si je dois vivre avec mon père ou ma mère. Je veux dire, j'en suis incapable moi-même. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir et je ne peux pas choisir. Si j'étais parfaitement égoïste, je vous dirais que je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre mes parents. Même si j'ai du mal à le comprendre vraiment, même si ça me dépasse, je le sais. Et je l'accepte. Mon père est amoureux. Il est amoureux d'un autre homme et je m'en contrefiche. Il semble bien comme ça, alors je trouve ça cool. Enfin, je veux dire j'en suis plutôt heureux pour lui. J'espère qu'un jour ce sera aussi le cas de ma mère. Qu'elle retombera amoureuse. Et qu'elle sera heureuse. Enfin, en vérité, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être séparé de mon père. Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de ma mère non plus. Il n'y a rien de cool dans le divorce. Je veux dire certains vous diront qu'on a le double de cadeau à Noël, mais j'ai dépassé cette étape depuis longtemps. Je voudrais juste...

Il fait une pause. La salle est un plein silence. Tout le monde regarde le jeune adolescent.

- Papa, Maman, je vous aime autant tous les deux. Maman, je sais que Papa t'a fait du mal. Vraiment beaucoup de mal. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de remettre cette histoire de drogue sur le tapis. Tout comme Oncle Ron n'a pas le droit de le faire passer pour le pire des salauds, il essaye vraiment de se racheter de tout ce qu'il a fait. Il essaye d'être un modèle pour moi et... Je dois avouer qu'il ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Tu sais qu'un jour il m'a dit que les gens font vraiment des trucs cons quand ils souffrent. Oui, il est vulgaire, je ne t'apprend rien. Et je sais que tu souffres. Que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, tu souffres encore. Mais ce que tu fais là, ce qu'on fait tous là, c'est juste ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le vois pas que je vais arrêter de l'aimer. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que je vais arrêter de t'aimer toi. Alors juste s'il vous plaît, tout ce qui va ressortir de tout ça ce sont des regrets et de la haine. Je ne veux pas avoir à détester l'un d'entre vous et, surtout, je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de vous déteste,r entre vous. Et, je... C'est tout. J'ai fini. Merci, conclut-il en lançant un petit sourire à la juge.

Harry a le visage couvert de larmes. Son fils venait de leur envoyer, à tous, leur connerie en pleine figure. C'était lui qui souffrait de tout ça. Uniquement lui.

Discrètement, Théodore attrape sa main et la serre dans la sienne. D'un petit mouvement de tête, il lui fait signe de regarder Ginny. Elle pleure, elle aussi. Elle a comprit.

Le brun pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Rien ne s'effacerait. Rien ne serait oublier, mais quand son ex-femme croise son regarde, il sait. Ils savent. Tous. C'est fini. Enfin. Tout est fini. Un gamin de treize ans venait, à tous, de leur apprendre la vie.

.

.

**FIN.**

**( Je vomis sur ce mot. Honnêtement. )**

**.**

**.**

*** Orelsan. **_La terre est ronde._


	24. EPILOGUE

**THE EVAN'S COMPANY**

**Posté le : **03 Décembre 2011. _Je suis sans doute atteinte d'une névrose, qui me pousse à n'écrire que des histoires 24 chapitres. Sans le vouloir._

**Rating : **MA, semblerait-il

**Genre : **Romance, puisqu'il faut vraiment en donner un... UA. Slash. Blablabla.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Ce que j'en fais, sort tout droit de mon imagination complètement loufoque.

**Note d'auteur : **

Fin (n.f.) : 1. Moment où se termine quelque chose, limite, terminaison.

But vers lequel on tend.

Est-ce que cette fin était mon but ? D'une certaine façon oui. J'ai réalisé quelque chose du début à la fin, et j'en suis fière. D'un autre côté, j'aurais aimé que cette histoire ne prenne jamais fin. J'aurais aimé continuer indéfiniment.

Finir cette histoire, c'est dire au revoir à des milliers de choses. Vous saviez que parfois, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'écrivais « The Evan's Company » sur mes feuilles de cours ? Que sur certaines d'entre elles j'ai même des bouts d'histoire, des répliques que j'avais peur d'oublier ? Vous saviez que je ne peux plus prendre un vinyle dans les mains sans penser au Harry de cette histoire ? Au Harry que j'ai imaginé, un peu alcoolique, pas mal paumé, rempli d'amour... Ce Harry là, il me suit partout. Si j'écoute Élisa de Gainsbourg ou que j'entends le prénom Anna, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Et puis Draco, le Draco pas vraiment méchant mais qui veut faire croire que si (comme moi), le Draco buté, prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, le Draco qui se fout des autres, du moment qu'il n'est pas trop attaché à eux. Parce qu'après c'est finit. Après c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Après il tuerait quiconque veut leur faire du mal... Ce Draco là, c'est moi. Et je le laisse entre les lignes de cette Histoire.

Le sentiment de vide m'habite déjà. Je l'ai déjà ressenti à la fin de ma première fiction et je crois que je ressentirai toujours ce vide. À chaque fin. Mais je crois aussi que je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer...

Bien sur, j'ai une autre idée de fiction en tête. Il va me falloir un peu de temps. Pour passer vraiment à autre chose. Pour dire au revoir à cette fiction comme il se doit. Ensuite, je reprendrai une feuille et un stylo et je laisserai parler mon imagination. Au final, je pense que dans peut-être un mois maximum je serai de retour sur .

En attendant, sachez que la plus grande chose que je perd en mettant fin à cette histoire, c'est vous. Vous et vos petits mots qui m'ont toujours remonté le moral. Vous et votre confiance en moi. Bien sur j'en retrouverai sûrement certains sur d'autres histoire, mais rien ne sera plus pareil. Ce ne sera ni mieux, ni moins bien. Juste différent.

Je vous embrasse tous. Je vous remercie. Pour votre soutient. Pour tous les sourires que vous avez fait naître sur mes lèvres. Je vous remercie pour tout. Je vous remercie tous. Même ceux qui ont lu dans l'ombre sans jamais laissé une review, je sais que vous êtes là, quelque part, et j'ai une petite pensée pour vous.

Peut-être cet épilogue ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Encore une fois, j'ai préféré vous offrir un instant de vie plutôt qu'une fin nunuche et dégoulinant d'amour. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Et un dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

.

**Eichi :** Et oui, sérieux. Je poste aujourd'hui l'épilogue, qui représentera donc la dernière publication que je fais pour cette histoire.

.

**Yamia :** Je ne peux toujours pas te répondre, mais en attendant je peux te remercier, ici, pour avoir laissé une review ;)

.

**Vicky :** Alors ça tu vois, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Que tu ais remarqué le « défaut » de cette fin. Abrupte. Tu l'as dit. Surréaliste ? Hum. Je plaide coupable. Le problème, c'est que je ne voulais ni d'une fin déchirante, où James aurait à choisir, j'ai pensé à éliminer Ginny, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, j'ai aussi imaginé que sa demande soit tout simplement rejeter, mais je crois que j'ai le goût du scandale. Et je voulais que James ait une vraie réaction. Je voulais aussi que Ginny ait une réaction censée. Enfin. Je voulais beaucoup de chose pour cette fin. Peut-être même un peu trop. J'ai essayé de trouver un juste milieu, mais entre toi et moi, même si le discours de James est tout beau et plein de vérité, j'étais plus pour une bagarre entre Harry et Ron à coup de baguettes magiques, un sort qui tombe accidentellement sur Ginny qui se met à gonfler, elle s'envole, se fait attaquer par une chouette et explose. Ensuite, James, inconsolable prend son baluchon et part faire le tour du monde à dos de tortue de mer. Est-il encore temps de changer la fin ?

Oui, je débloque. Ça ne va plus. Mes révisions ont eu raison de moi. Je me suis battu avec mon livre d'Histoire ancienne tout à l'heure. Comme si les grecs pouvaient m'empêcher de venir poster cet épilogue. N'importe quoi. Peut-être mon cerveau ne supporte-t-il pas de travailler sur une « nouvelle merveille d'histoire qui j'espère verra bientôt le jour » (Je croise les doigts, les orteils, les cheveux & tout ce qu'il est possible de croiser en réalité, pour que d'autres que toi (Même si ton avis vaux tous les autres) pensent la même chose que toi !).

En attendant, voici la fin. La vraie. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Je t'embrasse et oh... Ne va pas croire que j'ai essayé de te soudoyé (Tu comprendras un peu plus loin pourquoi :P) !

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**ou **

**Fin d'une très jolie chanson**

**(pour moi en tout cas ! )**

**.**

**.**

- Draco ! Dépêche-toi ! L'émission va commencer...

- Oui, j'arrive. Je suis sur que c'est encore la pub de toute façon !

- Ramène moi une bière, s'il te plaît.

- Lèves donc tes adorables fesses, si tu en veux une.

- Allez, sois gentil. Je te remercierais comme il se doit, crie le brun avant de se mettre à rire.

- Vieil obsédé !

À peine une minute plus tard, Draco arrive et se laisse tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de son petit-ami. Il lui tend une bière qu'il a préalablement ouverte, et porte la sienne à ses lèvres.

- Hermione ne vient pas ?

- Non. Paraît que Théo travaille sur un dossier particulièrement difficile. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle l'aide à décompresser, et je n'ai pas demandé de détails...

- Mon Dieu...

- Chut ! Ça commence, s'exclame Harry alors que les premières notes du générique de l'émission se font entendre.

.

* * *

.

- Mademoiselle Malefoy, vous êtes prête ? Lui demande une jeune femme tout en remettant sa robe en place.

- Oui. Éviter de me toucher les fesses, je sais m'habiller toute seule. James est arrivé ?

- Monsieur Potter est au maquillage.

La blonde hoche la tête, et d'un mouvement gracieux échappe à l'assistante qui tentait, encore une fois, de remettre sa robe en place. Elle détestait les émissions de télévision. Elle ne participait à celle-ci que parce qu'elle avait perdu un pari avec Harry. Mais elle se vengerait. Sans aucun doute.

- Le maquillage te va tellement bien. T'as jamais penser à devenir Drag-queen ?

- La ferme. Je te signale que je n'avais aucune envie de venir à cette émission. Je l'ai fait uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Parce que tu es incapable de gagner un stupide pari contre mon stupide père. Tu ferais mieux d'être plus gentille avec ton guitariste préféré.

- T'as encore l'air de bonne humeur. Est-ce que ça a le moindre rapport avec Marion ? Ou Julia ? Demande la blonde en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de James, s'attirant les foudres de la maquilleuse.

- Éva. Elle s'appelle Éva, réplique James. Et c'est finit, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace. Mais tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai croisé en allant chercher mon café ce matin.

- Dis toujours.

- Victoria.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu sais bien, l'ancienne voisine de ma mère. Celle avec qui je suis sortit quand j'avais 13 ou 14 ans...

- Oh, mais oui. Ton premier grand amour !

- Ne te moques pas. Elle vient manger à la maison demain soir.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu me demander mon avis, non ?

Alors que James s'apprête à répondre, un homme arrive, attrape leurs mains et les conduit rapidement jusqu'au plateau.

Anna croit l'entendre râler, critiquant ces « putains d'artistes ».

Elle a à peine le temps d'entendre le présentateur annoncer son nom et celui de James qu'une main les pousse sous les projecteurs.

.

* * *

.

- Bienvenue, déclare le présentateur avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune des joues de la chanteuse et de serrer la main de James. Je vous en prie, ajoute-t-il en leur désignant un canapé de la main.

Les deux amis s'assoient, quelque peu gênés de se dire qu'ils passent en direct à la télé mais, là encore, ils n'ont pas tellement le temps de réfléchir, le présentateur enchaîne immédiatement.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici. Anna, vous êtes la chanteuse à ne pas rater de ces trois dernières années.

- Il paraîtrait, oui, répond la blonde en souriant.

- On rappelle que votre deuxième album « _He Loves him_ » vient de sortir et que c'est déjà, un franc succès. Comment vivez vous cette célébrité ?

- A vrai dire, commence Anna, on m'a très vite apprit à ne pas me monter la tête. J'ai, dès le début, été très bien entourée, et on m'a apprit à me protéger des côtés quelque peu malsain de la célébrité.

- C'est vrai qu'on vous voit très peu à la télé, et encore moins dans la presse à scandale. Vous essayez de vous protéger ?

- J'essaye de me protéger, oui. Et j'essaye de protéger mes proches. Et puis, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer, ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Oui, je chante, j'écris des textes, je vis entouré de musiciens, mais à côté de ça je ne fais rien de particulier. Je suis comme tout le monde. Vraiment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi des personnes seraient prête à payer pour en savoir plus sur ma vie. C'est tout simplement ridicule.

- Je vous voir sourire Monsieur Potter, vous êtes d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit ?

- Je me rend surtout compte de la chance que j'ai, le corrige le jeune homme. Vous vous rendez compte que j'assiste à des choses pour lesquels certains seraient prêt à payer ? Enfin, si ça peut rassurer les jaloux, Anna Malefoy, une fois démaquillée et en pyjama, est tout simplement hideuse.

James se laisse aller à rire tandis qu'Anna le frappe doucement sur l'épaule tout un murmurant une insulte à l'attention de son ami.

Le présentateur leur lance un regard presque attendri.

- Votre complicité saute aux yeux. C'est un atout pour travailler ensemble ?

- Et bien... C'est un atout sans en être un, commence James. C'est vrai que ça aide parfois, mais en même temps Anna se dispute beaucoup plus avec moi qu'avec ses autres musiciens...

- Oui, mais ça c'est surtout parce que tu es terriblement chiant !

- Mais terriblement doué, réplique le brun.

- Vous confirmez ? Demande le présentateur à Anna.

- Évidemment ! C'est un des meilleurs guitaristes que je connaisse. Vraiment. Et j'adore travailler avec lui. Peut-être que c'est aussi parce qu'il me connaît, mais en travaillant avec James je ne perds pas de temps. Il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux, et c'est sûrement une des choses qui fait la force de notre collaboration.

- Vous baignez dans le monde de la musique depuis tout petit James, est-ce que vous pensez avoir été d'une façon ou d'une autre, privilégié ?

- Est-ce que je pense tenir ma place de musicien auprès d'Anna parce que j'ai été pistonner par mon père ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le prend pas mal. Je sais que d'une certaine façon, oui, je suis privilégié. S'appeler Potter, dans le monde de la musique, ça aide pas mal. Mais je sais aussi que je ne dois pas cette place qu'à mon père. Si j'avais été un musicien de merde, fils d'Harry Potter ou non, je n'en serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui. J'en ai profité un peu, oui, mais en même temps, il aurait été stupide de ma part de ne pas le faire, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Si, sans doute. Revenons sur votre album Anna, ce titre, « _He Loves Him_ », est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la relation qu'entretiennent, depuis plusieurs années déjà, votre frère et votre producteur ?

- D'une certaine façon, oui. Je crois que la c'était la première fois où je rencontrais Harry, il m'a dit qu'il aimait mes textes parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'amour de façon ridicule. Mais, à force de vivre avec ces deux énergumènes, j'ai eu envie de parler d'amour. J'ai eu envie d'en parler autrement que par des phrases niaises. J'ai beaucoup travailler avec Harry sur cet album, beaucoup plus que sur le premier où je travaillais d'avantage avec Hermione Granger. J'ai écouté ses suggestions et quand il m'a dit qu'il était satisfait du résultat, j'ai tout simplement été fière. Et finalement, sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, je me fiche de la critique que peut recevoir cet album. Je sais que Harry et Draco en sont fier. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Il y aussi quelques reprise dans cet album, dont une assez impressionnante de « _Roxanne_ », du groupe Police. Là aussi, ça a un lien ?

- Cette chanson est spéciale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avec James, on a souvent essayé de savoir, mais ils n'ont jamais rien lâché. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer...

- Et ça doit bien faire quatre ans qu'on essaye, ajoute le brun. Mais ils ne veulent rien nous dire. C'est un secret entre eux. Dès qu'ils l'entendent, ils se mettent à sourire bêtement. J'ai toujours pensé que...

- James ! Le coupe Anna.

- Allez au bout de votre pensée, monsieur Potter. Je vous en prie, déclare le présentateur en souriant.

- Vous allez le regretter, grommelle Anna.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ça avait une certaine connotation sexuelle, finit James.

.

* * *

.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclame Draco. Ton fils est en train de parler de notre vie sexuelle à la télé. Je vais le tuer.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Je te signale que... Merde Harry il est en train de dire que cette chanson à une connotation sexuelle pour nous. Il... Dès demain tous mes collègues vont se foutre de ma gueule ! Je ne serais même pas étonné si à mon arrivé Blaise se mettait à la chanter...

- Peut-être, mais tu ne vas pas faire ça, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'il dit la vérité. Et la seconde c'est que si tu mets fin à la vie de mon fils, je met fin à notre vie sexuelle, déclare Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je te hais. Toi et ta descendance. Je hais les Potter !

Harry pouffe avant de commencer à déposer une myriade de baiser dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Draco laisse échapper un léger gémissement. Même après tout ce temps, Harry lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Cependant, soudainement, Harry stoppe ce qu'il est en train de faire et se met à fixer la télé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes ? Grogne Draco.

- Parce qu'Anna et James sont en train de parler d'une fois où ils nous on entendu faire l'amour. Je vais les tuer.

Draco se redresse et fixe l'écran lui aussi, d'un air désabusé.

.

* * *

.

- Je devais avoir 14 ans, déclare James. C'était quelques mois après le procès. Et après tes premiers concerts. Tu n'étais pas encore connu, Anna. Et ils avaient loué cette maison en Australie. On était tous partis. Il y avait même Hermione. On devait décompressé là-bas. Je me souvient qu'il faisait terriblement chaud. Dans tous les sens des termes, ajoute-t-il avant de se mettre à pouffer.

- Oh James, se lamente Anna sous l'œil amusé du présentateur. Il faut savoir, ajoute-t-elle à l'attention de ce dernier, que c'est sûrement la chose la plus gênante que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent. On rentrait de la plage, j'étais déjà couverte de coup de soleil et là... Rien que d'y penser, je me sens rougir. Quelle situation grotesque et... Merde. Mon frère regarde sans aucun doute cette émission, et il va me tuer.

- Il y a des chances, confirme James, qui rit de plus belle. Faut dire que c'est de bonne guerre, ils nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là, James ?

- Ils sont pires que des enfants tous les deux. Et ont a souvent du leur sauver la mise... C'est sans doute ça qui nous a autant rapprocher, non ?

- C'est sur que rester cacher dans une armoire à écouter Harry raconter ses fantasmes à mon frère, par téléphone, ça rapproche..., déclare Anna qui se dit que, finalement, elle tient sa vengeance.

.

* * *

.

Hermione manque de recracher le vin qu'elle venait de prendre en bouche alors que Théodore éclate de rire.

- Merde. Passe moi mon téléphone Théo, s'il te plaît.

Son fiancé s'exécute en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils regardent cette émission tous les deux. Le jeune homme s'était d'abord montré réticent, croulant sous le travail, puis il avait finit par accepter. Et il ne regrettait pas.

Il regarde la brune composer un numéro de téléphone qu'il devine être celui de Harry. Elle le fait de la main où trône une bague, qu'il lui avait lui-même offert quelques mois plus tôt, symbole de leur amour et promesse de leur union prochaine.

Bien des choses avaient changé dans la vie de Théodore Nott depuis le procès qu'il avait mené pour Harry. Tout d'abord il avait reprit sa profession d'avocat à plein temps, se spécialisant dans le domaine des affaires, il était même devenu l'avocat attitré de la Evan's Company. Il était venu s'installer à Bristol pour se rapprocher d'Hermione et, surtout, il avait tout fait pour que leur relation soit un succès. Et cela marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.

- Draco ? S'étonne Hermione.

- Mets le haut-parleur, murmure Théodore.

La jeune femme s'exécute et le jeune peut, lui aussi, entendre la voix de son ami.

- … Je crois qu'il pleure. En tout cas il émet des bruits ressemblant à des gémissements. Je vais voir s'il veut bien te parler.

- Je suis mort, déclare le brun, ce qui provoque le rire des trois autres.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerai pas trop, déclare Théodore, cette histoire t'implique tout autant que Harry, Draco ! D'ailleurs je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas jugez utiles de m'en tenir informer...

- Ta sœur est le diable, gémit Harry, semblant oublier la conversation téléphonique.

- Tout comme ton fils, réplique Draco. Nous n'aurions jamais du les laisser jouer ensemble, regarde où cela nous à mené.

- A la fin de vos carrière respectives ? Se hasarde Théodore.

- Va te faire foutre ! S'exclame Draco avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Nott ne peut se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Il était présent lorsque Anna avait dit qu'elle se vengerait de Harry. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait été si loin. Cette fille était un génie.

- Arrête de te moquer Théo, murmure Hermione.

- Avoue que c'est foutrement drôle, réplique le jeune homme.

- Peut-être, mais les pauvres... Cette histoire va les poursuivre pendant des années ! Ils vont sûrement même en parler dans la presse !

- Personnellement, ça me fait d'autant plus rire.

La brune lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule avant de revenir se blottir contre lui, le sourire au lèvres, qu'elle tente, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler.

.

* * *

.

- La presse vous prête une relation, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

Seul, un éclat de rire, lui répond.

- Vous pouvez être sur que jamais, ô grand jamais je n'entretiendrai une relation, autre qu'amicale, avec James Potter. Jamais !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé, ajoute James tout sourire, mais sur ce point je ne peux que corroborer.

- Il faut savoir que j'ai connu James a l'âge ingrat. Il avait treize ans la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il était chiant, des boutons pleins le visage et la voix qui muait...

- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Dieu merci. En plus à cette époque je devais en pincer un peu pour toi, j'avoue. Et puis ça m'est passé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trop de respect pour notre amitié pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre..., déclare James pensif. Cette période n'était pas vraiment une période facile pour moi, et Anna a toujours été là.

- Vous entendez par là, le procès entre votre mère et votre père au sujet de votre garde ?

- Entre autre. J'étais très jeune à l'époque et, même aujourd'hui, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai ressenti à l'époque. Tout le monde en est ressorti détruit. Ma mère la première, paradoxalement. Par chance, et malgré la notoriété de mon père, le procès a été très peu médiatisé. Seulement, voir ses parents se déchirer ce n'est jamais facile. Et même après ce procès, tout était très... Compliqué. Et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt content que Draco et Anna soient là. On s'est rapproché doucement et regardez nous cinq ans plus tard !

- On est quelques chose comme... Inséparables, rit Anna. On essaye d'être toujours là quand l'autre a besoin de nous. On a une relation plutôt stable, beaucoup trop stable pour qu'il s'agisse d'une relation amoureuse. Et puis je crois qu'on se connaît juste trop pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Rendez-vous compte, James connaît tous mes défauts... Il serait incapable de me supporter !

- Et l'inverse est également valable, ajoute James, offrant un sourire bienveillant à son amie.

- C'est une très belle histoire. Une histoire d'amitié, donc ?

- Sans aucun doute ! Répondent les deux jeunes, en chœur.

- Aujourd'hui la Evan's Company ressemble donc à une grande famille ? Demande le présentateur.

- La Evan's Company a toujours été une grande famille, rectifie James. Je me souvient que tout petit déjà j'adorais cet endroit car c'était un endroit plein de vie, plein d'allées et venues, un endroit où on peut toujours rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau et surtout un endroit où on est en contact permanent avec le talent et avec le rêve. Je suis très fier de ce qu'à réussit à construire mon père. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais il a réussit à faire quelque chose de magnifique, et pour ça il a tout mon respect.

- C'est vrai que c'est ce qui frappe quand on arrive là-bas. La quantité astronomique de CD, de vinyles surtout, de photos d'artistes, d'instrument de musique. C'est un autre univers. C'est magique. Et ce n'est pas seulement Harry qui le rend pleinement vivant. Tout le monde y contribue. Tous ceux qui d'une manière ou d'une autre ont laissé un bout d'eux à la Evan's Company.

- Vous avez l'air tous les deux très attaché à cet endroit...

- C'est une peu quelque chose de symbolique pour nous. Je crois que ça ne s'explique même pas. C'est chez nous.

- C'est chez nous, oui. Et chez tous ceux qui aiment la musique. Grâce à la Evan's Company, j'ai réalisé mon rêve, et ça personne ne pourra jamais me le prendre.

- Est-ce que ça signifie votre exclusivité pour cette maison de production ?

- Évidemment ! Ils m'ont donné ma chance et jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Harry Potter et Hemione Granger pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté.

- Voilà qui fait d'eux des chanceux...

.

* * *

.

- Ils sont forts, vraiment très forts..., soupire Blaise, affichant un sourire moqueur.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demande sa colocataire en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- De James et Anna. Regarde.

- Ils ont joué la carte de l'émotion ?

- T'as tout juste Éli. Ils peuvent être sur que Harry et Draco ne leur diront rien pour avoir étalé leur vie sexuelle, après ça.

- Pour Harry je ne peux qu'être d'accord, mais peut-être que Draco ne va pas se laisser avoir.

- Je ne suis pas sur. Quand il s'agit d'Anna, il reste quand même relativement peu impartial. À mon avis il va se laisser avoir.

- 50 Livres ! Déclare Élisa en tendant sa main à Blaise.

- 50 ? Tu déconnes ! La dernière fois tu m'as déjà dépouillé. Hors de question qu'on m'y reprenne. Va te faire foutre ! S'exclame Blaise.

- Allez Blaise, le supplie-t-elle au creux de son oreille en venant s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Ce genre de truc ça ne marche plus avec moi.

La jeune femme affiche une mine boudeuse avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Blaise lui sourit et elle lui tire la langue.

Ils avaient eu une petite aventure, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Pour dire vrai, aucun des deux n'était vraiment prêt à s'engager auprès de quelqu'un et ils s'en étaient vite rendu compte. Du coup, leur séparation s'était plutôt très bien passée et quand, deux ans auparavant, Élisa avait eu des soucis avec son propriétaire, Blaise l'avait accueilli chez lui tout naturellement.

Il leur arrivait, parfois encore, de s'envoyer en l'air dans le salon. Mais ensuite, chacun reprenait sa petite vie. Ils savaient bien que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, mais ils s'en fichaient. Pour l'instant ils profitaient. Ensuite, ils verraient bien.

.

* * *

.

- Et bien, je crois que cette émission va toucher à sa fin, mais je voulais vous remercier, à tous les deux d'être venu, et de nous en avoir apprit un peu plus sur vous. On rappelle que votre album Anna, « _He Loves Him_ » est en vente depuis deux semaines déjà et que c'est vous James qui avez composé une grande partie des musiques présentes sur cet album.

- C'est exact, confirme le jeune homme.

- C'était un vrai plaisir de vous recevoir. Et peut-être, avant de nous quitter, pourriez vous nous en dire un peu plus sur votre actualité à venir.

- Et bien, il y a le CD, vous l'avez dit, plusieurs dates de concerts qui sont disponibles sur mon site internet, ou celui de la Evan's Company. Et il y aura aussi le « Evan's week-end », le deuxième week-end de mai et qui regroupera une grande partie des artistes produits par la Evan's Company pour des concerts gratuits et ouverts à tous. La encore, toutes les informations sont sur le site, déclare Anna.

- Et bien c'est noté. Encore merci à vous deux, et à bientôt j'espère.

- Alors ça, ça risque pas, glisse James à l'oreille de Anna une fois qu'ils ont quitté le plateau.

- Il y a des bières dans le frigo ? Demande la blonde en retirant la robe qu'on lui a fait mettre pour l'émission.

- Ouais, répond James remettant, lui aussi, ses propres habits.

- On rentre ?

- On rentre, confirme le brun. Mais tu sais qu'on n'échappera pas éternellement à la conversation avec Draco et mon père.

- Je sais, répond Anna en souriant, mais pour l'instant je suis crevée.

Le brun sourit, lui tend une main qu'elle s'empresse d'attraper, et ils se dirigent main dans la main vers le loft qu'ils partagent depuis près d'un an déjà.

.

* * *

.

- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle t'as fait pas mal de pub, déclare Draco quand l'émission se termine.

- Ouais, cette émission n'était pas tant une catastrophe que ça...

- Quand même un peu, le reprend le blond. Il faudra qu'on ai une conversation avec ces deux énergumènes. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite j'ai envie d'autre chose.

- Vraiment ? Demande Harry qui a comprit l'allusion.

- Oh oui, répond Draco avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
